Elsyion's Heir
by Glimare
Summary: The last few years have been peaceful, to the point Mamoru's greatest challenge is organizing his medical practice. Then someone tells him people are after his life. Future fic, some OCs, crossed with own world
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch.1 Chiba-sama's Secretary**

Chiba Mamoru didn't understand why his wife was so touchy on the idea that he needed a secretary. He had a nice sized work load now that he was practicing medicine full time and he needed extra help with the paper work. A secretary would be rather good for both of them. He'd have more time to be with her and their baby girl. Usagi was being irrational about the whole affair.

Affair…

Mamoru slapped himself in the forehead. That must be it. She was afraid that he'd get a cute secretary and have an affair. That was just ridiculous. Why would he have an affair with her as his wife? Usagi was… is … Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, the most powerful and shining star in the whole galaxy and could easily get him to do whatever she wanted, even though he was the prince of Earth.

That was the strange thing. Usagi was the crowned princess of the silver millennium moon kingdom and they knew for a fact that in about 100 years they'd be ruling the world as king and queen, but right then they were in a small two bedroom apartment and he was finally getting above water at his clinic. They were two of the most powerful people on Earth, and yet they were at the bottom of the food chain, being eaten alive by bills. The stress of an everyday life was getting to him. And he wasn't the one with all the power either. He was just Sailor Moon's husband, Tuxedo Mask.

It had been five years since either of them had to take up their super hero roles though. Five very peaceful years as he recalled. In that time, they were married, had their baby girl Chibi Usa, he'd finished college and started his own practice. They were content and the world was at peace. Mamoru smiled at that thought and made it at last to his office door, looking around. There were three energetic young ladies waiting to be interviewed. One had a low cut blouse and another wore more makeup than clothes. Those were the kind that his wife was worried about. The third one though was waiting in her chair with a medical text in her hands, reading, and she didn't try to make herself any more attractive.

That instantly caught his attention. She seemed more interested with the work than in the person she'd be working for. The girl even looked different, completely sticking out. Her light brown hair was tied into a tight bun at the base of her neck but wisps of hair kept coming loose. She wore a jean shirt and skirt, both of them covering up what the other girls were showing, and a set of glasses that almost hid her warm brown eyes. She was dressed for an interview, not a date. She looked up from her book after a moment and looked straight at him. Her face worked hard to conceal her emotions, but he could see she was excited to be interviewed. She had a determined look in her eyes and she rose from her seat and approached him, taking the initiative.

"Mr. Chiba?" she said in plain English. That was unexpected. This girl was an American, a pure blooded American with a distinct west coast accent. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Hi," she said in Japanese, "I heard you were looking for a secretary. I'd like to take up that position." She smiled politely the whole time.

Mamoru took her hand to shake it and felt something immediately. This girl, somehow he knew, was the perfect person for the job. How she was, he hadn't a clue, but he knew she was. He smiled at her and nodded, shaking her hand. "All right then," he started, "How soon can you start?"

The girl blinked, startled by how easy this suddenly became. "Immediately if you like. But…" She looked over to the other girls who were gaping at them, "wouldn't you like to interview the others, or see my credentials first?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I already know you have what it takes." He smiled at her and looked over to the others. "The position's been filled. There are some other doctors in this duplex you could entertain though if you're interested." He looked away from the disappointed girls and went into his office at last. "Come on in. I have to draw up a contract for you." As an after thought, he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl swallowed nervously. "Marian, Sir. Marian Renee Glimare."

* * *

><p>Not long after the contract was signed and they agreed on a set amount for pay, Marian was directed straight to her new desk. She took one look at it then looked over to Mamoru, her eyes flat. "You really don't know how to organize these things do you?"<p>

Mamoru shrugged and looked a little guilty. "I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to file anything in a while. What with Usako and Chibi Usa being born." He looked guilty at her blank look. "My wife and daughter. We just had her, Chibi Usa, so I've been out of sorts for a while."

Marian smiled understandingly. "New borns do that I've noticed. Even grandparents get a little side tracked when the baby comes." She looked at the piling papers and sighed. "Well, on to work. Those cabinets over there right?" She pointed to a set of filing cabinets in the corner and Mamoru nodded. "Good. One thing I forgot to mention. I get a bit paranoid and anxious when people watch me when I work. I'd appreciate it if you didn't watch me when I file things." She was very serious it seemed and he didn't press the matter.

Mamoru shrugged. "That's fine. I need to set up for today's appointments anyway." He then left her alone to work as he set off for his. She didn't come in and interrupt him as he worked either, which made him happy and he didn't bother her as she filed things, which made her happy. The whole morning long they contently did each of their jobs, not bothering each other.

Around noon Mamoru left his secluded office and peeped into his new secretary's progress. At that moment, Marian Glimare was arms deep into one filing cabinet, shifting folders around. She was muttering to herself too, and from what he knew of English, it wasn't all that friendly. She hopped off her stool she used for that cabinet and breathed out a few more words, this time in a language he didn't recognize. It had rolled 'r's though and was very fast, so he presumed it to be Spanish. He shrugged. She already knew Japanese, why not Spanish? "How's it going?"

Marian turned to him, not even startled that he was there. "Fair enough," she mumbled. "That drawer over there is broken and another one is too full to close. I think we need a better filing system." She looked over at the rest of the work. "I found some bills that need to be paid and a few calendars that have hundreds of items on them." She gave him a disapproving look. "You really needed to organize yourself better. I found a pair of socks in one of those drawers and in this one…" She reached back into the drawer she was fiddling around in and took out a recording device. "I don't even want to know why this was in there."

Mamoru took it from her hands and started to analyze it. It was a cheep tape recorder with a timer on it. He turned it over in his hands. "I've never seen it before. Must have come with the cabinet."

Marian shrugged. "Maybe. Why are you out and about? I thought you were busy." Her stomach growled then and it dawned on her. "Forget I asked."

Mamoru laughed. "I usually get coffee at this time. Care to join me?" He put the device on her desk and motioned to the door.

Marian cringed. "I don't drink coffee. It's really bad for you and it smells revolting. I don't want any more problems than I have to have." She looked up at him, a cautious glare coming from her. "You shouldn't drink it either. It takes out your stomach lining and makes ulcers easier. Plus it's easier to slip you a mickey with coffee."

"I'll remember that." He waved it off and went on his way. "You're missing out on meeting the neighbors though." Marian shrugged and went back to work as he shut the door.

Mamoru lingered in the coffee room, talking with other doctors and practioners in the complex. They were all friends and one of his wife's friends, Mizuno Ami, a doctor and Sailor Mercury, worked there as well part time. She worked also at the local hospital but Mamoru knew her to be an over achiever and workaholic. She'd save everyone in medicine just to stay out of her lonely apartment. Of all the sailor scouts, only he and his wife were married, despite all the times the other girls had tried. Ami ignored men mostly, but the only times she fell sick, he knew, was when a man came into the picture.

That lunch time he went over to her and talked. "Ami-chan! How'd business?"

She turned to face him. "Mamoru-sama!" A smile appeared on her face. "It's been pretty good. No major injuries all day. You?"

"Two new pregnancies and a handful of small broken bones, nothing big as of yet. The day's still young though." He sipped his coffee and set it down, remembering somehow his secretary's words. "I got a new secretary today."

Ami nearly choked on her instant ramen and looked at him. "A secretary?"

Mamoru nodded. "After Chibi Usa was born, I realized that my paperwork's been adding up. I need someone to do the day to day things while I take care of the rest of the matters. She's already doing what's needed. She even found Usako's socks." He rubbed his stubbing chin. "I've been looking for those. She seems good, but I can't be certain until later."

Ami's eyes were beginning to pop out. "Did you do any background searches on her? Check her credentials? Find out how many words she can type in a minute?" Mamoru shook his head. "Why did you hire her then?"

"I shook her hand," he muttered. "I knew instantly she was the right one." Ami looked at him, doubting less but still not all that satisfied. They'd been friends for quite a long time now and they both knew each other's abilities, like Mamoru's psychometry abilities. He could see things others couldn't, heal with a touch and knew how a person was with a simple handshake. If he only knew, then he knew.

"What's her name? Does Usagi-chan know?"

Mamoru grimaced. "We had an argument about secretaries this morning actually. I haven't called her and said that I have one yet." He laid his head down. "She'd going to kill me." Ami laughed weakly. "Her name's Marian Glimare. She's an American."

"Glimare?" Ami cocked her head. "I'm certain I've heard that name before."

"You want to meet her?" He looked up at her expectantly. If Marian received a good word from Ami then everything could go much smoother.

Ami thought about it then nodded. The two left their break room and went down to his office. As he opened the door, he heard something fall off a desk and Marian cursed again in another foreign language. "It never fails," he heard her mutter. "Get one thing organized and the thing you started on an hour ago goes to pot." She was a lot harsher now than she was earlier, but as soon as he saw her, he knew why. A large stack of papers that laid on the desk only half an hour ago spilled all over the floor. Marian glared at it and adjusted her glasses as she picked up the stack, making smaller, neater stacks as she went. She looked up at him, breathed in and cringed. "You smell horrible."

"It's not that bad. It's just coffee." Ami crept in slowly behind Mamoru, making not a sound. "What happened?"

Marian sighed. "I was trying to fix that drawer and this leaning tower of paper fell over." She looked closer at one of them. "Another bill. Must have missed it. What else did I miss?" She looked around at the paper on the floor, trying to gather all the information on them in one sweep. She picked out another bill from the papers. "You really didn't go through these before the baby did you?" She looked slightly amused.

"Babies do that," Ami said in his defense. "Most first time fathers forget about things when their baby is due." She came out from behind Mamoru and helped her pick up the papers. Mamoru also helped; he felt a little guilty about the pile for obvious reasons.

Marian shrugged. "Not all fathers. My brother Arnold brought hundreds of papers over to his daughter's birth. Pat said it calmed his nerves. I thought he looked silly." She laughed a little at the memory and picked up the last paper. She started to chew on the inside of her mouth as she surveyed the room. "This is going to take a while." She looked at Ami for once and noticed that she wasn't anyone she met before. "Thanks for the help. You are…?"

"Doctor Mizuno Ami." Ami held out her hand and Marian easily took it. "I'm one of Mamoru-sama's and Usagi-chan's friends. You started today Mrs. Glimare?"

"Miss," Marian corrected. "Yes I did. Please forgive the mess," she waved her hand to the room, which was more disorganized than a mess. "I haven't had enough time to fix it all quite yet. Do you work in the complex Mizuno-sensei?"

Mamoru left them to chat and went back into his office with a few of the bills Marian had unearthed. As the afternoon passed on, he continued to have a steady trickle of patients while Ami and Marian talked and worked on the papers. Around 7 o'clock, Mamoru heard Ami start saying goodbyes to Marian and went into his office, leaving Marian to work alone again. He looked up at her expectantly. "Well?"

Ami shrugged. "She's nice enough. Bit of a busy body too. Oh, and she has a boyfriend." Mamoru's eyebrows shot up. "Apparently he's the best thing ever and no one can compare to him. She's making you some tea right now. If you'd like to set some ground rules, it'd settle, I think, a lot of future problems, with her, our co-workers and Usagi-chan." She smiled pleasantly. "Not everyone can sit down and talk things out with her like I did." She shrugged. "I better get over to my other work. I've spent too much time here." She smiled, said goodbye and left his office without another word about it.

Mamoru whistled. "A boyfriend eh? Now that's interesting."

A moment later Marian knocked on his door and came in with a steaming cup. "I thought you'd like a cup of tea. It smells better than coffee and has a similar effect at least." She held the plate with only the tips of her fingers and Mamoru instantly knew she was once a waitress. He took the tea and thanked her. It was peppermint and somehow he knew it wasn't the normal brands people usually drank. Marian smiled and turned to leave him alone at his desk. She stopped at the door though then turned back to him.

"Sir? Is it alright if I speak frankly about something?" She was obviously nervous about something so he nodded as he drank the tea. She relaxed a little and took a little courage. "Sir, I noticed that when you hired me this morning that you didn't do anymore for an interview than shake my hand. Those circumstances are… fishy in people's eyes and people might talk and…" She looked straight at him and her tenitiveness stopped, looking a bit miffed. "Did you choose me because of my chest size?"

Mamoru choked on his tea and coughed for a bit. "Did I what?"

"Well it's just my friend Arleen told me once that all the male teachers listened to me because I had a big chest. She keeps comparing mine, hers and Limara's chest sizes all the time and she says that the reason I get all the attention at work is because mine's the biggest. I didn't think so, but when you chose me so quickly I just got to thinking about it and it was the only logical conclusion I could come up with at the moment aside from divine intervention, not like I'm denying that that's a possibility at least, but still highly unlikely. And I know that some employers are just looking for a pretty face as a secretary so I was just wondering…" She looked at Mamoru, dieing of laughter on the floor. "You're laughing. I'm being serious and you're laughing?"

Tears swelled up in Mamoru's eyes as he tried to look at her seriously. He couldn't though and gave out a few more gales of laughter. Marian looked at him as he laughed, huffed out once and then started giggling herself, shaking her head. After a minute, he gained control of himself enough to talk.

"No, it's not because of your bust size." He laughed a little more. "I seriously need a skilled secretary. I kind of have a sixth sense about people so when we shook hands," he put his hands out leaving it at that. "That was all."

Marian blinked, looked to the side, looked down, then back at him. "Huh! How about that. When would you like to close up sir?" She was already back to business.

"After we set some ground rules down and get to know who each other are." He waved over to a seat across from him and took up his tea. He rather liked it. Marian sat down obediently, pausing only a moment to adjust her skirt so it kept covering her thighs. "Ami-san is a very good friend of my wife and I and before anything can go anywhere, she recommended that we set down some rules, for safety sake. Rule one," he blushed slightly as he mentioned this, "we aren't going to sleep with each other."

The expression on Marian's face was one of rage, shock and disbelief. "Did you even have to say that?" she asked flatly. "Of course we aren't! You're married and I've got a boyfriend, not to mention that my religion doesn't allow it." She shuddered and cringed. The thought seemed to make her very tense and angry, something she seemed to want to avoid.

"Good. Now that's out of the way, we have to convince the rest of the world that we never will." He coughed, more out of nervousness. Maybe this discussion was dumb after all. "Two, there may be times when I'll be running out of here without a single explanation. Don't ask why, don't investigate. Three, my desk is my own so it's off limits. I'll give you everything you need from it. And four, we never mention anything about this conversation ever again, okay?"

Marian nodded. "Can I add a few things then?" Mamoru nodded. "Alright, my father's family has a bad reputation world wide. I don't follow that family business but you might get some guff from it. I'll respect your privacy, but you also should respect mine. Deal?" She held out her hand. She was being very honest about this, he noticed, so he took her hand and shook it, reaffirming the feeling he received earlier.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, if you're looking at my name, this is the character I originally made it for. That's your only hint as to who she is. pay attention to the little things okay?

Just so you know, it's after Stars, kinda blending both manga and anime, and not too far into the future. Been a bit since I've had anything to do with this one, so enjoy it. My writing and focus has changed since. Still a superhero nut though. =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 2 Usagi finds out**

Usagi waited patiently as she could with her new baby for her husband to come home. They had a fight that morning and she wanted to apologize. She was being a little unreasonable about the whole secretary thing. Mamochan probably did need one come to think of it. She'd seen his work load once and it was enough to make her dizzy. Course, any amount of hard thinking work made her dizzy. She got out of school as soon as she could, legally. She was married before she left and was very happy to get out of her uniforms for good. It was being married that she loved the most though. Being pregnant though was pure torture. All the aches and pains and cravings and throwing up just got to her after a while. She decided that after Chibi Usa, there'd be no more babies in her, ever.

Whether or not that was always going to be the case though was another story.

Usagi waited for hours for Mamochan to return. His days at the clinic were long and tiresome and even worse, he kept getting more clients! Mamochan was good, very good, at making people better. "Well he should," she reasoned, "He did save our lives during labor." Usagi came very close to dieing when she gave birth. It was only Mamochan's power that made sure both she and the baby lived. She sighed. If only those moments would last forever.

Their baby girl Chibi Usa started to cry for food. Usagi sighed again and went over to feed her. Why was she stuck all alone with the baby and all her friends and loved ones out there doing things in the world? That thought outraged her the most during the quiet times of the day when she wasn't feeding or changing or cuddling little Chibi Usa. She wanted to do something again. She sighed to herself again and patted her baby to burp.

A knocking came from her apartment door. "Coming!" Still holding her baby, she made her way over all the toys and pillows in their living room and to the source of the knocking. Usagi opened the door a crack and saw her new neighbor, a Kristin Lee from China, standing in front of it with a plate full of goodies and a six month old in a basket.

"Mind if I come it? I'm going insane in my apartment."

Usagi ripped open the door and eyed the food longingly. "FOOD!" she cried and took off a few cookies in an instant. Kristin laughed and made her way into the apartment. She and her husband moved into the building and down the hall a ways only three months ago and Kristin was a real help for Usagi in her last few months of pregnancy and labor. She didn't know where she'd be now without her. They were two learning young mothers and that was what they needed just then, each other.

"Kristin, you're a life saver!" Usagi ate four more cookies before putting her one month old down into a pile of pillows. "It takes Mamochan forever to come home. Why does he ever leave!" She started to cry. "It's because I'm fat isn't it? Today he was going off about needing a secretary and I yelled at him because he was leaving me for some pretty bimbo!"

Kristin patted her back. "Usagi-chan," she mumbled, "I think you're being a little unreasonable about that. Don't go into those doubts. It's the hormones talking, not you. Mamoru-sama would never leave you for a pretty thing in a skirt. He's far to mature for that. My Ken-kun on the other hand," she looked down, peeved. She jumped up from her seat and started shouting at the roof.

"SANITATION DEPARTMENT! HOW DOES THE SANITATION DEPARTMENT KEEP SUCH HORRIBLE LONG HOURS?" She shook her fist. "When he comes home I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! And he'd better explain why he has a ten hour work day and is gone nearly every time the baby need's changing!"

She plopped back into her seat and sighed. Then she laughed. "HA! Another mood swing. They aught to give mothers parts in plays. It'd be very interesting to watch."

Usagi laughed. Being with Kristin put a lot of things into perspective. Then she remembered something. "Oh, are you feeling better?" Kristin looked at her side long. "I mean, last week you were throwing up a lot. Are you over it?"

Kristin sighed and shook her head. "No, not even close. I've got another ten months before I'll be anywhere near to over it again."

Usagi gasped. "You're pregnant? Again? Didn't the last one teach you anything?"

Usagi's friend laughed. "Apparently not. The initial process is just too much fun!"

Both the ladies went into fits of giggles and Kristin's boy started to cry from hunger. "Awe…" they both cooed then she took up her son and started to nurse him as they talked about several unimportant things. It was nearly seven by the time they realized how late it was getting, and Kristin was beginning to feel naucious. "I better see about dinner. Come over to my place some time if you ever get bored," she offered as she took her baby and her empty plate of goodies out the Chiba apartment. Usagi waved goodbye and closed the door again.

She had to think about dinner too. "Let's see…" Usagi looked over to the calendar and tried to figure out exactly what they had planned. After a minute she shrugged and picked up some take-out menus. "Which one shall we have this time, eh Chibi Usa? Chinese? Italian? Russian? How about Ramen?" Chibi Usa fussed and her mother laughed. She sat down by the phone and started dialing one of their take out places at random.

As she waited for the people on the other end to pick up, she spotted a picture of her and her large group of friends after their last great battle, the one involving Sailor Galaxia and sighed. Those were the days, she realized now. Those were the days were everything was moving forward. School, romance, friendship, adventure and all of their hearts, moving forward as one. There were times she wished the battles never ended, but now they had peace, real peace. In time they'd build the next silver millennium and help the whole Earth move forward like they did, but at times, it was just good to fight the fight.

The people on the other end picked up and started asking for her order. I want to be just Sailor Moon once again, she thought, but instead ordered their special for two.

* * *

><p>Mamoru made it home around eight and Usagi flew into his arms almost immediately, showering him with kisses. "I missed you."<p>

"I noticed." Mamoru's wide eyed shock was exactly what Usagi wanted and she giggled, handing him the baby. He smiled and kissed the baby on the head. "Hello Chibi Usa." The infant cooed. He sniffed then looked back over to his wife. "My turn to change her?"

Usagi batted her eyes, grinning. "If you insist. Dinner should be up pretty soon." Their building manager Kekaru Hima insisted on bringing up everybody's take out meals strait to their apartment whenever they ordered. He'd pay the people and then his tenants would reimburse him. It was a strange way to do business, but she rather liked it. He was a nice old man anyway and occasionally gave out little goodies when he visited them. In minutes he arrived and an exchange of money and food occurred. It was Chinese that night, a special platter of good food set aside and prepared for Usagi's tastes. They were rather frequent customers.

As they ate Usagi asked how Mamoru's day went. He looked up at her slightly guilty. "I… uh… I got a new secretary today," he muttered. Mamoru was never very good at being subtle about things he felt she'd be angry about.

And he was right. Usagi's eyes flashed and became cold. "Oh? Did you now." It was silent for a moment. "What does she look like?" She asked testily.

Mamoru choked. It was going to be one of those. "Um… she's a little taller than you, brown hair and eyes, glasses and just about your age I think. She's a foreigner too. Her Japanese though is pretty good." He tried to get this on an even ground before she started berating him. "She's pretty fast when it comes down to work. I think if I didn't tell her to go home, she'd still be at the office right now trying to clean it up."

"What country is she from?" Usagi asked quickly, ignoring this girl's abilities.

Mamoru gulped. This could get messy. "America I think. The U.S. We really didn't talk about it. She was more concerned about missed bills."

"American eh?" She looked up at him. "Is she pretty? How big exactly are her breasts?"

Mamoru turned red and gritted his teeth. "Usako, don't you think you're being unreasonable? What responsible person asks questions like that? I hired her because of her skills, not her bust size. I need a helper around the office, not a lover or an affair." He stood up and left the table. If he didn't leave it now, Usagi would cry and he couldn't take that.

"You're avoiding the question." Tears were budding in her eyes. "Is she prettier than me? Is that why you hired her? 'Cause I'm an ugly crybaby?"

Mamoru looked down at her, his heart aching at her tears. He looked away as he responded. "She made a point of asking me if that was why I hired her too." He started to leave the room. "The answer to both you and her is no." He paused at the doorway to their bedroom. "Ami-san met her. You can meet her tomorrow if you'd like." He left her then and climbed into bed. It was a very tiring day.

It took him quite a while to start falling asleep, but before he nodded off, Usagi slipped into bed with him and hugged his back. "Mamochan? I'm sorry," she whispered to him softly. "I'm just so scared of losing you. I love you too much to loose you again." Mamoru turned in a half doze and hugged her, letting her know that everything was alright once more.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and undisturbed. The sent of roses perked every strange and normal creature from their dozing. The white marble buildings behind the boy prince loomed in the background comfortingly. "Endymion!" He heard his name being called. Mamoru, once this prince, turned to that name. He was no older than ten it seemed and the place was the very familiar Elysion, which he only been to twice in that life. The person calling him though was someone he didn't, yet did recognize. Her hair was a dark wood brown and her eyes and dress were a leafy green. She had an almost plastered smile on her face and she had to be four. She was too small to be any older. She tripped forward and he ran to her to catch her<p>

"Dunya!" He called her as he helped her into a sitting position. "How many times have I told you not to run after me?" He was angry with her for some reason, but her smile took that all away.

"Papa wants to see us!" she cheered and jumped on to her feet. "Hurry!" Dunya grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run back to the marble buildings of Earth's capitol city. Endymion groaned as he went back into the city. He liked the place, that's true, but it meant he had to go to stuffy meetings and be all 'princy' when ever he was in the palace. Dunya pulled him in though and he had no objections. They made it to the palace rather quickly that way.

They nearly fell straight into the chief priest Helios as they ran past. Endymion yelled out an apology as he was pulled even further into the palace. Helios seemed to laugh. They nearly ran into several other palace regulars as Dunya pulled him to their father's rooms. "Dunya, slow down!" he cried at last. "You're scaring everyone."

Dunya laughed, but slowed down a bit. They were both only slightly winded. The gravity there didn't slow them down and they were very strong children. "Uriel said that the only way to get strong is to run!" she shouted.

"Uriel says a lot of things," Endymion muttered. He looked around at last. They were only a hallway away from their father's official rooms. Official business. He grimaced. Their father knew he couldn't resist if Dunya was the one who took him there. He sighed. "What's this about?"

Dunya grinned and pulled him eagerly to their father's office. The doors opened soundlessly and the two royal heirs to Earth could see their father talking to a young man who was seated before him. Their father looked much like Mamoru as an adult: tall, fair skinned, black-blue hair and a firmness very few people could attain. The main differences between them were their ages and their eyes. His father's were green like his sister's and Endymion's were blue.

Their eyes met then they both went over to the new comer. He was older than Endymion by about five years but he looked like he could be several years older. He was thick bodied, muscular and had very thick black hair that was cut at very bad angles, almost as if he had done it with the sword he had on his back. Come to think of it, he probably had. He wore a well worn leather jerkin over his dark green tunic, and very coarse pants and boots. When he got a good look at the new comer's face, Endymion could see they shared one similarity: identical eyes, every wit. The man did not bow or smile or show any form of acknowledgement that he was even there, which put the young prince out.

He sniffed in distaste and puffed himself up with nobility. "You called for me father?" Dunya left him and started climbing all over the nameless man, who didn't seem to mind a bit.

His father, the current king, nodded. "Endymion, I'd like you to meet your new teacher." He pointed over to the silent man. "He'll be teaching you how to ride, fight and live for the next several years. He's a gift, from the current rulers of the mixed world Hestia."

Endymion grimaced and glared at the new man who was to be his teacher. He was a half breed, not of any world really. No home, no titles, no real worth. Why was he even here? "Father, I do not see the point in such a gift," he huffed out pridefully.

The king sighed. He looked over to the silent man. "Please forgive him. He's been allowed too much freedom I fear and it has made him prideful. He really can be very nice."

The nameless man smiled understandingly. "I can relate. My brother was much the same. I'll straighten him out." He looked over Endymion. "A few campouts with the truly harsh weather should make him understand a few things."

Endymion glared. They weren't even paying attention to him and he was ready to object. His father headed him off quickly. "This man's brother is Glizare, Ritia Shikariana's personal body guard." He smiled knowingly. "If you're good, you may even meet them."

"What's a ritia?" Dunya hopped off the man's lap and to her father, her eyes wide and questioning.

The king smiled graciously to his daughter. "It's an old word from an ancient language meaning empress and queen. She isn't crowned yet, but considering her parents, it was the only title that fit young Shikariana."

Endymion scowled. He'd been working on his scowl and he wanted to use it at least once a day so he wouldn't be out of practice. They were making his life for him again and he wanted out. "I don't care about any stupid old princess," he muttered. "And I don't need a new teacher. I'm smart enough."

The king was about to say something when the silent man slapped him outside the head. It wasn't too hard of a hit, but it was enough to make him move and tear up. Grabbing the spot he hit, Endymion turned and glared at the man. "What was that for?"

"You're smart enough eh?" A playful smirk came on his face. "Then why didn't you duck or block? There are several different ways to evade pain." He stood up at last and loomed over the boy. In comparison, he was a giant. "There are several things to learn in life, one of them is how to dodge, when to take a hit, and when not to strike." A hint of steel entered his voice and eyes. "You do not insult another person's royal in front of them. A princess has less freedom than a prince, and Ritia Shikariana is one to pity. Do not insult her again"

Fear, an unknown emotion to Endymion, entered his heart for the first time that day. This man could kill him in an instant, he realized, and only for making a remark about his princess. He trembled and nodded, almost agreeing to do what he demanded. This new teacher nodded in response and the steely look left him.

Endymion's teacher nodded to himself then looked back at the king. "I think I should start immediately your Majesty. His highness needs more training than I initially thought. By your leave, I'll start my teaching today and take him to the waste lands."

Endymion jerked up from the floor and gaped at his father, pleading with his eyes not to let this happen. His father though, with pity in his eyes, nodded and the large man picked up the prince, taking him away from his family in Elsyion. Dunya waved cheerily as they went off, her brother screeching and wigging himself, trying to be free. "See you soon!" she shouted after him.

* * *

><p>Mamoru woke up to the cries of his daughter in the other room and automatically dislodged himself from Usagi to take care of her. Usagi slept like a rock and even their daughter's hungry cries could never wake her. He ended up with the night shift by default. He rubbed his eyes awake and took out a prepared formula and a diaper as he went to her, thinking of his dream.<p>

It'd been a while since he dreamed anything like that. He hadn't seen Elsyion in years, much longer than when he last donned his mask and tuxedo. Why would he be dreaming of it now? And who was that man? That girl? That king? He looked in one of the mirrors around the house and touched his reflection. It had all been so real.

He barely remembered his past life, Mamoru recalled. All he could really remember was the relationship between him and Serenity, Usagi's previous incarnation. The rest was really a blank. His priest Helios took him to Elsyion before, that was how he knew where he was, but everything else was a mystery. He changed his daughter's diaper and thought about the young girl he saw in the dream. "Dunya," he muttered, the name very familiar, yet something was missing. He closed his eyes, trying to remember more of his dream, but already things were fading. He remembered the king. That had to be his father in his past life. There was no other explanation. The girl called him papa. A thought struck him.

"I had a sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, a lot more OCs than I said I guess. But Kristin's a minor character. And I did say there'd be proper scouts OCs. Not much more to report.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch.3 Suspicion**

All that following morning both Usagi and Mamoru were distracted. Mamoru was trying hard to recall every detail of his dream so he could tell her about it, but the idea of telling her that he was carried off from his father screaming was a bit humiliating. He remembered that man very well and automatically didn't like him. Usagi though was subdued for a different reason. They both left the breakfast table quietly and Mamoru told Usagi that he'd try to come home earlier if he could. She merely nodded, waved and smiled as he left, walking back to his clinic three kilometers away.

Usagi waited a little while after that, half an hour at least, then put Chibi Usa into her stroller to "take a walk". She dropped by Kristin's place first though to ask if she'd care to join her. When she answered the door, she looked very green and tired. "Not today I don't think," she muttered, then ran back to the toilet. Usagi laughed, glad she didn't have to go through all that again. She then proceeded down stairs and took her walk over to her friend Hino Rei, a psychic also known as Sailor Mars.

As she made her way to Cherry Hill, Usagi looked around, almost excited to get out of her apartment. She stopped by a few shops that had free samples and ate along the way. When she finally arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, she looked at the long line of steps and groaned. There was no way she could pull the stroller all the way up there. She groaned to herself again and looked down at her baby. She couldn't just leave her there.

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi turned around and saw one of her friends looking strait at her, an apron on and a grocery bag in her hands. Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, stared back at her, then grinned. "Usagi!" She leapt forward and hugged her small blond friend. "Where have you been hiding? Are you eating well? How's Mamoru-sama treating ya?" She let go of Usagi and started cooing over Chibi Usa. "Oh my! Hasn't she grown! She's a doll! Really Usagi, you need to show her off to us more often."

"Mako!" Usagi squealed, both elated and frustrated at her friend's reaction.

"Where is he anyway?" Makoto looked around. "I thought you and Mamoru-sama always took walks together. Don't tell me he ditched ya!"

"No, nothing like that!" Usagi protested. "At least I don't think he did…"

Makoto looked at her seriously. "What?"

Usagi looked down, embarrassed. "Mako, could you help me get Chibi Usa up there? I really need to talk to Rei."

Her friend grinned. "Sure! Can I carry her?" She almost glowed as she asked and Usagi couldn't say no. Makoto carried Chibi Usa up the flight of stairs leading to the shrine and Usagi folded up and carried the stroller on her own. "So what's up with you and Mamoru-sama?"

Usagi pouted as they climbed. "Nothing really. We're getting used to being parents I guess. I just want Rei to do a reading for me, that's all."

"Usagi, I know you," Makoto stated. "You don't bother with readings unless you're worried about something. What, did Mamoru-sama and you have a dream about a new enemy or something?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that." They reached the top of the stairs and approached the shrine. Usagi was unsure whether she aught to unfold the stroller again since she was planning on going straight inside. "It's a bit more personal."

"Is he cheating on you then?" Usagi's eyes teared up and she started to whimper. "What? He is?"

"He is what?" Rei walked over to them gracefully in her Shinto priestess robes, her head cocked and questioning. "What's wrong this time Usagi?" Before Usagi could answer though, Rei flew over to Chibi Usa and started to croon over her, commenting on how adorable she was.

"She's going to be quite the heart breaker in the future," Rei noted cheerfully.

"We already know that Rei, first hand." They both giggled at their joke and led their teary eyed friend inside with her child.

"So what's the matter Usagi?" Rei asked again.

Usagi went on blubbering and started to give out a speel that was very like her when she thought she lost Mamoru seven years ago. "Mamochan wanted a new secretary and he got one and she's pretty and smart and American and big chested and taller and smarter than me! She's perfect and I'm ugly!" She cried and cried, giving out more and more reasons that her husband would go for this new girl then her. Makoto patted her on the back soothingly and Rei waited for her to stop talking patiently. Eventually she ran out of breath and fell silent.

"Usagi, have you ever met this girl?" Rei calmly asked. Usagi looked at her. She still hadn't. Rei sighed. "Alright, I'll do a reading, but seriously, I doubt that you'll have to worry. When you asked me to do a reading on your marriage before, I didn't see anything interfering with your happiness. I think it's still valid now. You should meet this girl before you jump to conclusions Usagi." Rei stood up from her kneeling position and walked to her meditation fire in the other room. Usagi and Makoto followed silently, caring baby Chibi Usa.

The room was intensely hot and the raging fire in front of Rei crackled as they came in. A moment passed as they all kneeled before it, Rei meditating, Usagi worrying and Makoto entertaining the baby, before any change came over the flames. Rei sighed out loud then turned to Usagi. "No change for you Usagi. I really don't think you should worry about this girl."

"Anything else?" she was still nervous. "I mean, is there anything specific?"

"Seriously Usagi, trust Mamoru-sama. He knows what he's doing."

"But…" She looked a little more concerned, "Mamochan is really handsome. She might want him. I don't want any trouble with this girl at all." Usagi was still unsure about all of it. Was she just being unreasonably jealous?

Rei sighed and looked over to Makoto. "I can't do anything more without meeting her. Let's go to Mamoru-sama's office and meet this girl." Usagi looked up at her and then at Makoto, who nodded. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get to the office, but as soon as they got there, they were all secretly relieved. Usagi only went to his office once and Rei and Makoto never went there before. When they came to the office, the first thing they saw was Mamoru's secretary, Marian Glimare, putting a filing cabinet together again. She had a look of extreme concentration and frustration. Apparently she was having quite a bit of trouble with it. She cursed in an unknown language as she shoved a drawer into place. She chewed her lip, considered it, then nodded.<p>

"That'll do." Marian looked over to the new group and her expression immediately changed. "Hello. Welcome to Doctor Chiba's office. Do you have an appointment?" She smiled pleasantly, clapping her hands free of dirt. She then took a closer look at Usagi and something donned on her. "Mrs. Chiba?"

Usagi blinked and nodded. Marian grinned and closed the distance between them, extending her hand.

"Hello! I'm Marian Glimare, your husband's new secretary. It's a pleasure really." Her smile was very genuine and she seemed very excited to meet her. "Sorry about the mess. Your husband's been neglecting needed filing and I had to fix a few cabinets in order to keep things neat."

She shook Usagi's hand then looked over to Makoto and Rei, who were equally confused by this girl. "Are you some of Chiba-sama's friends?"

Makoto was the first to get her voice back. She grinned and extended her hand. "Yeah! We're friends of Usagi's. I'm Kino Makoto and this is Hino Rei. Pleased to meet cha!" Marian shook her hand, still smiling earnestly.

Rei didn't shake her hand at first, but only watched Marian for a while. Makoto elbowed her and she finally extended her hand. "Charmed." Marian took it and Rei's expression changed slightly.

"Thanks a ton for coming by." Marian made no indication anything had changed. Rather, she seemed only more excited to meet them all. "I'm afraid Chiba-sama isn't in right now. He went out to get coffee." By the way she said "coffee" they could tell she didn't approve of it. She still smiled. "If you really want to surprise him though, his patient room is empty." A sneaky grin crossed her face. It was something she'd do, Usagi realized, and the comment was aimed more at her than at the others.

Marian seemed to finally see Chibi Usa. She smiled at the baby, joy lighting in her eyes. "That must be Chibi Usa. I've heard quite a bit about her." She leaned over to see the baby better and smiled, not even trying to touch her. "Don't keep your Dad up all night, 'kay kid? He needs his rest too." The baby started to squirm and Marian giggled then went back to paying attention to Usagi, leading them all to some comfortable seats.

For some reason, when Marian went straight back to Usagi after talking to Chibi Usa, she started liking the American girl. Usagi started asking her questions almost immediately about her work and Marian was very forth coming about it. When she went off to get them all tea, Usagi followed, asking questions about all the things she had done thus far. For some reason, Marian was obsessed with getting the cabinets in working order before doing anymore work on the office. Usagi asked why only once as she poured the hot water into the cups. "I need something to put the papers in don't I?" She laughed as she answered and took out a small earthen jar from the cabinet above her.

"What's that?" Usagi asked, changing the subject. "It smells nice."

"Peppermint tea grade 4 from the local apothecary." Marian put in a small amount in each of the four tea cups. "It soothes stomachs and eases migraines. Keeps away flies too, last I heard, course I could be wrong." She put the jar away and stirred the tea. It wasn't a way Usagi was used to seeing tea prepared, but to each their own after all. "I like it 'cause it's healthy, helpful and doesn't smell bad." Usagi laughed.

Marian served all of them the tea then took the fourth cup for herself. She obviously wasn't used to tea because she drank it all in one go, wincing slightly. Rei couldn't help but to smirk and the other two laughed, sipping their tea. Marian rubbed her throat wincing, then left them.

"I have to get that filing cabinet done," she said by way of apology. "Stay as long as you'd like."

Once she left to complete what she started, the three friends closed in and started talking. "Well?" Usagi asked first.

Rei sipped her tea slowly. "She has good tastes in tea, even if she doesn't know how to prepare it or drink it." Makoto laughed. Usagi pouted. "What's there to say? Surely you felt it too." A blank look on both of her friends told her that they hadn't. "There's power all around her. I don't understand it. I've never met anything like it. It isn't hostile or malicious. It's just different." She shook her head. "I don't know too much about her."

"She seemed really excited to see us," Makoto noted. "Almost as if she thought we were all celebrities. I wonder how much Mamoru-sama has told her."

"It can't be too much, can it? He only hired her yesterday." Usagi looked over to the other room where she heard a little pounding, then a cry of joy. She laughed. "She must have finished that cabinet." Then she spotted something she hadn't before. From the waiting room she could see the secretary's desk. On it were a few picture frames. Without even thinking, she walked over to the desk and picked one of them up.

It was a photo of Marian without her glasses and a very attractive blond man hugging and smiling. Marian seemed to be blushing a bit in the photo and he was grinning almost as if he won a prize. The affection between them though was very obvious. Usagi remembered having a photo similar to this one of her and Mamoru from when they first started dating; he was the one blushing. Suddenly all Usagi's worries washed away. There was no struggle between them at all. They each had a wonderful man that they loved and were loved by.

Marian looked over her shoulder quietly, waiting for Usagi to notice she was there. "That's Alex," she said at last smiling lovingly at the photo. Usagi turned slightly to her. "My boyfriend. He's back home right now, dealing with a family issue. These guys," she picked up the other picture and showed it to her, "are the rest of my friends, and one…" she thought for a minute, picking her words, "he's Davis, my brother and Al's best friend."

She pointed to a black haired boy with a cheese grin holding Marian's Alex in a head lock. His nose was identical to Marian's and his eyes resembled Mamoru's. Alex's arms were reaching up for Davis' head and he was grinning as well. A red haired boy was trying to pull them apart with a worried expression on his face. Marian and a blond girl, who had to be her sister, were holding back another blond girl who also looked worried. On the very edge a girl with auburn hair in pigtails was leaning in. "That's Arleen, she insisted on taking a picture with all of us inside it. Davis and Alex though had a different idea. Eric's the red head. He was dating Arleen then and didn't want her work to go to pot. Lizya's helping me keep Limara out of it." Marian laughed. "She gave Davis a very stern lecture after that as I recall. I thought it was funny."

Usagi laughed and set the pictures down. She picked up the third picture and was amazed at how many people were in it. Marian, Lizya and Davis were all in it and over thirty others as well. Nearly all of them had identical noses. The eldest two sat in the middle and there were several little children, ranging in all ages. "Family reunion last summer. There're two more additions after that one."

"You're used to kids?" Usagi asked, slightly in shock.

Marian shrugged. "I've been an aunt since I was four. Those two are my parents." She pointed to the eldest couple. "I have a little brother too." She smiled at them, a longing in her brown eyes. She sighed and put the picture down. "Well back to work." She went over to another cabinet that lay on its side.

Usagi looked over to her, then back to the photos. She saw the man she loved and thought of Mamoru. She shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Marian turned back to her, confused. "I thought that you were after Mamochan. I was insanely jealous when he told me he hired you, but there really wasn't anything to worry about was there? You already have someone. Mamochan could never replace him and you don't want him to. I'm sorry." Tears budded in her eyes and she bowed slightly, gripping her skirt in guilt. "I judged you before I even met you. Forgive me."

Marian immediately rose and took out a handkerchief. Concern and worry were etched across her face and she started wiping away the tears that fell off Usagi's face. A sad smile crossed her face and she chuckled.

"You two are exactly the same." She gently removed Usagi's hands from her skirt and helped her look up. She smiled comfortingly and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. "There's no need to apologize. Trust me, I'm worse when there's someone getting close to Alex." She laughed it off and handed her the handkerchief. "Go clean your face. You look horrible crying." Marian went straight back to work without a second thought on the matter.

Rei and Makoto watched the whole exchange silently, sipping their tea and smiling. "No worries?" Makoto asked Rei.

"No worries."

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Usagi held hands as they walked home together, pushing Chibi Usa's stroller along the way. Usagi was grinning from ear to ear and Mamoru looked a bit put out. "That wasn't funny," He said for the umptinth time.<p>

Usagi laughed. "You're secretary suggested it," she said again. "I just enjoyed it." She, Rei and Makoto surprised him when he made it back to his office by being at his private desk. Marian then took a picture of his face when Usagi said hi. "Your expression was priceless!"

"Was the camera your idea or hers?" He gave her a sidelong glance.

"Mine. She just wanted to make friends with me I think." Usagi smiled, thinking. "I met her so I would know if I really did have to worry. I didn't after all." She looked down at the ground. "She's really nice. Strange, but nice. I guess I just wanted to apologize in the end. You picked well." She felt little embarrassment from saying this. Mamoru heard her say stranger things.

He shrugged. "Seems so. She's not near as sexy as those other two candidates though." Usagi jerked up at him, suddenly mad. "One of them had these legs you see and her shirt was well…" he looked over to Usagi and grinned mischievously. It had been a while since he'd jerked her chain that much. "Maybe I did pick her because of her looks after all. She looked responsible." Usagi cringed and looked away, slightly embarrassed. He laughed. "Now you see how foolish you were behaving don't you. You should trust me more Usako."

Usagi laughed. "After all these years, I aught to." She remembered something as they entered their apartment complex. "Mamochan, this morning you were really quiet." Her husband looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

He looked away for a moment, then picked up Chibi Usa from her stroller. "I don't think so. I just wanted to remember my dream completely before telling it to you." He wheeled the stroller with his foot to a small area then handed Chibi Usa to Usagi. "I think I'm remembering my childhood from my past life."

Usagi's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Mamoru looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I think I was a brat," he mumbled. "At least my Father felt so and made me have this mean teacher. I didn't catch their names." He folded up the stroller and picked it up like it was nothing. "I think I had a sister too. Dunya. She must have been six years younger than me."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "You had a sister? That's wonderful!" She grabbed his hand eagerly, forgetting that her infant daughter was in her arms. "Maybe she was reborn too and you have family out there!"

Mamoru shook his head. "I doubt it," he muttered and picked up the stroller, carrying it to their apartment. "You didn't have a younger brother back then and look at Shingo. I don't have any family except you two." He looked back to his wife and daughter. After losing his parents when he was six, he didn't have anybody to love or care for before Usagi came into his life. Now he had a family. It was no use thinking about a past life family that probably never were reborn.

Usagi sighed. He was right of course. It was sad, but still true. There was nothing more to say about it. "Mamochan," she asked quietly as they entered their apartment, "if you did have a sister or some other family that found you, what would you do?"

He looked at her then huffed out a laugh. "I honestly don't know. Probably ask for a blood test." They both laughed at that and went inside for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"11-17 reporting in," a man called over the line. "8-3 and 6-30's are calling it a night."<p>

"Alright 11-17," a girl answered him. "Let them lie. All's well today. Let's hope it stays this way."

"If it stays this way 5-18, I'll die of boredom."

"I'd rather die of boredom then a good sized thorn in my chest." She chewed on her words. "Actually, the whole idea of dying right now is very inconvenient. I have other things I need to do."

The man grumbled. "At least it beats watching a couple of love birds fondling a kid. I don't see the point of watching both of them."

The girl on the other end laughed. "By the time we're through, you'll know. Later grouch." The phone clicked, ending all objections.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no concept on how to prepare tea or coffee. never drink it, never made it. My skills are more along the lines of kids.

So, now Usagi's comforted, but there is something going on behind the scenes. Everyone is wonderfully oblivious though, so it's gonna be slow for a bit. If you can crack the code in that short talk up there, you're a big time fan and have the manga. and I guess I've now established their ages in a way. It's seven years since that weird dream thing shoving mamochan away from Usagi in SMR. So yeah, that's it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 4 Normal life**

Marian was a good secretary, Mamoru decided after a few weeks. She organized papers, kept up the system, kept the office clean, kept appointments and knew exactly where each of his pens was. He noticed once that people have a tendency to steel pens when they're writing up their medical information or checks. Because of that, he went through pens quickly and could never find one when he needed them. Marian Glimare made certain that each and every pen the people borrowed was returned and if he ever asked for one, she could hand him five.

The one thing they fought over was coffee. Marian insisted on giving him tea instead of coffee and asked him several times when he did drink some to stay outside for an hour. She must have had a very sensitive nose because she always knew whenever he had some. The only drawback to her being there seemed to be her opinion of coffee, and all his carefully bought and hidden cans of it disappeared over night.

Other than that, she was really good at what she did. They got used to being around each other rather quickly and she anticipated his needs sometimes before he even asked her for something. One day he asked her how she knew what to bring and when to bring it all the time. She answered very simply, "You asked for this the other day at this time. I gathered that you'd need it again so I just brought it over." She was a very simple girl at times.

After a month together, he learned quite a bit about her. She was born and raised in a small town near the coast of Virginia, had eleven siblings and was valedictorian at her school. She was taking a small vacation from college at the moment and wound up in Tokyo because her roommate and friend said there were parties there every night. Apparently, Marian worked and her friend partied. It was a wonder they were friends to begin with. One time as they were closing, she told him how they met at sports camp. "Su and Sam were assigned to the same cabin I was and we had a witch cabin mom." Marian laughed. "We talked for two days and got her the winning lotto ticket. She ran out of camp faster than a wild fire."

"That's hilarious!" Mamoru commented between laughs. "How did you manage that?"

Marian winked knowingly and grinned. "We got lucky." He laughed again. The way she said things sometimes were enough to make him laugh.

Work at the clinic progressed to the point were the only time they could talk was when they were closing for the day. Marian made the appointments and Mamoru worked with the patients. The appointments made his schedule packed and several people were recommending him each day. One day he'd be working with a kid who had an earache and the next it was a person with a dislocated shoulder. He was still studying for the more advanced procedures, so all those he wasn't qualified to handle he sent elsewhere. Seldom did he see the same one of those twice. His secretary was very quick to ask what was wrong and tell them if they needed someone else.

The randomness of the appointments was so bad at one point, he locked the door and said he was seeing no one else the rest of the day. After making a few phone calls, she rapped on the door and opened it, a cup of tea in her hand for him. "Something wrong sir?"

His head was in his hands. He felt as if everything was pressing in and he had nowhere to turn. He gladly took the tea; coffee wouldn't calm him right then. "They just keep coming and half the time there's nothing I can do for them." He looked into the cup, dreary eyed. "I'm just not ready for all of this quite yet."

Marian looked at him, confused and concerned at the same time. She looked over to his lunch and grimaced. It wasn't all that healthy. "You did fine before I got here didn't you?" She went over to the toppled over mess of his lunch and threw it away quickly, glaring at it. "Not much has changed has it? You're just a father now." She turned back to him. "Maybe you should consider getting your wife to help with the night shift. If you don't get a good night's rest, how can you hope to function here?"

Mamoru grimaced. That rang true. But all the same, "I don't have any real time with her unless I take the night shift." He sipped his tea slowly. "Usako sleeps like a rock. There's no way she'd help there."

"Everyone has they're trigger for waking up," Marian said simply. "Mine's just to say my name. Make it a game between you. Find out new ways to wake each other up."

"It won't work; she'll just cry and I'll be doing it all anyway. I'll just have to wait until she sleeps the whole night through."

"Then you'll just have to learn how to sleep standing up." Mamoru jerked up to her, seriously looking at her for the first time the whole conversation. She was glaring at him and had a complete no nonsense expression.

"Honestly, she won't sleep the whole night until she's eighteen months at least and you need your sleep. You're wasting away here! Get off your pity party horse and do something about it. My mom and dad learned how to sleep standing, nursing and, somehow, while changing a diaper, and that was by kid five! I think you can manage the same thing with one kid." She looked over to the garbage can and added, "It couldn't hurt either if you started eating better, you know. Who makes your lunches?"

"The deli down the street," he muttered, still feeling sorry for himself. "I don't have time to make anything myself in the mornings."

She gaped back at him. "No wonder! Didn't you know those guys were in trouble with the health inspectors? Someone found metal shavings in their meat."

Mamoru shrugged. "I never noticed before. I just order and go." He drank more tea, feeling little better.

Marian groaned then flung her hands in the air. "That's it. From now on, I'll make your lunches. Someone has to make sure you're alive in ten years." Her employer gaped at her, stunned at what she said. "That has too much grease to be healthy and you never know what preservatives are in it. To have enough energy to do what you do, you need real, solid food. You'll have plenty of energy and will live longer and better. No complaints."

Mamoru was about to object but she cut him off far too quickly. "I'll rearrange your schedule but you have to eat better and sleep more or you'll be a wreck you're whole life. Now quit pitting yourself and get back to work." She went over to the door. "We'll finish off today then start the new system tomorrow. You've got a reputation to maintain and I'm not going to let it drop just because you feel tired one day.

"Finish your tea and wash your face. You have two people out there waiting for you." Marian slipped out the door and closed it quickly so no one else could see him as he was right then.

Mamoru stared at the door and then finished drinking his tea. She was right. He was just a little stressed and tired. He'd feel better about everything later. He set the tea cup aside and washed his face in one of his sinks, clearing his mind. "Guess I really needed a good kick in the head," he muttered and shook his head. "Sleep standing up eh? I wonder how they did it." He straightened himself a little more then opened his door, allowing more patients in for analysis.

The next day Marian delivered his new regiment. "Around 10, you'll start physicals and shots. At one you'll take a break and at 3 continue them until 5. 8 to 10 is emergencies and 2 to 3 as well. 5 to 6:30 are for the same and we'll have minor illnesses spread out throughout the day. I've tried to cut out as many of the odd ball arrangements and serious diseases we're not equipped for, but I think they'll still leek through once in a while. An hour lunch sound good for you?" She looked over to him, cocking her head.

Mamoru nodded. "It'll do." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Marian looked at him concerned. "How was Chibi Usa?"

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "I think I managed to sleep while feeding her, but that's about it. I just keep getting weird dreams." He spaced out, looking away and out a window, barely hearing her ask what he dreamt about. The dream was still fresh in his mind, and even his dream exhausted him.

He dreamt of his past life as Endymion, back when he was ten. He and his new teacher were camping in the woods and he was being forced to carry heavy logs for firewood. The rain had started and their crude camp was in shambles. Endymion had set it up all on his own, but it wouldn't keep the rain off. The teacher wouldn't help at all.

Endymion crouched inside his crude shelter, trying to keep warm. His supposed teacher sat on a log opposite him with his cloak and cape tucked in and around him. His eyes were closed and Endymion was sure he was asleep. The nerve of this man! Taking him away from his warm and dry castle just to freeze in the rain in the middle of no where. He hated this man. He was a torturer, not a teacher. The boy glared at the man, hating everything he saw. All this man did was tell him what to do. What right did he have to order him, a prince, to move logs for a fire he couldn't make? He glared at him for hours as the rain poured down.

He would still be glaring at the man now if his own eyes hadn't grown tired and didn't feel as warm as he was. He started to doze, nodding off slowly, but then something icy cold and hard hit his shin. He perked up awake and saw his teacher's eyes wide open, looking at him across the damp fire pit. "Stay awake boy," he growled. "The sun's still up."

Endymion didn't answer, but instead glared at him more, determined not to sleep. He became drowsy again and he felt another piece of hail shot at his knee. "Stay awake boy. The day isn't done." He glared once more, not happy about how he was being treated. He was wet, cold and tired. He wanted nothing more but to lie down in his soft warm bed and doze off into oblivion. Another piece of hail was shot at him, this time in the arm. "Stay awake boy. The sun hasn't set yet."

He growled and stood up, madder then ever. "I don't care if the sun's up or down! I'm tired! I want to sleep!"

"And I want you to stay quiet. We can't have everything we want boy." The man's calm indifference angered the boy more. "Stay awake. Wait for the sun to set before you lay down."

"What right have you to order me a round? You're nothing but a wandering knight my father set on me like a dog! I won't have any more of this!" Endymion turned and started stomping down the hill, red with anger.

The man called after him briefly. "Do you even know which way to go?" He didn't answer, so the man didn't follow. He merely shrugged and waited in the cold rain, huddled in his cloak.

Endymion set off in one direction and soon became very lost. He really didn't know any place out side Elysion so he didn't know his way back home. "I'll just go to one of my father's ambassadors and order him to take me home," he decided and continued on in the direction he was headed, straight into the woodlands in his path. Hours past and he became footsore and tired. His stomach growled and he couldn't take any more marching, so he stopped under a yew tree and leaned against it to breathe. He slid his back against it and sat on the ground, exhausted. Soon he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up inside his crude tent and the rain was over. His teacher was sitting with his back to him at the entrance of the tent, carving a long stick with his dagger. Endymion groaned and rolled over on the hard earth floor. What was he doing back here? The man followed him and took him back, that made the prince's mood sour. This man had no right to make the prince go anywhere or do anything.

The man turned and looked at him through the tent opening. "Awake now are you? Good. Get up and go make breakfast." He pointed to a pot and a bag of grain. Endymion glared but didn't budge. He wasn't going to do anything for this man anymore. His teacher looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to starve?" The boy grimaced. "Didn't think so. Go make breakfast."

"No. You do it. Make my breakfast."

The man looked at him, no hint of amusement on his face. "I'm not going to do anything for you that you're capable of doing for yourself. It's called self reliance. Now go make yourself breakfast."

"You know what I think?" Endymion folded his arms and glared even more. "I think you're only doing this because you're incapable of getting a wife or a servant to do any of this for you. That's why you're making me do all this." The dagger the man was carving with flew out of his hand and flashed within a quarter of an inch of his face, taking a little bit of hair as it zoomed passed.

The man's gaze could freeze fire. "Wives are not servants. I won't do anything you aren't capable of doing yourself. This isn't for me boy. It's for you. I already ate." He looked past the prince and to his knife. "Go fetch my knife then fix your tent. Then make yourself breakfast."

Endymion stiffened, got up and took the knife from the ground. It barely nicked his tent and it was lodged pretty deep into the ground. After a while, he pulled it out and looked back at his teacher. An impulse took over and he launched himself at the man. The dagger crashed into the man's shoulder, gushing out blood. The sight of blood suddenly sickened him and he started to panic. His teacher though calmly looked over his shoulder, grabbed the handle and pulled the knife out, making more blood spatter around. The prince gagged and turned white. The sight was too much for him and he turned around, bile coming up his throat.

Once he stopped retching, he looked back at his teacher, still calm, wrapping up his shoulder, not saying a word or showing any signs that anything had happened on his face. Terror took over the prince. What was this guy going to do to him now? He tried to get up to run away, but he was still too weak to do anything. Finally his teacher spoke. "Get up and fix yourself breakfast."

Endymion looked back to him and gaped. His teacher was calmly cleaning his knife now as if nothing had happened, despite the wrapped up shoulder. Scared, the prince stood up shakily and walked obediently to the fire pit. He looked at all the things there and grimaced. He looked at the pot, the grains and the wood and wondered to himself. "Why?"

"You want to eat you have to make your own food." His teacher went back to whittling the stick. It was as if nothing had happened.

The prince looked back at his task. "How?"

His teacher looked up at him, a slight amount of disbelief in his voice. "Didn't they teach you how to cook in that palace of yours?" The prince shook his head. "Did they even teach you how to make fire without incantations?" He shook his head again. The man sighed. "Alright, it's very simple."

That was when Mamoru woke up. Looking back at it now, he realized that he was a very stubborn boy in his past life and his teacher, whoever he was, was trying to get him off his high horse and to ask questions so he could start learning. Effectively, his first lesson was humility. Somehow, listening to his secretary the other day triggered those memories in him. He was beginning to think she and his old teacher would get along very nicely.

After bring his mind to the present, Mamoru's day turned out to be quite normal. At one, Marian gave him a healthy lunch with vegetables, turkey and golden rice. He ate it without complaint and took a walk to breathe fresh air. Scheduling a break actually seemed to help him relax a bit. He felt though that he was forgetting something though and it nagged at him for most of the day.

It was around four the next day when Marian came in with one of his old scheduling books he scribbled in a lot before she came there. "Sir," she started asking, "is there something important about today? You have today highlighted and stared."

Mamoru looked back to her, an eyebrow raised. "I don't know. What's today again?" He looked into someone's ear slowly then cleaned the piece off. "Open your mouth," he told his patient calmly.

"September 14th."

That pulled him straight up with a jerk, bopping the man in the nose with the tongue depressor he was holding. "Oh no…" his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "It's our wedding anniversary." He turned around to Marian panicking. "Cancel all my appointments. If I don't get Usako something, she's gonna kill me!"

"I don't think she'll go quite that far," Marian muttered.

"Don't be so sure lady," the man on the table said quickly. "My Aya gets mad if I forget even one of her family's birthdays. Forgetting our anniversary is completely out of the question."

"Thank you Kanto-san," Mamoru said quickly. "I better take care of this." Worry etched itself all over his face as he made his way to the door.

Marian rolled her eyes and groaned, pushing him back in the office. "I'll handle it." Mamoru blinked. "You've got a long line of people waiting for you today and I'm not sending them all home. What's her favorite flower?"

"White roses, but she loves all kinds of them," he sputtered quickly. He started telling her several things she liked getting. "She loves food and jewelry too. And comic books! Dresses and pretty things too. I'm not really good at shopping for her."

Marian nodded, thinking all the while. "Alright, I'll take care of this and be back before six. You're going home early today." She danced out the door and grabbed a large brown purse she brought with her to work. "You can reimburse me later. Your appointments are on the calendar here." She rushed out the door then, preparing herself for a shopping extravaganza.

Mamoru waited anxiously for an hour and a half, weeding his way through each of his appointments. It only made him more nervous about what would happen when he made it back home. Finally, around 5:45, Marian returned, a few large bags under her arms, one of them with a stick of wrapping paper. She smiled at him and set the items down on her desk. She looked around the waiting room and nodded. The last person was there, waiting patiently. Without even consulting anyone, she locked the office door from the outside and hung a sign saying they were closed for the day. She was determined to make sure he made it home early.

When the last person left, Mamoru cornered her and asked what she bought. At first she didn't say anything and handed him a receipt. "A few sweet buns, a white flowery dress and a simple moon shaped diamond on a gold chain." She picked out each item as she mentioned it and handed him another card. "I also placed an order of roses at the florist down the way. You can pick them up as you go by. I'd present the flowers first, then food and dress. Wait for the necklace until after dinner."

Mamoru nodded then looked over to the wrapping paper. "Why the…"

"The paper's for the dress. It'd look sloppy if you just pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her." Marian then handed him the dress and wrapping supplies. "Enjoy. I have some bills to add up." She picked up the paper work that had added up during the day and started working on the totals, leaving her boss to fend for himself.

The evening went much more smoothly then Mamoru imagined it would. Usako's friend Makoto had made dinner that night for them and had taken Chibi Usa in for the night. Usako was dressed her best, in a sleek white gown and looked similar to how she was as Princess Serenity. She was even more beautiful then she was when she was a bride. She smiled lovingly as he came in with the flowers. She took them and the sweet buns out of his arms before hugging him tightly. "Happy anniversary Mamochan," she said softly.

"Happy anniversary Usako." He grinned and took her over to the table where the food waited. Music hummed lightly in the background and the lights were low. He held her tight the whole time, glad to have her there. Passionate kisses were exchanged and little was said the whole night.

* * *

><p>"7-12, reporting in 5-18," a lady's voice said over the phone later that night.<p>

"This is 5-18, what's your status?" The girl answered.

"Gate ten is secure. I don't think we'll have to worry about them. Packo… I mean, 10-29… he doesn't see any way anyone could break it."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. The pinnacle points are still in question though. I want you and 10-29 to help 3-9 with that."

"Right." The lady breathed in then asked, "How's 8-3? And 6-30?" she added quickly.

5-18 laughed. "They're probably enjoying their first anniversary right now. Little 6-30's over with one of the senshi."

"I don't feel right about this 5-18. Right now no one's with them. What if something happens? One of us should be…"

"It's better this way," 5-18 insisted. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Have you been talking with 11-17?"

"Look, it's just not normal. What we're doing just goes against the grain. I just want…" The lady on the other end stopped talking, startled by something. A scream soon followed. "There's an attack! Something's attacking Packo!" Rushing could be heard over the connection.

5-18 jumped out of her chair. "Fall back! Grab 10-29 and fall back!"

"But the gate!"

"Forget the gate! We're gonna need everyone at the ceremony. Grab him and fall back! Don't throw your life away!" The lady on the other end growled and all 5-18 could hear was running and cursing. A few gruesome sounds followed as well and she cringed. Yells of pain and anguish came through too. After a moment, only silence could be heard on either ends.

Then 7-12 spoke on the other end again. "We're falling back. We'll get to you in about an hour."

5-18 breathed out. "What was it?" she asked, calming down.

"I don't know. I don't deal with monsters."

"Describe it."

"It was a dark red, almost black and it looked gloopity glopity. It made blades out of its skin! It's freaky." Panic rose in her voice.

"Darkin," 5-18 mumbled then cursed in another language. "Japan's got to be loaded with them." She breathed in and out again. "All right, fall back. I'll look into it later. For now, only combatants are allowed in that area; is that clear?" The lady on the other end agreed and that ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: Just an FYI, that teacher is important. and unless they're OC senshi, I don't do reincarnations or gender benders. Darkins are monsters I've created and will be used often in this story along with other mythical creatures. there's a better explanation for what the are later

Guessed on the anniversary date. not cannon.

Hope you enjoyed it! I like reviews, but not necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 5 Friends and surprise**

Mamoru dreamt again of his past life, this time though, Endymion wasn't as pig headed about the tasks he'd been set. His teacher had him watching a flock of sheep for a month or so. The prince pouted but that was the full extent of his complaining. His teacher was whittling again, making still that long stick shapelier then ever. For the life of him Endymion couldn't figure out why this man carved that one stick so much. He should have been done with it by then. It was getting turned into a flat board.

Endymion looked over the sheep and grimaced. There wasn't anything to do while he watched them. He didn't even see the point of watching them. He saw more point in gathering firewood then on watching sheep. "Hey," he barked at his teacher, "why do I have to watch the sheep? I'm not a Shepard boy! I'm a prince!"

His teacher looked at him and a knowing smirk came on his face. That was the first time he had ever seen his teacher smile, and it scared him how friendly it started to look then. "You're right about that. Watch them anyway boy. Keep the wolves away."

"Wolves?"

"Yes, wolves."

Endymion huffed and looked up at the sky proudly. "No wolf would dare come here," he said proudly.

"And what makes you say that? Sheep happen to be one of their favorite foods."

"I'll order them not to come."

His teacher rolled his eyes then looked at the edge of the clearing and pointed to something near it. "Then what's that?" Endymion looked over to where he was pointing and blanched.

A wolf was making off with one of his sheep!

Furious, he started chasing after the wolf. Like lightning, his teacher grabbed him and pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going boy?"

"Let go!" he desperately pulled away from the man, his eyes not leaving the wolf and its catch. "I have to get that sheep back!"

"Why? It isn't one of yours. Why are you so concerned about that one sheep?" His eyes were stony, exposing nothing.

Endymion turned on him, glaring and with tears in his eyes. "They're all my responsibility! I don't want any of them to die!" Their eyes met and he could see the triumph in his teacher's eyes as he finished saying that.

"Well, we may make a man of you yet." A smile came to his face and he laid his hand on his sword. "You stay here and I'll get the lamb. We may have wolf tonight." He leapt forward and darted to where the wolf was still dragging the little lamb away.

Mamoru woke up then and looked over to Usako who was still sound asleep next to him. He smiled lovingly at her and ran his hand through her soft hair. She smiled as she continued dreaming and that filled him with joy. He watched her sleep for a while then slipped out of bed and into the shower.

He thought of his dream then and figured out what his teacher was teaching him that time. It didn't matter what the chore was. If he had a responsibility, he had to take care of it. He also was learning his orders would not always be followed just because he wanted people to follow them. His teacher, whoever he was, was teaching him, slowly, how to be a man and, further more, a prince.

His teacher was a very interesting person, Mamoru decided at last. He valued a way of teaching which made the student learn through actions and not through words. Slowly, he felt that he grew to like this strange and silent man, and even his frustrating methods of teaching. Mamoru shook his head. There was no use thinking about a past he barely remembered. He had to get to work that morning and everything would be back to normal soon enough.

* * *

><p>Mamoru unlocked his office alone that morning and he looked around for his secretary. She was usually on time every morning and beat him there most of the time. He shrugged it off. Everyone was allowed a day to be late once in a while.<p>

As soon as he entered his office he looked at his appointments for the day. He blinked when he saw one of the names on it. Aino Minako was scheduled to have her physical with him around four that afternoon. Minako was Usako's best friend and the leader of the inner senshi, Sailor Venus, but once they're fighting days were set aside, Minako became a star idol, singing and modeling for everyone that'd have her. Mamoru sighed. He was in for a ride with her visiting him.

Ten minutes later, as Mamoru set up his patient room up, Marian came in. He looked at her almost at once, ready to say something but stopped. Her expression was stony and cold, her hair was down and her glasses were in her pocket; she didn't even seem to see him. He was instantly reminded of his old teacher and that shook him. She mumbled an apology, then leaned over a sink, washing her face and arms.

"I've had a rough morning," she said as she dried herself off. She took her glasses out of her pocket and started twisting her hair into a tight bun.

"Care to tell me how?" He was honestly concerned about her. After everything she'd done to help him, he felt like he should help her somehow.

"Not particularly." Marian rubbed her neck and rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up. She looked over to the schedule and then looked around, thinking. Her face ease back into its usual expression and the tenseness she came in with vaporized. "I better get the toys out," she muttered to herself. She looked back to her employer. "So, how was your anniversary?"

Mamoru only grinned. Marian rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh. "I take it she was pleased with the gifts?"

"Very. Thanks for the help." Usako almost flipped for the necklace alone. She wanted it for quite a while it turned out. "How did you know she wanted that necklace?"

Marian shrugged. "Guessed frankly. I figured that since she tried to look like Sailor Moon, she'd like moon things too."

The comment was meant to mean nothing more than an observation, but it got Mamoru before he could even blink. He laughed nervously and went back to his main office to finish setting up for the day.

The day wore on predictably until five thirty when Minako came in. The first person to enter the door, as always, was her white cat Artemis. He was then followed by a black suited agent and then by the new sensation star that made Mamoru regret promising his wife's friends he'd take care of their checkups. Minako acted as if the whole world was made to bow to her, and she was not ready for Marian when she first entered.

"Mamoru-sama!" Minako yelled out over the babble of the other patients in the waiting room. "I'm here for my checkup!" She took off her luxurious coat and hat and flung it at the coat rack near the door. Only the hat made it. Marian immediately left what she was doing and picked it up, smoothing it and hanging it with an expression of amazement and disbelief.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked quickly. She was staring wide eyed at Minako, almost afraid it seemed, to even talk to her.

Minako turned on her, eyed her shrewdly, then snapped her fingers. "Oh! You must be the secretary Usagi was talking about!" She grabbed Marian's hand, grinned and started speaking in choppy English. "/ I speak goodo engrish! We be friends! I big star!/"

"/What the hey?/" Marian said automatically, confused beyond belief by Minako's actions. She blinked several times, startled into silence.

It didn't end there. Minako grabbed her around her shoulders and shouted to the world, "/We be goodo friends! Star give autographs and singres! We do dueto!/" Marian leaned away from her, eyes popping.

She swallowed and shook her head, hoping to get it back into focus. "/Maybe some other time./" Nervously she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "/Do you have an appointment with Mr. Chiba?/"

"Huh?" Minako said in Japanese, not catching that last part.

"Do you have an appointment here?" Marian too switched back to Japanese.

"She does," Mamoru said from his doorway. He leaned against it, watching the interchange. The two were near opposites, he realized as he watched them. Minako was only serious if there was trouble; Marian was serious nearly all the time and when there was any trouble, she smiled and joked. "She's Aino Minako, one of my wife's friends. She's scheduled for right now. Hurry on inside here Mina. You're scaring her."

Minako blinked and pouted dramatically. "I'm scaring her? How can I do that? I'm just being friendly!" She still followed him into his office without any complaints. Once the door was shut, Marian breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled to herself in English. The cat Artemis hid his smile behind his paw, knowing exactly what that girl felt.

Two girls barely out of high school then came into the office, one nervous dark brunet and the other calmly supporting her. Marian turned to them almost immediately as an automatic reaction to when ever people entered. She blinked once then smiled to the two girls. "Hello. Welcome to Doctor Chiba's office. Do you have an appointment?"

The calm girl responded first. "No, we don't. We would just like to talk to Chiba Mamoru when he's free today." The girl looked up and down Marian with her pale blue eyes. Her long golden hair was braided tightly and she had a cold analyzing look around her.

"May I ask what this is about?" Marian asked quickly, readjusting her glasses once more. She watched the blond closely as she responded.

"It's personal," she said quickly, but her eyes twitched in her friend's direction. Marian's attention then switched over to her. The nervous girl had very dark brown curly hair that touched her shoulders and almost leafy green eyes.

Marian chewed the inside of her lip, looking at how nervous the girl was. "You do know he's married and has a child, right?"

The brunet jerked her head up in surprise and anger. "It's nothing like that!" After snapping, she cringed and looked down. "Look, can I just wait here and talk to him when all the other people are gone? It's really… just personal." She chewed her bottom lip as well, but she was scared, not thinking.

Marian sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She pointed over to where the cat and black suited agent sat. "You can wait there, but it'll take a while. We don't close until about 6:30. Don't pick any fights alright? I just got this place organized." She left them to sit and wait, glancing once back to the blond who was staring at her. She shook her head and breathed in deeply. She mumbled something in her foreign tongue and let it pass.

Minako talked throughout the whole physical, making it take much longer than needed. She recounted her recent awards and concerts, her latest blood donations and contributions, and all their old days of saving the world from creepy bad guys. Mamoru patiently listened to her drone on about things he cared little for but would amuse both her and his wife. He only stopped ignoring most of it when she said something about a recent attack. "What?"

"There's been a few attacks recently," she said again as he took her blood pressure. "I can't tell yet what caused them, but the people involved were badly beaten. They're energy wasn't taken and neither were their dreams, pure hearts or anything. They were just beaten senseless! Isn't that just weird?"

"Sounds like a normal mugging," Mamoru said flatly.

"I know. To most people it would look that way, but," Minako's face became very serious, "Artemis and I found someone after an attack and we saw red globs everywhere and the person had some serious bad vibes coming from the marks. We got a sample to analyze in my bag. I'll show it to ya later.

"So, got a new secretary did ya?" Minako grinned and Mamoru groaned.

"She has a boyfriend in America," he said flatly, releasing her arm.

"Is he to die for?"

"She seems to think so." He pointed through the door. "She has a picture of him on her desk. Take a look. We're done here for the day." He looked over to the clock on his wall and gritted his teeth. Another reason he didn't like handling Minako was because she took up all his time in the end. It was 6:15.

The two exited the office and Mamoru immediately turned to Marian. "I'm afraid this took longer than expected. Could you call the rest and apologize for me?"

"Already did. Arranged new appointments and sent some people home too." She pointed over to the two girls who were coddling Artemis in their laps. "They want to talk to you about something somewhat private," Marian said as an after thought.

Mamoru turned and looked at the two girls nearly out or reflex, and his eyes immediately latched onto the brunette. His eyes widened and he blinked in amazement. Somehow, she looked frighteningly familiar. Her eyes met his and she too stiffened in recognition. Minako called to her cat then watched the silent exchange, confused.

The brunette stood up and tried to talk, but couldn't. Her blond friend stood up too and poked her in the side. "Do it Terra," she muttered harshly. Terra nodded and took a step forward.

"Chiba Mamoru?" Mamoru nodded. "I'm Terra Brown. I think I'm your sister."

* * *

><p>AN: and here comes the traditional OCs. Oh, and the "/" is them talking in English. I had the less than/more than originally but this site hates them.

Now for background. the traditional selene/endymion story has him as either a prince or a shepard boy. so here he is as a shepard. gotta love a little more background.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs later on, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch.6 More Family**

Dead silence filled the room. No one moved, spoke or, it seemed, breathe for a long time. The sudden exclamation took everyone by surprise, including the girl who made it.

Marian was the first one to do anything. She picked up the phone, dialed, then spoke in a weakened voice, taking her eyes off the girl only for a moment. "Mizuno-sensei? This is Marian Glimare from Chiba Mamoru's office. Would you mind coming down here? Thank you. Please bring your blood work kit. I think we're gonna need it." She hung up the phone, still staring at the girl in surprise.

Mamoru blinked and shook his head, amazed and in disbelief. "You're… my sister?" The idea was absurd! He was sure he was an only child when his family had the accident on his sixth birthday. "How is that possible? I don't have a family."

Terra fidgeted, looking away and biting her lower lip. "Neither did I, really. It's kind of confusing at first, and I could be wrong, but…" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't have anybody and I need to know for certain. I need to know if you are my brother or not!"

Mamoru backed away, still in shock. Minako came to his rescue. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about this, okay? Ms. Secretary, go make some coffee for them, 'kay?"

"We don't have coffee here," Marian stated automatically. "There's some tea though, and some juice. I'll go get them." She stumbled out the door and into the small makeshift kitchen Marian put together on her first day there. She was still shaking herself out of her daze when she came back in with a tray full of tea, juice and some crackers. Minako had her agent set up the chairs and the fold out table they sat around. Marian placed a tray of milk before Artemis and the whole tray of drinks on the table, taking one of the juices for herself.

"Thank you Ms. Secretary," Minako said with a wave.

"It's Glimare," she corrected.

"Hmm… what an odd name. Ms. Secretary Glimare. Where ever did your parents come from?"

Marian rolled her eyes and looked back at Mamoru, who was still stunned silent. "Mizuno-sensei should be here any minute. She can do a blood test and see if this is true."

"We already had blood work done," the blond said tartly. "That's how we found him." She glared at Marian, almost practicing her scowl.

"None the less, it's best we get another one done." She finally sat down and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe it's best to start at the beginning, right sir?"

Mamoru folded his arms, looking only at Terra. He tried to figure out exactly why she looked familiar to him and only nodded at Marian's suggestion. Terra took her tea cup and only held it in her hands, still nervous. She breathed in slowly and then started to talk. "Not long after I was born, my parents and elder brother left me with some family friends so they could go driving. They were never seen nor heard from again. People said I was abandoned by them, but my care takers only growled. I was passed around a lot when I was little and my name's been legally changed several times in my life. I don't know who I really am, but I always had the impression that I had a family out there, somewhere.

"Recent events had me looking here in Tokyo for any sign of my family, but I couldn't find anything. Aurora thought of going through the blood bank and comparing my DNA to other people in the area. That's what led me to you, Mamoru-san." She licked her lips nervously. "You were the only one that came even close to me genetically. I'm only hoping…"

There was more to this story, Mamoru could tell, but he wasn't going to push it. "We'll know soon enough."

The door to the offices opened and Ami came in with her white coat on and a case she didn't use too often. "Glimare-san, what is this about?" she said immediately after she entered. Marian leapt to her feet and brought her into the room the rest were sitting in, quickly telling her what happened. "You want me to do a test then? To verify her claims?"

"It could have been completely random chance," Marian mumbled quietly. Mamoru looked at the two of them and immediately uncovered his forearm. Ami nodded and laid her case on the table, opening it and saying hello to Minako at the same time.

The blood test was done quickly, in relative terms, but it still seemed too long for the nervous girl who claimed to be related to Mamoru. Her friend, Aurora, tried to calm her, but she seemed very distracted. Every so often, she'd look at Marian as if she was trying to figure something out. At those moments, Marian adjusted her glasses and turned away to do something else.

Ami came out of the office she was working in, her eyes wide. She handed Mamoru a sheet of paper with some lines and dots on it silently. "There isn't any doubt," she said quietly. "She's your sister. The genes are just too closely similar to be anything else." Mamoru looked over the sheet several times then looked over to the girl, gaping and trying to come to terms with this new idea. Him? An older brother? Her older brother? He had a hard time adjusting to a girlfriend when he met Usako, but now he had a sister? That was harder to believe then he imagined.

"Can you give us a minute alone guys?" he mumbled as he stared at Terra. Ami and Marian immediately nodded and moved toward the door. Minako, Artemis and her body guard also moved quickly out the door. Aurora doddled. Marian ended up grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her away, muttering in English. Aurora glared at her but left all the same. Finally alone, the two newly discovered siblings stared at each other in silence. He handed over the blood work test results. "How old are you?"

Terra looked up at him. "Nineteen," she stuttered.

Mamoru nodded. Six years younger than him. "Are you in college?"

She nodded. "Freelance kind. I find it easier for me."

"How are you there?"

"I'm not the best but I get by."

"What's your major?"

"Archeology, currently." Terra fidgeted as they talked. "I heard you have a wife and child."

Mamoru nodded. "Usagi and Chibi Usa."

"Is she pretty?"

He nodded. "Very." They stared at each other in the silence. They had nothing really to say to each other. "Am I what you expected?"

Terra blinked and bit her lip. "I don't know what I expected. I just wanted to know." He nodded in response, not sure entirely if he understood what she was talking about. She fidgeted again and asked, "Can you tell me anything about our parents? What happened? Was I really abandoned?" Worry spread all over her face.

Mamoru shook his head and started recounting the story he told all his friends and even his wife when they asked him about this. "On my sixth birthday, the three of us went driving and rolled off a cliff. Mother and father died and I had amnesia. I still don't remember much about my childhood." He looked up at her honestly. "I don't know what you're really after, but I doubt you'll find it here. I never considered having another family member out there. I created one of my own and I don't think that this is going to help anyone."

Terra looked down, crest fallen. She forced a smile and nodded. "I understand. Having a sister all the sudden must be hard to accept." She went to the door. "I won't bother you again. Just know that you have a perfect marrow donor if the need ever arises." She exited the room, staring at the ground. Mamoru didn't even watch her leave.

* * *

><p>Marian came back into his office and started straightening the chairs and cushions for the next day. She glanced over to her employer and saw him still staring at the ground, emotionless. She raised an eyebrow at him. "So when's the party?"<p>

Mamoru jerked back to attention. "What?"

"The party. The 'welcome back to the family' party?" She looked at him inquiringly. "Please don't tell me you didn't get her number."

He moved from the spot he'd been staring at for the past quarter of an hour. "There isn't going to be a party."

"Pardon?" She looked at him sideways, confused. "You want to keep this quiet?"

"It didn't happen," he stated at last. "This whole thing never took place and we'll never see each other again." His face was like a flinty stone and stayed emotionless.

Marian's face though reviled several emotions, mostly linked with outrage. "You're telling me that you aren't even going to tell your wife about this? You're just gonna let your sister walk right out of your life after, what, twenty years apart?"

"What does it matter to you?" He turned to her, slightly upset that she was mad at him. "She's a complete stranger to me. We're strangers to each other. We've both been orphans since we were little and we have nothing in common, no common ground at all." He glared at her then. "You'd never understand how it feels to have that suddenly thrown into your face. You have tons of siblings. You've never been alone."

Marian's face froze and softened as he breathed out his last reasoned complaint. She closed her eyes and started talking again, her rage under complete control. "My mother was ostracized when she married my father." He blinked at that statement. "No one in her family talked to her after that. To make it easier for all of us, she never told us about her family. We all thought she was an orphan like our father was, and that our only relative outside our immediate family was a great aunt. She died shortly after I was born.

"About the time I was turning fifteen, my mom received a notice that her brother was dieing and was leaving the family heirloom to my brother Davis. Shortly after that notice, I went to Shire and met my uncle. There was a whole town of relatives out there I didn't know about. Cousins, aunts, uncles, there were so many and I never new. I met most of them, and after a few awkward moments, I got along fine with a good portion of them. I'd count my long lost cousins among the dearest people to me." She looked at him, a pained look in her gaze. She did know what he was going through, Mamoru could tell, and he felt regretful he had told her off.

"There will be several awkward moments at first," she continued, "but after those moments pass, you're able to talk freely with her about anything. Start with the fact that you two are siblings and compare common events in your lives. Eventually, you'll learn all you need to learn in order to be a good big brother to her." Marian smiled sadly and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She started writing something down and started talking again. "Call her and ask her to join you for lunch tomorrow with your wife. I'll take care of the people here. You just worry about yourself right now." She handed him the paper. "Your sister's number. Her friend had it on her cell phone."

She pocketed her pen and left the room. "I have something else to do tonight so you won't mind if I leave now right?" she said in the doorway. Mamoru shook his head, looking at the paper. "Good. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Marian," he mumbled, "and thank you, for everything." Marian turned to him again when he said that and smiled appreciatively.

* * *

><p>"This is wonderful!" Usagi said once Mamoru explained what happened. She was far more delighted than he was and that didn't surprise him for some reason. She hugged him tight and nearly cheered in his ear. "You're not alone Mamochan! You have me, Chibi Usa and now a sister!" She slid down. "What's her name? What's she like? How old is she? When do I meet her?"<p>

Mamoru laughed. This was almost exactly what he imagined. "I'm going to call her in the morning and arrange a lunch for the three of us." He looked over to Chibi Usa. "Make that four of us."

"Wonderful! Michiru-chan told me of this place the other day that'd be just wonderful. Getting reservations though is gonna be tricky."

"I'm sure Marian can manage to get some," he said in confidence. He looked down at his wife and finally admitted, "She was the one who suggested the lunch."

"Smart girl. I'm liking her more and more each day." Usagi grinned. "When's the party?" Mamoru laughed. He never told Usako that his secretary was at least as smart as Ami.

That night he dreamt of his former childhood again. He was older and he was talking to his teacher, accepting everything instead of fighting him. Endymion had gotten used to his teacher and it seemed his teacher felt the same. Their days had turned almost into a habitual routine. In the morning the prince watched over the sheep he was given as a charge and in the afternoon he would hold stances with a stick while wearing a variety of weights. His teacher felt, for some reason, that this was an important exercise. He just found it annoying.

Over the fire one night, Endymion tried to take the weights off. He was sweaty, tired and sore from holding those stances. "Leave them on," his teacher mumbled, throwing a stick into the fire.

"Why?" he asked at last. Asking why half the time only made a very silent evening, so he avoided it. He missed the chatter of the castle.

He was given a reason this time. "They're helping you gain some muscles." Endymion noticed then that his teacher was wearing very heavy thick armor. He also had his two well carved sticks. The prince never looked at the sticks seriously before and now he realized what they were carved into. They were practice swords. "You'll need them when you have to wear armor. The best armor is usually heavy. Unless you have very quick reflexes, it's best to have as much armor as you can wear." He tossed him one of the practice swords. "Get away from the fire boy. I want to see what you know"

Endymion obeyed, gripping the sword tightly. He hadn't touched a weapon since he stabbed his teacher. That sent pangs of regret into him. He didn't like knives or swords right then and having the practice sword in his hand made him nervous. He looked up at his teacher. "How's your shoulder?"

His teacher shrugged. "I've had worse." He adjusted his hold and rolled his shoulders. Once there wasn't a fire between them, his teacher ordered him to charge at him. The prince reluctantly obeyed and swung wildly as he dashed forward. Before he knew it, Endymion was flat on his back, his teacher's blade pointed at his throat. He looked disappointed. "We have a long way to go." He moved the tip of his wooden sword and pulled him back to his feet.

When Mamoru woke up, he felt that he went through sword practice from scratch again. He was more tired now that he was awake than he was when he went to sleep. That dream was exhausting. He told Usako about it at breakfast then looked over to his phone. He still had to call his sister. He hoped that it wasn't too early for her, or too late to him to make things right.

He sighed, picked up the phone and dialed the number Marian managed to get. It rang twice then a very groggy hello came out from the other end. Frozen, Mamoru said nothing for a minute. "Hello?" She said again, confused. "Is this a kid?"

Her voice was so nostalgic, the first word he said was, "Dunya?"

He heard her stiffen. "Who is this?" Her voice was alarmed now. She didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I meant to say Terra." Mamoru rubbed his head. "This is Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" The shock in Terra's voice was very obvious. There was another element in it though. Joy?

"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier," he continued. "I wasn't thinking and this all just took me by surprise." He leaned against the wall as he talked. "Can we start this over?"

He could here her breathing in and could almost see her smile in his mind. "Sure." Terra's voice was moist. "That'd be great."

"Okay then." Mamoru scratched his ear, thinking about what he planned quickly. "There's this restaurant Usako heard about. She wants to meet you too, and you can meet Chibi Usa." He pilfered through random small papers on the counter, looking for the restaurant's address. "I know it's here somewhere," he muttered to himself. His sister laughed. The ring was familiar and warmed him. He smiled and finally found the address. "Here it is. 1218 South Vegeta. Think you can make it around noon?"

"Won't this interfere with your job?" She asked quickly.

"Marian said she'd take care of it," he waved off. "Noon today then?"

He heard some movement on the other end then a response. "Yes. I'll see you at noon Mamoru-san."

"Hey, I'm your big brother right?" Mamoru grinned. "Call me just Mamoru, or Niisan. Okay, Terra?"

"Okay," she laughed. "See you later."

"Later." The phone clicked off and he hung up his. He looked over to his wife who was watching him the whole time. "Care to come to work with me?" If she didn't, they both knew she'd be late.

Usagi laughed. "Sure! It's been a while since I've talked to Marian."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I believe that's a passable explanation on the whole long lost sister scenario. Amnesia was a wonderful tool for Mamochan, and making terra an infant no one knew was connected to him. Her original true name is a mystery.

yeah, I'm doing a full casting call, at least with the Sol system senshi. no stars here. =P

As for Marian's history, that's all true for her. Family feud and all that. Some things take much longer to resolve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 7 Calling all Scouts!**

The chatter between Usagi and Marian was almost more distracting for Mamoru then Usagi crying about something. Usagi was asking all sorts of questions and Marian was giving short, simple answers to every single one. This made Usagi ask even more questions. They were making a game out of it. Mamoru couldn't tell who was winning. About half way through the morning, Chibi Usa made a fuss, and without even being asked, Marian picked her up and started calming her. She changed her diaper and carried on a conversation with Usagi still, not even blinking. Mamoru peeked in about then and smiled. He found another willing babysitter for Chibi Usa.

In no time at all, his secretary knocked on his door, telling him that it was time for him and his family to get together at the restaurant. He nodded, finished with this last patient and left his office with Usagi and Chibi Usa. They met Terra, waiting with her friend Aurora, outside the restaurant not long after. Terra was in all green and resembled Dunya now more than before. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she smiled ear to ear as they approached. She nearly ran up to him but stumbled and chose to walk; that made him laugh. "Mamoru!" Terra said excitedly.

"That's Terra," he said to Usagi.

Usagi grinned. "I see the resemblance." He raised an eyebrow inquiringly and she laughed. "Your eyes are the exact same shape. And your parts are in the exact same location." She played with his hair affectionately then raced to her new sister-in-law. Mamoru laughed and pushed Chibi Usa's stroller to them.

Usagi and Terra hit it off almost immediately. After an awkward moment where they both tripped though, everything was alright. Where Usagi cried though, Terra laughed. They sat at a single table and Terra's friend joined them. She still had a no nonsense expression and watched protectively over her friend as she conversed cheerily with the rest of them. Terra's reaction to Chibi Usa was very predictable and resembled each of Usagi's friends. She crooned and gooed over her niece and laughed when she grabbed her fingers. Between Terra, Usagi and Chibi Usa, there was no room for a real conversation. Their table was very noisy. Mamoru and Aurora ordered for all of them and they both watched the two enjoy themselves.

They're girlish conversation attracted a lot of attention though. After the food came, two of Usagi's friend walked up to them wondering what the commotion was all about. Mamoru looked up and blocked the sun from his eyes as he made out the two girl's faces. "Michiru! Haruka!" The two girls grinned as their names were called out. Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka were Sailors Neptune and Uranus and had been together nearly from the beginning. Haruka was a well known racer and Michiru was a popular violinist. Usagi grinned when she saw them and they both quickly introduced the two to Terra and Aurora.

"Your sister?" Haruka gaped at Mamoru. "Where have you been hiding her?"

"Is this really possible?" Michiru asked quickly.

"Oh dear," Aurora muttered. She looked over to Terra. "I have a feeling this is going to be happening a lot."

Terra smiled nervously. "I know. But there isn't any easier way to handle it, is there?"

"A party might help," Usagi suggested. "Then you could meet all our friends in one shot and everything will be over and done." She looked over to Mamoru. "You think we could afford that Mamochan? We've done parties before, but this is gonna have to be different."

Mamoru huffed out a laugh. "I think we can manage. Funny. That was the first thing Marian asked about when you left yesterday."

"Really?" Terra looked down, nervous. "I didn't think it'd be so much trouble."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. What'll come will come."

"Who's Marian?" Michiru asked suddenly.

"My secretary."

"You have a secretary?" Haruka asked. "Since when?"

"Since about two months ago." Mamoru sigh to himself. They were going to have this party. It was the fastest way to introduce both Terra and Marian to the scouts with the least amount of problems. Apparently secretary always brought up certain ideas in people. He had to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

"So when shall we have the party then?" Usagi pressed.

That started a whole new conversation and they all were included. Terra was asked about karaoke and she grinned like a maniac. Aurora's eyes widened in terror and then begged them to take it back desperately. "You don't want her to sing," she stated flatly.

"Minako will be there if there's singing," Usagi said quickly, "and we have to know for sure who can sing and who can't." And that ended that part of the discussion. No one was going to go against Usagi.

Soon they established that it would be at the crown parlor as usual and that they'd have karaoke, games and several different kinds of food. Usagi wondered how they'd convince Mamoru's secretary to come as well but Mamoru said simply that he'd take care of that. "Anything to get you guys to stop being so suspicious about her."

The group laughed. The restaurant's clock then sounded one and they knew they had to part ways once more. Michiru dragged Haruka away, assuring them that they'd be there in two weeks time. Terra and Aurora walked with Mamoru and Usagi as they left the restaurant, still laughing and talking like they hadn't a care in the world.

"We aught to get together again before the party," Usagi stated cheerily. She winked at Terra and noted, "You still haven't had any real alone time with Mamochan yet." Terra and Mamoru exchanged looks as if they were caught. "You haven't been here long right? This is your first time in Tokyo."

Terra nodded, a bit embarrassed. "'Fraid so. I've only been in Okinawa until lately."

Usagi nodded and grinned at her husband. "Mamochan, why don't you take her around town? Show her the sites and stuff! If you two are anything alike, she'll love the gardens."

Aurora blinked and looked between the two new siblings. She shook her head, trying to brush it all off. Mamoru laughed a little then set a date for that weekend to show his sister around Tokyo. "Saturday at eleven, seventh and seventy-second, alright?" Agreed, the group parted ways, grinning and elated.

"That went better than you thought it would, didn't it?" Mamoru looked down on his wife, wondering what she meant. Usagi explained. "All your life before you met me you were alone. Now you not only have me, you have Chibi Usa and Terra, your sister. You were rather apprehensive about having a girlfriend at first if I remember right."

Mamoru cocked his head, playing coy with his wife. "Oh? Was I? Was that before or after your test landed on my head?" Usagi pouted at him and he grinned. "I just didn't know what to expect. Growing up in an orphanage does that to people. I can't imagine what it would be like to be passed around like she was." He looked up at his office building as they neared it and spotted his window. It was back to work as usual. Work…

"Hey, Minako-san came by yesterday and told me that there were a few attacks going on lately."

Usagi stiffened. As much as she liked remembering the good old days of Sailor Moon, she didn't like the idea of people being attacked. "I haven't heard anything about it. Luna hasn't come by for a while…"

"She's just respecting our privacy. Ami-san's taking good care of her." He looked around and smirked sardonically. "It'd kind of be nice to have a piece of the old action again, wouldn't it?"

Usagi smiled sadly too. "Yeah, it would." She sighed out loud and looked up at the office building. "You better get back up there. I promised myself that I'd talk to Rei today."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "When did you promise this?"

"Just now." She jumped up, kissed him on the cheek then pushed Chibi Usa's stroller down the side walk. "See you tonight!" Mamoru shook his head and went upstairs to his small practice.

* * *

><p>The week ended too quickly for Mamoru and too slow for Usagi. Rei hinted that she was seeing things leading to trouble again, but she wasn't giving any information on that. Mamoru was antsy about his outing with his sister and he tried to keep it all in perspective. It wasn't like she was a random girl on the street that was begging for his number. The whole even though made him worry, mostly if he was the right man for the job of big brother.<p>

"There're no requirements," Marian told him more than once that week when he asked her what big brothers do. "Most of my brothers stay out of my way, asking if I need anything from time to time. Davis though…" She looked off at that point, looking both amused and mad at the same time. "He likes to tease, poke, joke and make my life miserable, and he says it's all apart of his contract as my big brother. All you've got to do is be yourself. Treat her like you do your wife, just without the kissing and stuff. And ask her if she likes hugs before you start giving them out." Mamoru laughed. One of the things he learned that agitated Marian most about her brother was his excessive need to hug her. Marian didn't like getting hugs.

When Saturday came around, Mamoru looked over his maps and written plans and was very early to his outing with his sister. What made him even more nervous about this whole day was that the night before he had another dream of his previous childhood. He and his teacher rode horses back to Elsyion after, what he figured to be, a year and a half in the wild. Endymion was still wearing weights and learning swordplay, he remembered, but he was much more relaxed and easy going than he was before. His teacher must have approved of his over all change because that was the only way he was going to let the prince come back to the civilized world.

As Prince Endymion, the talented Shepard boy and aspiring swordsman, came up to the gates of his birthplace, he was looked down on by several of the people who saw him. Most of them were nobles and people in high fashion and finery. The rest were priests who valued image over service. He found it all rather funny really. The people he once counted himself among now disowned him, their own crowned prince. As he got off his horse at the royal stables, someone approached him and his teacher, smirking. "Well, well. Looks like our young prince has finally learned how good it is to be covered in dirt."

Endymion turned to the woman who was accusing him then grinned once he recognized her. "Hello Uriel. Nice to see you too." He took off his horse's saddle and started grooming it out of calming habit. "The dirt's not all that bad once you get used to it. It keeps the mosquitoes away."

"Ah yes, the notorious blood suckers are clean freaks aren't they?" Uriel grinned playfully. She stood a good foot taller than him still and was built very lightly, long thin and slender. She was the fastest warrior they ever knew and she was assigned as Dunya's teacher and protector. Her hair was platinum blond and her eyes a hazy sky blue, but they often changed to gold. Her clothes were tight fit and mostly brown leathers. "It's good to see you your highness."

"And you." Endymion grinned playfully as well. He learned to relax when he could in that year and a half with his teacher, and he could honestly say friend. "How's Dunya been?"

Uriel shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Your esteemed mother pulled her away from my lessons not long ago for embroidery and dancing lessons. I guess she now needs to be a lady." She kicked the ground and growled. "Pity. She'd have made a fine sailor scout." She looked back up to the prince. "It's lucky you're here now. I'm going to be returning to Sol tomorrow."

"Did your Emperor order this?" Endymion's teacher came towards them as they talked, listening until then.

Uriel shook her head. "It's just that I'm being pushed out of here so I'm taking the next step on my own." She looked up and down he man next to them, sizing him up critically. "Oh, I see. You're one of the mixes. That explains a lot."

His teacher shrugged the way he always did. "I didn't choose my birth. I just live with it." He looked at her the same way she did him and shook his head. "I don't see why you're out of uniform though. I thought your kind stayed in uniform except for ceremonies."

She grinned. "Senshi belonging to the Empire don't follow all the old rules. This is more practical anyway. You should see what the imperial guard wears."

"Imperial guard?" Endymion asked quickly, not wanting to be left behind. He only could follow half of this anyway.

Uriel looked at him, remembering he was there, then smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry prince. The imperial guard is the Sol-en Empire's private division of soldiers ordered to protect the Imperial family, where ever they may be. They require girls to wear both pants and skirts. The men have thigh guards as well, but it's something they like to carry around everywhere. The Empire's senshi also have the tradition of pants and skirt, which makes meetings with other senshi around the galaxies quite interesting. It's always been a debate among us whether or not to make pants required or to omit them entirely. Personally, leotards and mini skirts are highly impractical and everyone should wear light flexible armor instead." She shrugged. "I didn't make the rules though, I just try to live by them."

"Sailor Senshi have it too easy," his teacher said instantly. "Their power source is constant, what they protect is decided for them and they never have to worry about death." Uriel looked at him, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged in response. "It's true. You'll always have a job to do and you're likely to live many lives over. Even your uniforms and powers are decided before you are born. The rest of us have only one life, have to find some reason to live and have to work hard just to make a fire." He looked out of the stables. "Those whose destinies are decided for them have it a little too easy for my tastes. They should have to work at it like the rest of us."

Endymion looked at both of them, wondering exactly why it was they had such different views on the same subject. He doubted that he'd ever see a sailor scout in full uniform. Uriel was a duchess for the Sol-en Empire's Vega Star and she never wore her Sailor Vega uniform. He didn't think any of this applied to him. He shrugged. "Oh well," he said in a so-what tone. "Not like it matters."

Uriel laughed and his teacher raised an eyebrow in silent amusement. "You should probably see your father prince." Uriel thumbed over her shoulder to the castle. "He wants to start your other studies immediately as well. Oh! I just remembered." She bounced a fist into her palm. "Four young men have just been chosen to be your body guards. They're probably waiting for you in the courtyard with the other young nobles."

Endymion's heart sank. Somehow the idea of bodyguards made him feel trapped. His teacher must have noticed it because he too sighed. "They any good?" he asked quickly.

She shrugged. "How should I know. I didn't test them." Uriel patted Endymion on the head and grinned again. "Invite me to your coronation Endymion." With that, she hop-skipped out the door and out of sight, twirling a crystal pendant above her head.

The two left in the stables looked at each other, shrugged, then followed her away from the horses. The nobles still looked down their noses at them and when they got into the inner courtyard, he saw quite a few boys his age looking at him as if he was nothing but a beggar on the street. Four of them took a long look at him and his teacher though, curious expressions on their faces. Endymion assumed that these were his body guards, but they didn't quite recognize him at the moment. That made him laugh. No one recognized their crowned prince in rags, dirt, sweat and weights. He wondered if he'd even recognize himself if he didn't know it was him.

After crossing the court yard, the two made their way to the inner workings of the castle. A minute or two of silence followed them then a very stiff priest came up to them, his nose high in the air. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed here." The priest's voice came out his nose and was very annoying to the young prince; he immediately wanted to order him away, but he didn't. His year and a half of training taught him that he couldn't order anyone really but himself. People chose to obey him and the forces of nature could care less if he lived or died. That is what he learned.

It didn't help him here though. He still wanted to do something to this priest. Breaking his nose sounded very nice. His teacher must have sensed that urge and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "I have orders from the king to present myself and my charge as soon as we arrive," he said blandly.

"What would a grubby beggar man and his mutt be doing with the king of Elsyion?"

Endymion nearly jumped at the priest, wanting very much to correct his manners. Luck would have it that someone crossed their path before either he or his teacher could dismantle the priest. "Endymion?"

The three turned to the voice and they could see in plain view the crowned princess staring at them all. Her hair had roses braided into the top of it and she was wearing finer clothes than the last time either of them saw her, but it was still Dunya, with her curly brown hair and bright green eyes. They became brighter as her suspicions were confirmed. She launched herself forward, tossing aside everything she had in her hands. "Endymion!"

"Dunya!" The prince braced himself for the impact of his sister's eager hug. She'd grown some since he last saw her, but she still acted like she did then. "Hey, be careful! I haven't had a bath in a month." He laughed a little at his sister. She was too sweet.

She looked up cheerily at him. "You stink! Where have you been? What's this thing you're wearing? It's as hard as rock." She stopped hugging him and started analyzing everything he was wearing, from the torn tunic to the weights he still wore. She asked a lot of questions in rapid succession and didn't wait for any answers. That made him laugh more. She hadn't changed at all.

"Princess! What are you doing?" the priest screeched.

Dunya looked over her shoulder at the rude priest, giving him a look that spoke for her. "Oh come on Onyx. It's Endymion! My big brother! A bit bigger and dirtier than I remember, but it's still him!" She grinned and started to pull on Endymion. "Come on! Have you seen father yet? Have you seen mother?" She almost dragged him away from that spot and, semi gracefully, led him away to their father's rooms. She continued to ask endless questions and he merely grinned, letting himself be pulled away. His teacher followed, smiling slightly.

Mamoru's dream unsettled him slightly. Dunya and Terra were nearly identical. He bet if he saw some of Terra's childhood pictures, he'd think of Dunya immediately. Was it possible that Terra was her reincarnation too? Just like how Usagi and Serenity were identical and the same person? It could be all coincidence that he started dreaming of her just before they really met again, but Mamoru learned by then that coincidence is a very thin excuse when it came to his life. Nearly everything he'd experienced so far seemed destined. He shook his head as he headed to the place he agreed to meet her. Today had to go well else he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Mamoru sat on a park bench, waiting anxiously for Terra to show up. He looked around and watched the cars go pass on the adjacent street, trying to calm himself enough to think. The park was one of his most favored places but the near by street make it nearly too noisy to be comfortable. A jogger trotted by for the third time since he sat there then stopped at a near by bench to start stretching. Bored, he took out his cell phone and checked it for messages. Nothing yet. He sighed and put it away.<p>

"Niisama!"

Mamoru turned in slight curiosity and spotted Terra as she ran forward. She looked exactly like Dunya then, laughing, running and waving, all to get his attention. Her green blouse and black skirt made her look even more like his previous life's sister and that startled him a bit. What startled him more was that he responded to "niisama" so easily. Aurora followed her friend at a fast walk.

Mamoru stood up to face them, smiling at Terra. She stopped right in front of him and leaned over to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late," she said quickly. "I couldn't figure out which way to go for a while."

"It's all right," he said quickly. "You're new around here. It took me a while before I could find anything when I first moved to Tokyo." He looked over her to Aurora. She had a completely straight face and no one could say what she was thinking. "I thought it was just going to be the two of us."

"Don't mind her. Aurora doesn't trust anybody at face value," Terra responded quickly, waving it off. "She insisted on coming."

"Without me you'll probably run into a parked car and go into a coma," Aurora said matter-of-factly. She turned her pale blue eyes on Mamoru. "I don't know Tokyo either. I thought it'd save time if I came along."

Mamoru shrugged. "It might. Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover." He waved them into the park and led the way to the gardens. Terra went to the flower beds excitedly, talking about the flowers, giving them names and talking about a flower festival she went to the previous year. Aurora watched silently and Mamoru chuckled inwardly. They wound their way through the gardens, ending with the roses where he bought two of them and handed one to each of the girls. Terra smiled and thanked him joyously. Aurora nodded and put it in her bag slung over her shoulder.

Their next stop was the markets. The crossroad market was bustling with several different kinds of people and foods. Terra and Aurora eagerly ate the free samples and Mamoru went to one stand to buy some snacks for Usako. He spotted his secretary shopping there as well and watched her in mild curiosity. She was picking through fruits and vegetables shrewdly. She seemed hardly satisfied with some of them and put them back in disgust. Several times she adjusted her glasses, a nervous habit he noticed she had. Mamoru shook his head and went back to his sister. Terra cringed when she tasted the octopus balls and halfway spat it out. That made him laugh. Somehow, he knew she'd do something like that.

From the market they walked to the subway and went over to Tokyo Tower. Aurora hesitated at the elevators for a moment, but Terra pulled her in. Mamoru, by instinct, looked around for emergency stop mechanisms and the hatch above. He'd had too many elevator accidents to not be careful with them. Of the three, only Terra seemed completely at ease with it.

They reached the observation deck and Terra ran immediately to the railing, taking out some coins to use the telescopes. Mamoru laughed. In comparison to Usako, Terra was far easier to please. Aurora looked up at him, blank expression. "Cute isn't she?" He looked down to her. There was a significant height difference between them. "She's so trusting and adorable you can't help but to like her. It's a wonder she was passed around so much."

"Why was that?" Mamoru had wondered that for a while. He never was adopted, but that couldn't have been as bad as being sent to different people all the time.

Aurora shrugged. "She had some really bad luck. Each of the people that took her in had other kids and didn't really care about anyone else's. She out shined them and the people got mad about it. She's no genius, but she's no dummy either. They didn't like her because they were jealous of how happy she can be and how easy it is with her." She gave him an exasperated look. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep guys from taking advantage of her."

Mamoru huffed out a small laugh. "I can imagine." He looked over to his sister and heard her exclaim that she could see her apartment. "Usagi's like that too."

"I bet." Aurora turned and faced him fully, glaring slightly. "What are your plans with her?"

Mamoru blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your plans." Aurora's look darkened. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." This was beginning to look bad, he realized, but there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

"No one changes their mind about things like this so quickly." Her eyes became hard and cold. "You didn't want anything to do with her and then the next day you just call her up and ask her out for lunch. Now you're the doting older brother, treating her to everything. What are you planning?"

He rubbed his neck and then his eyes. This was going to be hard to explain. "I'm not planning anything Aurora," he said calmly. "I just had some facts laid out for me and I felt I should change my original opinion on the whole matter." Aurora's expression told him she didn't buy it. "After you two left," he explained, "my secretary told me something similar that happened in her own life. She told me to make peace at least with Terra and not push her away so hard. Usagi then talked to me and, well, I had a change of heart. The initial idea of even having a sister was a bit of a shock for me. I panicked." He shrugged helplessly. "I guess I just needed to get adjusted to the idea."

Aurora looked down in thought then back to him. "Then why are you acting so comfortable around her now? It takes a while to get adjusted to new things too."

Mamoru looked past her and to Terra who was waving them over. "She reminds me of someone." He brushed past Aurora, hoping that ended it.

"Who," she asked quickly as she followed obediently to Terra. "Your wife? An old girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "No. Someone I knew long before I met Usako." He remembered Dunya and what few memories he recalled recently about her. Terra was her double; there were few doubts about that now. He could anticipate every move his sister made and knew it was something Dunya would do in her place. He joined Terra at the railing and looked through the telescope at her insistence, smiling mildly.

Their next location took them to the Hikawa shrine. On the way, he saw two more of his and his wife's friends, Meioh Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Hotaru had grown a great deal since he last saw her and he had to look twice to make sure that it was her. He introduced Terra to both of them then invited them to the party taking place in little over a week from then. Their discussion only took a small while and then they parted ways once more. The near endless rows of steps nearly tired out Terra and Aurora looked grouchy as well.

"Hey," Aurora barked, "why do we have to walk everywhere? Don't you have a car or something?"

Mamoru turned and looked at her seriously, matching her gaze. "Do you have any idea how many times you have to sell and buy cars in Tokyo? Trust me, it's cheaper taking the metro and walking. I needed everything I had just to start my own practice and pay the bills. Supporting a family and a business's harder than just supporting a student." He turned back up to the stairs. "It isn't all that bad. We're nearly there."

Terra shook her head, smiling to herself. "You would say that wouldn't you." She shook her head and kept going, concentrating fully on the steps in front of her. Mamoru looked back to her inquiringly but made nothing of it. His suspicions were only clouding his thinking right then. They made it to the top of the stairs a moment later.

Sailor Mars collided with a near by pedestal. Mamoru looked quickly from her to the direction she came from and froze. A shiny red-black globish monster with whip like arms stood where she came from. It had no face and no real limbs he realized. It looked like a mud monster from old horror movies. Somehow it was familiar to him, but he didn't know where he recognized it from. He gulped back and Terra stepped up besides him, Aurora right behind her. The blood monster charged at them with unknown feet and at an unpredictable speed.

Mamoru instinctively grabbed both Terra and Aurora and shot himself off the stairs and into the trees for cover. Terra squealed in surprise as they landed in the covering of leaves and twigs. The monster landed not too far from them, looking around slowly for where they were hiding. Mamoru protectively put himself between the monster and the two girls.

"What is that thing?" Aurora asked quickly in a hushed tone.

"Don't know," he said quietly. "Doesn't look too smart though." He looked over his shoulder to the monster. Whatever it was, it was still probing around for them.

"Do you think it can hear us?" Terra asked in a terrified tone.

"Let's not take that chance," Aurora muttered in a tone telling them all to be quiet.

Mamoru looked back over to the two girls. Aurora looked determined, hiding her fear best she could. Terra's eyes were bulging. He began to fear that she'd scream out and faint. She couldn't handle this, he realized. There was no way she could stand this. Looking at her, a plan came to mind and he nodded to himself. He looked over to Aurora. "When I say go, grab her and run." He handed her his cell phone. "Call Mina. Tell her to come to Rei's and to bring Artemis."

"Niisama?" Terra looked up to him, worry etched all over her face. Mamoru smiled reassuringly to her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. Aurora stared at him for a moment then nodded. He could hear the monster starting to turn towards them.

"Go!" Mamoru jumped up and threw himself closer to the monster, making sure it saw him, if it could see at all. It reacted at least, and ran towards him instead of to the two girls. Mamoru heard some movement from where the girls were and smiled to himself. Terra would be fine now, Aurora would see to that. That worry out of the way, he focused on the monster in front of him.

He glanced over to Sailor Mars once on the ground where she was first thrown to. She was out cold, bruised and had a cut on her leg. She was breathing though and no limbs were positioned in unnatural ways. She'd be fine for the while. Mamoru looked back to the monster and dodged it again, using muscles he neglected for the past few years. He winced slightly, landing short of his desired destination. The monster came towards him again and he jumped out of the way again, landing himself this time on the rooftop. This gave him a little time to breathe. He took a rose out of nowhere and threw it into the monster's supposed head.

It passed straight through it, not making anything but a ripple. His eyes widened. His only other attack was one he hadn't used in years, and he didn't know if it would work with this thing either. Mamoru had to think fast if he was going to survive this attack. The monster launched towards him and he jumped from the rooftop back to the ground, barely evading the moving black-blood-blob. It then bounced off the roof and charged at him again, extending its tentacle arms. Mamoru raised one of his arms to defend him, wincing.

"Gaia Pollen Storm!" A yellow-green dust shot forward and pushed the blob monster away slightly. Mamoru opened his eyes and vaguely saw two sailor suited girls run between him and the monster in the pollen storm. One of them looked over her shoulder to him to see if he was all right. As the attack dissipated, Mamoru gaped at the girls in front of him. _No,_ he thought, _it can't be…_

An unearthly sound came from the blob and they all cringed. "What an ugly puss ball," the one who ignored him said in a disgusted tone. Her golden hair was tightly braided with red beads to hold it there and her bangs nearly covered one of her eyes. Her sailor fuku, from the back at least, was mostly yellow and orange. She had two skirts, the top being orange and the bottom one yellow, and a yellow clearish long bow in back. Her collar was orange and stripe-less, and her white boot and gloves started in V's, red gems at the top and gold lining surrounding it. On her left glove was a fiery bird, which startled him slightly, but not near as much as the addition that separated her the most from the other scouts he'd seen. She wore red pants that were tucked into her boots.

She spoke again. "What do you think we should call it Sailor Gaia? Bloody puss?"

"Honestly Sailor Sol," the other girl turned back to her comrade. "I think it already has a name." Mamoru stared at this one now. Her hair was loose and curled in layers. It was a very dark brown and when he saw her face he saw her leafy green eyes and equally green tiara. Her fuku looked like a combination of both the fukus he was used to and her friend's. She too had two skirts, the top one a lighter shade of green than the bottom one. Her gloves were much like the other sailor scouts in style and were as green as Jupiter's. Her boots were similar to her friend's in style, but again in different shades of green. Her back bow matched her friends in style as well, again in a shade of green. What made her more than different from her ally were her solid green choker and the single black stripe on her green collar.

Mamoru gaped at the pair of them. They couldn't be…

"Oh? And what's that?" Sailor Sol turned to her friend sharply. Her red gemmed tiara flashing with her bright blue eyes.

Sailor Gaia shrugged. "How should I know? Ask it." The monster gurgled its cry again.

"Maybe another time." Sol brought up her left hand and started to mumble. "Spirit of my house from the Empire, I beseech thee. Rid us of this evil before us." She pointed to the monster and shouted her attack. "Sol Falcon Fire Burst!" From her hand flew a fiery bird, striking the monster head on. It froze, cried out again, and fell to the ground in a puddle.

"YAY!" Gaia cried out excitedly. "You did it Sol! You rock!" Sol smirked to herself and flashed her bangs.

"It was nothing." She turned to Mamoru fully, a satisfied smile on her face. "You all right sir?"

"Idiot," they heard behind them. Mamoru turned to the voice and saw Mars standing up at a wobble. She was wincing and glaring at them. "Fire doesn't keep it down. If it did…"

"You could have taken it completely on your own," Mamoru finished. He looked back at the black puddle. It was still there.

Sailor Sol flashed her bangs again in confidence. "My power comes from the Sol-en Empire. It's way stronger than your feeble powers."

"Sol!" Gaia protested. She bowed apologetically to Mars, who looked upset at the outburst. "Please forgive her. Sailor Sol is just a bit too confident of her abilities."

"Hey, I saved us didn't I?" Sol looked back at her friend. "I haven't seen you wipe the carpet with these things Gaia." Gaia blushed, chewing back her words. Her friend continued on. "Trust me, its dead. We saved them all."

"No it's not." Mamoru glared at the puddle, analyzing it. Every time they defeated a monster in the past, it turned to dust. This thing just turned into a puddle and gurgled. It was only a flat version of what they fought before. He stepped away from it cautiously. "You only took away its form for a small while Aurora."

All three of the girls jerked their gazes to him, startled beyond belief. "Mamoru-sama…" Mars started first, "you know these girls?"

"That's impossible!" Sol started. She gaped at him the most, shock and worry taking over her confidence. "How can you…"

"When you've seen one scout transform, you just know." He walked over to Sol and extended his hand. "Can I have my cell phone back? I need to talk to Venus."

"Venus…" Sol stuttered.

Gaia clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it! Niisama is so smart!" She ran up to him, grinning. "You're Tuxedo Mask too right?" He nodded and she laughed. "I knew it! That's how you knew about my old name! I thought you were too much like Endymion to not be him!" She jumped up and hugged him excitedly, much like how Dunya would hug Endymion whenever she felt like doing so. On reflex, he caught her and a smile came to his lips. Tears filled both their eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you," she whispered in his ear, crying slightly.

Mamoru merely held her. "I can imagine," was all he could say. He honestly didn't remember it all, but now he wanted to know everything again, if only to have his sister with him fully.

"Um…" Mars' voice broke in, "as wonderful as this all is, we still have a problem." She pointed behind Mamoru, his back turned to the puddle. Gaia gasped and loosened her hold. Mamoru more sensed than saw the puddle grow taller than him, poised to strike both he and his sister down. He whipped his head around to see the thing better, only to see a bright white light slam into it, vaporizing it to dust.

They all turned their attention to where the light had come from. All they could see was trees.

* * *

><p>AN: Now we have proper sailor scouts again! And the beginnings of the enemy aproaches.

Sol-en Empire is something I created a long time ago. It'll be explained later, but the main thing right now is that they have Scouts with pants. Vega's a literal star so that's the only other hint you're getting for a while. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 8 Party before the monsters come**

Sailor Sol ran to the place she guessed the shot came from, looking for any evidence that someone was there. Sailor Mars approached the siblings, wobbling a bit and staring at the place the monster once stood. Mamoru and Sailor Gaia let go of each other and looked around seriously as well. "I think there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done," Mars stated flatly.

Mamoru nodded. Gaia on the other hand looked at her blankly. "Explanations? About what?"

Mamoru gave her a look then rolled his eyes. "Demorph Terra. We need to know how you became a scout." Mars nodded and waved her hand over her broach. Instantly she was back in her priestess robes, but her wounds weren't healed. "Let's get inside and have your wounds looked at Rei-san."

"I couldn't agree more." She looked over to Gaia, an eyebrow raised. "Are you as good a healer as Mamoru-sama?" she asked quickly. Two black crows glided towards her and one perched on her shoulder.

Gaia blinked and shrugged. "Never tried." She looked over to where Sol had disappeared to, chewed on a thought, then waved her own hand over her broach. Terra appeared back in her normal clothes, thinking. She looked to her brother. "You can heal?"

"Comes with the territory," he said evasively. They walked inside the shrine and Mamoru started looking Rei over professionally. "Bruises mostly." His hands glowed as he passed them over the dark spots on her arms and legs. "Where else does it hurt?" Rei pointed to her ribcage and he passed his hands over that area, concentrating on mending whatever was broken. "Better?"

"Much," Rei said with a nod. They looked over to Terra who watched in awe. Sol soon joined them in the room, cursing and kicking the ground in frustration. "Find anything?"

"Nothing!" Sol waved her hand over her sun shaped broach and a bracelet appeared on her wrist as she became Aurora again. Her blue eyes burned with anger and she looked anywhere but at them. "I know I know that energy! It's so familiar but I can't place it!"

The three people there looked at her, confused. "Care to enlighten us on what you're talking about?" Mamoru asked quickly, raising an eyebrow.

Aurora looked over to him and handed over his cell phone, chewing on her cheek. "Sorry. It's just…" she struggled to get the exact words out. "I recognized the energy of that attack. I've felt it in my past life and I know I should know it." She looked very frustrated now and Terra began to fret silently, adjusting her seating as her friend passed the floor. "It's on the tip of my tongue and I just can't get it."

"An old enemy?" Rei suggested.

Aurora shook her head. "No. I didn't fight back then. I didn't have an assignment, and the Imperial Armies are enough to keep the Empire safe."

"And just what is this Empire?" Rei demanded tartly. She adjusted her seating as well and poised herself to listening. Mamoru sat a little less politely than his priestess friend, aiming for comfort more than anything else.

"I'd like to know what that is as well," he added politely. Aurora stopped pacing the room and stared at both of them. She looked over to Terra who shrugged.

Aurora sighed exasperatedly and sat down cross-legged. "The Sol-en Empire is the collection of nearly every star in the night sky. We all joined together to keep the order in the galaxies and keep borders on personal battles. We don't get involved in anything outside our Empire. I'm the Sailor Scout of our sun, Sol. I'm the reincarnation of the baroness Aurora Sol, keepers of the phoenix." She lifted her head proudly.

"Who do you serve," Rei asked quickly, her eyes narrowing. "I don't recognize you from the court of the Silver Millennium."

"You wouldn't." Arrogance filled her voice as she kept talking. "Being a baroness, I don't need to go to any courts. I've never been to the Moon. I serve the Empress of the Empire and am not required to know anyone of the silver millennium."

Terra sighed silently and only Mamoru could see it. It almost made him laugh. As he looked at Aurora, he remembered more vividly Uriel, the woman he remembered in his past life who took care of Dunya while he and his teacher were away. Uriel, he remembered, was Sailor Vega. He never saw her fuku but he remembered again the conversation he had with her before she left them. Vaguely, he recalled that she too believed that the Empire was invincible, that their emperor was invincible, and that the imperial guard was unbeatable. Thinking of Uriel, he realized Aurora had her exact hair color.

"Empress?" he asked quickly before Rei could shout at the overly confident girl. "I thought you had an Emperor?"

Aurora looked at him. "I thought you didn't know what I was talking about?"

He shrugged. "I haven't recalled everything from my past life quite yet," he said in a disarming manner. He looked over to Terra. "You remember Uriel? Sailor Vega right?" She nodded vigorously. "She told me a few things about the Empire if I remember right. They had an emperor."

Aurora looked away. "He died, long ago. He only had a daughter. Only the scouts of the Empire have multiple lives" Mamoru could tell there was more to this story and racked his brain for who that daughter was.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could get was a flash of seeing his teacher half mad with tears running down his grieved face. He winced at this flash. Seeing that made him want to know what had happened in his past.

"And just who is this princess?" Rei demanded. She still wasn't convinced.

Princess?

"Empress!" Aurora corrected quickly. "She's the great and lovely Empress Shikariana." She thrust her chin in the air.

"Shikariana?" Rei asked. "Never heard of her."

"I have." Mamoru muttered, remembering his teacher's face again. He looked up at Aurora. "But I only knew about her as a princess. Something happened to her didn't it? Something bad."

Aurora blanched. Terra butted in then. "I thought she was a Ritia?" She looked over to Mamoru. "Remember? Father said that was what she was but it wasn't all that accurate because she wasn't coroneted yet. Your teacher was her body guard's brother wasn't he?" She scratched her head, thinking. "Now what was his name?"

"Don't know. I don't remember anyone ever saying it." He looked back to Aurora. She hadn't regained her composure quite yet. Mamoru knew he hit a sensitive subject right then, one she didn't want to talk about. _It doesn't matter_, he thought silently. _I'll remember what it was soon enough_.

"Anyway, I think we're off track," Terra cheerily stated, clapping her hands.

"But we're learning so much," Rei stated sarcastically, glaring at Aurora.

Terra ignored the comment and continued on. "You want to know how we became sailor scouts right? How we became senshi!" Mamoru smiled at his sister's predictable excitement. "Actually, Aurora became a senshi right before I did. Apparently, some guy was following her one day about a year ago, and Aurora being so good at Taekwondo and all, took him down before she came home and he told her he was from the Empire of hers." She laughed. "Aurora didn't even know the Empire existed until then. Can you believe it? After that, he gave her these bracelets."

She held up her right wrist and grabbed Aurora's, showing off two nearly identical gold chain bracelets. Aurora's had a miniature sun on hers that was identical to the broach she had on her fuku, but it also had a smaller circle in the center of it. Terra's had a leafy green stone on hers that had a plus sign in it, reaching the gem's borders. He recognized the symbols as the ones for both their sun and Earth. Terra continued.

"He then told her to give one to me and wear them constantly, so we did. A few monsters came around too, dunno from where, but they're creepy looking and ugly. Kinda reminded me of everything that happened after…" She looked sadly at Mamoru.

"After the fall of the Silver Millennium?" Rei inputted. Mamoru was about to say when he died, but this went over much better for all of them. Dieing wasn't a good thing to remember, but frankly those few memories were the clearest. "Go on," Rei urged.

Terra nodded, gulping down something. "So we became senshi. I got dreams about the past and it all felt right, then I started thinking, hey, if I had a brother back then, then there's a possibility that I have a brother now isn't there? So me and Aurora decided to come to Tokyo and try to find the other Sailor Scouts and ask for their help in finding my brother. Then when we got here, we heard about Tuxedo Mask. They don't talk about you much in Okinawa."

Mamoru smirked sardonically. Everyone focused on the scouts and he remained in obscurity to the rest of the world. He wasn't sure if he liked it all that much, but it was typical. People rather talk about girls in miniskirts and leotards then a man in a tuxedo and cape. He shook his head. Typical.

"So how does this go with your people Sailor Sol?" Rei asked coldly. Mamoru noted to himself she was angry at Aurora, not Terra. At least his sister won her approval.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "I didn't have orders in my past life remember?" She leaned back on her hands, daring Rei with her eyes. "I don't have any orders now either other than stay neutral in all matters between planets and large powers. Right now I'm on my own, doing whatever I want. And I want to protect Terra." She looked at all of them seriously. "Unless I get new orders, I'm going to stay by her side."

"You mean, unless something big occurs. Then you hide behind your wall of neutrality." Rei's eyes flashed and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her. He still didn't understand all the hostility coming from her. "Where was the empire when Galaxia was taking all the sailor crystals? Where was the empire when Pharaoh 90 was invading earth? Where were you when we were fighting the black moon? The Negaverse? The Dead Moon? Where were you?" Rei jumped to her feet, mad.

Both Terra and Mamoru watched the stare down between them, weary of each of them. Aurora glared daggers at her as she gave her cold retort. "The empire forbids their scouts from being involved in incidences between two opposing forces. We might get involved if it involves more than two, but we stay out of it."

"Galaxia was destroying whole worlds! How could you stay neutral! Why weren't you helping!"

"I don't know alright!" Aurora jumped up, startling the two siblings as they stared at the exchange. "I wasn't awakened then! I haven't been to the empire for over a thousand years! I wasn't even alive when the silver millennium fell! I wasn't there when the empress died! I wasn't there!" A mixture of pain, sorrow and anger contorted on her face. "If I was there, I would have done something! Orders or no!" Red in the face, Aurora huffed out heavily. Her bright blue eyes spoke only of her determination and will. She really would have done all she could if she had the chance.

Rei sized her up with her eyes silently then nodded to herself. "I believe you," she said after a moment of silence. That took Aurora by surprise and her face showed it. "Next battle we have, I want to see you there, and not just because Terra's there. Be there for the people of this planet. Else I won't forgive you."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't," Aurora said quietly. Mamoru released the breath he didn't know he was holding, and Terra did the same. Things were going to be alright between them after all.

"So, Rei," Mamoru started. "We're going to have a party at the crown parlor next weekend. Care to join us?"

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to be there," Marian said once more. Mamoru looked back at her and grinned. "I'm not your sister, just your secretary. It's gonna feel really weird having me there when it should just be about your sister."<p>

"It's the best way to get rid of all the misconceptions people are having about you," he said once more. "The party's going to introduce all our new friends." He looked over the last bit of paperwork for the day. Earlier that week he told Marian that she had to come to the party on Saturday and all that week she tried to convince him that she shouldn't go. "You're going and that's final," was the only way for him to end the argument each time she objected. When he said that, she'd gape at him, droop her shoulders and say her usual "yes sir" in a put out tone. Now the party was tomorrow and she kept going over the expenses, objecting to what they were buying for this.

"Are you really going to have all this liquor?" she asked once. "Are you planning on getting people plastered?"

Mamoru shrugged. "It sounds logical to have something at the party that makes people happy."

"Just give them ice cream and cake and a bowl of jelly beans and that'll be enough." She looked over the prices and gaped at them. "Look at how expensive all this stuff is! Don't you have a budget? There's no way you can afford all of this! And renting out a parlor? This is crazy!" Marian looked up at him, glaring at him through her glasses. "How in blue blazes are you going to pay for all this?"

"Credit cards."

The look on her face was one he'd never forget for the rest of his life. She looked as if she was ready to rip him apart but was in disbelief that he would do anything like this. He could almost hear something shatter in her brain. She rubbed her forehead and muttered in her other language and he knew she was pleading in it. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "This is insane."

Mamoru shrugged. "Not to me." He really didn't see the problem with everything.

"Please stop," she pleaded, still rubbing her head. "You already ruined the image. Don't shatter it further." She took her hand off her head and looked back to the list of items he was going to buy. Marian put her glasses back on and started crossing items off the list and adding new things to it.

Mamoru gaped at her. "What are you doing?"

"Adjusting it to a more suitable design." She crossed off the liquor list entirely and put in an inexpensive fruit drink. The more expensive dishes she replaced with less expensive near equivalents and took away some items entirely. "This isn't healthy," she stated flatly. "If you eat like this, then all next week you'll be under the weather. You need to watch your diet a little better. And credit cards are evil. They make things worse, not better. There." She handed over the new list. "This should cost only a quarter of the first list. We could cut the expenses further by having it here and taking out the karaoke entirely."

He looked at the list and then back at her. "I'm not renting the place," he said quickly. "My friend Furuhata Motoki now owns the place. He usually lets us use it." He raised an eyebrow and flashed the list over to her. "A quarter of the cost?" Marian nodded. He shrugged. "Alright. You usually know best anyway. I'll see you there at six tomorrow." Mamoru grabbed his bag and coat then walked out the door, letting his secretary close up.

* * *

><p>That night Mamoru dreamed again. He was in the courtyard of the castle in Elsyion, practicing his sword moves on Nephrite. They both grinned like maniacs as they crossed practice swords then backed off to ready themselves for another charge. His other bodyguards watched on, cheering them on as they competed. They were all the same age, fourteen he thought, and they all enjoyed sword practice, even under Endymion's teacher's watchful eye.<p>

The teacher watched silently, shaking his head when they pulled a bad move. "Widen your stance brownie!" That was his nickname for Nephrite. "Fix your grip boy!" Endymion grunted as he fixed his grip, reacting instantly to his teacher's name for him. He went against his friend again, this time much more powerful than he had done previously. It startled Nephrite and he stumbled backwards. Endymion took advantage of that and went around his guard, touching the center of the practice armor with the tip of his sword. "Touch point! Match over!"

Nephrite panted and let go of his sword. "I yield! Don't kill me fierce prince!"

Endymion rolled his eyes and tapped the top of his friend's head with the flat of his fake sword. "Stop that. I'm not going to kill you." He winked and smirked. "Chop your hair off maybe, but kill? Nah." Jadeite stifled a laugh. The two of them often teased the others about their hair. Zoisite glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Long hair can be useful," his teacher butted in before they could come up with a better retort. His own hair had grown out and looked shaggier than ever. "It'll be useful in blind fighting, telling you which way the wind's going and helping you find your opponent."

"It still looks silly on a boy." Endymion actually thought it made things confusing for him. Zoisite was a very pretty boy and often was confused for a girl. He even thought he was a girl for a while. If he just cut his hair, it'd make it a lot easier for him and others. Kunzite was probably the only one there that knew exactly what his real reasoning was, but in Zoisite's defense he grew out his own hair. Endymion couldn't understand everything about his friends, but things like that made him laugh.

His teacher smirked, giving him the familiar 'oh really' look he was used to getting. "I think that's enough boy. Kunzite, mind giving him a thrashing?" Endymion blanched. He was able to beat each of his guards in a sword fight except for Kunzite. He personally thought that was why he was the only one without a demeaning nickname. Zoisite was 'goldilocks' and Jadeite was 'goat'. They were right then trying to come up with a nickname for his teacher but they couldn't manage to come up with a good one.

Kunzite hopped off his seat and took up Nephrite's practice sword. He saluted his comrade. "I shall avenge you," he said smoothly, a smirk playing on his face. Nephrite grinned and walked passed him.

"He's all yours." That made everyone watching laugh. Kunzite stepped into a perfect sword stance and waited for his prince to take the same position. Endymion slid into position, adjusting his sword grip again. He nodded and his expression became very serious. Maybe if he finally beat him, his teacher would actually say his name for once. Kunzite charged forward. Endymion barely parried the first attack and focused on defending himself.

"Are you playing?" Dunya's familiar voice broke his concentration. He barely managed to block the next attack.

"Now princess," Zoisite started talking to her, "you know better than to ditch your lessons to watch your brother get beaten." Endymion jumped away from the next attack. "Your father may get upset."

"Not to mention it ruins their concentration," Jadeite added. Kunzite nicked his shoulder and Endymion barely managed to evade the next stroke.

"Forget my lessons," Dunya waved aside. "Isis told me to meet her here. Have you seen her?" Endymion's footing slipped, making him fall, and Kunzite tapped his chest plate with his sword.

"Touch point." Kunzite winked playfully. "Better luck next time prince."

"Did he lose?" Dunya said, cocking her head as Kunzite helped him off the ground.

"Touch point," Nephrite explained. "It's a sport-man's way of claiming victory without killing or maiming the opponent. It takes real skill not to kill anyone."

Endymion pouted. "Just once I'd like to beat you. Just once!" He looked at Kunzite in an exasperated plea. "Is that too much to ask?"

"If I let you win, you'd never learn." Kunzite looked over to the teacher who had frozen as soon as their princess had entered the courtyard. "Isn't that right sir?"

After a moment of distracted silence he nodded. "Practice your stances more boy. Hold them longer." He left his usual post and crossed the courtyard toward the princess. He stopped short of her and leaned against another pillar near her. Dunya had a sly smile on her face, telling Endymion that she was up to something. He looked back to his teacher and noticed something he hadn't before. His teacher was nervous about something!

His guards took off from their seats and grabbed some practice swords, surrounding him. Endymion sighed. It didn't look like he was going to learn what it was quite yet. As he focused on his stances, a woman approached the princess. She looked nothing like the shrine maidens and minor royalty he was used to seeing in the palace. She had cat like features: yellow narrow eyes, claw-ish nails, rounded nose, whiskers and a long tale the same tawny color as her long hair. Isis. She looked at the boys practicing, then to the princess, and lastly at his teacher who matched her gaze. Her coy look turned to one of appreciation and a look Mamoru was familiar with. It was the same look Usako gave him each time she felt like having fun at night.

Mamoru woke up thinking a laugh. Isis and his teacher. What a couple they'd make. Or made. It was hard to believe that any of this had happened a thousand years ago.

* * *

><p>"Is this enough?" Unazuki asked Makoto as she set down the last tray of food on the long table. Makoto shrugged and Unazuki sighed, shrugging it off. "How many people are coming again?"<p>

Makoto started counting out loud. "Let's see. There's me, Usagi's family, the others, and those guys, and of course the guests on honor!" She looked at the unamused waitress. "Um… not counting you and your brother, fourteen. Wait! I forgot Luna and Artemis. That's sixteen."

"Your math scores were never all that good were they Mako." Unazuki shook her head. She looked over the food table. "That should be enough. I hope." The two looked at each other then laughed. They hadn't thrown a party in a while, not since Usagi's baby shower at least. This was going to be interesting.

Ami and Rei were the first to arrive, closely followed by Setsuna and Hotaru. They started talking immediately about old times and updating each other on their recent accomplishments. Several times they commented on how old Hotaru was now and said she looked much better this time around than the first time. Marian walked in around then, rather awkwardly and nervous. "Oh! Marian! You made it!" Makoto darted up to her and pulled her to their circle. She smiled nervously as she was introduced to Setsuna, Hotaru and Unazuki.

"So you're Mamoru-kun's new secretary eh?" Unazuki grasped her hands grinning. "I was sure surprised to hear that he even wanted one. How's it been? What's it like? Was Usagi-chan mad? What's this ring about?" She turned over Marian's hand, revealing a ring with a five pointed star and three cheep plastic gems on it on her right hand.

Marian blinked a few times from getting all those questions and managed a weak smile. "It's, ah… a gift from my boyfriend."

Makoto giggled. "Ease up Una. She's not used to people like you." She looked up and down the startled girl. "You're wearing your work clothes here?" It was a near identical outfit to the one she first saw Marian in.

"There's nothing wrong with skirts and blouses Mako-chan," Setsuna said in her defense. "I think she looks fine."

Marian managed to get her hands out of Una's and adjusted her glasses. "I really don't have a lot of clothes with me right now. My work clothes are my regular clothes." Makoto looked at her in disbelief and Ami giggled at the comment. Behind Unazuki they heard a small ding. "Is something cooking?"

Makoto and Unazuki exchanged looks then jumped out of their seats, running towards the kitchen. "The cake!" they said in unison. Marian followed after them soon after, muttering something else.

"Interesting girl," Hotaru mentioned.

Rei looked at her. "You sensed it too?"

Setsuna nodded with Hotaru. "I don't think it matters. Mamoru-sama chose her and we should trust his judgment." Setsuna looked over to Rei "There was something you wanted to discuss?"

Rei nodded. "I've been having visions again."

"Same here." Haruka and Michiru walked through the door and joined them. Haruka continued. "Of flowers and a white warrior?" Rei nodded. "Any idea what it means?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I've checked with everything I know about time. I don't know what's going on."

"You think the warrior could be Usagi again?" Ami asked.

"Doubtful." They all looked at Hotaru, questioning her with their eyes. "It doesn't look like her. It doesn't feel like her either. I think we're dealing with something else."

"We have some new senshi," Rei blurted out quickly. They all looked at her now. "Sailor Gaia and Sailor Sol. Gaia's Mamoru-sama's sister and Sol's Gaia's friend. It may be one of them."

Haruka looked down. "It may be possible…" Unazuki and Marian walked in then with a large cake, ending all conversation on that subject. Makoto got them all talking about different things and about fifteen minutes later, Mamoru and Usagi came in, carrying baby Chibi Usa. The majority of the circle flocked over to Usagi and the baby. Marian and Ami lagged behind, watching from a distance what was happening. Moments later Terra and Aurora ran in, Terra apologizing constantly for being late. She then went back and forth between the baby circle and Mamoru, wanting to be apart of each of their lives. Aurora looked around and went straight to the food platters.

The last people to show up were Minako, Artemis and Luna. Minako made a loud entrance and made a bid show of dragging her karaoke machine. Practical Marian, apparently fed up with her display of loosing strength to carry it, walked over, picked up the speakers and put them in a corner near a plug. To everyone's amusement, she took the remaining items and set them down next to the speakers. Everyone laughed at Minako and Marian's exchange in English, even though they understood about half of it. Marian put the Karaoke set together quickly then handed Minako the mike. "Don't break anything," she said in plain Japanese then went over to the punch bowl, adjusting her glasses yet again.

Mamoru laughed. Minako was speechless at the comment, but brushed it off with a huff. "Alright peoples! Listen up!" She cheered into the mike. "We are proud to announce that there are new additions into the Chiba family!" The baby circle broke up slightly and grinned at Minako. "First there's the obvious and adorable Chibi Usa! I can't wait for her to grow up! She was a lot of fun wasn't she guys?" Setsuna gave a nervous glance to the three new people, but none looked alarmed by this comment. "Second," Minako pointed to Terra, "we have Mamoru-sama's long lost baby sister! Come up here Terra and introduce yourself with a song!"

Excited, Terra ran up to the front and took the mike from Minako's hands. "Thanks a bunch Minako-san!" she said cheerily. "Actually I couldn't be here without my dear friend Aurora over there! She kept me going and searching for my dear brother!" The group smiled and clapped. They were all strongly reminded of Usagi by her behavior right then. She pointed then to Aurora. "Come on up Aurora! Let's do a duet!"

Aurora looked up to her wide eyed with a piece of celery in her mouth. She shook her head, refusing to go up. "Come on Aurora! It's fun!" Terra pestered. Her friend remained still. "Oh come on scaredy-cat! It isn't that bad!"

"She's not going to give up until you do," Marian muttered over the table. Her cup of juice barely hid her amused grin. "Just do it. It can't be that bad."

"Then you do it!" Aurora's eyes flashed at the secretary.

Marian fluttered her eyelashes and smiled coyly. "I'm not the one she's asking for." Aurora glared at her then walked up with a sulky look to the second mike. The crowd cheered as she took the stage. The music started and they heard the two new scouts singing.

They were horrible. Terra kept sliding her notes and Aurora couldn't find the tune. Mamoru covered his mouth, trying to hide his pained expression. He heard a smothered laugh coming from Marian and saw her turn away, shaking madly. Hotaru was standing next to her, gaping between Marian and the stage, trying to find out what was so funny. When the song ended, Minako flew back to the stage and started being the host again. Aurora quickly ran off the stage red faced and Terra looked confused at the weak applause as she was nearly pushed off the stage.

"Thank you for your performance! Aren't they a treasure?" Minako winked at the crowd to get them to be nice. "We'd have Chibi Usa perform, but she's just a little too young for a mike now isn't she?" She got most of them laughing at that. Minako looked around the room as she spoke again. "There's one more mystery person here peoples! A young pretty American girl who has taken up the most strenuous and dangerous job of them all. She's a secretary folks! And not just any secretary! Mamoru-sama's!" She looked at Marian who was still struggling to regain her composure. She had a broad grin on her red face and her eyes were watering. "Has Usagi made like hard on you Ms. Secretary?" Marian shook her head and stood up straighter. She adjusted her glasses as well. "What a miracle! What's your secret? Fast feet? Quick wits?"

"How about the truth and a gorgeous boyfriend elsewhere?" They all laughed at that comment. Marian's confidence and composure seemed to be restored.

"How about a song then? Your choice!" Minako looked a little weary about asking her. Terra wasn't all that good, and Aurora…

Marian shrugged. "I don't know any Japanese songs." Mamoru smirked at that. Of course she didn't. She was born and raised in the eastern US. She wouldn't know anything of their songs. "Maybe later, after I hear a few good ones!" She winked the same way Minako did earlier. That started a whole row of laughter.

Minako nodded, a challenging smile on her face. "Alright then! Now that we all know who we all are," she put on a CD track, "let's get this party started!" The CD played and she started singing to one of her own songs. The baby circle semi dispersed and they started chatting to each other individually.

Mamoru drifted between conversations and kept an eye on whoever was holding Chibi Usa at the moment. He spotted his secretary once talking to Michiru with Haruka standing near by. Haruka noticed something poking out of one of Marian's pockets and reached for it. She quickly took a thin black box out of her pocket and raised it to eye level. In a flash, its owner's hand flew up and grabbed Haruka's wrist, squeezing it tightly. Marian didn't even blink and was still mid way in her conversation with Michiru about violin music composition, but the movement startled her second party in mid comment, staring at Haruka's paralyzed hand and startled face. Marian looked questioningly at her then to where she was staring.

"Oh. Uh oh." She released her grip and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. Trained reflex." Mamoru stared at her, wondering exactly what Haruka asked.

"Trained reflex?" Haruka rubbed her wrist, still holding the box. "How do you get a trained reflex like that?" She stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't even looking at her!

Marian shrugged. "Back in Esreal, I had to be careful. So my dad taught me how to catch people who were grabbing stuff." She cocked her head. "What did you take anyway?" Haruka showed her the black box thing, and looking at it now, Mamoru could see it was similar to an ipod except it had a touch screen and a miniature mike on it. It was more of a brown than a black too, almost an earthy color. Marian's eyebrows shot up and her face reddened. "I keep forgetting about that thing," she muttered, and took it quickly out of her hands.

"What is it?" Michiru asked quickly.

Marian flushed and held it close to her chest. "It's an M-RAD. A musical recording amplifying device. I was asked to try it out as a beta tester." She tried to hide it instinctively, but they could tell she felt caught.

"I never heard of it," Haruka muttered.

"Neither have I," Michiru added.

"Me neither," Minako sad from behind. Marian jumped at her voice, nervous again. Minako seemed to do that to her. "What's it do?"

Marian gulped and started explaining. "It records whatever I sing or hear then turns it into sheet music so I can learn how to play and sing it later. It can only hold up to an hour's worth at a time though."

"That's got to be really cool!" Terra crowed over to her, wanting to know what it was all about and liked the item already. "When are they going on the market?"

"It isn't," Marian mumbled. "There was a lawsuit about copyright laws and the company was closed down. There were only twenty made."

"And you have one?" Minako quickly snatched it from her hands and ran up to the stage looking at it. Marian chased after her, wide eyed and fearful for the device.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ms. Secretary Glimare is going to honor us with a song!" Somehow she managed to hook up the device to the karaoke set. The screen went blank then went to a main menu screen that had about thirteen songs listed. They were all in English so few of them could understand what was written, but the list was impressive. "A song she got somewhere on the street or on the radio! We don't care! We just want to hear her sing!" Minako shoved a mike in Marian's hand and winked. "Enjoy."

Marian turned and faced the audience, gaping at Minako then looking at Mamoru for support. Mamoru could only shrug. He never knew how to handle Minako. The silent game between the two different girls was beginning to be apparent to everyone else, and Mina just won that round. His secretary huffed out then rolled her eyes as she went over to her device, tapping it until she reached a selection. She licked her lips excitedly and pressed play and a delay button. A moment later and she raised the mike up to her mouth like a professional did, almost as if it was a regular practice.

She first hummed something then the background music kicked in, not a word coming from the music source. Another moment passed as she seemed to wait for the right moment to begin. Then she opened her mouth, singing in pure English.

It was beautiful.

Marian's voice was crystal clear, in perfect tune and harmony with the music. She moved with the rhythm of the tune and put her heart and soul into every word and note she sang. She didn't just sing the song, she felt it and lived it. She knew this song inside out, almost as if she was the one who wrote it or it was written for. The audience was lost into the music.

As the song ended, she opened her eyes and Mamoru could see the gloss of tears in them. It wasn't a song about love or faith, anyone could tell from the few words they understood from it. It seemed almost patriotic. The song ended and they all clapped and cheered. Marian bowed and smiled graciously. She looked over to Minako and winked at her knowingly. Marian won that round.

"Encore!" Usagi cheered. Terra joined her in asking for more and soon the others asked for more. Marian giggled and bowed again. "That was gorgeous Mamochan! Did you know she could sing like that?" Usagi tugged on his sleeve.

"Nuh uh." He thought about how many times he would leave his small patient room and hear her humming or whistling something. Often she'd change a note in mid play, he remembered. "I think she wrote it."

"That's amazing!" She looked over to Ami next to her. "What was it about anyway Ami? All I could get from it was something about light, fireworks and something about royalty."

Ami's eyes were a little glossy too and she rubbed them. "It was about how some great people guided a civilization to peace and happiness using the magic of fairies and their lights. They bring the fireworks in the night sky just like they brought hope into people's hearts. It was very beautiful and poetic." Ami's English was the best of them and hearing her say something about music made them all wonder where this song came from. They stopped talking though as Marian sang again.

The tune was simpler and almost sounded like a letter. Mamoru caught the phrase 'gray knight' several times in the piece and resolved to ask Marian about it later. As they applauded her again, Marian took her M-RAD and walked over to the punch bowl, adjusting her glasses. She looked a little winded and several of them started to crowd her, asking about the song. Aurora was the first though to ask about the knight.

Marian looked at her over her cup, slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"Who is the gray knight in your song?" Aurora's eyes became very intense, almost penetrating stare.

Marian adjusted her glasses again and stuffed her M-RAD into her pocket. "My boyfriend." Aurora was taken back by this direct answer and blinked. "When we were first becoming close, there was an… incident that occurred between us. He crossed a line and realized it a tad too late. He felt guilty, to the point that he avoided me constantly." She smirked to herself, remembering the incident. "He wouldn't listen to me when I first said I forgave him, so I wrote that song and he heard it. After that, everything got better."

"You wrote that?" Minako was crowding her now. She seemed more excited than ever. "Are you a famous singer? You could be after all, with a voice like yours. I can set you up with an agent and…"

Marian cut her off firmly. "I don't want an agent. I write and sing music for fun. If I did it as a career in this day and age, I'd go crazy." The tone of her voice told them she was serious and wouldn't budge for anything. Her eyes said the same thing and Mamoru knew it was dangerous to press that matter. "I'm quite happy just being a secretary thank you." She got herself another drink and ate a bit of the cheese as well. Minako pouted and walked off.

"Why did you call him gray knight?" Aurora asked quickly. She wetted her lips nervously.

Marian shrugged. "It's his nickname. He dressed up as a gray knight one Halloween and he looked good. It's much better than my earlier one for him." She sipped her drink slowly.

"Which was?"

"Playboy." She grinned at the shocked expression on Aurora's face. "I used to hate him and he had a lot of fangirls. So, playboy sounded right at the time." She muttered something in English under her breath and laughed at herself. "Ya know, you reminded me of him tonight." Aurora blinked and she winked gleefully. "He can't carry a tune either. Actually, he's worse." Disgruntled, Aurora stomped off. Mamoru shook his head, trying hard not to laugh at the exchange.

"Nice work tonight," he said kindly. Marian smiled graciously. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Always could." She looked around the room, then to a clock. "How long is this party going to last?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. One or two possibly."

The look Marian gave him then was withering. Then she gave him an 'oh really' look almost identical to his past life's teacher's. "What about your daughter?" she asked flatly. "Shouldn't she be going to bed some time soon? She's only, what, three months old right? All night affairs aren't good for infants. And what about you and your wife? Don't you value your weekend sleep?" Mamoru blanched. He hadn't thought of that. She continued on. "I have church at noon tomorrow. I don't think I can stay here past eleven anyway. Su would worry."

Mamoru sighed. She was right. As much as they all wanted to stay and have along party, their lives weren't the same as it was when they were all single and only had to worry about school. They had other things to worry about as well. He shrugged. Late night parties weren't good for doctors and parents. "Alright, I'll try to close it up around ten. That should be enough time." Marian rolled her eyes but nodded. It'd have to do.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was fun but mildly uneventful. Minako somehow convinced Marian to sing a duet with her and Marian managed to make the song work into a fairly well done duet. Mamoru and Usagi were tricked into singing as well and Terra jumped up several times to take the spot light. Around nine thirty, Mamoru told Minako to close the whole thing down, pointing especially to the fussy Chibi Usa. The party died down from there and most of them left at the same time. Makoto, Marian, Setsuna and Hotaru were the most reluctant to leave. Makoto wanted to take the extra food home, Hotaru wanted to stay up longer making Setsuna stay as well, and Marian insisted on helping the parlor's owners clean up.<p>

Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru left together and parted ways quickly after they reached the metro. Setsuna and Hotaru lived within walking distance but Makoto took the metro everywhere. A block or two away, Hotaru looked up in shock. "My keys!" She then turned around and ran as fast as she could back to the parlor. Setsuna followed her, but she wasn't near as fast because of her heels. As Hotaru rounded a corner, she sensed something evil coming from the parlor. She kicked up her speed, but then felt something strong and the evil vanished.

She made it to the parlor and spotted her keys lying near the door. Someone found them and put it there for her to grab. As she took the keys, she poked her head into the parlor.

Marian had taken off her glasses and was focusing her eyes on a pile of ashes on the ground. Her hair was down as well, something Mamoru commented on once never happened. There weren't any signs of a fight. The look on the secretary's face was one of purest concentration, as if she was analyzing it with just her eyes, and was getting answers. She took the ashes into her hand and let it fall through her fingers. Her expression changed into distaste. She stood up and finished taking care of the food, thinking.

Silently, Hotaru backed away and ran back to Setsuna. Worry must have been on her face because Setsuna kept asking what was wrong. She brushed her guardian off and started thinking. Who was this girl Mamoru-sama had hired? Was she a friend? Or an enemy?

* * *

><p>AN: So now you know more about the Sol-en empire, about Emdymion's past life and a bit more about Marian's history. Yeah the senshi have dismissed her a little too soon. tell me what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 9 Someone wants to what?**

Mamoru rubbed his eyes once more, trying desperately to wake himself up as Marian rattled on about his appointments for the day. It became a routine with them. Every morning she'd tell him who and what to expect with the scheduled appointments and every morning he'd mildly listen and try to wake himself up. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough now to walk to work in the mornings. Every night since the party, he and Terra talked on the phone getting to know each other better. They'd talk for hours and then he'd fall asleep on the couch. What was worse, he was getting more dreams of his past life still, and of something else.

At the party, he heard Rei and Minako talk seriously for a minute about what they were seeing in their dreams and of the attacks that were becoming more frequent. He too started having dreams of a white warrior and scattered flowers. The warrior drew a sword from nowhere and then raised it to him in a salute. The flowers he saw were a complete mystery to him and that startled him. He knew every flower out there, didn't he?

He tried to wake himself up once more and pay attention to what Marian was saying. Mamoru looked up at her through hazy eyes and for a moment saw Isis, Dunya's friend and protector. Thinking idly, he laughed inside. They looked similar. They had nearly identical noses and their hair fell the same way in front. His teacher liked to try and fix that hair, he remembered. The dream he had earlier that week made him laugh again. His ever so serious teacher was caught several times alone with Isis and was only defensive about her. Endymion and his guards teased him relentlessly about that, and it made him flush several shades.

Marian snapped her fingers inches in front of his face, taking him away from his dreamy recollection. "Hey!" Her concerned glare looked him straight in the eye. "Are you feeling alright?"

Mamoru shook his head to wake himself up again. "Sorry. Didn't sleep much last night."

The look on her face made him realize she was worried about him. "Is the baby keeping you up again? I thought you figured out how to deal with that?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I have. I just have a new thing that keeps me up at nights." Marian gave him a confused expression. "I've been talking to Terra each night. It's the only time we can talk."

His secretary rolled her eyes. "As much as I support your decision to be a good big brother, you really shouldn't sacrifice your sleep for it." She tapped him on the head with that day's appointments. "Meet her for lunch instead of talking too late. You can't operate on half power." She handed him the schedule and finished unlocking the place so people could come in. Mamoru's eyes followed her for a bit then fell on the schedule. He sighed. He forgot he had to work.

The next day during lunch he took a walk through a near by park. It was one of those rare early October days where the weather was too nice to stay in doors. His secretary even said so and opened the whole office up as he left. The breeze was heaven and he couldn't stay in his office for too long before being swept up into the ecstasy of his planet's natural allure. He spotted his neighbor Lee Ken gathering trash bags on the other side of the park and waved to him. Ken looked up for a moment and smiled in recognition, but kept to his work. Mamoru nodded and sat on a near by bench with his well prepared lunch and water bottle.

He was nearly done eating his turkey and rice dish when he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Someone was watching him. He looked up slowly and causally, pretending he didn't notice and stretched, looking around. Several small kids were running around and a few couples were walking by as well. A young student was eating and pouring over a textbook on a bench several meters away, his back to Mamoru, and Ken was nearing him with his arms loaded with trash bags. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he couldn't shake the feeling off. He looked back to his lunch and tried to ignore it.

Finishing his meal, he walked over to a near by trash can and tossed the disposable items from his bentou in it. His neighbor was about to get this one soon anyway so he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt. Mamoru waited casually as his neighbor approached him, ready to strike up a normal conversation before going back to work himself. Ken was two meters away when a surge of negative energy perked up his senses. Mamoru snapped his neck in the energy's direction and saw something large and furry charging towards him. Its eyes glowed red and it frothed at the mouth, growling and yowling as it ran at him. His immediate impulse was to grab his friend and get him out of there, but before he could react, the monster closed in and Ken shoved him out of the monster's path.

As Mamoru hit the park floor, he heard the monster attack with its claws and his friend screamed out in pain. He rolled onto his back, reading himself to jump up and fight, but stopped short as he saw his friend, someone with no training or experience with this kind of thing, white and bleeding on the pebble strewed path. The monster turned back to Mamoru and cried out once more, raising his claws to attack.

"Second path to glory!" he heard behind him. A wave of power hit the monster in the chest and cut it in two. The monster burned to ashes, squirming on the ground. Mamoru propped himself up and looked behind him, panting. A woman around his age ran forward and reached her hand out for him to take. "Are you alright your highness?"

He didn't recognize the girl's accent, but she definitely wasn't Japanese. Her amber hair was very straight and cut in a V, the longest part reaching her shoulders in front. Her eyes were a charcoal black and reflected everything. Her clothes looked second hand, torn and stained, but they were very practical. The thing that startled him most about her was the fact that she was a giant. She was easily as tall as him and twice as muscular. He cautiously took her arm and let her pull him up.

"I'm fine." He looked over to his friend bleeding on the ground. "Ken!" He flew to his side and looked him over. "It missed his vitals," Mamoru assessed quickly. He looked over to the girl who had saved them.

"I have a clinic near by. Help me take him there." The girl nodded and lifted the man effortlessly. Mamoru walked quickly in front of her, leading the way.

In minutes they were in his office, startling Marian out of a book she was reading. "That was a fast lunch," she said automatically. "I thought you said you'd take longer…" She looked at Ken and her eyes widened. She dropped her book and immediately opened up the patient room. "What happened?" She looked over him, her pale face becoming paler. The giantess set the bleeding man on the table there and stepped back.

Mamoru washed his hands quickly and talked loudly and firmly so he could be heard. "I was attacked at the park by some strange monster. He saved me." He dried off his hands quickly and went over to his syringes and medicines. "Get me the bandages. And I want you to call somebody."

Obediently Marian opened up a cabinet and took out several large bandages. She looked over Ken again. "I think his ribcage's been knocked out of place," she said quickly, her mind back in focus. "You better take care of that first. Who do you want me to call?" She set the pile of bandages down and looked back to him.

"Usako." The secretary blinked. She hadn't expected that. "He lives in my building. Usako can get a hold of his wife and get her down here." Mamoru placed his hands under the man's side that was damaged and lifted up quickly. Ken cried out, but then relaxed a little and breathed much easier. "Tell her Ken's been hurt and he needs his wife."

Marian nodded and flew out the door to her phone. Quickly Mamoru filled his syringe with a pain repressor and injected Lee Ken. He worked quickly and quietly, disinfecting the claw wounds and sewing up the side best he could. He finished by cleaning up the surrounding skin and wrapping him in bandages. Once that was done, he cleaned his hands again. His secretary came back into the office then, worry on her face. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

Mamoru nodded. "He won't be able to work for a small while, but he'll be fine." He rubbed his neck tiredly and looked past her and to the silent giantess. He almost forgot she was there. "Thank you miss for your help." She nodded silently. Her expression was impassive and stony. Marian looked up at her, a confused expression on her face. Before she could say a word, Usagi and Lee Kristin barged through the door carrying both of their children.

"Ken-kun!" Kristin flew past everyone, worry and terror all over her face. Tears streaked down her face and she grappled for her husband's hand. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? What happened?"

"Mamochan!" Usagi flew to him and hugged him with one arm. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"There was an attack…" he started but Kristin broke in.

"An attack? No! Ken-kun!" She started to weep uncontrollably. Marian put her hand on her shoulder and looked at the rest of them.

"Could you give them a moment alone? I'll make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." Mamoru nodded and ushered Usako and the giantess out of the room. Marian closed the door behind them.

Usagi turned on him again. "Mamochan, what happened?"

Before he could answer, the giantess spoke. "Forgive me your highness," she said with a bow. "I was too slow to observe my duty. I should have killed monster earlier."

Usagi looked at her, her eyes popping. "Mamochan… who is she?"

"I'm not really sure." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She just popped up and saved us."

"Forgive my rudeness your highness." The giantess bowed again. "I am Beinta Kielberg from Scandinavia. I am your body guard." She stared down both of them. "Someone after your lives."

Mamoru and Usagi stared at Beinta, dumb founded. It took a minute before what she said clicked in either of their minds. "Excuse me?" he breathed out. "Care to repeat that?"

"Certainly your highness." Beinta bowed again, unnerving them both. "I sent here to protect you. Someone after your lives. Yours especially Prince Endymion."

"Where did you hear that name?" All of the color from his face drained away and Usagi scooted closer to him, grabbing his sleeve.

"I have always known it." She kneeled before them, startling the couple further. "Prince Endymion, your name written into all your subjects' hearts." She looked up to him, admiration in her dark eyes. "I wished to meet you when I was child, but to serve you better. I am your servant."

"Mamochan…" Usagi hugged her child and husband closer, unsure about everything. Instinctively, Mamoru held her in one arm protectively.

"What do you mean serve? I've never been served in my life." He looked at her in a mixture of fear, hesitation and wonder. What was this woman talking about?

"I and my order live to serve your highness. We keep earth safe for thousand years. We wait for your return." Beinta's face glowed as she said this. She was serious! Mamoru could tell this conversation was a dream-come-true for her. That startled him further. "We found out someone trying to kill you and daughter."

Both he and Usagi pulled Chibi Usa closer to them instinctively. "Who wants us dead? Why?" Suddenly this threat looked real. He didn't know who or what this woman was, but what she said enough to convince him he was in danger.

Beinta shook her head, looking upset with herself. "I not know who exactly wants prince dead. I do know what wants it and why." She stood up and faced them on level ground. "Jarde wants prince dead to replace him and be ruler of Earth." She glared hatred this time, thinking of the person she mentioned.

"Jarde?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"Old word meaning replacer. Usurper. Want's only power." The look on the giantess's face lessened. "That what my leaders say. They say Jarde led away most of order to kill you."

Mamoru stared at her in silence for a moment. His legs suddenly felt like jelly and he knew Usako felt the same. "Let's sit down and you can explain it all from the beginning."

* * *

><p>They talked for over two hours and called in Terra, Aurora, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako and Rei not long after Mamoru pieced together everything tumbling in on them. Terra's memory of their past life was sharper than his and she was able to verify right before the fall of the silver millennium, she and their father established a semi secret order to protect the Earth in the royal family's absence, starting with Endymion's teacher and the castle's herbalist.<p>

Apparently the order had grown some and was scattered all over the Earth, acting as its protectors while the scouts were not around. This order though had a recent division, most of them following a usurper who wanted to take over Earth while the lesser part were still loyal to the royal family. The usurper had recently learned who and where Mamoru was and was determined to kill him and Chibi Usa, his heir, before he could be properly coroneted. Usagi held both he and their baby tightly each time Beinta mentioned they wanted both of them dead.

"So you're here to protect Mamoru-sama until you can destroy this Jarde?" Minako asked. Beinta nodded vigorously. "Why can't we protect him?"

"You assigned to protect Princess Serenity." She pointed at Usagi who flushed. "We must protect Prince Endymion."

"What does this usurper look like?" Setsuna asked quickly. "We can help find him, can't we?"

The giantess shook her head. "This is our fight. Our enemy using monsters only we can kill. It not work if you help." Minako pouted at that and Setsuna looked hurt. Rei, Hotaru and Aurora looked at her only in thought.

"But what would they really gain by killing Niisama?" Terra looked the most concerned about this. "He's connected to the Earth. By killing him they'd kill the Earth."

"How's that possible?" Aurora looked at her friend in surprise. Apparently she was the only one who didn't know about the connection. "When the Emperor was killed, the whole empire didn't blow up."

"The connection's different here." Terra started to explain to them all what the connection was. "Earth is known as the planet of life for a reason. The power to sustain life originated here. The power to do that though needs to be channeled to make sure it doesn't fall back on itself. So the royal line tied its life source to the planet. The pressure of that spell is unimaginable." She cringed in remembrance and everyone was leaning in, interested in exactly how this worked. "It was alleviated further back then when father first started talking to the strongest elementals and setting up the order." She scratched her head, thinking hard. "I can't for the life of me remember what the order was called. This is really starting to bug me.

"Anywho, father experimented first before bringing other people into it. He managed to convince four of his strongest priests to bind themselves with the strongest elementals, one from each of the four basic elements. They were going to be the beginning of the order, but they all refused and went their separate ways, leaving Elsyion. There was something about having too much power in one place and imbalance in forces so they all agreed to never meet unless the king needed them for something important."

"Was Helios part of that?" Hotaru asked.

Terra shook her head. "Hoh no. Helios was too important as the chief priest to be part of any experiments. Somehow, his devout praying in the shrine put part of the pressure of Earth on him automatically. Father was trying to find a way to ease the pressure as much as he could for Endymion and Helios so they could go out and do what they wanted in the future." She looked over to Mamoru then and smiled weakly. "That's why you don't remember much about father. He was busy working on making your reign easier on you." Mamoru nodded slowly. He never did know his father well enough to miss him, he remembered. There was always distance between them. Now he understood why.

Terra continued to talk. "Anywho, all this eased the pressures of Earth's power, but it wasn't enough. Father later made the order with your teacher and our master herbalist and their wives, then made the golden crystal to channel energy even further. The order's not just for protecting the Earth, but you and Elsyion as well. Oh and Helios too," she added quickly. She looked over to Hotaru. "How do you know about him anyway? I didn't think he was reincarnated."

"We went to Elsyion about six years ago and met him." Hotaru's eyes landed on Chibi Usa and a smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Are they still the main focus of the spell's pressure though? Helios and the prince?"

Terra nodded. "As much as father was able to ease the pressure, it's impossible to get rid of it." She smiled sardonically. "I can feel it even and I'm just about as connected to it as one of the four pillars."

"Pillars?"

"The four priests father endowed with the elementals." Terra looked over to Beinta, a startled idea in her eye. "They didn't get them, did they? It'd be horrible if they were against us too."

Beinta shook her head. "No. The pillars are lost to all."

"Thank heavens." Terra looked relieved though they really couldn't understand why she was even worried.

"You believe all this?" Minako stood up from her chair and looked at them all defiantly. "We're the sailor scouts! We fought through space and time and all kinds of invaders! We can beat anything and you honestly think we can't fight this enemy and keep him safe?"

"Mina…" Usagi started in a whine.

"You never had to fight enemy from Earth with Earth powers," Beinta said flatly.

"Oh come on! How bad could they be?" Minako looked at everyone in the circle. "What's the worse they can do huh?"

"They make monsters from blood."

The circle looked over to Beinta in shock. She continued. "They kill people then make blood come to life. Makes very difficult to kill monsters."

"That bloody puss thing," Aurora mumbled. Rei and Mamoru exchanged looks. They both remembered the fight two weeks ago. "They murder people to make those things?" She jumped up from her seat infuriated. "Where are they? I'll kill them!"

"Aurora!" Terra pulled on her friend's shirt and managed to calm her down. She looked over to Beinta, a concerned look in her eye. They heard a small knock on the door.

"Sir? I've adjusted all of your appointments." Marian's voice came through the door. It was locked tight and Mamoru asked her previously to call ahead and clear the afternoon. He knew she'd respect his privacy if he asked her to leave them alone and he was very glad once again that it was her he hired and not one of the other girls. "Is everything alright in there? I hear yelling."

"I better handle this." Mamoru dislodged himself from Usagi and their baby and walked over to the door, unlocking it and passing through quickly. He shut it again quickly and looked at Marian standing in front of him. She looked very concerned and a little frightened so he gave her a reassuring smile, hoping his own worry didn't leak through. "Everything's alright Marian. We're just having a dramatic discussion."

"It sounded like an argument." She was biting down one corner of her mouth as she looked at him. "What's so important you had to cancel the whole day?"

"Something urgent came up. Did you get them to the hospital?" He asked her before locking the door to make sure both Ken and Kristin went to the regional hospital for further treatment. He wasn't properly equipped to have Ken stay there over night and for some reason Kristin trusted Marian enough to obey her requests.

Marian nodded. "He's staying the night. I still don't know what happened sir." Worry played on her face. "You said there was an attack and he saved you, but you said nothing about that girl or what attacked you. What really happened?"

He smiled soothingly again. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Mamoru patted her on the shoulder. "Why don't you go home for the day? I think it's a good idea to get the rest of the afternoon off after that shock."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that wasn't as bad of a shock as others." She turned away and sighed, then turned back to him. "Make sure you get out of here before seven okay? You look like you had it worse than me."

He nodded and she took her bag and walked out the door. Mamoru looked at the clock. It was nearing four. He rubbed his neck and went back inside the room to figure out what to do next.

* * *

><p>Usagi looked behind her again, glancing at Beinta walking only a few paces behind her. Mamoru noticed and rolled his eyes. "Stop that."<p>

"But it feels…" She didn't know exactly what to say it felt like. She wasn't used to being followed and protected that way. Her protectors gave her room to breathe and were her friends. Beinta the giantess bodyguard only loomed over them and made people too scared to talk to them. It felt both scary and lonely.

"Like a hawk about to get its prey?" Mamoru agreed that he didn't like this solution either, but it was the only one they could agree on. Beinta wouldn't back down, insisting that she had to protect him from now on. He vaguely remembered being protected like this once as Endymion, but that was before his teacher came along. "A princess has less freedom than a prince," he remembered his teacher say. Right then he felt more trapped than Usagi ever did. From then on, Beinta would stay by his side, watching him every moment of the day, making sure everything around him was safe. The only reason she was behind him today was because she didn't know where he lived. Correction: where she'd be staying until this whole deal blew over.

As they entered their apartment building, they met the building's owner. Kekaru Hima smiled, greeted them happily and ran up to meet them. Beinta stepped between them and him, glaring at the old man. Kekaru blinked and stared at her in fear and curiosity. "And who are you big missie? A new tenant?" Beinta glared harder.

"Beinta-chan!" Usagi cried. Chibi Usa started to wail as well. Mamoru stepped in as peace maker.

"It's alright Kielberg. He's a friend. He owns the building." He glared at his new bodyguard then smiled at his renter. "Sorry about this Kekaru-sama."

Kekaru looked up and down the woman, then started coughing. He barely managed to cover his mouth before it got bad. Mamoru crouched over him to help, but he was quickly waved off. "Guess I'm not as young as I used to be, eh?" He winked playfully to his tenant. Mamoru smiled. Everything was going to be alright then.

Usagi glanced at the Lee apartment as they passed it to their own, feeling sorry for the small family. "Do you think I should bring something over to them tomorrow? Like a casserole or something?"

Mamoru opened their apartment then looked back to Usagi. "Maybe." Beinta rushed pass him and started searching the place for anything dangerous. He looked in after her and cringed. "I hope we can fix all this soon," he muttered under his breath. He had no idea how they were going to put the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

><p>"11-17 reporting in."<p>

"Oh stop that," 5-18 muttered as she slapped the grown man in the arm. They were inside the same room for once, a hallway to be precise. People passed by them without even taking notice of them. That was the general idea they had for meeting there at least.

11-17 chortled. "Well I thought it was a nice touch."

5-18 rolled her eyes then stared across the way to an ICU ward. "There's nothing nice about it. Seven of us are in here." Harsh coughing was heard coming from the ward. "And I have no idea where it came from or how to stop it."

"They should stop being sissies and just walk it off." 11-17 scratched an armpit and stretched. 5-18 glared at him. "What?"

"Idiot. We're not all hard trained combatants. We can't afford to lose any of them." She looked back over to the ward, a worried look on her face. "We don't have much time left."

"How much exactly?" He looked up and down her expectantly. "I know you know the exact date and can't give it, but still, it'd be nice to know. We'd all like to know when we can stop this charade"

"Less than a month." 5-18 sat on a bench and rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Things are going to get bad," she predicted.

"Oh come off it. A little trouble would be good for us!" 11-17 slapped her on the back. "Be a good sport."

She swung a stiff hand into his gut, hitting him with the side of it. "Moron. I wanted a peaceful operation, not a blood bath." She rubbed her head. "You have no idea how much trouble I've had back home. I'd like a smooth vacation. We don't want trouble."

"Maybe you non-combatants do," 11-17 said with a grunt, "but the rest of us are fighters. We enjoy a good fight." He had a cocky grin on his face and that made his superior glare at him more.

"Take a look at who's in there, will you?" She pointed to the ICU and he obediently did so. When he came out, he was less than happy. 5-18 looked satisfied. "Mostly combatants. All with identical symptoms." She stood up and stretched her back. "What's worse, someone attacked 8-3 and got a civilian, one we know." She looked straight into his eyes. "I told 12-12 to back down and take it easy. I'm afraid of what she'll do right now and she'd pregnant. I don't want any problems. You may be able to deal with darkins and the like, but if this turns into a pandemic," she nodded towards the ward, "then we're all in trouble." She left him in the hospital, glaring at the ground.

* * *

><p>AN: Obviously the order and the past about Elsyion is something I created. My own story on the side has grown and changed since when I wrote this originally. Beinta was made for this story alone though. Extra cookies for the person who can figure out what's really going on before the story explains it all!

As for Earth being the planet of life and being the origin of life in the universe, I made that up about the same time I wrote this, years before DC's Blackest Night arch. when I read that bit there, I was giddy and shouting for joy. I mean, why else would hundreds of aliens come to earth? we're just one primitive blue sphere aren't we? How come we're so important. B) Gotta love predicting other people's theories before they happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 10 Mixing water and oil**

Mamoru was finding it hard to think while he worked. Beinta loomed in the background as he checked out his patients, glaring at each one of them. That made the person nervous and tense, making it harder for him to find out exactly what was wrong with them.

What was worse, he kept getting itching sensations in his throat. He tried to get rid of it often, but nothing was working. Coughing helped a little, but not near as much as he hoped. The tea his secretary gave him took care of it for about half an hour, but then it came back. It alarmed the person even more when the person who was supposed to help him would cough suddenly.

By far though, the worst thing that had happened since Beinta Kielberg became his bodyguard was how it made his secretary edgy. Marian and Beinta did not get along. Often, when Mamoru insisted she stay outside when he was working, he would peek in and see how things were going. Beinta would glare darkly at everyone in the room and Marian would glare back, sometimes analyzing her.

When Marian brought over his lunch the day after Beinta came, the giantess took the lunch from her hands and taste tested everything before handing it over to Mamoru. Marian was infuriated. She tried to get the lunch back at first, but Beinta held it high over head. Marian was as tall as Minako and couldn't do anything when it was a good meter higher than her. Instead she took her complaint to Mamoru.

"Why is she here anyway?" Marian's voice rang up a full octave when she was mad, Mamoru noticed. "All she does is glare at people and take up space! She's making it nearly impossible to work! And she stole your lunch!"

"I think she just wants to see if it's safe," he said in Beinta's defense.

"So am I a bad cook now? I haven't trashed a recipe since I was ten!" She glared through the door and at the giantess. "Why is she here?" she demanded again.

"Um…" Honestly, Mamoru didn't know how to break this to her. He hadn't considered telling her when they were first discussing the whole thing.

"I am his bodyguard," Beinta said flatly in her slightly broken Japanese.

Marian stared at her, then at Mamoru. "She's your bodyguard?" Mamoru nodded. "What do you need a bodyguard for? I haven't seen one nasty letter or heard a drop of complaint from anyone!" She looked back and forth between the two.

"Someone after his life. I am here to stop killing."

Marian gaped at her then started yelling again. "Who in their right mind would want to kill you? It's insane!"

Mamoru shrugged helplessly.

Beinta finished testing everything then gave to over to Mamoru. "No poison," she said at last.

"Of course there's no poison! You honestly think I'm going to poison my employer?" Mad and somewhat irrational, Marian marched away, muttering to herself. "I take it a brisk walk is out of the question too?" She turned with a snap at both of them. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well… I…" Mamoru started.

"No walk," Beinta said flatly. Marian huffed and whirled her arms to the ceiling and back to her sides, muttering something that sounded very much like an 'I give up'. She then went back to her desk and started working on some of their numbers.

A day or so later, Mamoru heard the two having a heated debate about open windows. "We're on the fifth story!" Marian insisted. "It's suffocating in here and the AC controls are in another department! We have to open them!"

"Windows stay closed." Beinta's icy glare matched Marian's fiery one and a silent battle of wills was being played out. "Safety first."

"Safety includes good health and real air helps with that!" Marian slipped past Beinta then and slid the window open before she could even act. The bodyguard growled at her then shut the windows when Marian wasn't next to them. After that argument, Marian took to walking out of the office often, taking small breaks.

The last time he walked in on them, he only caught the tale end. Beinta was looming over Marian as she sat behind her desk. Beinta was glaring ice and Marian fire. "Who do you work for?" Beinta demanded in low tones.

Marian looked straight into her icy gaze firmly. "I only work for Chiba Mamoru." They glared at each other for a while then Beinta turned away. Quickly his secretary adjusted her glasses and went into a fit of coughing.

In one of the rare times he and Usagi were alone, he commented on the battle going on in his office. "It's like mixing oil with water," Mamoru said at last. "They don't get along and I have a feeling they never will."

"Who's the oil and who's the water?" Usagi asked as a joke.

Mamoru huffed out a laugh. "I don't know. Beinta's been winning most of the arguments, but I have a feeling Marian's not going down without a fight." Usagi nuzzled up against him and started to doze. Sleep came to him as well after a while.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was having dreams now every night. He would first dream about the white warrior with its magical blade and flying flowers, then he'd see apart of his past life. The dreams were becoming about as vague as his memories of past years in this life, but just like in his life where certain instances were crystal clear, there was a few that did the same. About a week after his bodyguard arrived, he dreamt of his teacher and his knights again. They were training again at first. Endymion was getting the upper hand against Kunzite at last. Then something completely unpredictable occurred. His teacher, usually calm and expressionless, jerked away from the post he was leaning against, his eyes wide in terror.<p>

"No…" they saw him mouth, then he took off, running deep into the castle.

"Teacher?" Endymion dropped his practice blade and darted after him. His guards started at a run after their prince, but he was always faster. The extra training he was getting made him just a little faster than his teacher and he almost caught up to him when he saw Isis fly out of nowhere and tackle his teacher.

"I don't think so darling!" she growled in a cat like voice.

"Let me go!" His teacher barked, struggling past her. "Let me go!"

Isis shook her head and looked at Endymion. "We have to keep him here. Help me pin him down." Panting and confused he obeyed and knelt on his teacher's dominant arm.

"NO! I HAVE TO GO TO THEM! THEY'RE DYING!" His teacher's usually level and calm voice became a screeching panic filled with pain. Endymion took one glance at his teacher and friend's face and wished he hadn't. It was gripped with terror and agony. Tears were pouring down his face and he didn't look anything like his normal self. "LET ME GO!" Endymion's guards dropped by them and pinned their teacher to the ground as well.

"They're already dead." Endymion looked over to where his father's voice was coming from. His father looked sorrowful as well. "They died instantly. There's nothing you can do."

The sob Endymion heard from his teacher was too much for him to bear and he bit his lip, trying to ignore it. This strong man was loosening his muscles, losing his will to fight them off. "You can get off him now," the king said solemnly. Endymion and his guards did so, but Isis held the crying man just a little longer, this time coddling him. "Come with me Endymion. The rest of you go back to practice." Obediently, the five teenage boys dispersed, Endymion closely following his father.

He glanced back to his teacher once and again wished he hadn't. Isis was holding him tightly, combing his hair and using soothing tones. He was holding on to her, sobbing, a broken man. It wrenched Endymion's heart to see him like that and he turned away. He wanted his strong proud teacher again.

"What happened father?" he asked quietly. "He's never acted like this before."

At first his father didn't answer, then opened his mouth, a sad look in his eyes. "His planet was destroyed." Shock fell on Endymion like a rock, but he didn't quite understand it. His father explained. "He and I felt the shockwave of the explosion, but he felt it more because all of his family was there. No one survived." He looked up to the sky, almost as if he was trying to find it.

"Today marks the end of the world as we know it. That was but the first event to take place today." The king of Earth looked down at his son. "It's a pity that so many great people died to cloud this day. Today you will see an event that takes place only once in every millennium. The moon will be very close to us come noon and the power of both kingdoms will reach their peaks. Today is a day of power, both of destruction and creation. Remember this day well my son."

They walked in silence a while, then made it to an observation room. They both looked up and saw the moon hanging close to them. It made Endymion wonder and he watched it long after his father left. The only thing that got him to stop staring at the moon was a flicker of movement at the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards it and spotted a ball of golden hair and a hem of a white dress. He only saw it for a moment, then it disappeared. He shook it off and looked around again.

He spotted his teacher and Isis, still holding each other. Isis seemed to only be supporting him, watching him. His teacher though was staring at the moon longingly. Even though he was staring towards the moon, Endymion knew he was looking beyond it to his home planet reserved for those who belonged nowhere. The planet that was lost to them all.

When Mamoru thought about that dream, he remembered that there wasn't an asteroid belt until after that day. That was the remains of the mixed blood world Hestia, his teacher's home. He also realized that was his first sighting if Serenity. The world as they knew it did end that day. It began anew that day as well and started them all on the road they were on then.

* * *

><p>Marian coughed as she delivered Mamoru's tea one afternoon. He looked up at her then and noticed she looked tired and worn out. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

She shook her head. "It's nothing I can't handle. Beginning of a cold I think. They never get too bad for me." Mamoru nodded. He couldn't imagine her being sick and taking it lying down. He coughed himself before sipping his tea. His secretary smirked. "And how are you feeling this fine morning?"

He laughed. "Not the best, but I'll get by." He looked over to his bodyguard who was glaring at Marian and the tea again. "Oh come on. You know it's harmless." His secretary looked over her shoulder to Beinta and glared at her as well.

Beinta shrugged. She tested the tea as well the first day she got there. "I still say coffee is better," she muttered under her breath.

"And I've given you plenty of evidence that says otherwise." Marian took the tray she brought the tea on and left the room stiffly. Mamoru shook his head and took his time with the tea. It was one of the few real breaks he'd have all day. His secretary was still determined for him to live well and stress free.

Beinta glared after the girl coldly. He looked over his cup at her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

"There something odd about her."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. All the senshi said the same thing, but they trusted his judgment and they all agreed that she wasn't an evil youma.

Beinta continued. "She know things."

"She was the valedictorian at her high school," he said quickly. "She told me that they offered for her to skip several grades. Of course she knows things. She's at least as smart as Ami-san." He sipped the remainder of his tea. "She probably could work anywhere if she wanted to."

"Then why she work here?" Beinta continued to look pass the door Marian had exited from. "She do not have to work here."

Mamoru shrugged. He asked her that once and she responded with a simple, "Because I want to." Minako's offer for a singing career was very real and she turned it down. He realized then that she was a lot like the historical figure Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi. He could have had any position he wanted, but like Marian, he was self evasive and took positions they liked other than deserved. "She likes being a secretary. It's soothing to her." He put down his tea cup and prepared for the next visitor.

* * *

><p>As they closed up the clinic that day, Ami came in, darting straight to their TV. "Mamoru-sama! You have to see this!" Mamoru and Marian looked up from the math work they were doing for the expenses and turned their heads to the panicked blue hair woman. She changed it to cannel 59, a local news station, and the anchorman started talking.<p>

"In the past few weeks, reports of a new epidemic have reached the streets. Over thirty individuals have come down to Tokyo's Crossroads General Hospital with severe coughing, chest pains, labored breathing and eventually spitting out blood. The age range is mostly from early twenties to late fifties, but there are some who have come down with this who are in their seventies and one reported to be only eight years old." The screen showed a row of people coughing heavily in their beds. Their faces were all vaguely familiar.

The anchorman continued. "The victims all live and work within ten miles of each other, primarily in the northern Crossroad's district. There is as of yet no known cause for this disease, nor how it's spread. Citizens are urged to go straight to the hospital if they experience any of these symptoms. As of yet there are no deaths, but doctors say that if there is no improvement, it is a possibility." Ami shut the TV off then and turned to them.

"I know one of the victims," she said at last, worry all over her face. "A grocer at the convenience store down the street. It's centralized around here."

"Thirty people?" Marian's voice sounded weak and concerned. They looked at her and saw she grew paler than they'd ever seen her. She stared at the TV for a while silently then gave a raspy cough. Mamoru and Ami exchanged looks.

Beinta shrugged. "It not matter. People get sick and die all time." The two doctors looked at her and both could tell she was trying to shrug it off. She leaned forward and stood up from her chair. "Finish numbers and let go home."

"It doesn't matter?" Marian stopped coughing and glared at the bodyguard. "Those kinds of people walk through here every day for treatment. If there's a chance to save even one of them…" she broke off into coughing again, wincing slightly and covering her mouth.

"You don't sound too good," Ami said, concern reaching her voice. She approached Marian and tried to lay a hand on her back.

She jerked away and glared determinedly forward and at no one. "I'm fine. It's just a cold. It's nothing." She glanced at the papers one last time and wrote down a number. "That's the total of today's expenses. I need to get going." Mamoru nodded and let her go home. He watched this secretary as she walked out the door, concerned. He coughed, barely covering his mouth.

* * *

><p>"It's getting worse," 5-18 told her roommate 6-11. "More of them are getting ill."<p>

6-11 nodded, folding their laundry. "How bad?"

"It's taken out all our lower defenses. The combatants are nearly depleted." 5-18 coughed loudly. "I don't know what it is or how it's spreading, but I know its targets."

"Us right?" 5-18 nodded and coughed again. She looked at her hand and saw black blood. She cringed and burned it in her hand. Her hand was fine but the blood vaporized. "Do you have it too?" 6-11 asked in a concerned tone.

"Maybe," 5-18 muttered, "but I don't think it's an illness. It's something completely different." She glared at her hand then clenched it. "We only have a week and a half left. I called the remainder in, but they don't think they can get here until next week."

6-11 looked up to her, shocked. "What if they get it too? You can't afford for that to happen."

5-18 rolled her eyes. "It's taking it's time getting to the higher ranks. I have a feeling we'll lose at least ten more before the week is out." She looked down, worried. "What I'm concerned about is the king."

"Prince," 6-11 corrected automatically.

"Prince." She shook her head. "I think he'd caught it too."

* * *

><p>Mamoru watched as an ambulance took his building's owner and Kristin Lee away. Both of them had collapsed in the main fovea of the apartment complex that morning, coughing up black blood. Usagi was trembling next to him, holding their baby tightly.<p>

"She was fine yesterday," she muttered to him. "She was talking about how wonderful it was to have her husband back at home with her for the while. She seemed so happy." Tears ran down her face and she turned to cry in Mamoru's arms.

Beinta looked on and around. "This crowd dangerous," she said quietly. "Need to get to better location."

Mamoru nodded. A change in scenery would be good for Usako too. Slowly they made their way through the crowd and onto an alcove near their complex. Seeing those two on the ground like that had shaken him terribly and he didn't know how he felt now.

When he finally made it to work, Marian had the whole office opened up and was playing with a young girl on the floor. The girl giggled as the ball they were scooting to each other slipped pass her leg and to a far wall. Marian watched her as the girl went after it excitedly. She looked up to Mamoru and blushed. She wasn't sitting in the most dignified manner. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning." He looked over to the little girl chasing the ball; she kept kicking it each time she got close enough to touch it.

"She was sitting outside Doctor Ari's office this morning," Marian explained as she stood up. "She's her daughter, Maki. Her pre-school's closed today so I offered to watch her as I worked."

"Play with you mean," Beinta said with a glare. She commented once before on how childish Marian was with children.

Marian shrugged. "It amounts to the same thing. She'd play with me even if I told her I was busy. It keeps her out of trouble at least if I set the rules." Maki came up to her with the ball and handed it to her grinning.

"Catch!" the child said. Mamoru smiled at her, wondering how Chibi Usa would act when she was that age. Maki could only be three years old. Marian took the ball and tossed it back to her, a grin on her face. He put his jacket on the rack then slipped pass the two girls to his office to set up the rest of his practice.

At lunch Mamoru joined the girls in the empty waiting room and watched them talk to each other. "Story time!" Maki cheered. Marian laughed then started coughing again. "No coughy, story!"

"I have story," Beinta offered. "Is old one from my homeland." Both he and Marian raised an eyebrow as she started. "There once was princess who not know place. She had many lands and money, but not care about her people. Marriage to prince arranged and she refused him. In retaliation he destroyed her home and whole people. Princess made fall of her people because she refuse marriage."

Maki looked confused. "You talk funny."

Marian huffed out a laugh at that comment. "It's a problem with translation hon. She learned the language but she'd still working on the grammar." She looked over to Beinta icily. "The Ballad of Shikariana I presume? In brief?"

"You know it?" Beinta looked shocked and Mamoru did a double take on his secretary. Shikariana? As in Ritia Shikariana? His teacher's princess?

Marian nodded. "It's kinda hard not to when it's rammed down your throat for half your life. Don't look so surprised. Small towns in America have old tales from all over the world, especially Europe. Shikariana's great mistake is something old men like to tell rebellious girls all the time."

"Is very good tale."

"It's a load of crock." Marian's gaze was turning from ice to fire and Mamoru could see her hands shaking in furry. "I suppose they never told you the version that said why she refused Mevric did they? No they wouldn't. That part's been hidden for centuries." Marian looked at Maki and started again. "You see, Shikariana was the princess of, you could say, three kingdoms. One was a vast network of lands known for keeping neutrality in wars. The second was one was known for having several wars with one other land. The third land was where she was born and it was one where anyone who fell in love could live together in peace. She was the only heir and therefore was bound to all three people. The neutral kingdom wanted to remain neutral with their neighbors so they arranged a marriage between her and her mother's kingdom's enemy's heir, Prince Mevric.

"From what I know about him, I'd refuse him too, neutrality or no." Anger and rage filled her eyes, and for the first time he could remember, Mamoru saw pure hate in her eyes. Whoever this prince was, he must have done something horrible to make her feel that way. "He was a cruel tyrant, rapist and narcissus. He would have been a horrible king. Shikariana only did one brave thing in her life, refusing to marry him. After that she ran, and he went off and destroyed the mixed blood lands. She was among the first to die."

The three others there gaped at her, not knowing what to say. "I don't like this story," Maki said at last, pouting.

"It is wrong," Beinta stated flatly.

"How would you know? You weren't there." She looked straight into Beinta's eyes, a firmness there they'd never seen before. "There's always more than one side to a story. Look into it more if you don't believe me." She raised herself from her seat and left the circle.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." She looked over to Mamoru then and gave a pained smiled. "Mind telling her a nicer story? One with a happy ending?" He nodded and she left the room silently.

He watched her leave for a moment and heard her cough in the bathroom, then turned back to Maki. "How about the Ugly Duckling?"

* * *

><p>The day ended when Dr. Ari came by and took her daughter with her. Maki hugged both Mamoru and Marian but ran away from Beinta. All the kids she ran into ran away from her, Mamoru noticed. Chibi Usa always cried when she was passed over to her. "You could try to be friendlier," he mentioned to her in private.<p>

Beinta shrugged. "Not matter. I do not like children."

Marian slipped in to this office quietly with his tea then coughed to the side. He looked at her when she coughed. Kekaru had the same cough only a few days ago. "Is something wrong Marian?" he asked as he took his tea.

"Nothing you have to be concerned about." Normally she would slip out after delivering the tea, but this time she stayed, bighting her bottom lip. "Sir?"

"Hm?" He looked at her over the cup. He could almost sense what was going to happen next. It was a tactic Usako used often to get what she wanted. It wasn't a move Marian pulled before. She was much more direct about things. "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking," she started and adjusted her glasses. "You've been working pretty hard lately and you really don't look all that good right now either. Your cough is as bad as mine and I was thinking that it might go away if you took a small vacation."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and started to smile. Was that what she wanted? "What kind of vacation did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know." She tried to make the conversation sound more casual and waved her hand around. "Just a week off where you and your wife can have fun around town. See the sights, go on long walks, take your sister to the carnival…"

"You want to go to the carnival next weekend I take it?" A carnival was in town right then and both he and Usagi had discussed going to it, but Beinta refused point blank to let them go. "What's this really about?"

Marian flushed. "Well…" She looked down to her feet and he saw her face getting redder. "My boyfriend said he might be in town soon for a week and I want some extra time with him. I haven't seen him in about seven months after all." She looked up sheepishly. "But if you're working…"

"I see." He did see. She didn't want to worry about him when she was with her boyfriend Alex. A smile grew on his face. This was what brought the change over her behavior.

"And a week off would be good for you," she said finally. "You really could use the rest." She bit her lip nervously. He could tell she really wanted this one week off.

"Maybe," Mamoru said at last. "It'd take some juggling with appointments though."

Marian waved that off. "I can do that easily in an afternoon."

"It'd mean more work later," he pointed out again.

"Not the way I do it." She grinned, making him grin in response. She was going to win this one.

Mamoru shrugged. "May as well take the week off." He watched his secretary's eyes light up in triumph. "Which week is he coming by?"

* * *

><p>AN: so there's a lot more of my universe's history here with Endymion's dream. Lots of people have theories and stuff related to the asteroid belt, and I've got an excuse for the scout there too.

as for Beinta the bodyguard, I always felt that having someone hovering over you 24/7 would be the worst thing ever. And if you're just trying to work with someone who has one, it's even harder to deal with things.

Things will be coming to a head soon. Enjoy! comment if you're reading. I feel like I'm talking to air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch.11 Fire, searches and explosions**

Terra was excited over the phone and her high loud voice proved it. "A carnival? Sounds great! I can't wait!" Mamoru heard a hard cough on the other end of the phone.

"Are you alright Terra? You don't sound too good." She sounded just as bad as his secretary.

"I'm fine. I just cough once in a while. Can I see you tomorrow?" Terra hadn't come to his office since his bodyguard came.

"What about work?" he asked quickly. Before they met, she had off and on jobs all the time, much like he did back in high school. He could hear her wave him off.

"I'll get someone to cover for me, no big deal. They've been covering for me each time one of those freaky things attack." Mamoru nodded. Being a senshi on the side made having a stable job near impossible. Monsters were appearing again all over their district. He didn't like it and wanted to go after them himself, but Beinta kept him back. "So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch!"

"'Kay. See you then." He hung up the phone and went back to his bedroom to get Beinta to stop watching him. He coughed loudly and slipped into bed with this wife. His dreams that night started like all the others he had that month. The white warrior approached, drawing a magical blade from nowhere and flowers flew everywhere. He took care to look at the flower that time, remembering it clearly. It looked like a cross between a lily and a poinsettia, the whitest white he'd ever seen. What was that flower?

The image faded and he was Endymion again, fifteen now. He rushed through his sword practice with his guards and was doing very well against them. His teacher wasn't there, but that was to be expected. Today was a special day and all of the boys were egger to finish that day's exercises. Once they were complete, he saw Dunya run up to him in an extravagant and beautiful dress. She was more excited about that day than he was. "Hurry up you guys!" she called to them. "It starts in half an hour!"

Zoisite took all their practice swords quickly and ran off with them. Kunzite took Endymion by the arm and pulled him to his chambers. Both Nephrite and Jadeite went after Dunya. A special set of clothes were set out for both of them to wear and they helped each other into them. Endymion tugged at the edges of his duplet. "This thing doesn't sit right," he muttered under his breath.

"You should have mentioned that when they made it highness." Kunzite tossed him a comb. "No complaining about it now."

"They made it months ago. How was I going to know I'd grow between now and then?" Kunzite gave him a look and shook his head as Endymion quickly combed his hair down. After looking each other over quickly, they ran out of the room and to the castle gardens. A small crowd of people were there, all dressed their best. There were people of all ranks there, including a beggar from below the castle walls and the Shepard Endymion borrowed sheep from during his year of outdoor training.

They darted between people and met up with the other three guards and Dunya, all dressed their best and waiting for something. "Are we late?" he asked quickly.

Jadeite shook his head. "Barely in time."

"I can't see a thing!" Zoisite complained. "Where is he?"

"Up front I think," Nephrite muttered and jumped up to try to see between the people in front of them. "Yup. He's up there."

Endymion leaned to the side and into an isle. He grinned. His teacher was dressed in fancy clothes, something he hated, in front of a lot of people, something he hated even more, about to be tied to something that he'd have to deal with for the rest of his life, something he feared for a very long time. "He looks terrified," he said with a grin. Dunya pulled him back in.

"Be nice Eddy," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Eddy?" Dunya batted her eyes and smiled, making him roll his eyes and give a short laugh. His sister was learning how to tease him now!

Music started to play and that drew everyone's attention away from their conversations and look to the top of the isle. Endymion leaned over slightly to see. Isis was decked all in white, a wreath of those odd white flowers in her hair and a bouquet of roses in her hands. He could see her cat tail twitching excitedly even though it was wrapped around her waist. She walked pass them and winked playfully, then went straight to their teacher up front. The crowd stopped leaning to see and just watched best they could from where they were.

Endymion could hardly see a thing, but he knew what was happening. His teacher was getting married to his sister's guard and everyone was elated. It was a quick ceremony and the newly weds ran down the isle before anything else could be done. They barely dodged the rice thrown at them. Dunya laughed and chased after them with the other young girls. They were going to try and catch the bouquet before they ran off anywhere private. The crowd followed them to the wedding feast, chattering away. Endymion lagged behind everyone else, including his guards, and stayed in the garden for a while, looking at the flowers.

He picked up a rose that had fallen from the bouquet and twirled it in his fingers. Movement caught his eye off to the side and he pretended to ignore it. Off and on for a year he saw someone watching him. Every time he turned to the person, they'd vanish and he never could figure out who it was. It was about time he played the fool and did a bit of sneaking to find out who was stalking him. He wandered away from the other people further into the gardens. He felt more than saw the person follow him.

The castle gardens were a maze to those who didn't know it well, and Endymion had used the maze often to play with Dunya. Now he was playing with someone else, and he intended to win. He let the person follow him for a while, leading them further into the maze, then turned into a hiding place he used often with his sister. He waited for the person to come near and watched patiently. Soon enough, his watcher walked to exactly where he could see him and he took in a breath.

Before him stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had to be at least three years younger than him and was far shorter and smaller, but that only made her lovelier. Her hair shown like the sun, tied up in buns and long locks, and her dress was just as white as Isis, lined with gold. She looked around the garden with her sky blue eyes in confusion, wondering obviously where he went. He stared at her for a while, taking in everything he saw, then noticed the golden crescent mark on her forehead. She was the heiress to the silver moon kingdom, Princess Serenity!

Endymion continued to stare for a while more, taking that fact in along with the angelic beauty he saw before him. She turned from him, still looking for him. Thinking quickly, he took a single red rose off a near by bush and approached her silently. She turned to him just as he was next to her and breathed in when she saw him, her eyes wide. He bowed in his best princely manner and presented her with the rose. "Fair lady," he started, "would you honor me by accepting this simple gift from my heart to yours?"

Serenity did nothing at first, but with trembling hands she took the rose and smiled. "That I do good sir. With all my heart." It was the perfect princess response, but there was warmth in it where most princesses he knew would be more cold about it. They looked at each other then, just looking deeply into each other's eyes. For a long moment, nothing was said between them, but words were not necessary at that point. They're souls and eyes were talking for them.

He smiled warmly and offered his arm. "Would you like a tour of the gardens my princess?"

Serenity giggled and accepted it. "Certainly my prince."

Mamoru smiled as he woke up that morning and told Usagi quietly in their bed what he dreamt of. Usagi giggled. "I think I remember that. It was our first date." Mamoru laughed, then started to cough heavily. Worry came over his wife's face. "Mamochan?"

"I'm fine. Probably just a cold anyway."

* * *

><p>Terra's visit was much appreciated that afternoon. The war between Marian and Beinta was reaching its peak and Mamoru didn't know which side to take. As soon as Terra and Aurora walked through the door, Marian shut her mouth and busied herself with anything she could. Aurora glared at her as always and Marian frequently adjusted her glasses, as always. They're silent war was by far easier to bear than hers and Beinta's.<p>

"Niisama," Terra started as she watched the three women glaring at each other or avoiding each other's gazes, "I think we have a problem here."

Mamoru nodded and shrugged. "I think we could resolve one just by sticking them in a locked room together." He went into a fit of coughing and heard the same cough in stereo. He looked around after he coughed and found Terra ending one herself. His secretary was still coughing, and bending over. She grasped on to the end of her desk then fell to her knees, coughing and hacking uncontrollably, wincing with each cough. Aurora went to her side before either he or his sister did, a worried look on her face. The fit eased away.

"You breathing now?" Aurora asked quickly. That made Marian laugh for some reason, making her cough a little more. She whipped something away from her mouth and nodded weakly. "I don't think you're feeling well."

"Just allergies," Marian brushed off quickly. "I'm not used to this climate and I'm allergic to something in the air."

"No you're not," Mamoru said definitively. "You're sick. You're going to the hospital." He grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, but she wrenched herself free looking at him in slight fear.

"No!" The look in her eyes looked somehow hurt but completely sincere. She calmed herself enough to talk. "I can't go to the hospital. I can't take any of their medicines. I'm deathly allergic to anything synthetic entering my body." She coughed wildly again. "Please, just trust me. I can handle this."

"No you can't!" Terra tried to get close enough to her to hold her, concern in her face, but Marian jerked away. Vaguely Mamoru remembered she hated being touched. "You have that weird disease that's going around. You have to go to the hospital and get better."

"You useless as you now." Beinta looked over to her with flat eyes. "You might make rest of us ill." Mamoru looked over to Beinta. She was right! They still didn't know how this illness was spread. She could end up being contagious and getting not just him, but everyone that came in there!

"I'm not leaving for a hospital! I can handle this fine!" Her voice jumped an octave and that was warning enough for them all. She wasn't going to back down.

"Marian," Mamoru started firmly, "you're fired."

Everyone in the room stared at Mamoru, disbelief all over their faces. Marian looked hurt when he said it. She looked crushed and lost. It reminded him very much of his teacher's when he first found out his world was destroyed. After a moment, when they were all silent, he continued to talk.

"You can't be here when you're ill like this. You might get the patents sick as well. I can't have that and neither can you. Until a cure is found or this thing runs its course, I don't want to see you in this office again." He coughed slightly, but kept his ground.

Marian slowly regained control of her expressional face and looked at him solemnly. She nodded, looking down. "If that's what you want," she muttered softly, "then I shall obey you sir." She didn't look at any of them but they all watched her as her head stayed low, mournful and hurt, as she walked around her desk and started retrieving the few personal items she put in it. Even her voice sounded hurt as she gathered her pictures and notes. She stared at one of the pictures for a minute, then bit her lip as she stuffed it in her bag. It didn't take long before she was at the door, her large brown purse slung over her shoulder.

"Marian," Mamoru said quickly. She turned to look at him and he saw a fog going over her eyes. There wasn't any tears, but she was still hurt enough to cry. "When you feel better, come back. Promise?"

Marian smiled sadly. "Thank you," she muttered sadly, "but I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep. Take care of yourself Chiba Mamoru-sama." With that, she slipped out the door.

A definite silence filled the room. It was almost stifling. They could feel how much the girl had put her heart into that office and without her it felt far less homey and more like a place people went to be dissected. The life that lived in there had died.

"Is better she gone," Beinta said flatly, though they could tell she didn't fully mean it.

"That was harsh Niisama." Terra turned on Mamoru, glaring angrily at him.

"It was the only way," he said in his defense, though he didn't fully believe it.

"The only way? THE ONLY WAY?" Terra's voice went up an octave now. "If you gave me more time I'd have her going to the hospital on her own! She'd have caved in and sought treatment of her own freewill, thinking she thought the idea up!" Her cheeks were red with anger. "You should have given me more time! Now we'll never see her again!"

"I agree with him Terra," Aurora said quickly. It was the first time she'd ever gone against her friend as far as he knew. "That girl is stubborn. The only way she'd seek anything for her own health is if we rammed it down her throat. I think that this had to be done."

"But to _fire_ her?" Terra turned on her friend. "She put her heart and soul into this place and you just threw it away! That was way too harsh!"

"She can come back," Mamoru said quickly. He looked over to her desk. He missed seeing the pictures on it already. "I'll talk to her in a few days. I have her address after all."

"But that was still mean!" Terra was starting to cry. "She was crushed! You just destroyed her Niisama!" Feebly she started hitting him as a child would, wailing. Mamoru took every weak blow, knowing he deserved it. After a while Terra crumbled and latched on to him, sobbing. He held her and knew privately that he couldn't see anyone else that day. Automatically, he opened his mouth to ask Marian to rearrange the appointments again but stopped short. He couldn't do that now.

* * *

><p>Word of that afternoon spread fast among the sailor senshi, reaching Minako in no time. With a few calls, she and the inner senshi were gathered into Ami's private practice. Luna, Artemis and Hotaru joined the small meeting, and to everyone's surprise, Beinta joined them momentarily, introducing one of her comrades to them. "This is Hans," she said quickly. "He say he want work with you. He with me."<p>

"It's alright Beinta," Hans said quickly in perfect Japanese. He was tall dark and handsome. Minako immediately took a liking to him. He even smiled pretty. "I think I can manage this now. Go back to the prince." Obediently Beinta left them and they all settled down to talk. Hans started, his dark eyes flashing mischievously. "Beinta says that you wish to do a little investigation?"

Minako nodded then looked at Rei. "We've all felt for a while now that Mamoru's secretary isn't what she's pretending to be," she started. "We know she doesn't mean any harm and that Mamoru-sama trusts her, but we always sensed that there was something else about her." She looked over to Hotaru. "Tell them what you saw Hotaru."

The only one there currently in school nodded, not at all intimidated. She opened her mouth and recounted what happened after the party only a few weeks ago. "I've never seen anyone look like that. I know a monster was there, but I don't know how it was destroyed. I didn't see any signs of battle and she wasn't scared or anything. She's was just staring at a pile of dust."

"It gets better," Minako said excitedly. "Not long after she left, your friend asked Rei to come over and she took a look around and found some weird circles on the walls."

"Circles?" Ami looked up from her computer then. She was searching for something as they talked. "I've been in that office hundreds of times. I never saw a single mark on the walls."

Rei shook her head. "They were magically made. I can't identify what they're meant for, but they're everywhere, the doors and windows especially." She looked away, slightly ashamed. "I felt power around her, but I couldn't identify it. She was clouding my senses somehow."

"Circles?" Hans looked intently at her. "Made of pure energy?" Rei nodded and his face darkened. "Spell circles are some of the strongest and oldest spells our order uses. There's a large variety of them and sometimes they're designed to do take out people slowly." Ami gasped and the other's eyes darkened.

"Oh please," Makoto said in her corner. She objected to the whole meeting. "We all met her. She nearly hero worshiped us. Sure she was bad at serving tea and was a stickler on keeping things neat, but that doesn't make her an enemy. Maybe those circles were always there."

"I doubt it." Hans looked straight at her now. "Circles only last as long as the person who made it is alive and wills it to stay. They weren't there before she came were they?" The scouts all shrugged. They never went to the office until recently.

"Well let's say she did make them then, which I doubt," Makoto pursued. "Let's take in account her personality. They could have been protection circles or things for good luck!"

"Or a slow acting poison," Hans said flatly. "Some of the circles do that."

"Oh my." The group stopped chatting and looked at Ami, staring at her computer screen in shock.

"What is it Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

Ami said nothing at first, rereading the screen. She turned her computer so they could all see it. A special site was posted there with the words _The Menacing Glimares_ across the top. "I knew I heard that name before. Glimare. They're a family of former thieves and catburglers. The best ever known."

They all stared at her in disbelief. "No way."

"Marian didn't steal anything!" Makoto said flatly. "She made sure everything was there every night!"

"I know that Mako-chan, but her family's history isn't all that great." Ami looked troubled. She, like Makoto, liked Marian. They knew she wasn't a thief or anyone bad. Yes she was a mystery but being a mystery only gave them doubts. "They say the family reformed, but few people believe that."

"So we should investigate her further!" Minako concluded. Makoto and Ami gave her a look. They weren't entirely convinced about this.

"You just want an excuse to snoop in her apartment," Artemis said tartly. Hans started at the talking cat for a moment, then shook his head to clear it. Minako grinned in response and her cat sighed. "I knew it."

"It's simple," Minako said flatly. She was really excited now and all the people there knew there was no way out of this one. "Here's the plan."

* * *

><p>Hotaru and Luna peeked over the corner of a small convenience store the next day, watching Marian and her roommate picking at different kinds of meat. They were chosen to follow Marian around so the other scouts and Hans could break into their apartment and see if they were really just normal people with a lot of odd coincidences. "I don't like this," Luna said for the hundredth time in a low growl.<p>

"Neither do I," Hotaru said quietly and peeked over to the two girls once more. They finally selected an agreeable slab of meat. "But it's the only way to get Mina-san to drop this whole crazy motion." She watched Marian closely. For some reason, she reminded Hotaru of someone else, and that unnerved her.

"She's Mamoru-sama's friend!" Luna said again. "Doesn't that give her a right to some privacy?" She climbed on top of Hotaru's shoulder and watched the two girls walk over to another isle. "Get a little closer. I want to know what they're talking about." Obediently Hotaru closed the gap between them and heard Marian cough.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" her friend asked quietly, concern on her face. Hotaru took care to notice this girl. She had hair very similar to Makoto's but she had it loose and down, a small long braid dangled off the side of her head. Her eyes were a pale green and she had a definite tan, a stark contrast to Marian's pale skin. She wore several bracelets and necklaces, a very loose brown shirt, dark green leggings and a set of off white boots Hotaru knew were from somewhere very far off. She'd never seen boots with snap buttons on top. Her voice reminded Hotaru of birds chattering. "You still don't sound all that good."

Marian, dressed in a pale blue vest, white three-quarter sleeve shirt, tan kapris, black and white canvas slide-on shoes, looked up from her bent over position. "I'm better than I was yesterday Su." Her voice was harsher than normal, Hotaru noted. Her hair was down and she didn't have her glasses. Hotaru never noticed how long Marian's hair was. It was at least as long as Minako's! She pulled herself to full height and Hotaru could see Su was a bit shorter than Marian. It was startling to see for that moment, then Hotaru retreated slightly, not wanting to be seen.

Marian was still talking. "Hiro said I had a natural resistance to it, whatever this thing is. I'll be over it in no time. Oh look! Pringles!"

Su sighed. "Mare, you'd say you're fine if you had a sword sticking out of your chest." Marian laughed. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't tell me you've actually done that."

Marian grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Marian!" Su's voice was more than a little peeved. "How many odd ball adventures have you had?"

"More than I can count." She took out a list and Hotaru could see her nod. "Turkey, crackers, butter, eggs, sugar, bread, bologna, cheese, snacks… all we need now are some drinks and some light bulbs and we're good to go" Marian stuffed the list away then looked down to another isle. "How about be pick up some ice cream and Oreos?"

"Why? So you can pity yourself even more?" Su was obviously annoyed. "Honestly Mare, you act like you've never been fired before." They made their way to the isle with the frozen desserts. Just because she verbally objected didn't mean she didn't want some. Hotaru and Luna silently followed.

Marian's voice sounded hurt when she used it to answer. "I haven't." She moved her grocery basket from one hand to the other. "I've had a lot of one time jobs before and quit some even, but I never was fired. It was a very personal blow." Her voice went dead and Hotaru couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was doing so well and Mamoru just fired her! She shook her head though and straightened herself. "But looking at it now, I can understand why he did it. He was really worried about me."

"You were pretty bad yesterday," Su said flatly. "I thought you had whooping cough for a moment. There was this epidemic of it about three years ago in Manitoba and it was horrible! If we weren't given immunity to things like that, I'd probably have it right now, or be dead."

Marian rolled her eyes. "I sincerely doubt you'd die from it Su. It hasn't been a killer illness in a long time." She took out a pint of peanut butter ice cream then went over to another isle for Oreos. "I'm telling you, I feel a lot better." She started coughing madly again and Su crouched over her, worried, but didn't touch her. She drew herself back up slowly. "Alright, minutely better. But I am better." She grabbed a package of Oreos and walked further up the isle. "Let's just forget about all this okay? I'll live, let's leave it at that." She stopped at the drinks and started picking and choosing them.

"OJ and mineral water," she muttered and put both into her basket. "Now for light bulbs."

"What did you dream about last night?" Su asked quickly. Marian turned to face her and their followers leaned in to hear. "You were thrashing about again."

Marian shuddered from the memory. "You'd rather not know." She turned and started walking to the cash registers. Su followed closely.

"Why not? Was it bad?"

Marian closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Yes it was bad. No I don't want to talk about it. No there's nothing you can do to make me feel better. No I'm not going to share it. And no it doesn't concern you. Does that cover everything?" Su's sour expression told them all she'd been fully evaded. They entered a line and started unloading their arms and basket.

"You don't have to be so evil about it Mare. I was just trying to help. You've had so many dreams lately…"

"Nightmares," Marian corrected, digging through her bag for money.

"Nightmares," Su continued, "that you aren't really sleeping at all. No wonder you're so sick." The casher looked up at them nervously. "It couldn't hurt to tell me what's going on in them could it?"

Marian turned to her friend and gave an almost withering look. "I keep my nightmares to myself because if I can barely take them, then they'd drive anyone else mad."

"Cash or credit?" the boy in front of them asked.

Marian handed him a ten thousand yen bill. "Cash," she said solidly, and watched him as he counted off the change. She took it and two of the bags while Su took the remaining two. They left the store and Hotaru had to be careful as she followed them out. She didn't want to be seen after all.

"Why didn't you get the light bulbs?" Su asked quickly.

"They're on sale down the road. Come on." Marian walked quickly in the lead then went to the side of the side walk where a bench was. She took out one of the mineral waters and opened it. Then she took a packet out of her pocket and dumped the whole contents into the bottle. She shook it thoroughly as Su caught up to her.

"What's that?" Su was panting and took one of the other mineral waters out of the sack Marian was carrying. Marian unscrewed the cap again and started gulping down the mixture. When she had drunken half of it, she stopped and cringed, making several faces of disgust.

"Bleh… Herbal antitoxins. I have to take about a cup's worth every hour or so while I'm awake. Hiro said it was the fastest method for purification." She cringed and capped the bottle. "Tastes horrible, but he knows better than I do. I figured that if I took it with mineral water, it'd increase the poignancy."

"Well?"

Marian shrugged. "It still tastes bad." She took out a small container of orange juice and opened it eagerly. "Have you ever noticed that most of the good medicines out there taste worse than the actual illness?"

Su shrugged. "I don't get ill," she said flatly as she watched Marian chug down a third of the orange juice.

"Normally I'd agree with you. I rarely get sick."

"But I've never had to go to a hospital before!" Su grinned, trying to compete.

"Thank your lucky stars." Marian gathered her bags together. "You've never had your side busted, fallen off a cliff, got hit by a car, been in a crashed bus or tried to fly with an umbrella before." She started to walk off again. Su stared after her then ran to catch up.

"You got hit by a car?" she asked, exasperated. Luna hopped off Hotaru and made her way closer, still keeping her distance.

Marian rolled her eyes. "It was more like a semi actually. It was foggy and we were in the middle of a fight. I got shoved and tripped, right into its way. I was lucky to still be alive and have no broken bones."

"No broken bones?" Su crowded in for details and Luna continued to get closer. "How'd you manage that?"

"No idea. I hit my head though pretty hard and loss a lot of blood. I was in a coma for a week." Marian stopped at a street corner and pressed the button so they could cross. "The store's across the park," she said simply.

"A coma? Wow! And I thought you were just an overly dedicated student!" Su looked over the trees and to the clouds. "You've had a pretty exciting life." Marian laughed to herself sardonically.

"Yeah, I know. What I would give for a normal life." The walk sign flashed and the two girls went at a dead run across the street. It was easy for Hotaru and Luna to follow and not be seen that time. They just mingled with the others that were standing there and walked with them. It took a while before they could get close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"I thought for certain you and Ric would be married right now," Su said in a joking manner. "You were so interested in him at camp that one year and he only had eyes for you. Everyone knew it."

For some reason that none of them knew, Marian glared furiously at Su. It made her friend jump back in fear. "Don't mention that guy again," she said with controlled fury.

"But Mare…" Su actually sounded scared. Marian shook her head. "Why?"

"Let's just say he crossed a line and I can't forgive him for it." She glared at the ground, trying to control her anger. "He… did things I can't forgive. Horrible things. The guy you met at camp was a ruse, a way to draw people in. Who he really is," her eyes turned flinty, "is evil incarnate."

Su looked up and down her friend in concern. "You really mean that don't you? You're not just saying it." Marian didn't say anything but continued to march on, glaring at the ground. Su caught up and started talking again, lightening the mood she hoped. "Well, then there's your big change of heart with that other councilor guy, Alex. He's the same guy in that photo right? You hated him."

Marian looked away, her anger draining. "I was just frustrated with him, that's all. He took my brother away from me and I got jealous."

"And now you two are a couple! A cute little couple too!" Su winked as she talked excitedly. "For some reason you attract the eyes of rich boys don't you? Is that how you got all the money?"

Her friend rolled her eyes and smirked as she turned her face to face her. "No, I earned it and saved up. Hard work pays off you know." Marian stood up straighter now, her chin level. "You should have seen the other rich boys I had to deal with when Al and I went to England. They couldn't believe Al would choose a girl like me! Then when I beat them all up, they couldn't believe he was the dominant one in the relationship." She laughed out right and started coughing. She didn't double over like she had before and the cough was less harsh, but it still sounded bad. She laughed weakly after. "He can get me to stay in bed with chicken soup where it'd take my Mom's command and Davis pinning me down before."

"He's the dominant one?" Su laughed in disbelief. "Yeah right! He'd have to be a knight in shining armor for you to bow down to him!"

Marian grinned knowingly. "Oh, you'd be surprised what love will do to you." They walked down the park lane and turned around a bend, talking still. Hotaru lost sight of them for a moment, but heard Su exclaim something sharply. She closed the gap between them then heard some chatter again.

"Oh please! You're holding it wrong!" Marian sounded slightly upset, like an older sister telling her younger sibling they were doing something obviously stupid. Hotaru slid between tree and bushes, making sure she wasn't seen, but tried to see it all herself. Luna was closer though.

A punk boy about their age was in front of them, waving a switch blade. Su stared at the guy with an expression of bewilderment. Marian looked annoyed. "Gimme your money!" the guy said in a rustic tone.

"No." Marian's whole posture spoke one phrase: 'You've got to be kidding me.'

The punk waved the knife around towards her but she didn't even budge. "Gimme your money girly!"

"No!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This is stupid. Just get out of the way kid and go back to school."

"I'll kill you!" he said angrily.

"No you won't." She crossed her arms, still holding her groceries. "I could flatten you in ten seconds easy."

"Seriously girl! I'll kill you! Gimme your money or you die!" He looked infuriated. Hotaru wanted to run up and tackle the boy in the girl's defense, but what Marian did next unnerved her.

"Then do it." Her straight face and blatant confidence unnerved the attemptive mugger. "Try and kill me. I'll go easy on you and not use my hands."

Angry, the mugger dived at her, slashing wildly. Marian slid easily out of the way and kicked her heel into the back of his knee. He lurched forward and barely caught himself in time. He whipped around to face her and was kicked across the face. His hand with the knife was kicked the same way and the knife went flying. Before he could react, Marian threw the bag containing five pounds of sugar into his gut then swung another kick behind his neck, dragging his top half to the ground. The guy was out cold on the ground, bruised but otherwise completely fine.

Marian leaned over him and picked up her sugar. She looked over the sugar calmly. "Ah good. It didn't break." She put it into her bag and looked back to Su. "Ready to go?"

Su rolled her eyes and shook her head, almost laughing. "Unbelievable." She walked over to her, stepping carefully over the unconscious body. "You just taunted a mugger, took him out and haven't a care in the world. Unbelievable. Is this normal for you?"

Marian rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to continue down that path. "Relatively. There was a time where I had to take down a guy every day before school just to get to class. Actually," she stopped and looked up, thinking. "I only kicked the guy down for a few days. Then the principal objected and I started just flipping over him. I got really good at my jumps there." She coughed slightly then continued on. "Come on, think light bulbs."

Su followed for a while in silence then started talking. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" She looked over to her friend.

Su shrugged. "Your cough. The last time you fought a mugger, you started hacking up a storm. Now…"

Marian looked at her, cocking her head in thought. "Ya know, I didn't notice." She looked forward again and they slowly slipped past Hotaru's range of hearing. She left her hiding place to get closer. Marian continued. "You're right. I can breathe a lot easier this time." She looked up in thought. "Wonder why that is."

"Ya know," Su continued, "you sounded much better on Sunday than you did on Monday. But the Friday before you were still pretty bad. It's like you keep getting exposed to whatever's doing this thing." She looked down in thought. "What ever is causing this illness is tricky. Ow!" Su walked straight into Marian's back. She had stopped still in front of Su, her eyes wide realizing something. "Mare!"

"Antitoxins." Her eyes started moving rapidly, reading things not there. "They work. Exposure. Repeated exposures." She took in a breath, grabbed Su and turned a different direction. "Come on! We're going to Hiro's! I think I just figured it out!"

Su barely kept hold of her bag. "What? Wait! Mare! What are you doing? What about the food?"

"We'll drop by the apartment and take care of them first! I need to talk to Hiro and compare notes!" Marian ran faster and faster until she was nearly out of sight.

Hotaru debated chasing after her, but saw Luna staying still and decided against it. They knew where she was headed. They exchanged looks of curiosity then Hotaru took out her communicator. Minako had to know about this.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Makoto stood in awe of Marian's kitchen, buzzing around it and analyzing all the finer details only another obsessed cook would notice. Her head reeled at the endless possibilities of the food they could make there. "She's better equipped than Martha Stewart! Look at that cute recipe book!" She started going through it rapidly.<p>

"Makoto, we aren't here to admire her stuff," Minako said tartly. "We're here to investigate! Please be serious."

"You be serious Mina," Artemis said as he sat on one of the cushions. "I saw you looking for her music and movie collection." He looked around slowly and saw Ami pouring over the large stack of books in one corner. He sighed. Apparently both Makoto and Ami liked Marian, and now they knew the real reasons why; they had very similar interests.

Ami picked up a large book from the stack that talked about super computer and started reading it. A library card fell out from it and a few small scraps of papers with writing on it. Artemis leapt over to them, read the notes and tried not to laugh. Phrases like, 'load of crock', 'primitive monkey', and 'my brother makes better programming than this' were linked to passages and pages written on the scrap. She was arguing with the book! Now he liked her.

"She doesn't have a music collection," Minako said with a pout, and looked around some more. Rei came back from the hall leading to the bedrooms, a sheet of paper in her hand. Hans approached her first. "What'd ya find Rei?" she asked before he could and darted up to her.

"This." Rei handed her the paper, her eyes stony. Minako looked at it and her eyes widened. In black ink, a large circle with a second circle inside it and a few crossing lines and symbols from several different languages laid on the page. She took it and looked back to where Rei had come from. She handed it next to Hans. "There was a whole mess of them back there."

"It's a spell circle," Hans confirmed. "Don't know what it's for, but it's very strong." Minako and Rei went into one of the two bedrooms, Hans following quickly. They stood in the doorway and stared at the sight.

In one corner was a desk littered with papers. There was a stack exclusively of spell circles and next to it a trash bin filled with torn up pieces of them. The desk also had a stack of newspapers and another of numbers, complex math calculations. On the walls were corkboards. One had a map of their district of Tokyo with several different colored strings, black lines, colored dots, numbers and recently added colored penciled circles. Another board had a large calendar on it with names and notes written on different dates. Next to it was a basic schedule with movable slots for adjustments. In the one empty corner of the room was a makeshift table with highly scientific and medical material on it. Syringes, a microscope, disinfectants and several odd chemicals were on it and a whole mess of notes. It looked the most recently used. On top of all of the notes was a leather bound notebook.

The trio left the doorway and took a better look in the room. Hans looked exclusively at the schedules, Rei went to the map and Minako went to the desk. She flipped through the papers and saw that the articles which popped out most were about the attacks that reached the paper and the recent epidemic. She looked at the math on the table and her head started to spin. She didn't want to deal with such horrible calculations ever again. She called to Ami and she flew in, carrying a psychology book by Sigmund Freud. It had more complaints in it than the computer one. "What is it Mina…" She stopped short and looked around the room. "This looks linked to an obsessive compulsive personality," she muttered quietly.

"What do these numbers mean?" Minako asked quickly before Ami was distracted by anything else in the room.

"Well…" Ami started.

"What I want to know is what these marks mean," Rei stated flatly as she looked at the map. They turned to her and Minako handed Ami the calculations as they came in closer. "My temple's marked," she said flatly, her eyes going cold. "She's never been there. Why is my temple marked?" Minako took a better look at the markings and saw a sharp needle with a red tip coming out of the place Hikawa Shrine was supposed to be.

"How should I know?"

"What do these routs mean?" Ami pointed to the strings. They had no real form and there were ten of them, each a different color. A red one linked the shrine to crown arcade then to some other places. Rei paled.

"Those are all the places I go to regularly," she said underneath her breath. Minako looked at Rei then back to the map. She saw an orange-yellow string going everywhere on the board, everywhere she went to on a regular basis anyway. A light blue one linked Ami's apartment to her two offices and a library together. A silver strand led from Usagi and Mamoru's apartment to their favorite outing places and Mamoru's office. A chocolate brown one left the two's apartment as well and hit a deli, a garden and Mamoru's office together.

"They're our daily lives," she said with a gasp. "She mapped out all of our daily lives!"

"There's ten of them," Ami said, her eyes widening. Chocolate brown, silver, light blue, red, green, orange-yellow, deep blue, marine green, light purple and dark purple. "Ten of us."

"She knows we're scouts," Minako said definitively. It was the only reasonable explanation. She looked all over the board. The black sharpie lines marked mostly Mamoru's path, branching out into several different locations and some stopping quickly. There were a few that went past his path and others that just circled it. Numbers were written next to them. "What does this mean?"

"I'm more interested in those dots." Ami pointed to some sticker dots, all of them ranging in colors. There were fifty dots scattered across the map, most of them lying at the ends of the black lines. There were several though that were a muddy red with a large 'D' written on them that were scattered all over the map. They were close to some gold star stickers for the most part, but some were closing in on the paths. One was at the shrine.

"No idea," Minako said initially, then remembered the papers. "Wait!" She grabbed the papers and took out the ones that had to do with monster attacks. She checked the locations on the map with the locations in the articles. All the articles matched a dot, but they were in the minority. "She's been keeping tract of monster attacks. Reported and unreported."

"How is she getting all this information?" Ami asked in amazement. Minako shook her head.

"This still doesn't explain why my home is marked so much." Rei pointed to it again. It had more than a red pin on it. There was a muddy red 'D' sticker on it, a string was tied to it and a star was next to it. "Why is she marking it like this? No one else's home's marked this much."

"What's this pencil lining for?" Ami pointed out the circles more. They were erased and redrawn often. Something was odd about them. "I think I can understand everything else, but these circles…"

"Conquered areas?" Hans said, turning towards them. "Take a look at this." He thumbed over to the schedule and calendar and they went over to him. Ami gasped and Rei glared. "She's outlined every moment of the prince's day, every day of the month." He started reading off times and actions. "7:24-Shower. 7:57-walks out of apartment building. 8:43-unlocks office."

"That's insane!" Minako threw up her hands and looked over to the calendar. Certain days were outlined and messages were on it. "October 22- Lady Venus's B-Day. October 29- Lady Pluto's B-Day." That made her go stiff, but also excited. She remembered her birthday! The 'Lady Venus' though threw her off. Another day was highlighted and double stared. "C-Day." It was a week away, October 25. There were 'X's on the corners of the dates, counting down to something. "How can she have so many things scheduled out like that?"

"She was his secretary remember?" Hans looked over to the map now and glared. "She was gathering information."

"And lots of it." Rei went over to the makeshift table now and picked up the leather notebook. It was open and there were a few scribblings on it, completely in English of course. "Wonder what this says."

Ami looked over her shoulder and read out loud for them to understand. "'I was fired today. That's never happened before. I really don't know how to take it. I knew I couldn't stay here for much longer anyway, but to just be fired like that… If I dwell on this anymore, I'll drive myself mad. I've been working on identifying what's making us all sick and I can't find anything! It's driving me bonkers! Whoever designed this thing was evil. I can't figure it out! I thought I knew my DNA better than anyone, but I can't seem to find an answer.'" She looked up at Rei. "It's a journal. She was writing a journal!"

"That could be useful," Hans said, extending his hand for it. Rei snapped it shut coldly and kept it close.

"I think I should keep it if you don't mind." Her gaze was enough for Minako. Rei only looked that way if she sensed something wrong, and her senses were the sharpest next to Hotaru's and Setsuna's. Ami crouched down and started looking through the notes on the table.

"Fascinating," she said after a while. "It's like she's been studying medicine and genetics all her life! She was trying to find the cause of the illness with her own blood and physiology." Ami scanned through the notes, gathering it all in. "There are some unusual discrepancies she added into her calculations, but it looks like she's closer to the answer than anyone else." She gathered up the notes and started memorizing them quickly, mumbling to herself.

Hans nodded coldly to them and left the room. Artemis crossed paths with him and looked at the scouts. "Find anything interesting?" He took a quick look around the room. "Forget I asked. Find anything useful?"

Minako shrugged. "Ami thinks so." She looked at the journal Rei was keeping close. "She knows who we are Artemis, every one of us. Take a look at this map!" The white cat leapt onto her shoulder and she told him everything they figured out she was doing. Rei went over to the desk and the spell circles, looking them over with a critical eye.

Once they felt like that room could give them no more answers, the three scouts went into the second bedroom. It was both messy and neat. Half of the room was littered up and the other half was neat and orderly. There were two futons on the ground and some laundry folded on each one, some more neatly than others. Papers and books surrounded one of them and the other was covered with old wrappers and rented movie items. This room offered nothing to them they decided after a moment and they left it after a quick look around.

When they came back into the central room, Makoto was looking at some picture frames, clutching the recipe book to her chest. A sad look was in her eye as she looked at the pictures so Minako asked what was wrong. Makoto sighed.

"I remember when we first came in Mamoru-sama's office. We got a good look at her life when we saw those pictures on her desk. Take a look." The scout picked up the frame and handed it to Minako.

The glass was cracked as if it was dropped. The picture behind it wasn't the one they saw in the frame before. It may have been the same location, but neither Marian nor her boyfriend Alex was in it. There stood a crumbling wall and a squirrel scampering away, the sky darkening into hideous hews. The sweetheart picture they were fond of teasing Marian with was gone!

Makoto handed them then the frame which held a picture of Marian's friends. Again it could have been the same location, but everything was crumbling and a person who could have been her brother was running away from something chasing him. They were handed the third frame and the large family they were used to seeing now was now a picture of a grave site. Rei breathed in sharply. "Bad omen," she said quietly.

"Why would she replace these pictures?" Ami took the one that was broken. "She loved them more than anything. She said once that she thought of her boyfriend every day. Why would she…"

"Maybe what you saw was only what you wanted to see," Hans said as he came back to them. He glared at the dead photos. "She's skilled in a lot of things. Illusions may be one of them."

"I don't know," Makoto said uneasily. "Marian talked about her boyfriend and family very fondly. There's no way a person can fake that. Besides," she shrugged evasively, "I can't believe that someone who takes such good care of their kitchen is trying to trick us."

"You didn't see the map I take it?" Hans said flatly. Makoto was about to object to him when Minako's communicator went off.

"Hotaru?" She answered it quickly.

"Marian's headed your way," Hotaru said quickly. "She's running too. Did you know how fast that girl can run?"

"Alright Hotaru. We're leaving now. We'll meet you outside the building." Minako turned off the communicator. "Come on. We've got all we need here anyway." The other senshi nodded and Hans reluctantly agreed. They walked out the front door and made certain that they locked it. Hans somehow managed to open the lock, but they really didn't want to be caught any time soon. They slipped down the hallway and ran down the stairs. They'd all had too many near death experiences because of elevators.

When they reached the bottom stairwell, they cracked open the door to see both Marian and Su running through the main doors. They hid behind the door, praying they wouldn't take the stairs. "Stop Mare!" Su cried as she doubled over to catch her breath. She panted heavily, gripping her sides in pain. "We're… not all… athletes… ya know…"

Marian's breathing wasn't near as labored as Su's, but she did cough loudly. "Don't stop moving Su. Your muscles will freeze up."

"No… they won't…"

"Yes they will. Didn' cha learn anything at sports camp?" Marian glared slightly at her friend, shaking her head.

"I learned… you could… rig the lottery…" That made both of them laugh at a memory and made Marian cough harshly. She stepped towards the stairwell, ready to keep going. "Elevator…" Su insisted. Marian rolled her eyes and turned to the elevator.

"Oh come on! Ten fights of stairs isn't that bad." She received a cold glare and then shrugged in defeat. "Alright. Elevator. It doesn't really matter anyway." In a minute they were both in the elevator, headed to their apartment.

The scouts breathed easier outside of the building and were glad when they saw Hotaru coming to them. "Well?" She asked quickly. "What did you find?"

"She's a dangerous enemy," Hans said quickly. "She knows who everyone is and has been experimenting with spell circles."

"We also took her journal and her cook book." Minako looked over to Makoto, who was still hugging the recipe book. "She was also looking into the cause of the weird illness going on." They walked away from the building, hoping nobody saw them. Minako winked at Hotaru. "There must be some amazing secrets if Mako wanted that book so bad."

Makoto flushed and looked at the book in her hands. "I better return this," she said quietly and turned back to the complex.

Without warning, a loud fiery explosion roared far above their heads. They all turned and gaped at the building they just exited from. On the tenth floor, a raging fire blew out the glass shards and mortar out of one apartment. Makoto dropped the cookbook in shock. They were just in that apartment. Now it was a ball of smoking flames. The cookbook landed with a dead thump.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! DEATH AND EXPLOSIONS! gotta love them. XD Now what really is Marian? B) the plot thickens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 12 The Journal**

Mamoru stared blankly at the photo Michiru had put on his secretary's old empty desk. It was Marian singing at the party only a few weeks ago. She was smiling and reaching out dramatically with the song. So alive then. He felt like crying but couldn't manage to even tear up. The person who sung her heart and soul out at that party was gone. Her majestic voice would never be heard again. What was worse, he knew that if he hadn't fired her, she'd still be alive.

It was a day after her apartment blew up and he only could think of how it was all his fault. Police said that the fire was constrained to the one apartment and that the damage was enough that logically it should have consumed the whole building. The flames were hot enough and stayed long enough to not leave even the residue of a body. People on that floor swore they saw both Marian and her roommate Su go into the place and then it exploded. No one could tell what the cause of the fire was.

Mamoru stared out vacantly. If only he insisted she went to a hospital. If only he kept her as his secretary. If only he had done something! She'd still be alive, reminding him to take it easy. He gripped his head in despair. One of his closest friends was dead, and it was all his fault!

He thought back to when the police came to him, asking him if he could tell her family. He didn't have anything to help them. He tried looking for Esreal in Virginia, but found nothing. The news report on the explosion said that a Shika Star and Su Macintyre were living in that apartment. It startled all of them. They never felt she lied about her name. There was no way to contact her family or loved ones. She kept all the information hidden and now he wished he knew more about this girl he counted among his friends.

He looked back at the photo and remembered silently everything she did for him without question or even being asked to do. She really did everything she could for him, and how did he repay her? By firing her the day before her apartment exploded. Now she was dead, and she'd never walk though his door ever again.

Rei tapped his shoulder, her eyes down cast. She handed him a dark leather bound book. "Her journal," she said quietly. "I think she'd want you to read it." She returned to the others in the room.

Michiru and Haruka arranged the wake for Marian, the only thing any of them could do for her since there was no body to burn or burry. Mamoru looked around the room, slowly taking everything in. Terra was crying nonstop and Aurora was hugging her to comfort her, even though she too had glossy eyes. Usagi was crying silently, rocking Chibi Usa in the corner. He knew she was thinking of the visits she had in that room and the talks the two girls had shared. Ami was writing something slowly, but her heart wasn't in it. Makoto was hugging a cookbook, her eyes red. Minako, Rei and Setsuna were talking quietly with down cast eyes. Hotaru was looking out the window silently and Haruka and Michiru were managing everything around the room. Beinta sat in a corner, reading a book, but her eyes too had less energy than when they first met. His secretary's death meant a lot to him and a few others in the room, but the rest who were there were only supporting them. They were there to comfort him especially.

Mamoru left his seat and went into his private office, shutting the door firmly. He sat down in his good chair and looked at the ceiling, trying to wipe away the horrid feeling of guilt in him. He looked at his hands next and saw the journal. With nothing else on his mind, he opened the cover and started reading. He was always better at reading English than speaking it.

"May 20. New orders have come in," it started. "I have to keep a journal of our activities from now on. Whoopie flippin do. I don't see why I have to do this but orders are orders. Frankly my journal back home is really bad and I couldn't manage to keep a decent one of my actions even after I started my night life. Eric was always much better with that, but he isn't here, so I guess I have to do it. *sigh* Oh well.

"May as well start with the usual journal intro. Name: Marian Renee Glimare. Age: 20, even though I should have had my birthday two days ago. Speaking of which, Birth date: May 18, 4021." Mamoru blinked. That couldn't have been right! But he read on. "Yes it's way off from what all the papers I forged to say, but it's the truth. I come from the future, about two thousand years from now, give or take. I can't tell people that without sounding nuts, so I forged a whole bunch of legal documents for myself and Su that make us our ages in this time. I also had to go by my one of my aliases, Shika Star, in order for me to get everything we needed legally and without people poking into my back ground. Stupid family rep, but I have no one to blame but myself. I did catch my ancestor after all fifty years ago. Crazy purse snatcher. Whatever. Eleventh child of twelve, valedictorian at Spirit High School in Esreal, second year undergrad student at Lunar University (majoring in music performance), Guardian second class unlimited, maker and light matron. Several other titles as well, but I'm digressing way too much for this to be informative as a plain record. But those are all the important titles here." Mamoru almost could hear her voice as he read that last line. It made him smirk.

She continued on. "So it all started about a month ago, April 12th here I think. Su and I were called to the lighthouse on April 4th back home and were sent to this time. I've time traveled before, but Su's never even left Earth, let alone used a gate before. She got sick so we had to find a spice shop before we could do anything. We ended up in New York's big park. Can't tell you the name right now, but who cares. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we ended up about a mile or so from an apothecary and that startled me. Big bustling cities aren't supposed to have small herbalist shops. So I got her there and got her the right combo to get her back in business. Since we really didn't have any orders until the next day, we took a tour in 20th century New York, and I bought a hard to find book for Kaila. She's been begging for it for years and now I got it! Boy is she gonna be thrilled on her birthday. I really think it's out of print in our time.

"So we had fun the first day, then orders came and we went to work. We made contact with all the other guardians in this time frame, hopping through gates and riding whatever Su could provide when she felt like it. We traveled the whole world, literally. I've never seen this much of Earth before outside the colonies. I've been off world several times and been to England, but seeing the rest of the world was always out of the question. They say that it isn't much outside, but that must be their comments on the war scarred world we have back home. I can't wait 'til we have the okay to fix everything those morons on the outside destroyed. The world right now is beautiful!

"Tangent. Sorry. So, we traveled the world, saw my ancestors and all 52 lines, telling them to have their head meet us in Japan. Orders were to gather and prepare. What for, I wasn't quite sure of yet. But he knew best. Funny thing is five lines were already in Japan. Absolutely wonderful. I told them all that when they got there I'd help them out. I told them to seal the gates in their area for safe keeping and then head over. I sealed a lot of gates too and Su said I looked like an icicle once after doing so many in a row. Guess I'm still growing then. So, for about three weeks I did this and they all started coming here.

"When we got to China, we bought plane tickets and flew over to here. Need a normal entrance after all. Low profile is key in our situation. Once in Japan, I was given orders to find all the Sailor Scouts and also the prince." King was crossed out just before prince. "Sorry. Bad habit. Need to break it 'cause he's not coroneted yet. So I identified them. You have no idea how hard it was not to bow to them and call out to them. Seriously, I'm as bad as Al's fangirls when it comes to the great royals. Anyway, then got new orders, in mass, of what I was supposed to do and why. Dang can the king be cryptic! He gave me the what, where, when and why, but no how! I have to complain about that. I thought over those orders for a week, trying to think my way through a good explanation. Thankfully the others hadn't arrived so I had some time. Not much, but it was time.

"The orders, of course, was to protect the king prince and his family, then make sure they get coroneted in Elsyion on a certain date. Apparently someone from our time went here and is planning something to screw it all up. No details as to who or why with that, but I got the feeling he doesn't know or remember. Gathering everyone is to make it easier for transport later apparently so I stopped being mad at my ancestors for not coming immediately. Adrian said something about a parole officer and Dalanor's wife's very nicely pregnant and shouldn't be running around the world quite yet. I guess they don't need to get here immediately, but this is where the only open gates are now, so they don't have any choice about this now do they? They all have to be at the ceremony to swear fidelity and stuff. It'll make our families much stronger and more solid. Won't expand anyone's life time but oh well.

"Tangent again. I told you I was bad at keeping records. Most of my journal back home's random thoughts as I'm getting ready to sleep. Have you ever seen a journal that'll spew out a math problem in the middle of it? How about one with the lyrics to a new song? Or the notes? That's my journal.

"Where was I… ah yes, orders came in to protect them and I was dumbfounded. How was I gonna pull this off! I'll tell you now that I was so overwhelmed by this order that I nearly went up to his past self and asked him how to do this. Course I didn't. Do you really think I'm that dumb? Not a chance! So I asked the others if they'd ever protected someone before. Most of them of course said no. Sure they may be combatants, but we're all trained to do things in secret. Carson, the top combatant from Australia, insisted on a 24/7 bodyguard on the prince's tail. Speaking from my own experiences, I knew that was a bad idea. I told him so too. It'd drive them nuts and they'd hate us! I wanted everyone on the best of terms in the end. That's when I thought of getting people in everyday small locations around their lives so they can be on hand to handle it. Others agreed and we started all of this. Carson though insisted on code names to call each other, and I thought that he deserved some small win against me. Man did I underestimate that guy. He drives me crazier than Davis!

"Tangent! Record only, no personal squabbles. Alright. So I started putting people into different locations, everyday ordinary people doing everyday ordinary things, just along his path. The King prince already lived in the same complex as one of us, so I got one of our younger people into an apartment down the hall from them. She just recently had a kid too! She'd probably get along fine with the queen princess if I just let them alone. I told her to just tell me when they go in and out of their apartment. That's all. I also told her to act completely normal around them. Be herself and all that. I wanted just a place to start and finish the operation, nothing else. After that, she's free to do whatever she likes. It took a while though to get her husband a job. Sanitation department does wonders for people and their personalities, so I rigged it so he could work there. Aren't I nice?

"So anyway, that started our little operation of feeding our people into their normal lives. I told them to live their lives around them and keep an eye out for trouble and that's exactly what their doing. I got people working as grocers, gardeners, paper boys, taxi drivers, food handlers, janitors and, depending on their skills, every nearby profession along his path. I put together a network of 37 people with ordinary faces that they'll meet up with weekly if not daily. I have four guys walking the same path as the king prince, two in front and two in back at different time intervals, just to keep street assassins away. I still have several different people who are eager and available for working on this; it's hard getting everyone satisfied! If I didn't have so much practice at Kantal learning how to be a politician, I'd have split town when they all asked me in a single hour if they had anything to do. Actually, cutting and running sounds very tempting right now. Can't play hooky with this job though. Everyone back home would fry me.

"So that's what I've been up to for the past month or so. My hand's cramping from writing so much. The only event we have to wait for right now is the Lady Queen Princess Serenity's birth. Man, I really hate time travel. It screws up all my thinking patterns." The entry ended there and Mamoru looked forward, amazed at all that was said. Marian was from the future? She and her friend were sent there to protect him? There were over fifty people out there under her command, a network of people, all to protect him? And what did he do? He killed her.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. The Marian he was reading about now was far more complex than he thought of her initially. He turned the pages to the end of June. "June 29th. The queen went into labor early. I didn't anticipate that. I'm going to have to rewrite the history books when I get home. She's at the hospital now and I've sent three healers there just in case. This was really unexpected. I'm going over there to keep an eye on things. Can't have a monster attack now can I?

"June 30th. My worries yesterday were pointless. The Lady Princess Serenity is fine and her mother Great Neo Queen Serenity is fine too. They legally died for about five minutes though. That got us all scared. The healers were about to close in when the King used his powers to save them both! He didn't need a medium or anything! He really is amazing." Mamoru flushed at the complement. She was watching him then? She saw that? Further more, she believed in him.

He read on. "July 1st. I got bored today and mapped out each of the senshi's lives. Call me obsessive, but when all you're doing is organizing people and getting reports all day and all night, you tend to go a little batty. I decorated the map further, marking the pinnacle points and gates too. I'm telling you, it's great having no crisis to deal with, but I'm BORED! I really wish I had a job to keep my mind and hands busy all day long. The king and queen prince and princesses will be leaving the hospital tomorrow with some senshi. No worries yet. I managed to design some circles the other day and they may work on keeping attemptive assassins out of their apartment. What I'm really worried about is the prince's private practice. It takes a while to set up the spells, but I'd be much happier if we could get someone closer to him to stay with him there. Unfortunately, a doctor and two janitors look weird if they stay around the same door for too long. And I can't have our people going in and out of there every day. They don't get ill or injured often enough to pull that off. And very few of them can act. Most of their families are too young to know any good defensive spells.

"Great. Now I'm worrying the same way I do back home. That's lovely." Mamoru laughed a little then turned the pages until he got to the day before he hired her. "August 4th. You're not gonna believe this! He's offering a position as a secretary to people all over crossroads district! This is the thing I've been waiting for! I don't think anyone here is able to pull this off, so I'm going to apply. I bought some new office clothes and some wire frames from a costume place. Then I spent all afternoon making and calling up references and credentials. I can't give him the name 'Shika Star' like everyone else in the legal world. He'd see right through it! I have to make my information as truthful as possible. Which means keeping altered dates and just being evasive around questions about where I'm from and who I know from back home. This is gonna be tough. I've never had to pull anything like this before, but it's the best chance we've got. I put a lot of spells on the glasses, mostly to identify poisons, see weapons and spells, and hide my identity. There's the small chance that he'll remember my ancestors and if he does, I'm screwed. Wish me luck tomorrow!"

Mamoru looked away from the journal for a moment and thought about what she just said. Her ancestors. There was a possibility he'd remember them. From where? Images of his teacher and Isis came before his eyes as he remembered the vague dream he had the night before. He didn't sleep much. He was mostly coughing and feeling terrible about Marian. As Endymion he was talking to the happy couple about something unimportant. Isis was doing most of the talking though. When she breathed in once, she turned to her husband. "Glimare, are you going to just sit there like a rock or are you gonna put your two coppers in?"

His teacher shrugged. "Rocks are very good listeners Isis."

It dawned on him then. His teacher's name was Glimare. He was Marian's ancestor! He only started having dreams of his past life when she came into his office! And they all had to do with him!

He looked between the journal and the door several times, imagining seeing Marian's face looking at him as he made this discovery. He saw clearly a playful smirk on her face. It was shaped the same way Isis's was and their hair fell in the exact same way! Her knowledge and wisdom though reminded him very much of his teacher Glimare and he noticed they always gave him identical looks when they felt the same way about him.

This discovery made him look back to the journal and read about her version of their first encounter. "August 5th. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. If this is the universe's idea of a joke, then I'll take it with all the strings attached. I've never had a weirder interview or such a quick acceptance before. All he did was shake my hand and he hired me. Didn't bother checking my credentials or legal information, my resume or anything else, just shook my hand. I felt the power from him too. It's not as intense as I thought it'd be, but it was still really strong. It wasn't all that well controlled though and most of it's bottled up, but it still got to me. I bet after a while he'll be able to learn how to use all his powers. Heavens knows I still do! I still can't control my dreams and when I touch stuff! These seals look like they're gonna stay there forever.

"Anywho, he hired me immediately and I can't believe what state his office is! It's a mess! Seriously, I was tempted to get twenty sprites together and clean it all up for me, but this is all supposed to be low key, so I started going through an awful lot of papers and broken down filing cabinets. My mental image of the prince broke right then, but he just had a kid right? I can let this go. So anyway, when he went out for coffee (the evil disgusting brown stuff that hides poisons really well), I put up the circle to block people with malintent on his front door and entryway. I would have done more, but that was the best I could hope for with the limited time I had. Then he brought in Lady Mercury.

"If it was difficult to not bow before the king, it was even harder not to do so in front of her. She's exactly like I envisioned her! Calm, elegant, lady like and very intelligent. I hope she comes by again sometime soon. I really enjoyed talking to her. After she left, I made a cup of Hiro's peppermint tea. He loaded it with antitoxins and resistors to help boost immune systems and since I wasn't doing all that well with the climate change… I already talked about this thing haven't I? Whatever. So I made a cup for the king prince and he liked it! Hopefully I'll be able to get him off coffee with it. So anyway he and I had a little chat and then we went home.

"Now I'm gonna brag and no one's gonna stop me. I'm the great king's Secretary! YES! Whoo HOO! I could really hug anybody right now. I really wish Alex was here so we could talk and snuggle. I miss that. I want to tell him everything as soon as I can, but if my math's right, I won't see him for another three months. At least it isn't as long a time as last time. Seven months compared to two years is much easier to deal with. Rambling again. And I swore I wouldn't talk about Alex! Anywho, I'm happy and we just got rid of one of our major concerns."

Mamoru turned the page and read the next entry and smiled. She was just as elated to meet Usagi, Rei and Makoto as she was to meet him or Ami. She wrote that she controlled herself really well that day and didn't coddle the baby princess like she wanted to. One part in particular caught his eye. "The queen is just like Limara. They both cry and apologize for things that I don't even worry about. It's just too cute. If I didn't know she was royalty, I'd probably be joking with her the same way I do with Limara. It's funny what could have been. Maybe after all this is over, I'll have a few days where we can just all relax and have fun as friends. That is, if they'll forgive me for tricking them at first."

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" he asked the book in front of him. "You wanted a life where we could all be friends without bounds." He shook his head. Her whole experience in his office was something of a dream come true for her, and he shattered that dream with just two words. Mournfully, he turned the pages and stopped when he saw an entry that consisted of only a few sentences.

"September 14th B. Darkins have appeared. I've sent combatants to take care of it. I'm not sleeping too well. I think the vacation's over."

The next entry was the date Terra came into his life. "September 15th. I'm going to hunt down those history book writers and kill them. They got the dates wrong again! Princess Dunya, Lady Terra came into the office today claiming sisterhood. I was certain this happened a year ago! History says that she came to Tokyo, met her brother and his family, then after a year, went back to Okinawa with her husband to preserve the blood line. Course, it makes sense she'd be in Tokyo for when we all go to Elsyion, but still, history texts were wrong, again! What's worse, she had Sailor Sol with her! She wasn't even mentioned in the books! I'm really gonna kill that author. If I'd known they'd be together presenting themselves, I'd have made far stronger unidentifiable charms on my stuff. Sol can't know I'm what I am! If she finds out, I'll go nuts. It was hard enough with those last scouts that insisted all that pampering. At least with Sailor Kantal I could give her a position and she'd be too busy with it to bother with me. And the others… all I had to do was give them to someone else and they were happy. Seriously, I don't want to deal with that nonsense again.

"Anywho, like I said, Lady Terra presented herself to the prince and I had to make sure everything went well there as well. Lady Mercury helped a lot with that. Oh, I met Lady Venus too. She totally shattered my image of her. She's an Arleen times ten plus Becka. Ugh. She may get fun eventually, but right now I'm too tired to deal with it.

"Anywho, back to the gap in history, the princess and prince apparently had a fight about not really knowing each other therefore they never met. The princess looked crushed, and I'm bad at detecting emotions! So I gave him a stern lecture and told him about when I met my mother's side of the family in Shire. Sheesh. I can't believe I had to recount an event like that! Kristine would probably flip if she knew I told him about that whole fiasco. Really, the feud between Shivros and Glimares is ridiculous! We're sibling families anyway. It's just dumb. But the story might have helped him make up his mind for the better. I don't want him making choices he'll regret in the near future.

"Funny. When this all started, I just did things out of admiration and following orders. Now it's more like I want to do this for their sakes. I've grown attached to them all, and I want the best for them. It isn't just business anymore. It's a personal battle. I'm going to keep them all safe and happy, that's a promise."

Mamoru's eyes glazed over and he wiped one to keep the tears away. Serious and logical Marian who occasionally showed a goofy childish side and an understanding kindness had a heart that she was slow to figure out. She was a lot like him and even more like his teacher, her ancestor. He flipped through pages and read the part covering the party.

"September 27th. Well, good thing I went to the party. I wouldn't have replaced it for the world. I met all of the royal court today and talked to each of them extensively. Lady Jupiter's a really good cook! I'd like to exchange a few recipes with her some day. I heard some of Lady Neptune's music and it's gorgeous! I'd love to have her tracks and I asked her how long it took to learn the violin. Since Davis quit before he got anywhere, no one else in our family can play it. It was a pain to learn on my own. Lady Pluto is much friendlier than I thought she'd be too. I heard she was the cold timeless maiden once but she's really very kind and cheery once you get her talking. Lady Saturn is exactly like I first hoped she'd be. Kind, intelligent and a small hint of sadness. She didn't change all that much. She's happier, I can say that, but really, she hasn't changed. Lady Venus is just getting frustrating for me. How can the leader of the sailor scouts be such a goof ball?

"Anywho, she swiped my M-RAD and got me to sing a few of my songs. MY SONGS! Course I pretended that I didn't want to sing, but oh! It was wonderful! Finally got to sing Royal Fairy Lights to them! I was so happy I nearly cried. Me! Crying over a song! My dream as a singer has been fulfilled. I didn't care if I died right then 'cause I did exactly what I've wanted to do all my life. They liked it too! They asked for more so I did my gray knight piece. Alex would have been blushing like mad if he heard me singing it there. I loved it.

"Another gap in history books! Lady Terra isn't a very good singer. And Aurora's worse than Alex. That's saying something. Must be a Sol-en thing. Anywho, the party was supposed to go to like one-ish, but I somehow got it to close up at ten. Not long after the last of them left, a darkin appeared in the parlor. It was a little unusual though. It had a regeneration point and went to dust when I destroyed it. Usually they just vaporize instantaneously. It reminded me of a Gem. I'd pray that I'd never have to deal with another again, but we're getting closer to C-day. About a month. I've double checked recently.

"I think it was a good thing I came. If I hadn't been there, the party would have gone on too long and it probably would have ruined the whole thing. The darkin I mean. They haven't quite mastered how to destroy them yet. Come on. Purification peoples! Sol, change the energy in it, don't burn it! Seriously, any young guardian can tell a person how to destroy a darkin. It's so easy, anyone can do it once they've gotten their powers. It's not like they're analoids or seeds or chems. Let's pray though that we'll never have to deal with any of those."

Darkin. She mentioned that word before, he remembered. She even said it in the office once when he was barely coming through the door. "It's just darkins. Thank your lucky stars it's nothing else," she had said over the phone then and hung up right before he entered. Mamoru wondered more what she was really doing now. She made these things sound common. He flipped a few more pages and made it to the day Beinta came in.

"October 3rd. Something's gone horribly wrong. I can't think straight and people are getting sick. We're losing people in the network and they've got horrible coughs. I don't know what this is, but it's taken down all the younger families. They're all about two hundred years old and now they're falling down like dominos.

"It gets worse. Someone new has entered the picture. I don't recognize her but she feels similar to the rest of us. She's unnaturally huge too. I kept trying to get a reading on her with my glasses, but I can't get anything! Something must be interfering. A Beinta Kielberg. She learned Japanese too. That one ups me. Never been good with languages. I have to look in on her. There's something off about her but I can't put my finger on it. 22 more days."

Mamoru turned the page and read a random date. "October 10th. We're down to fifteen people in the network and seven out of it. I'm really not feeling well. I'm disoriented and dizzy at times and I'm not sleeping. The nightmares are coming. Something is defiantly up and the mysterious enemy is making their move. 15 more days." He turned another page.

"October 17th. Beinta knows Shikariana's story. At least Mevie's version. That always makes my blood boil! 'A girl should know her place', honestly! Alex would be proud of me today. I didn't resort to physical blows when I corrected her. Next time I see Mevric, I'm gonna tear out his throat along with his insides." That unnerved Mamoru. This wasn't something he expected coming from her. He continued on reading.

"We're down to nine people total, and that's including me. We've got three non combatants and six combatants. I called both Dalanor and Adrian to come to Japan immediately, no ifs ands or buts about it. They have to get here, now. Dalanor's wife should be well enough now to keep going on her own without him and their baby's about the same age as the baby princess here. Adrian's just gonna have to ask Avalon to cover for him while he's gone. They have to get here. It's getting too close and we need strong combatants.

"I feel worse than ever. I thought I was getting better after the weekend, but then I came back to work and I feel horrid. What's worse, I'm certain now that both the prince and princess have it too. The queen, their daughter and the senshi are fine, and Sol couldn't be better, but everyone linked to Earth are hacking up storms. We've got a serious problem. What I've been hacking up is a combo of dead red blood cells and phlegm. It's like a darkin is being formed inside of me! I bought some stuff to look into it further and talked to Hiro. He suggested anti toxins, but I think he suggests that to everyone. Worth a shot at least. 8 days left."

He slowly turned to the last page of written text and read. "October 18th. I was fired today. That's never happened before. I really don't know how to take it. I knew I couldn't stay here for much longer anyway, but to just be fired like that… If I dwell on this anymore, I'll drive myself mad.

"I've been working on identifying what's making us all sick and I can't find anything! It's driving me bonkers! Whoever designed this thing was evil. I can't figure it out! I thought I knew my DNA better than anyone, but I can't seem to find an answer in it. This thing is worse than I ever imagined if I can't ID it now.

"It gets worse. I've been having nightmares again, but they're of a rewritten past. I feel far weaker than I've been since I was put back together. Being halved is bad, but this feels worse. I'm getting bad headaches and flashes of two pasts. Or possible futures if you think of things that way. The pictures I had on my stick have changed too. They're pictures of destruction. Right now I envy Su. Her memory's nowhere near as complete as mine and now I have headaches. Worse yet, some of my powers aren't working. Whoever it is that's doing this, they may have succeeded to some extent. I have no intention of quitting though. My personality's intact. That gives me some hope. I'm not going to let these horrible flashes become reality. One week to go!"

Mamoru closed the book. He'd look into it further later, he decided, and put into his special locked drawer. He took out his hidden jar of coffee and put the journal in its stead. He tossed the jar into the garbage, swearing it off forever. He opened his office door and looked at the people in it. Beinta was looking at a circle that was shimmering on the wall. "Leave it," he said defiantly.

Beinta looked over to him, startled. "But we not know what it is."

"It doesn't matter. Leave it." He went over to Usagi and hugged her tight. She returned the affection eagerly, her face no longer crying but still filled with grief. "She was always protecting us. She was a real friend to the end." In his heart, he said a small goodbye to Marian Glimare, counting her just as close to him as Terra and Usagi.

* * *

><p>AN: lots of explanations there aren't there. Any questions? ask away!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch.13 Theft and attack**

Mamoru came back from the office that day after the wake and went straight to bed. He felt horrid and couldn't put the feeing of failure and sorrow aside. Usagi went to the kitchen and started eating like she always did when she was depressed. Beinta was the one caring for Chibi Usa at the moment. They all felt bad after that day and nothing was comforting. Mamoru went straight to sleep, trying all he could to be rested.

He saw the white warrior again, taking out the bright sword it always did. The strange flower flew away and for the first time he could tell the warrior was a girl. She faded away as always and he saw Elsyion again as Endymion. It was quite a while after he'd met Serenity, two years he figured, and he was anxiously waiting for her to come down from the moon again for another visit. They were very much in love and they tried to hide the fact that they even met from everyone. His guards all knew though. They each had met her and her own protectors, the four inner senshi. Dunya knew too. He told her all about Serenity in a dreamy way and she humored him a lot.

He sat on a wall in one of his newest sets of light armor, waiting and swinging his feet anxiously. He heard footsteps and his heart leapt. He turned his gaze hoping to see his moon princess, but instead he saw his teacher Glimare, looking at him with a small smile. Endymion tried to act natural, but he was never a good actor. "Expecting someone?" His teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

Glimare had relaxed a great deal since his wedding and even now it was hard to believe that the teacher who had taken him away from Elsyion when he was ten was the same man standing in front of him now. Endymion shrugged. "Not really."

"Then you better go on to sword practice," Glimare said definitively. "You've been ditching them."

He shrugged again. "I figured I'm good enough."

His teacher gave him a look and shook his head. "Do I have to retrain you from scrap so you know the truth again? You're never 'good enough'. There's always room for improvement."

"What do you care," Endymion retorted. "You haven't been watching us or instructing us for over a year now. You've been at the beck and call of your wife! How do you know if we're doing anything useful?"

"Kunzite keeps me informed Endymion." Glimare looked down his nose at him. "On everything." That did it. He knew now he was caught and that his teacher knew all about Serenity.

He blanched and started so stutter. "Look, I can explain." He started, hoping to win his teacher over. He stopped short when the man held up his hand.

"There's no need for explanations," He said flatly. "Both of your wills are strong and are bound to one task. It's natural that you two are attracted to each other." Glimare put his hands on his hips. "What I'm worried about is how the rest of the world will react to this. There's a movement going on right now against the Silver moon kingdom. How will they take it when they find out their crowned prince and the moon princess are seeing each other?"

"I won't let anyone find out then," Endymion said quickly, and knew he was about to be proven wrong again.

"They'll find out. You're almost at the age where you'll have to be married." That was true and it shook Endymion to the core. "Your father is right now trying to find you a suitable wife who can bare children and keep the peace, but it's slow going. Eventually they'll pick someone, and then what are you going to do? Marry the girl as if nothing's wrong and reduce the moon princess to a mistress?"

"Never!" That was insulting his love for his Serenity. He'd never shame her like that. He jumped off the wall, poised to fight.

Glimare nodded. "Exactly. It's not in you to keep this secret or to put my other princess in that situation."

Endymion blinked in surprise. "Other princess?"

His teacher nodded. "Shikariana's my first princess, and Serenity's my second. My father was from the moon and my mother from the empire." He had a playful smirk on his face. "Honestly, didn't you know? I'm a mix blood. Glimare's a moon name and only my father could name me." He looked up to the sky. "The emperor though took my brother to be Shikariana's guard so I'm tied to her first, then to Serenity." He shrugged. "If this was any other situation, I'd tell you two to elope to my home world and live the rest of your lives together. But we don't have that option."

Endymion looked down. He knew what his teacher meant. Glimare's world was destroyed three years ago. Both he and Serenity had responsibilities there and then. There was no way out of this and there was bound to be trouble.

Glimare sighed and looked over to one side. "If there wasn't this blasted movement against the moon right now everything would be fine! A union between the two kingdoms would be the best thing for everyone frankly." He shook his head in frustration then looked back to his prince. "Promise me one thing Endymion." His eyes were more intense than before, but it had more of a plea in it. "Don't go too far without a wedding first. I don't want you two to get into any trouble."

Endymion blushed and turned away. His teacher had to be psychic because his teacher looked at him, exasperated. "Don't tell me you already have." The prince couldn't meet his eyes. "Stars and lights, Endymion!"

"Mamoru!" Isis's voice penetrated their conversation. They both looked up and turned their heads to where it came from. The cat girl was very pregnant but was running towards them at top speed, waving at them.

"Who's she calling for?" Endymion asked quickly.

"Me." He turned to his teacher, who shrugged. "The movement's going after everyone with moon-ish names. I can't go around just as Glimare anymore. We talked it over and picked Mamoru. It isn't the best, but I like what it means." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders again, sighing.

"Mamoru Glimare," the prince said, trying to keep the subject in that direction. "It has an interesting ring to it." His teacher rolled his eyes

"I better get her away from here," Glimare said simply. "She likes to gossip and I don't want this to come out until you're ready for it." He thumbed over to where they could see the hem of a white skirt and golden hair. He looked over to his student. "Take care of yourself okay? I don't want to keep saving you from wolves Endymion."

Endymion smiled appreciatively. "I'll do my best." His teacher smiled a little then went to his wife, taking her away. He watched on for a moment then hurried to Serenity's side. She promised to take him to the moon that day.

Mamoru woke up coughing heavily. He looked at his hand and saw something like black blood and phlegm mixed together. "It's like a darkin is being formed inside of me" he remembered reading from Marian's journal. He looked over to Usagi, worried, then slipped out of bed to think. It was still the middle of the night.

That last dream took place only a few hours before the silver millennium fell. Glimare was the last person from Earth who survived to talk to him. He didn't go to the moon kingdom and he certainly wasn't going to believe the lies the dark kingdom was spreading around then. He was concerned about Endymion to the end, just like his descendant Marian was. What would he say now if he knew about what had recently happened? That thought baffled him and made him weep silently. Now he knew the truth about his past and the world around him. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>Both Mamoru and Usagi went out to lunch the next day with Terra and Aurora. They were somber, and struggled to talk about things, but being together helped them feel better, somehow. Beinta watched them all silently from another table.<p>

"Are you still going to take the week off?" Terra asked cautiously.

Mamoru nodded. "It was the last thing she asked for," he said softly.

"There's still the carnival," Aurora said in earnest. Usagi and Terra both smiled at the option as they ate their food. They were looking forward to it, weren't they? "Aright, let's go to it tomorrow and shake this whole thing off. I don't think she was the kind of girl that'd want us to stay sad about her dieing anyway."

"You didn't even like her Aurora," Terra said, cocking her head. "You said she felt odd."

Aurora shrugged. "She did. Doesn't mean I didn't get an idea how she thought."

Usagi stole a look at Mamoru. He was still thinking about his dreams, she knew. He told her about them often and he told her what he figured out about her too. She said to him that now he knew who he was named after as a joke, but what if she was right? He hadn't a chance yet to ask Terra if she remembered who Glimare was yet, let alone what happened after the fall. _I'll ask her in a few days_ he thought to himself.

They walked home as usual, Beinta walking besides them. Mamoru wanted to clear his mind alone, but no opening was before him. Beinta's presence stopped that. He still wanted to think though.

Usagi interrupted his thoughts. "I saw Kristin the other day," she said softly. "She's still bad, but it's worse for her than it is for the others in the hospital." Tears almost came down her face. "She had a miscarriage." Mamoru looked at Usagi and wrapped one arm around her to comfort her.

Not long after coming in their home, he went over to a chest of drawers where he kept a jewel case. The remains of his four generals, his guards, his friends Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite, were in it. On occasion he'd talk to them, seeking some kind of council. As he opened the drawer they were in, he saw nothing. He gaped at the empty drawer then slammed it shut. He searched through all his drawers. He couldn't find it.

"Usagi!" She came in immediately. "Where are they?" He couldn't believe they weren't where he put them.

"Who?" She asked quickly, cocking her head.

"Kunzite! Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoisite!" He opened and shut a drawer in defiance. "They aren't here! I always had them right here where I could touch them and now they're gone!" He looked around rapidly. Where were they?

Usagi's eyes widened. "I didn't touch them. Maybe they're somewhere else?" She started searching in her vanity. She knew how important those four were to him.

Beinta walked into the room. "Something wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"My jewel case!" Mamoru said, frustrated. "I can't find it!" He turned on her, panic ripping at him. "Have you seen it? It's a clear case with four gems inside. There's a lot of power coming off of it too and you might have heard voices from it."

Beinta shook her head, baffled. "I see no case. Case important?"

Mamoru glared at her in alarm. "It's important to me!" His voice visibly shook the giantess and he backed down slightly. "We have to find them. I want to talk to them."

"You talk to rock?"

He gave Beinta a withering look. They spent the rest of that day searching the whole apartment for the case and making several calls to the senshi to see if any of them had seen it. As they went to sleep that night, Mamoru concluded that it was gone. The case holding his four friends from his former life were gone. Somehow he felt like everything important to him was being ripped away. He clutched onto Usagi that night, even though he barely slept and coughed often. He didn't want to lose her too.

* * *

><p>"It's Minako's birthday today," Usagi said the next morning. She put some ketchup over her scrambled eggs that morning, just for a zing, and tried to eat it in the best of manners. Mamoru barely noticed. His eyes were foggy and he was occasionally coughing as he tried to wake up. "What should we give her as a present?"<p>

"Hm?" Mamoru looked up groggily and reached for some orange juice. His hand tipped the glass over and it spilled everywhere. He was so tired he didn't even realized what happened until Usagi tried to clean it up. "Oh… sorry."

"Mamochan…" Usagi leaned over him and put her hand on his head. "You don't look so good. Stay home today and rest."

He smiled kindly. "I fully intend to Doctor Usako." He coughed into his hand again and saw the black phlegm again. He tried to hide it at first, but his wife's sudden intake of air told him it was too late. Beinta closed in as well.

"This not good," Beinta said in choppy Japanese. She looked up at him. "You sick like other sick people."

"He's got that weird thing that's been going around?" Usagi's voice went up and down in panic. "Mamochan!"

"Fine! I'll see a doctor today. Happy?" His sudden outburst startled both of them and he regretted taking it out on them. Usagi only looked more concerned.

Beinta nodded slowly. "Best we go soon. Maybe doctors find cure." Mamoru shook his head. Somehow he knew this was going to be a long day.

They walked through the park towards the general hospital where all the other victims of this epidemic were. It was slow going but it gave them all an opportunity to have some fresh air. Mamoru coughed a lot as they walked. Usagi was pushing Chibi Usa's stroller this time and Beinta was looking around in back of them. A thought crossed his mind then and he wanted desperately to follow it. Beinta had been watching him for about three weeks now and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab Chibi Usa and Usagi and run away from her. He didn't like this method of protection. It didn't let him breathe!

Just then, Usagi's communicator went off, along with his cell phone. They answered both of them automatically. Minako was on Usagi's and Terra was on Mamoru's. What they said amounted to the same thing.

"Usagi! There's an attack right now! It's huge!"

"Niisama! We're at the field in the park and there're hundreds of monsters!"

"We're gathering everyone in. Hurry over! We're gonna need your help!"

"I've never seen so many! Aurora's trying to take them down but there's a lot just like the one at the shrine, plus a lot of different ones! I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Terra," Mamoru said quickly. "Is Venus with you?" He and Usagi were looking at each other. Was it the same attack or was it two different places?

"No…" she said unsure. "I mean yes. I mean… Oh dear. What does she look like again?"

"She's the orange and yellow one with the red hair ribbon." He kept his voice calm as he said this. Vaguely he remembered Dunya was poor at remembering names and faces. It often gave her trouble.

"Oh, then yes, she's here. EEK!" Terra's connection was cutoff.

"Terra!" Fear coursed through him. He just lost five very close friends. He wasn't going to loose his sister! He looked at Usagi, mind set on one thing. "Come on Sailor Moon. We've got a job to do."

Usagi nodded, determined as well. "Right, Tuxedo Mask." She looked over her shoulder at Beinta. "Take care of Chibi Usa for us," she said quickly, and took her hands off the stroller. The couple held each other's hand and broke into a run towards the parks main field.

"Wait!" Beinta called after them, but her voice never reached them.

It took a few minutes, but they eventually caught sight of the field Terra mentioned. It was used mostly for soccer tournaments so it was very large and very open. As they saw the field, they each transformed into their usual battle gear. As much as they liked the past five years of peace, they both had to admit it felt good to be back in them. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask crashed through the last bit of forest brush and emerged to see a horrid sight. There had to he over a hundred, no, two hundred monsters out there, all of them different from the others. The sailor senshi were there as well, full battle gear on and their guardians at hand. Sailor Saturn was swinging her scythe dangerously at all the monsters, killing one once in a while, but most of them regenerated. The odds were overwhelming and it didn't look good for any of them.

Venus was the first to see them. "Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" She looked relieved and elated. A monster exactly like the one they fought at Rei's shrine leapt up from behind her. In a flash, Venus sent a rolling heart vibration at it and it dissipated. She ran up to them. "I've never seen anything like this," she said without a breath. "It's like a war zone!"

"That's what it's supposed to look like." Hans came into view before them, looking a little ragged as well. His eyes were as cold as steel. "I just heard. Where's Beinta?"

"We left her behind with Chibi Usa," Sailor Moon said quickly and formed her starlight staff. Another of those monsters appeared off to the side and many like it were approaching. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" she cried and power flew out of her staff, destroying them entirely.

Hans stared in open awe. "You just destroyed them… just like that?"

"Just purify them," Tux mumbled out, remembering his secretary's journal. "A low level can take out one of them easily enough." Another one of those monsters approached them, gurgling. "Darkin right? Tuxedo the smoking bomber!" Power flashed out of his hands and blasted the thing into oblivion. They all openly stared and both the scouts there smiled.

"Niisama!" Sailor Gaia ran towards them as well with Sailor Sol in tow. Several monsters tried t bet between them, but both Sol and Gaia called out attacks that made it possible for them to pass through unharmed. "Gaia Rose Dance!"

"Sol Fire Bombard!" The duo panted as they met up with them. "Sailor Moon," Sol said with a nod.

"Sailor Sol."

"Niisama!" Gaia nearly flew into him, hugging him and crying. He patted her head, glad she was alright. "There's too many of them. I'm scared."

"It'll be alright. We're all here now. We can do anything." Tuxedo Mask smiled kindly to her then looked around to assess the situation further. The other scouts had spotted them and all of them were closing in on their position. He heard some hurried movements behind him and saw Beinta running in, holding both Chibi Usa and her stroller. "What are you doing here?"

"Must keep you safe," she said between gasps. "Jarde still want you dead."

"That's why I'm here," Hans said at last. "Word just came in. The Jarde is using all of this as a diversion. She's coming here to kill you in all the commotion." He looked intently at Tuxedo Mask. "You have to come with me. You and your child. I have to make sure you're safe."

"I'm not leaving," Mamoru said in defiance. "I'm going to help take care of this."

"Prince please!" Hans started to plead. "If you die here and now, the Jarde have won and we're all doomed. We can't have this usurper take away your life." Tux shook his head and looked to his wife. An old doubt came back into his mind.

Will I only be Sailor Moon's husband?

"I'm not going until this is all settled." Who was going to help Usagi? When she needed more power, he was always there to help. He couldn't leave with all of this going on.

"If you stay you will die." The look in Hans's eyes was definite. He knew this to be a fact! Mamoru wasn't convinced but Usagi was.

"Mamochan, go with him." He turned to her to see her pleading eyes. "Take Chibi Usa and get somewhere safe. I can't have you two die on me."

"Usagi…"

"Go Niisama," Gaia said below him. He looked down at her. He nearly forgot she was there. The look in her face was one of pure determination. "I can't have you dieing either."

"I'm not going to die," he said definitively. "And I'm staying here! What about you two?"

"We're not the ones they're after." That settled it for his sister and she parted away from him, determined. "Go, we'll take care of this."

"Terra!" He looked at Usagi and saw her face just as set to do this. "Usagi!" He couldn't leave! Not now!

"I'll stay and protect them." Beinta went up to him and handed him both his child and her stroller. She worked at making a smile on her face but it was more like a grimace. "You worry about your daughter. Leave for her sake." She turned now and prepared herself for the fight ahead. The other scouts were nearly all there next to them. He looked around at each of them and knew that his path was decided for him.

Mamoru gripped his daughter and looked at Hans. "If they die, I'll never forgive you." The man paled, but nodded. He looked back to his loved ones and covered his face with a hand as he coughed. "Take care of yourselves," he said mournfully. He felt as if something would happen that couldn't be reversed was going to happen and that was the last time he'd ever see them.

Hans took his arm and a power filled wind surrounded them, whisking them very far from were the sailor scouts battled. Sailor Moon took one glace back to them as they disappeared and thought she saw them disappear little by little in a breeze before they were gone.

"Alright," She said as she turned back towards the battle and the sea of monsters in front of them. "Let's get this show on the road." All the girls nodded and darted forward, using every power at their disposal.

The battle wasn't going well. Right when they thought one monster was down, several more would appear. Some regenerated instantaneously and others took a while before they appeared again. Once in a while they'd run across one that was pure metal with a hologram around it to make it look fearsome, and they would go around at times without a head, still fighting. The only monster that stayed dead when they blasted them were the black blood like things Mamoru called darkins. They had to use only their energy to do that though and that frustrated them more.

They fought for over an hour against these things, depleting their energy greatly. They only had taken out half the army it seemed when they regrouped. They were all exhausted. "So…" Neptune said as they tried to catch their breath, "this is… why… he said he'd… die… if he stayed." She, like the rest, was panting heavily. Exhaustion showed on everyone's face.

"We can't give up hope!" Jupiter said as she looked back at the field. "We still have a chance!"

"There never much hope," Beinta said breathlessly. Her big body looked more worn down than any of theirs. She gave a small pained smile though. "At least prince safe."

"Mamochan." Sailor Moon looked up to the sky, wishing her Mamochan was there, but at the same time glad he wasn't. She shook her head and looked at her sister-in-law. She too looked at the sky with a mixture of emotions identical to her own. Sailor Moon bit her lip and looked back at the monsters. They had to win! They still hadn't come to the future Chibi Usa showed them all!

Venus looked back to the monsters too. They were closing in. "Alright. On the count of three we'll…"

"What's that over there!" Uranus pointed to a commotion at the edge of the field. Several of the monsters were being destroyed over there! The new fight was coming towards them slowly and they could hear voices.

Gaia's posture straightened. "What was that?" She stared at the fight and tried to go forward to it, but fell before she could get very far. Sol was by her side instantly. The fight came closer and they could hear more shouting. "It feels familiar."

"Earth thorn rows! Pattern nine!" they heard over the roar of the monsters. Giant stone thorns spiked out of the ground rapidly, destroying several of the monsters quickly. "Beat that!"

"I see your field and raise you this!" A new voice came in and they heard something different. "Hydra gale! Corkscrew formation!" A large spiral of water took out a full row of monsters in a single slice.

They saw someone now. Two people in fact, working together to attack and dodge the monsters. One threw the other and then scooted to the side as they said their attacks. "Pyra's needle strike!"

"Razor wind tornado!" The attacks combined and a fiery horizontal twister took out another regiment of creatures. One partner caught the other and they dived back into the fray.

Another stuck out and ran through the monsters, making sparks come out of nowhere and growing on the creatures quickly, consuming them in moments. Last of all, a man in body armor came forward, almost to them, and hacked several of the monsters in two with a large sword, grinning.

"Nice party," he commented. Looking at them, they could tell he wasn't Japanese. His hair was sandy yellow and his eyes were a light green. His physique made him lean but fairly muscular. His arms were exposed and he looked very relaxed, even though they were in a fight. He winked playfully. "Mind if we take a gander?"

"Don't mind if you do," Venus said in shock. She didn't know how to take this guy!

He nodded, still grinning. "We would have come by earlier, but there was an outbreak of darkins all over town. It gets difficult to track them all down after a while." He laughed and took a look at Gaia. He tipped his head as if he was tipping a hat. "Princess." He hefted the large sword on his back and looked back to the monsters charging towards them. His grinned widened. "Who wants to die first!" He swung his blade and the scouts could all see the power that came out as he swung. Not just physical force, but magical as well! The power was very familiar to them all, somehow.

"Who…" Mercury started, "What are you?"

The man looked back over his shoulder at them, putting his sword back against his shoulder. "I'm a guardian! General combatant, third class unlimited, specializing in metal." He pointed over to the others fighting the monsters. "We're all general combatants specializing in our elements. I just like steel." A maniac look came to his eyes. "It's great feeling cold metal between your fingers." More monsters charged forward and the rest of the new group came into view, taking down each monster as fast as they could. Their apparent leader solidified his ground and started to yell.

"Alright guys! This is the big one! The one we've been waiting for! Pick your targets and take them out! I don't want any complaints! And of course no survivors! 5-18 would have our heads if we let these things live!" The people rolled their eyes at their commander, but were ready to continue fighting. "You have your orders and you know what's at stake! Now go!" The group dispersed again and took down several more of the monsters quickly. Their numbers were diminishing rapidly, but there were still too many of them!

The man that was leading the group often went back to the sailor scouts, grinning madly. "Is this fun or what?"

"You're insane!" Mars commented once as she took down one monster of her own. The scouts were weak, but they had some energy to fight with still.

He laughed. "No, just used to this! You should see the stuff back home! Whewie! They sure don't make them the same up here!" He went forward again and took out several more of the soulless beasts in front of them.

A while later they found the monster's population greatly diminished to about fifty or so, but even the reinforcements from who knew where were losing their steam. The senshi were again huddled together, exhausted from fighting.

"What a mess," they heard a voice comment above them. Only Saturn knew that voice and turned her hear immediately to the source, wide eyed. A girl with her back to the sun was riding something that looked like a giant wolf, but it was hovering above them! She spoke again. "This has got Carson's name all over it."

"CARSON!" A deafening shout was heard all over the field and all the fighters there halted as they heard the voice. Desperately, Sailor Moon looked for the source. That voice. It couldn't be…

The man that was the apparent leader turned and grinned. "Well, if it isn't our Jarde friend! Nice for you to join us at long last! Care to join the fun? Or are you too busy being crabby?" Beinta jerked at the word 'Jarde' and looked more earnestly for the source of the voice. In moments they saw someone glide down gracefully on the wind to the grass below softly, attracting all their gazes and making them second guess themselves rapidly.

The Jarde they all worried about killing Mamoru stood before them all, glaring with her fierce brown eyes at Carson. Her long brown hair waved back into the wind and amplified the paleness of her skin. She wore tan kaprees, a white shirt and a blue vest, and the same black canvas shoes they always saw her wear. Her jaw was set and there were worry lines and dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes were charred and dirty, but other than that, they knew what they saw.

There before them was Marian Glimare, very much alive and very angry.

* * *

><p>AN: heh, tell me you didn't see that one coming. the guardians are all mine. I've changed a few things about them since writing this, but the basics are all here. All will be explained later. Questions? ask away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 14 Battle Shock**

The scouts watched in shock as Marian closed the distance between herself and Carson in a matter of seconds and punched him across the face. She was faster than they ever imagined. She yelled at the man. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing!"

"What was that for?" Carson had rolled with the punch but he still had a red mark on his face. He shouted at her as well, mad now.

"I told you to make a perimeter first!" She flashed her hand over to the sea of monsters. "If even one of these things gets out into the general population we'll have chaos in the streets!"

"They're only interested in fighting these guys!" He waved his hand over to the sailor scouts and Marian looked at them at last. Her expression was steely and Sailor Moon couldn't figure out what was going on behind those eyes. She looked worn and tired, but had a solid determination to do something. "We didn't have the time to make anything!"

"He's got a point Mare," Su said above them. The girl on the flying wolf rode it down to level ground in front of the scouts. Her clothes were charred and torn as well, but she was easily in better condition than her friend. "Rescue parties don't usually have much time to do anything but attack the enemy."

Marian gave her a withering look. "And when did you become an expert on things like this? You've never had to fight things like this before." Her voice was level and cold, but it lacked the high pitched anger they heard only moments before.

"Jarde…" Beinta mumbled, wide eyed. Marian glanced at her in slight alarm. "Replacer… usurper…"

She glared analyzingly then turned on Carson. "I really wish you'd stop throwing that title around. It's nothing but a bother." A monster came up from behind her and, without even blinking, she whipped around and kicked its head to the ground. A knife appeared in her left hand and she stabbed into its chest, twisted it, then yanked out a red-black gem from the creature. "Gems," she said with contempt and pointed both her middle and ring finger at it. "Hedran's rain." Water and wind combined at the tip of the fingers and shot at the thing as lightning quick rain, eroding the monster in seconds. The gem on her knife shattered.

"How many of these things have you come up against?" The tone of the girl's voice was analyzing.

"How should I blast it all know!" Carson swung his sword again, taking out another row. "We're picking them off as we go!"

"Sloppy."

"What was that?"

"Here they go again." Su slid off the beast she was riding and petted it as she watched them. She was still the closest to the scouts.

"Su! How are your shields?"

She shrugged. "Well enough. Not near as good as yours, but they've kept me safe from things before. A baby dragon even."

"That'll do," Marian looked back to her and a knife appeared in her other hand. She looked more poised to fight than ever. She gave out orders. "Make a barrier around the royals. Hold it until we get this taken care of." She cursed to herself in her other language. "I wish I knew what these things all where! It might give us a clue to who's behind all this!"

"You don't know?" Venus looked at her in shock. "This is your enemy and you don't know?"

"We thought you were dead!" Jupiter cried. She didn't know whether to be happy or hurt, seeing her there now. None of them did.

Marian turned her head over to them, a smirk playing on her face. "Reports of our demise have been greatly exaggerated." She turned her head back to the monsters. "Though I am going to destroy the creep who blew up my apartment. I still had books to return." She launched herself at a set of monsters, slashing at them, kicking and dodging their blows. Her skill was very apparent and none of them could hope to move that quickly or that well in any fight.

"Count on Mare the bookworm to care more about library books than about my collections." Su sighed and closed her eyes, making a formation with her hands and mumbling in the odd language they heard Marian mumbling to herself in often. In moments a large circle of power, a barrier of sorts, grew around them. It was see-through so they could still witness everything going on. The one who erected the barrier sighed and leaned against the creature she used as a ride. "There. Now one thing's all good." She looked behind her to the scouts and smiled. "Don't mind us. We're just going to clean this up, okay? And don't mind Mare. She hasn't slept since the explosion so she's not all that friendly right now."

"How did you survive?" Pluto made her way to her, amazement in her eyes. She'd never seen anything like this. None of them had. This was different from any of the fights they'd ever had before. "They saw you go into the apartment. Nothing could have survived."

The girl shrugged and laughed. She pointed to Marian who'd bounced back from a smaller tangle. "She saw that the lock was tampered with and told me to stay out until after she checked it. When it went off, she grabbed me and ran." She smiled as she turned to look back to the fight. "It pays to have a trained thief around. Wish my skills were worth more. I'm just good with animals."

"Jarde…" Beinta said off to the side, still in shock from what was said. Su turned to her, a question in her eyes.

Marian had bounced back towards them and reached into her pocket, taking out a glasses case. "Hey! Take a look around!" She tossed the case through the barrier without looking to Su, who barely caught it. "This guy smells like sulfur. Take a look at him chemically." She dodged its next attack and flipped over its head.

Su barely opened the case and put the glasses in it on quickly. It was the same set they saw Marian wear when she was in the office. "Um… I'm getting a weird word on that thing. A sulfin-car-loose…"

"Sulfinkarlus-sulran?"

They blinked at the word. What was that? "Uh… yeah! I think that's it."

"Great." The tone of her voice proved to them it wasn't really great, but that she was getting mad again. She raised her two middle fingers again and spun them in a spiral. "Hrydran Verse!" A long stream of water shot out and pulverized the monster in front of her. "Any others?"

The girl looked around the field. "Yeah, quite a few. Also some balsid-mek…"

"Balsidmekfermaldihide," Marian said flatly. "They smell like stale bar soap." She brought her two knives across her chest and concentrated on something, her eyes half closed. The wind picked up and somehow they could all hear her voice in it. "Listen up. The ones that smell like sulfur, dilute. Soak it thoroughly. The ones that smell like bar soap, burn. If you do the opposite, they'll multiply. Soap burn, sulfur soak. Opposite of what your initial impression is."

"NOW YOU TELL US!" A person using fire said angrily and blasted a monster next to him.

Marian ignored that out burst and looked back to Su, relaxing her stance. "Adjust it to a biochemical frequency." She looked just a little worried now, but still serious and solid.

Obediently Su adjusted the glasses, concentrating. "Um… I'm seeing a few spidery things in some of them and some weird energy frequencies from others."

"That's the gems." Marian looked to the sky angrily. "We've got gems, chems and darkins for certain. I think the spidery things are the roots of the seeds. Dang it! Who's behind this?" A monster that looked more like a human dived at her then and on reflex she spun around and kicked of its head. Sparks flew and the metal monster's head went flying. Her eyes widened angrily.

"Analoid. Periot. DANG IT!" Her expression was only one of pure rage. "I should have taken his head instead of his arm!" She cursed uncontrollably in the other language and Su's face paled. It must have been bad. She joined her two knives at the hilts and then, still cursing, she reached behind, down her neck and up her shirt, taking out two more knives. She joined those at the hilt as well and started wielding both sets, stabbing and slicing the metal ones quickly in both the chest and the head.

The new wave of anger shocked the scouts and all they could do was watch as this side of their once thought dead friend tear these monsters to pieces. "She's really mad now," Su said slowly.

"What is she?" Venus asked as she watched. "Who's side is she on?"

Su looked at her. "She's Marian Glimare, three time regional weapons' master tournament champion, top level guardian for humans. Well, most humans. Secondary kings and pillars don't count."

"She Jarde?" Beinta went towards Su now, anger and hatred in her eyes. Su coughed.

"I take it you're the source huh?" She looked up and down the giantess through the glasses. "Whoa. Are you all webbed up. How evil." The all gave her a look of confusion and Marian appeared again, Carson next to her.

"Let's see, less than fifty left, right?"

"27 psychopath. Learn to count!" The snarl on her face made her look like a youma. Marian dropped one of her double ended knife contraptions then slid her hand into her pocket, drawing out several small clear balls. She raised them to eye level and the wind picked up again. "Drive these through the ones with the most normal biological physiology. Bring them back to me when they're filled." The spheres grew and floated above her hand for a moment then darted forward, straight into half of the monsters. The spheres exited out the other side of them, about as big as their hands, each containing a blackened spidery seed. The monsters then reverted into ordinary animals. They flew back to her silently, still floating above her hand.

The look on her face was purest concentration. Marian focused extensively on the spheres, slowly clenching her hand. Each of the spheres slowly contracted and became tiny. Then, as she closed her fist, the sphere and the seeds inside them shattered, turning into sparkling dust.

The girl's tense shoulders slumped suddenly and she gripped her head in pain. "Oooowwww." She looked over her hand weakly. "Any more of them?"

Su shook her head. "Well, except for the poisoner here," she thumbed over to Beinta, confusing all the on lookers. "I don't see anymore."

"Good." She looked over the battle field again and joined her two knife combinations together, making a large ninja star. "Less than twenty now," she muttered, exhaustion dripping from her voice.

"13," Carson corrected. He smirked. "Please learn to count." Marian gave him a glare then threw the large weapon at the last batch the others weren't looking at. They vaporized in a second and the star came boomeranging back. She barely caught it.

"Four," she said tartly, then started to stretch her legs. "Get a purification rite done while the going's good or the darkins will collect the leftover material and make a super ugly."

"Too late," Su said quickly and pointed to the battle field. What was once a sea of monsters was now a sea of scattered ashes and remains of gems and metal pieces. Near the center of it a mound of blackish blood was growing, taking in each particle of the dead monsters. Neptune made a retching sound behind them and turned away. Jupiter wasn't much better. "Any ideas?"

Marian groaned and stopped stretching, picking back up her large ninja star. "Yeah. Get everyone back and get that rite underway. I think I can take out one of them, but anymore and we don't stand a chance." She looked over to Su. "That is, unless you can convince one of the dragons to get off their mountains and help us out for once."

"Marian!" Su objected. Her friend shrugged and reached into her collar, taking out a long thin gold chain coiled together as a necklace. In seconds she charged forward, scattering the chain around her and unlinking the knives, taking out several more as she went. The mound was then taking form and she whipped the chain around, knives scattering around her as well. It looked like a heavily armored hurricane, and it crashed into the monster, tearing it apart.

They watched in awe of the attack. Carson muttered breathlessly its name. "The galactic sword hurricane. No one could survive that." Marian landed on the other side of it breathlessly and gracefully.

"Where's that rite!" she shouted across the field. The group stuttered and looked at each other sheepishly. Sailor Moon finally felt she understood what was going on and stood up, her staff extended to the field.

"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" Her crystal flashed and a wave of white pure energy covered the whole field.

Marian walked back to them calmly, but she still looked tense and tired. She sheathed her knives as she approached and wrapped up her chain, linked it to a circular pendant around her neck, and hid it in her shirt again. "Not exactly what I wanted but it all works out." The field was cleared of debris and it looked just like it always did. "Su, you can put the shield down. There isn't another one around." The energy barrier eased and disappeared.

"Well," Carson said with a clap, "that ends that. Back to life!"

"Not quite." Marian's eyes darkened as she looked over the sailor senshi. She lastly looked at Beinta who looked ready to burst. "Where is he?"

"Jarde!" Beinta raised her hands in a complicated pattern and shouted, "Seventh path to glory!" White light came out and struck Marian's chest dead on. Sailor Gaia screamed but it was unneeded.

It didn't even faze her. "Oh please." She waved a hand away and the power they felt then was unlike what they ever felt around her before. She looked at her hand for a moment, analyzing it critically. She closed it and gave the girl a withering look. "Where did Periot take him? Where's the prince?"

"Periot?" Mercury asked quickly. The all closed in slowly, supporting each other. "Who's he?"

"A pain in the neck." Marian rubbed her head, wincing. Beinta shot another attack at her, the tenth path to glory, and again it passed right through her. She looked up at the desperate bodyguard, her eyes burning. "Stop that. Those attacks won't work on me. It's only getting annoying."

"You are the Jarde! The one trying to kill the prince! Usurper!" Rage took over her face.

Carson raised an eyebrow at the giantess then looked over to Marian. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just followed my suggestions, 5-18. Then we wouldn't have to explain the obvious."

Marian groaned. "I told you a thousand times. A personal bodyguard on him 24-7 would drive him nuts and he'd only think up ways to get out of this! It drove me crazy and I ended up at summer camp!" She looked over to Su. "No offence Su, but that really wasn't the way I wanted to spend that summer."

"None taken," Su said simply and stepped away from the growing circle. "I'll start sending people to the apothecary." She waved over to the others there and they gathered around her, eager to leave.

"We'll join you in a minute." Marian took out another small sphere and hefted it in her hand, glaring at Beinta.

"What are you doing?" Gaia was up on her feet and ran to her. Halfway there she tumbled over into a fit of coughing. Sol was at her side immediately and Carson joined her, a worried look on his face.

"Taking away the source of the poison your highness." The sphere grew and Beinta shivered, thinking rapidly of what to do. Marian readied herself to throw it at her, but Sailor Moon ran between them.

"NO! Don't!" She begged with tears in her eyes. "Marian, you can't!"

"Sailor Moon…" She had an exasperated look in her eyes and hesitated.

"What are you planning?" Venus asked her quickly. "What is that thing?"

"It's not gonna kill her! I'm forbidden from killing people, even the fallen!" She chucked the ball through Sailor Moon, who winced expectantly.

And it kept right on going. Usagi felt nothing but peace as the orb went through her and turned to see what it did beyond her. It went into the giantess Beinta and she screamed in pain. Marian brushed passed Sailor Moon and summoned up some power. "Imperial light," she heard her mutter, and a solid light beam shot through the screaming woman. It pushed the orb out the other side of her and they all saw the large spidery seed that was in it.

It gave off a noxious black power and it felt like poison. Both Marian and Gaia coughed heavily, then Marian focused her will to destroy it the same way she did with the others. In moments the seed was gone and the poisonous feeling left them. Beinta fell to the ground and Marian visibly relaxed. "Finally. Someone call Dalanor in and tell him to cure the others. The source is eliminated." She fell to the ground, sitting and looking up. "About time. Now where is he?"

Beinta gave a deadened groan making her look at the fallen giantess. Everyone was staring at her now. The large woman was shrinking! Her skin was turning gray rapidly. Gaia saw it and cried out again, running past the two people next to her and to the fallen girl's side. She had tears in her eyes as she glared at Marian who looked dumbfounded. "What did you do to her?"

Marian said nothing at first and only stared. They could see her eyes working out a thought rapidly as she stood back up and she looked at Sol. "SOL! GET OVER HERE AND HEAL HER!"

Sol came over to them, but landed a punch on the one who ordered her around angrily. Gaia cried out and Carson and Jupiter grabbed her before she could do anything else. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I took out the seed that was poisoning her aura and poisoning every person linked to Earth! Either as a guardian or as royalty! You should be thanking me!" Marian rolled to her feet and wiped the side of her face. She glared back at Sol and they knew she wanted to fight back, but she constrained herself. "Look! She has to live so just heal her! Call out your phoenix!"

"Don't insult me!" Sol fought against those holding her back desperately. "You can't command me to do the impossible!"

Marian breathed in slowly and concentrated again, her eyes closed. Luna was near her and could sense power unlike any other coming to her. When she opened her eyes, they were gold. Her voice was level and deeper, singing authority and power. "Sailor Sol. Baroness of this sun. Use your birthright to heal her. That's an order. There isn't much time."

They could both see and feel Sol stiffen under their grips and they all gaped as a red fiery bird came out of her and flew over into the former giantess on the ground. Color returned to Beinta's face and she started to breathe easily. The bird then flew back into Sol. Marian huffed out and threw some hair out of her face. Her eyes were back to brown.

"That's better. She's in no condition to tell us anything right now. That's just evil." She looked up at Carson and Jupiter. "You can let go of her now."

"How'd you do that?" Carson asked in shock.

Su looked over to them. "Jarde abilities back?"

Marian nodded and stretched. She looked over to Sailor Moon then to Sailor Gaia. "I didn't have a choice your highnesses. Her aura was poisoning us all. We wouldn't have survived if she stayed like that. One touch of it made nearly all the low levels incapacitated in minutes." She looked over to Su. "Let's get them to the apothecary! They'll need to rest up and we don't have a choice until we know where to go!" Su nodded and started making signs again with her hands.

She stopped momentarily and looked at the scouts. "That is, if it's alright with all of you of course." She smiled sheepishly. "Course we'll be taking the girl with us either way."

Venus went forward solidly. "We'll come. You saved our lives," her eyes narrowed as she said the last part, "and we need some answers."

Su nodded and finished making her signs. The air around them rippled and they could feel the ground below them shake and tremble. Several of them screamed and the sensation of being in two places took over them for a while. But just as quickly as it started it ended and they were in a place reeking of drying plants. They were all dizzy including the caster.

Marian was the first to recover from the transport and crossed the room in a few strides, yanking open a door. "Hiro! We've got an emergency! I got rid of the poison but it acted as a steroid and now we can't get any information! The king's missing!"

"Prince," Carson said automatically and Marian turned and glared at him madder than ever.

"He'll be a king in three days! We have to find him and get him to Elsyion before then!"

"Where are we?" Pluto asked quickly. All the scouts looked around wondering exactly that.

"You're in my shop's drying room." A very Japanese man in traditional clothing appeared behind Marian. Looking at him, they knew they wouldn't be able to identify him as anything except as a thirty year old Japanese man! He had black hair and eyes and a very polite smile on his face. "Please excuse the mess your highnesses. I wasn't expecting this to be your destination."

Marian turned to him and started barking orders fiercely. She pointed to Beinta on the floor. "Get her ready for interrogation. She has the information we need."

He nodded understandingly. "I will Marian-dono, but first you need some rest."

"I don't need any rest!" she objected loudly, making fists. "I need to make sure he's safe!"

"You can't do that when you're exhausted. You need to sleep," he said in a logical tone, his hand going into a pouch.

"I'm not going to sleep until all of this is taken care of!" Before she could do anything more, the man in front of her threw powder into her face and she passed out instantly. Marian fell forward, eyes closed and her breathing becoming like those asleep for a small while. The man caught her under her arms barely and looked at two men behind him.

"Mind taking Marian-dono upstairs? She needs her rest." The two men did so eagerly and the scouts looked on after her. They still didn't know what was going on. The man walked over to Su, raising an eyebrow. She looked relieved and gracious. "How bad was she?"

"Very bad. I've never seen her like that before. She hadn't slept since the explosion." She looked a little worried and glanced at Beinta. "I think she was really trying to control herself though. She didn't even try to clobber her like she said she would."

The man nodded. "Control is something Shivros stress when they teach their children. She truly did gain the best educations from those two families." He bowed over the unconscious woman and checked her vitals. "Steroid is right. She said seeds made ordinary humans go into comas for three days after extraction, but guardians would be different." He looked over to another person standing on hand. "Help me get her to the focusing room. We're going to need all the help we can get. Carson-san, get as many cushions you can and put them in the strong room."

"Why don't you get your assistants to do that? I'm no gofer boy!" The look the man then gave him made him back down. "Alright, I can take a hint." He left the room immediately and the aides helped pick up Beinta and carry them out of the room slowly.

The man stood up fully then faced the scouts at last. He bowed in the most perfectly polite bow imaginable. "Please forgive my abruptness and rudeness your highnesses. Allow me to introduce myself." He stood up straight and smiled at them all. "I am Totachi Hiro, guardian second class unlimited, healer. I welcome you to my home and wish you the best during your stay here." He led the way to the door with a smile. "Shall we adjourn to a more comfortable location? And please return to your regular forms. Seeing the sailor senshi, even though they had all been informed of this, unnerves my assistants."

* * *

><p>AN: well, end one fight, getting ready for the next. lots of explanations next. Mare's one real weakness I guess besides a whole bunch of others is that she's really one to exhaust herself. She gets such bad nightmares that makes sleeping difficult but she also exhausts herself silly and then sleeps for days. She needs to really pace herself. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 15 Answers and rest**

The scouts reverted to their regular clothes and followed the man around slowly. Usagi and Terra took the lead automatically and the other scouts followed. Su took up the rear and the whole lot of them was headed to a place with more power than they imagined. They could sense it! It felt like Mamoru was right in front of them with the golden crystal and Helios as well. Usagi's heart leapt when they opened the door, expecting to see her husband and child beyond it, but nothing was there but a short crystal pillar.

Terra took in a breath when she saw it though, and that got all of them thinking. Aurora, exhausted somehow glanced at her friend quickly then back to the crystal. "What's that?" she asked quickly

"It looks like quarts," Ami said quickly.

"It isn't." Hiro looked over to Terra and smiled. He let the others in then closed the door. "You recognize it Princess Dunya. I'm glad to know your memory of your last life is complete."

"Not entirely," Terra admitted sheepishly. "I can't remember names very well."

Hiro nodded sadly. "I take it then that Totachi Ri is not a familiar name then? The herbalist?" Terra took in a breath again, her eyes wide in surprise. That made him smile graciously. "He was my ancestor."

"Who's that?" Minako asked quickly and saw Carson putting pillows all over the floor.

"He was one of the first two people in my father's order." Her hands were around her face as she made this discovery known. "The other one was…" she gasped again.

"Glimare," Hiro completed. "Later named Mamoru. Please take a seat princess. You look like you're about to faint." He waved a hand over to the pillows and took to one himself. "I believe there are questions that need answering," he said calmly. "I will tell you everything I am permitted to tell you."

"Permitted?" Haruka asked testily. She didn't trust this man and she was going to make it known. Those they had trusted recently were proven false friends within the past few hours.

Hiro nodded. "Some questions I may not answer because they are personal and I cannot answer them without the person's permission. Others I have no answers for." Haruka glared at him then took a seat. Each of them sat down on a cushion, looking at the man. He looked over to Terra. "Where would you like me to start?" he asked her in a level tone.

Michiru was the one who answered. "Oh, I don't know. How about you just tell us what's going on and we'll take it from there." She brought out her mirror and set it in front of her, ready to use it. The other scouts nodded.

The man smiled, slightly amused. "There is much going on, Neptune-hime. I need to know where specifically you wish to begin the explanation."

"Where's Mamochan and Chibi Usa?" They all looked at Usagi. She looked very worried and ready to cry.

Hiro looked down, his smile gone. "I don't know Princess Serenity. I'm afraid our enemy has taken them."

"Your enemy?" Rei asked quickly. "Who are they? How'd they have so many monsters in one place?"

He looked to her. "Our enemy is an enigma. We know the fallen have joined with someone beyond this time frame and that they are trying to change their history for something selfish. Other than that, we don't know who or what they are. As for the monsters, I don't know. From our orders, I can only conclude that Marian-dono knows who this enemy is, or will soon enough. She knew what the monsters were, correct?" He looked to Su who was sitting on a box.

Su nodded. "Besides the usual darkins, she said there were chems, gems, seeds and analoids. She was really ticked about the analoids for some reason. Said a birthstone too. Can't remember what it was though."

"Periot," Ami said quickly. "That's what I heard her say." She looked over to Hiro. "Who is Periot?"

He looked over to Su. "Do you recognize the name?" She shook her head. Hiro sighed. "Then I don't know. He's from their time, that's all I know."

"Their time?" Setsuna glared over at Su. "When are you from? How'd you get here?"

Su fidgeted uncomfortably. "Marian and me come from the year 4041. The great King Endymion sent us here to take care of some guy from our time who came here to change the coronation ceremony. I don't know exactly how we got here. All I remember is one of those things and a bright light," she jerked her head at the crystal pillar in the center of the room. "Then we were in central park in New York. I've never gone through gates before ya see and I got sick. Those things can be evil!"

"Gates?" Setsuna said in surprise, looking over to the pillar.

"Great King Endymion?" Minako said with a jerk. "Are you telling me Mamoru-sama's future self sent you two here?"

Su nodded. "They don't look much alike, I don't think. It was the first time I'd ever seen him. He had a beard and his hair was going grey."

"We receive instructions constantly from our prince's future self," Hiro said quietly, gaining the attention in the room again. "Both Marian-dono and myself are the receivers and we give further instruction to the other guardians. We're the leaders of this operation," he said with a smile.

"Mamochan's leading you though," Usagi said quietly and the man nodded. This made her feel a little better about all this. If they were getting instructions from his future self, then he had to be alright. She relaxed a little. "Then we have no choice but to trust you."

"Usagi…" Makoto started, looking at her friend in concern.

"What are guardians?" Luna asked from her cushion. Until then, both the cats were silent and listening quietly to the exchange. When Hiro saw her talking, his face paled in shock. His wasn't the only one. Carson sitting not far off was also white and Su stared at her, wide eyed.

Hiro tried to regain his composure by answering the question. "Guardians are members of the order made by the late king in his final days," he started, staring at Luna. "The first two guardians were Totachi Ri and Mamoru Glimare, a noncombatant and a combatant. Since that time one thousand years ago, their descendants have found others and made more guardian lines. My line was bound to one place," he nodded to the pillar, "and the Glimares were wanderers. Because of that, several of the noncombatant lines are Asian and the combatant lines are all over the world."

The group looked at each other in confusion. Combatants? Noncombatants? Divisions within this order? It was far too confusing. Hiro saw that and tried to explain better. "Let's put it in simpler terms. There are two main divisions in our order: combatants and noncombatants. The two sides work in harmony to protect the Earth and support it in times of trial. Combatants are far more common than noncombatants and are seen much more frequently around the world.

"When the silver millennium fell," he said slowly, "the Earth was undefended. So the previous king ordered the first two guardians and all their posterity to gather more people to be guardians and train them to be the best. My blood line had a second duty. We were to make gates like this one," he pointed to the crystal, "and protect this land until a new kingdom is established. Noncombatants such as myself are limited in fighting capabilities so the combatants frequently came and went through this land.

"The Glimare line divided and recruited several more lines for the protection of the planet. Those who could not be combatants because their souls or bodies couldn't handle the strain became noncombatants and worked to prepare the land and people for the next silver millennium." He looked over to Usagi and smiled. "My bloodline has waited over a thousand years for this. Once your kingdom is established, my family will be free to come and go from Japan as we please without any guilt."

He looked back to Luna. "As for what we are kitten," he nodded, "we are the silent protectors of the Earth. Both combatants and noncombatants are further categorized in each of their strengths. For combatants, there are defensive and offensive. The defensive are usually bound to a gate or seal to keep things stable in times of trouble. Offensive go into the world investigating and taking down problems."

"Usually darkins and other uglies." Carson rolled his shoulders and unbuckled his sheathed sword, setting it against the wall. "Up until five years ago, it was more exciting. Weirder monsters would pop up in odd locations and try to suck the life out of people, then we'd come around and turn them into mincemeat." He looked a little happy when he said this. "Now it's gotten to only darkins and an occasional shadow ugly."

"I thought Australia had a lot of ugly poisonous things in it." Su cocked her head at him.

He shrugged. "That's normal stuff. I prefer the weirder things."

"Carson's the best combatant here," Hiro explained. "He's a general one because he can use every element and both attack and defend, though he prefers metal."

"I aughta, since my line's the only one in Australia." Carson picked up a cushion and put it on his crate he used as a chair.

"But," Hotaru started, "I thought you said Glimare was a combatant. Wouldn't Marian be the best one here then?"

Hiro smiled at her. "Normally yes. Glimares would be the best combatants. They've been the best for the past thousand years. Carson's line's only nine hundred years old. Not much of a difference, but a hundred years can mean a lot for a guardian line.

"Marian's different. She was trained to be a combatant long before he attained her abilities as a guardian. The older families forget that whether or not a person is a combatant or noncombatant depend on the person, not their blood. Marian, by nature and power, is a noncombatant maker, but was trained to fight as well as any combatant. Her elemental skills allow her to combine elements together and make new spells at will. Makers normally use this skill to make gates and items for other guardians to use, but she makes items and then uses them herself."

He saw a small inquiry in their eyes and continued on. "Noncombatants are categorized in three ways: Healers, summoners and makers. Healers like myself can heal anyone or anything, even the earth itself." He looked to them squarely. "Often after your battles I traveled to the battlefield and cleaned up the residue. Summoners can call on any of the nonhuman guardians and ask their help in a task."

"They're my friends Hiro," Su said flatly. "I don't just summon them for a battle. I summon them to help them out in whatever they need." They looked at the girl again and remembered the flying wolf she rode in on. That was her friend?

Hiro nodded to her. He looked back to Luna who accepted all of this meekly. "Now that we've told you the basics about us guardians, is there anything else you with to know?"

Ami raised her hand. "Um… If there's already divisions inside your order," she asked, "and Beinta was a part of it, what is she?"

He sighed. "She's one of the fallen, guardians that broke their oaths and betrayed Earth somehow. Not all the elemental forces on Earth are eager to cooperate with the royal line and they align themselves with people who's hearts are tainted. Both individuals and families can fall if they break their oaths."

"Oaths?" Rei asked quickly.

"Depending on the family, when they enter the order, they make different kinds of oaths. I for instance can never use my abilities to take away life, in any form. Carson is forbidden from drinking alcohol or caffeine, and forbidden to have a wife until he's 25." Carson shrugged at that, not caring.

"I can't have meat in my diet," Su said clearly, "and Marian can't kill humans. For some of us it's a major difficulty, but for others it's nothing. The sight of meat being eaten makes me sick and Mare said that if anyone in her family even got close to killing somebody, they'd go mad in an instant with guilt."

"There are further prohibitions," Hiro continued. "Unless two lines cross, there can only be one male heir to each one. This is why most guardians are girls and as soon as they're forty, they can't use their abilities any longer unless they're the heir. That makes things rather complicated."

"Anywho," Su said quickly, "Mare said that what's-her-bucket wasn't a proper fallen and that she was tripped. It was the only way to get past her shields at least. That lady didn't know what she was doing, so her punishment shouldn't be so bad, will it?"

"It won't," Hiro said flatly. "From what I've gathered, her family's very young, maybe a hundred years old. The powers are still too new to them for this to count too much against them." He looked at the scouts quickly. "The older the family is when they fall, the harder the punishment. And since she was tricked…" He looked back to Su. "I think she'll just lose her powers and maybe in a few generations her descendants will recover them."

"The Fallen aren't killed?" Aurora asked, befuddled by the idea.

The three guardians in the room looked at her. "Why would they be?" Su asked quickly. "They're still human aren't they? They might turn back eventually and help us all in a tight spot. Besides, none of us are going to fall to take out a fallen. We aren't stupid."

"So Beinta's going to be alright then?" Terra visibly relaxed. She waited the whole time to know that.

Hiro nodded. "I'll take care of her for the while. We need the information she has anyway. We still don't know enough to help our prince." The group looked much more relieved and breathed as they thought of more questions.

Rei thought of one after a minute. "Where were all the guardians when we were battling the enemies we had?" Minako wondered the same thing and it was obvious what some others wondered that as well.

Hiro smiled and answered frankly. "We were stabilizing the Earth and keeping the powers in check. Many like Carson were taking out their forces on their lands. Others were defending the gates, trying to keep your enemies out of Elsyion."

His face fell a little. "I'm afraid the incident with the black moon taking it over is our fault. One of our members was killed not long before it and a gate to Elsyion was left unguarded. Before anyone could help, powerful forces had taken it over and Elsyion had fallen into their clutches." He put his hands on the ground in front of him and faced Terra, bowing low. "Please forgive us princess. We've improved the defenses since then and even now we have sealed all the unguarded gates so none can enter without our say so."

Terra looked at him in shock. The fact she was a princess obviously hadn't taken a very firm root yet; she was red and flustered by all his respect towards her and the bowing really took her for a spin. "It's alright. You did your best," she said weakly.

Hiro raised himself off the floor and smiled graciously at her. "Thank you your highness." He looked at all of them again. "What else do you wish to know?"

"Jarde," Haruka asked quickly. "What really is a Jarde? How is Marian one and how can she be both that and a guardian?"

Hiro and Su exchanged looks and shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure with this one," he said simply. "I'll tell you what I know though. Jarde in the old language meant replace. In reference to a person, it's replacer or replacement. Jardes are rare, rarer than sailor scouts, but have the same position and authority in the universe." The scouts all exchanged looks. She was like them?

He continued. "There are some invaluable people out there that can only have one life. Sometimes they die before they can complete their tasks so a Jarde is born to complete the job. Jardes also have one life and there can only be one Jarde for any one person."

"Apparently they're chosen by genetics," Su said in her corner. "Marian complained once that the difference between her predecessor and her are two genes and their personalities. She doesn't really like her all that much and wished she didn't have the title at all."

"But those abilities come in handy don't they?" Carson laughed flamboyantly. "She could take on anything without a single problem! You remember how she got that field of darkins back home? A whole bunch of little lights and one shot and bang! She threaded each and every one of them in a second!" He scratched his head, wonderingly. "Wonder why she doesn't use them too much."

"Something about being a beacon to something even worse than what we're dealing with now I think." Su looked over to Haruka seriously. "She won't tell us who she's the Jarde of, but she used the title once to convince a guy to let us pass through a gate to get something one time. It isn't all that clear to tell the truth."

"I needed burnt rose wood," Hiro explained. "Orders came in that we'd need antitoxins in the near future. She knew where to get it and took these two over for labor hands. A golem wouldn't let anyone but those with authority."

"She has the power of command," Aurora said bitterly. "It's one of the strongest powers out there and only people in high positions can use it. That's what she used on me."

"And a good thing too." Su looked at her tartly. "If she hadn't, what's-her-bucket would be dead now."

"What happened?" Hiro asked quickly.

"Mare forced her to send out phoenix to heal that tripped fallen girl we've got." Aurora glared at Su, making the smaller girl shrink back in her seat.

Hiro looked stunned and he looked over to Aurora, analyzing her. "Phoenix you say? But only a guardian can hold him."

Su shrugged. Aurora glared at the man. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiro looked up and down her again. "Apparently." He smirked knowingly. "But Marian-dono knows. How interesting." He looked at her for a while, then back to Haruka. "A person can have more than one title or job. She was born into a guardian line and the divine creator chose her to be a Jarde as well. Let's leave this at that."

"What did you do to her?" Makoto asked slowly.

Hiro smiled and pulled a white sheet of paper out of his pocket. He tossed it to her. "Our latest orders. Marian-dono's been awake since her apartment blew up, only getting cat naps if anything. Her energy level's gotten too low and she was using her life force to fight. Jarde or no, no one can do that without dire consequences." Makoto opened the letter and read it silently. "So I used a sleeping powder on her. She'll be out for at least ten hours, preferably more."

"'Take her messages'?" Makoto read aloud and looked up questioningly.

Hiro shrugged. "At times he can be quite cryptic." Several muffled snickers were heard around the room. "He told me to tell you everything I knew I should tell you. I wish to no longer dabble in what little I know about Marian-dono." The senshi nodded slowly. They learned enough.

"What about Mamochan?" Usagi looked at him in earnest. "Is he going to be alright? What do they want with him?" Worry was over her face again. "And my baby! What are they going to do with her!"

Hiro looked at her, then at Terra. They both were concerned. "I don't know," he admitted sorrowfully. "What I do know is they won't, or rather can't, kill him or her." The two looked at him and he matched their gazes. "The prince is at a critical stage right now. He's bound to the Earth, but until he is coroneted, he doesn't pose as much of a threat to anyone. If they kill him now, they'll kill the Earth. If they kill your child, they'll kill him and the Earth as well. We planned on having your coronation in a few days," he said plainly, "but unless we get you three into Elsyion in the next three days, the best window will be lost to us. They may be trying to have him coroneted before then, but without you, it's useless."

"Why?" Minako asked quickly. He turned to her and answered.

"Three things are required for a coronation: a spouse, an heir and someone of equal or greater rank to perform the coronation. They may have two parts to it, but unless they have Princess Serenity, they cannot perform the ceremony. Likewise, without the prince and their child, we cannot perform the ceremony either." He looked back to Usagi. "We weren't just protecting the prince. We were protecting you too, and your child."

Usagi started to cry. All of this was done, all this preparation throughout the centuries, and they had to botch it up for them! She had to force Mamoru away with Hans!

Hans. He knew. He knew the whole time! He never went into the office and he didn't even show himself until after Marian was fired. He was at the apartment and was the one who rigged it to explode. He was the one who insisted that the monsters were there as a diversion so the Jarde, Marian, could kill him. He was the one who took the two people she loved most away from her!

Minako and Makoto comforted her quietly. She risked a look at Terra, her sister-in-law. She too was crying and the guardians hovered around her with honest concern, but only Aurora comforted her. The one man they both cared about was in danger because of them.

"Let's get some rest," Hotaru offered quickly and asked Hiro for some rooms to sleep in as well. "Heaven knows we need it."

* * *

><p>Mamoru held Chibi Usa closer to him in the black stone room. He rocked her to sleep, trying to soothe her just as he tried to soothe himself. He felt like he was torn to pieces! Hans took him to a safe place in deed. A fortress of black stone that was once a temple of sorts was his home now. His and his daughter's. The words of Hans superior rang in his head constantly.<p>

"I'm sorry," the man they called Periot said. "I'm afraid that no one survived the battle. That Jarde killed them all."

Mamoru's world crashed in around him. Everything he loved, everything he dreamt about, cared about, was gone. His friends, his sister, his wife, all gone. All he had was his duty and his small daughter. Tears dripped down his face in secret from the other people in the black halls. Only his daughter would know how he felt, but she was too young to know what was wrong and what to do to comfort him. Holding Chibi Usa though was enough to erase dangerous thoughts from his mind. Someone had to take care of her.

He heard a knock at his door and it creaked open. He turned to face whoever it was coldly. It was a woman, lean and slender with coils of black hair running down her backless dress. It was black, sleek and left little to the imagination. She had a perfect curve and proportions that would make men melt. Her skin was a pasty pale and her eyes were narrow and a dull gray color. It absorbed light rather than reflected it. She looked like a perfect woman. She looked at him with a concerned look.

"Your highness?" Her voice was velvety and lovely. "General Periot said you might be wanting some company."

He turned his eyes away from her. He could guess what she really wanted, but he didn't want her. He wanted his wife back. He wanted everything to be the way it was a month ago. Fate was too cruel a person though to give him that. Once it denied him and Serenity a life together. Now it gave them a chance, only to take it away again. And this time they couldn't follow each other in death. He had to live for his daughter!

"Is that the little princess?" Unbidden, the lady sat beside him on the bed he was sitting on. One of the thin straps keeping her dress on slid off her shoulder as she cooed at the baby. Chibi Usa fussed more. The lady laughed. "How cute! Her mother must have been beautiful."

"She was," Mamoru said with a croak. His throat was dry from crying and coughing. He never made it to a doctor.

The lady looked at him with lidded eyes. She smiled slightly and stood up in front of him. She curtsied elegantly and introduced herself. "I am Lady Elenora of Kellen Darre. May I entertain you with a drink Prince Endymion?" She went over to a table and poured two cups from a pitcher lying there. She offered one to him and started drinking from the other one.

Mamoru accepted it gratefully and drank it slowly. His hands were shaking from exhaustion. Chibi Usa started to wail out a cry and he dropped his cup on the floor. He diverted his attention back to his child, ignoring the woman again. His eyes were getting tired and blurry. It was to be expected. He cried off and on the whole afternoon. He went to another part of the bed and lay his daughter down gently. "Daddy needs his rest," he told his daughter soothingly. "Give me some time Chibi Usa. I'll be the best father ever, okay? Just be patient with me." She cooed, then dozed off. Mamoru sighed and lay next to her. He didn't care if or when sleep would come. He just hoped he saw Usagi in it, and that she wasn't really dead, but still with him, always.

In moments he was asleep and Lady Elenora smiled slyly. A docile woman dressed like a white nun, except without any jewelry to announce her faith, walked into the room. Her eyes were pure white and her gentle face showed no hint of an expression as she walked in. She looked over to Mamoru and Chibi Usa on the bed then back to Elenora. The lady spoke to her.

"Take the brat. You'll take care of her from now on." Nodding, the priestess walked quietly over to the baby and gently picked her up. Then they left the room. Elenora took a golden ring out from under her dress. It grew to the point that it could fit over anyone's head. She went to the bed now and carefully placed the ring over the prince's majestic head. It shrunk to fit him and it started to glow with a black light. Elenora smiled coldly then kissed the sleeper.

"Sleep well my prince. Tomorrow, I'll be your queen."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that explains the order I created, right? And a rough idea of what the bad guys want. the plot thickens.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 16 I want to be wrong**

Hours passed in the apothecary in silence. Both Usagi and Terra had cried themselves to exhaustion and passed out before they could make it to their beds. They were all tired after the long battle they had. Those who didn't initially go to sleep eventually rested up once they knew they couldn't keep their eyes open. All of them dreamt of the white warrior again, seeing clearly the long hair this time as she drew out the magic blade.

Only the cat guardians kept themselves awake with the apothecary's owner. Hiro took them to a large computer room that was very much like the one they used in the past. It was connected to the moon's central computer as well, and had a few more connections to boot. The two cats worked on it for hours, trying to find Mamoru and Chibi Usa's location. Nothing they tried helped. Exasperated, the cats left it and checked on the scouts.

Some of them were awake and the rest of them dozed. Haruka and Michiru were in one corner sipping tea and Ami was in another, looking things up on her computer. Minako looked at the two cats expectantly and her face drooped when they shook their heads.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." Minako pouted.

Hotaru walked into the room then and asked them if they found him yet. "No," Luna answered. "It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Then maybe we aught to look off world," Ami suggested.

Hiro shook his head. "Every guardian out there knows when the prince leaves the planet. He hasn't." He picked through some plants he had in some jars on the side of the room, then went back to the room holding Beinta. He was bouncing between both the cats and her all that afternoon and now it was night. And he still had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Then where is he?" Minako asked. "We can't find him on Earth, but he's still here? How's that possible?"

"There are places even guardians can't enter." He left the room again to take care of the fallen giantess.

Minako pouted more. "I hate it when people get cryptic." Something bright caught her eyes and she jerked her head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Michiru asked, then they both saw a bright streak.

"That!" Ami and Haruka jerked in their seats and stared as the streak hit a wall and then bounced towards them again. It zipped just a hair past Hotaru's nose then went straight towards Haruka. Without even thinking she grabbed it. The other scouts gaped at her and they all started at her hand. She then gave out a sharp cry of pain and let go of whatever it was. The flower from their common dream was in her hand and the bright thing now hovered inches above it.

"It bit me!" Haruka cried out, enraged.

"Forgive me m'lady but you didn't let go immediately like you usually do so I had to take action in order to breathe properly and you left me no choice but to bite your majestic hand." This all came out very quickly and the light around the creature dimmed to where they could see it. A man dressed in what looked like pajamas hovered before them. He had to be only three inches tall! And he had wings! This pixie had squinty eyes and a pair of oval glasses on his nose as well and his voice was high. They all blinked and rubbed their eyes to make sure they saw what they thought they saw.

He continued to talk quickly. "Since when did you start grabbing me and keeping me in your fist anyway? Well no matter. I have some urgent things that need your attention. I know you don't like to be disturbed on mission m'lady and I know you hate it when I only come by for work, but really this is important. The fate of our people depends on this and this has to be taken care of immediately. You see there's been an out break of pregnancies and now we don't have enough room inside the city walls so we need more land and we can only expand if we have your say so and also there's the fact that monsters keep attacking the constriction workers so we really need you to come by and purify the place too but right now we really need this paperwork done. Then there's the escapees you always have trouble with who just left their asylum again and now we can't find them and I know this makes you mad but you get mad just for having paperwork to begin with which I really don't see why you have such a problem with since all you really need to do is sign your name and everything's alright and they're really pointless things to begin with like you always say they are and…"

"What is this thing!" Haruka asked Luna at a shout. Each scout had a bewildered look on their face and as the man was talking, Hiro walked in and gaped at the man as well.

"Eh?" The man stopped his rapid rambling and adjusted his glasses professionally. He flew up into Haruka's face, squinting, then backed off and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT LADY MARIAN!"

"WHY WOULD I BE!" she retorted.

The pixie man wouldn't listen. "How dare you impersonate m'lady by catching me so brutally! I should have you hanged and thrown into the dungeon! I'll organize it so you never see the stars again! And I will do so once I've completed my mission!"

"What do you have against me? You were the one buzzing around like a maniac!"

"Trilaine do not buzz! We glow! Now how did you catch me! Only my lady can do that!" His wings glowed more and he went side to side rapidly. It was making all of them dizzy watching him move.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! YOU RAN INTO ME!"

"What's going on?" Both Su and Rei were walking down the stairs and looked over to the fight in progress. Behind them they could see Aurora and Makoto peeking their heads out to see what the commotion was.

Su took a look at the flying man and gasped in recognition. "Oh! You're that pixie guy! Mercurio right? You here for that paperwork you left with us before right?"

The pixie turned and faced her, then flashed over to her. "AH! A friend of my lady! Where is my lady? I haven't been able to find her and when I went to where she was in this time before the place she lived at was blown to pieces and I had to start the search all over again and I was beginning to think that she disappeared mysteriously all the time just to annoy me because she likes to play games like that and I know this because she played this kind of game with her brother before which completely annoyed him and that was all on purpose so I was thinking she was doing that to me which is likely because she hates paperwork and all that it implies which I don't understand and I really wished to see her because a situation just came up back home and it needs her immediate attention and I'd tell you what it is but I can't because orders are orders and this is for her eyes only which doesn't make much since, since she's likely to bring others in on it anyway."

"Yeah I bet," Su said in shock. She wasn't expecting a long ramble like that. She shifted her footing nervously. "Look, Mare's not really available right now. If you'd like to leave a message for her, I'd be happy to take it to her later." The scouts exchanged looks. A message? Wasn't that a part to the king's orders?

Mercurio shook his head vehemently, small sparks scattering everywhere. "Nope, you can't. Just tell me where she is in this time and I'll take it directly to her! She has to hear this first hand and I have to give her the paperwork and collect the last stack as well…"

"Yeah, about that," Su interrupted, rubbing her neck. "That last batch kinda blew up. Sorry."

The pixie's jaw dropped. "Blew up? What is the meaning of this! Where is my lady? I must speak with her at once!"

"She's upstairs, asleep, but..." Su thumbed over her shoulder and the pixie glowed and darted forward. In a white flash, Artemis jumped up and caught the pixie in his mouth by the wings. The pixie struggled relentlessly.

"LET ME GO YOU MAUEN! I'LL BLOW YOUR EYES OUT!"

Hiro stepped forward, cautiously and kneeled before the pixie and cat. "Forgive us," he started, "but we cannot permit you to disturb Marian-dono's sleep. She has had little to none for the past three days."

Mercurio stopped struggling and looked at the man with a scared expression. "She hasn't? Oh dear." He looked over his shoulder to Artemis. "Thank you for stopping me. I really don't want to deal with anything like that again. And please let go of me, my wings are hurting." Reluctantly, Artemis set him on the ground and released his wings. The pixie stood on the ground and straightened himself, fluttering and checking his wings constantly.

"I take it you've seen her without that much sleep before?" Hiro asked cautiously.

The pixie nodded. "I've seen her without two weeks sleep and little food and clothes she hates. It was horrible." He shuddered unwillingly. "She can have one nasty temper when she's uncomfortable like that. The only thing that could calm her at that point was when her knight came out and told her to go straight to bed and if it weren't for her feelings towards him, she probably would have refused him too and beaten the breath out of him. I guess true love conquers all and knows no rank after all." He sighed heavily, clapped his hands and jumped into the air. "Well, better waste some time while I wait for her to wake up!" Mercurio then flew over all of their heads and flew around consistently around the center of the room's ceiling, making a ring of light above them.

"That guy would drive me nuts," Haruka said in an under tone. "I can see why she'd run away from it."

* * *

><p>Usagi rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked down the hall, following the smell of recently cooked food. Sausage, muffins and eggs called out to her and she wanted that, and lots of it. Food always made her feel better and she wanted to feel something other than grief. She looked over to the room she saw Marian sleeping in before and saw her bed was empty. She spotted a wall on the clock and figured the girl was asleep for over fourteen hours and went down to the midnight breakfast as well.<p>

It was the middle of the night now and stars were shooting across the night sky. Usagi peaked out the window and looked at the moon. It was nearly full but it looked much larger and brighter than she'd ever seen it before. A strong sense of belonging surged through her for a moment as she looked at it and wished for that moment she was back on the moon.

She shook her head. Idle dreams couldn't help her right then, action would. She walked down the stairs and straight to the source of the smell. All her friends were there and her sister-in-law was sitting silently off to one side, nodding off. Aurora was by her side a moment later with a full plate and she coaxed her friend to eat it. As Usagi scanned the room, she noticed that all the guardians that had fought the monsters the day before were there, chattering excitedly in accented, yet perfect, Japanese. She didn't see Marian though.

"Usagi!" Minako was by her side instantly with a smile and a muffin. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head. Hungry?"

Usagi smiled. "Starving," she took the muffin and started eating. The two quickly joined the rest at the table and were absorbed in the chatter. After fifteen minutes of pointless talking, Ami asked a question.

"I noticed that you all come from different countries," she said as she drank her orange juice, "but you all speak Japanese really well. Is it a part of guardian curriculum to learn our language?"

One of the fighters laughed, the one who used electricity if they remembered right. "Nah. The only language we learn as a standard is elemental, and most of us aren't really all that good at it. We can understand it fine, but speaking it's always another story."

The one who used water snickered. "None of us can speak or read Japanese. Hiro and Marian cast a universal translation spell over all of us so we can understand each other and so that anyone within so many feet can understand us too."

"Within a kilometer actually," Hiro corrected. "It works very well over phone lines too. We tried to keep those who sounded less Japanese away from you so you wouldn't get suspicious from hearing so many foreigners around you at one time, but…" The man shrugged and passed out another plate of eggs.

Su looked around the table. "Looks like everyone's here," she said satisfied. "Except Marian. How long is she going to sleep anyway? It's been over half a day."

"Hey!" Makoto looked up and commented, "That weird lightshow's gone."

"Lightshow?" one of the guardians asked, the one who used earth. "What lightshow?"

"That weird fairy guy who was flying up there!"

Usagi looked at Su. "I thought she was here somewhere. Her room's empty." Hiro and Su exchanged looks, then turned back to Usagi. "You haven't seen her I take it?"

Su shook her head. "Mare doesn't pass off free food either." She stood up and left the table. "I better go find her."

"I'll help." Hotaru nearly jumped from her seat and went upstairs to start the search. Those that paid attention to the conversation nodded then went back to eating.

The teenage scout took the stairs two steps at a time and went to the room their odd friend was once sleeping in. She took a quick look around and figured that she was out of her bed a good while before Usagi came down. She left the room quietly then went down another hallway leading to the roof. For some reason, she felt Marian would be there.

Hotaru quietly opened the door to the open air and shivered from the sudden change in temperature. It was late October after all and the air was crisp and cold. Silently she looked around. No one was on the roof, but she did see something sitting in the ancient tree near it. The sight made her stare, but for some reason, it didn't frighten her and made her personal conclusions complete. She saw the profile of a very studious woman looking at some files with a grieved look in her eyes, as if she was reluctant to do something that was inevitable. This woman had large white feathery wings coming from her back and a small globe of light above her head for reading.

Marian didn't notice Hotaru standing there staring. She only looked at the document in front of her and then to the sky with a sigh. What she had to do was bad, but the consequences of not doing it were worse. She stood up on the large branch she sat on, put the folders under one arm and flared out her wings. She turned to the roof with a blank look and glided smoothly and silently to the roof top. As her feet touch the solid place, the wings disappeared quietly, leaving no evidence of ever being there. She rubbed her neck and mumbled to herself.

"I need to take a shower. My hair feels grimy." She looked up at long last and saw Hotaru staring at her. Her eyes widened in expectant surprise.

"Lady Saturn! What are you doing up here?" She snapped her fingers and the light above her head vanished with a pop.

Hotaru smiled. "Looking for you. Everyone's wondering where you are. Care to join us for breakfast?"

Marian cocked her head. "Breakfast? It's almost one in the morning." She looked like she was ready to laugh but forbid herself to do so. She shook her head. "I'll join you later. I need to clear my head." She bowed slightly then walked past her.

Hotaru then said a name, a single name, and it made Marian freeze in her tracks. She turned sharply to face her, shock and a twinge of fear on her face. Hotaru smirked. "That's who your predecessor was, wasn't it?"

Marian nodded and turned to face her fully, a small 'I'm caught' smile on her face. "Yeah. She was. You would know too, wouldn't you? You were one of the few that met her."

Hotaru nodded. "She and I had a lot in common I believe. Neither one of us could live the life we truly wanted because of our positions. Our only solace was death." They looked at each other silently for a moment before she spoke again. "Is that your fate as well? To die for reasons we don't know?"

Marian smirked, a firm look in her eyes. "Not a chance. We're completely opposite personality wise. I don't run when I make my choice. I fight and stick with it." She adjusted the folders under her arm for comfort. "How long have you known?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I didn't know until now when I saw your wings." The girl gaped at her, blushing slightly. "I suspected something was different about you at the party and at the fight yesterday when you commanded Sol I started thinking." She cocked her head with a smile. "You look just like her, except for your eyes. Hers were blue."

Marian shrugged. "Win some, lose some." She looked around then toward the door she was headed towards. "Look, don't tell anyone just yet. I'm kinda playing a game and I want to see how long it takes for certain people to know who I am."

Hotaru nodded, agreeing to keep her mouth shut. That made both of them smile in a more relaxed way. Marian then turned again to go down stairs and Hotaru followed. "Where's that pixie guy?"

"Mercurio?" She looked up, biting the inside of her mouth. "He's checking out something for me. I might know where the king is."

That got Hotaru's attention. "Where? Where is he? Is Chibi Usa with him?" she asked eagerly.

"Don't get your hopes up," Marian said firmly. She looked both worried and scared. "I'm hoping I'm wrong on this." Her voice told Hotaru the subject was dropped.

"What are those?" She pointed to the files under her arm. There were quite a few of them, but two had their covers bent over to reveal their contents.

Marian shrugged and handed the two open ones to her as she talked. "Paperwork mostly. They like to make me get finger cramps by making me sign my name a thousand times over. It's a whole bunch of legal junk." They stopped by her room and she put the stack down on a desk, then she nodded to the two she handed Hotaru. "Those are the real problems though. Two people escaped the asylum I put them in and are on the loose. Those are the reports and everything linked to them. Every known thing anyway."

Hotaru looked at it and wondered what the reports were saying. It was written in two languages, English and some other horizontal language. They had photos on each of the reports as well, showing two men in their late 30's early 40's with proud expressions. They each wore expensive old fashioned clothing and their eyes were shaped the same way. She looked at Marian and saw that the way her eyes were refracting light was identical to theirs, but on her it made her look confident, not cocky like the two men. She looked back to the photos and noted that neither of the men were handsome or remarkable. They had fair skin and light colored hair -one red head and the other blond- and both of them looked relatively healthy, but other than that, she would have just passed them on if she met them on the street. Even Minako wouldn't have found them attractive.

"Who are they?" she asked quickly as she saw Marian take a pack with her to the bathroom. She followed her there as well.

"One's a chemist and the other one is a small electrical device technician. Both specialize in hypnosis and mind control. They were also Kantal high mystics until I came around. They were abusing the people so I fired them." Hotaru looked at her, wondering if she was serious. Her expression hadn't changed. She continued. "Unfortunately, it takes years to change a mind set and the people were so used to being ruled over by them that even those who put their heart and soul into the revolution, crumbled whenever they started making orders. So I've had to come back periodically and take them out of power, again and again, taking them away from their wives and families and placing them in several different prisons. But things got bad and I had to put them into a top security asylum in another system. They've escaped that too, several times, and they've…" Marian shook her head. "Let's just say the mystics have been real headaches for me."

"These two caused that much?" Hotaru looked at the photos again.

She shook her head again and opened the bathroom door. "There were twelve high mystics. Four of them are dead and three of them actually learned from their mistakes and are back with their families. One of them was actually a mole for the rebellion. Hopefully the others will stay in the asylum." Marian sighed. "I hate it when they get involved. I just hate it."

"Why?" She could sense the problem was more moral than anything else and she was right.

"I know their families personally. Furthen's son is a baker and is expecting his first child soon. Klain's wife is an amazing seamstress and helps me out with the smaller tasks I'm useless at." She turned her head away. "I hate having to inform people that their father or husband is dead or imprisoned."

"Maybe they're not involved," Hotaru suggested hopefully, but Marian shook her head.

"It's the only logical explanation." She looked back to Hotaru, a softened pained expression on her face. She was facing this whether she liked it or not. "Mevric's people can't travel through time. Periot couldn't have gotten here without outside help. For the people of Kantal, time travel's like breathing. It's too easy for them and they can go anywhere or when they want, with whoever they want even once they figure out how. Since all the gates were blocked off and Periot specifically came from my time…" She shook her head then gripped it. "They joined forces. It's the only conclusion."

"Why? Why would they do that and come over here?" And who was this Periot anyway? That was one question no one but her could answer.

Marian looked at her, very serious and looking just as tired as Usagi was earlier. "They want to docile me. All this is my fault." She turned her head and shut the bathroom door. In moments the water was running and Hotaru left the door to find Ami. She could read English better than Hotaru and then they could find out the truth.

* * *

><p>Hotaru and Ami pored over the reports while the others continued to eat, listening to the constant sound of running water above them for almost an hour. Usagi managed to keep her spirits up because of her friends, but she frequently glanced over to Terra, Mamoru's sister. She somehow managed to fall asleep again and was propped up against a wall, drooling slightly. She had to pity her new family member. Usagi had a lot of great friends when she was down. Terra only had Aurora, and she tended to look after her physically more than emotionally.<p>

When they managed to finally eat their fill, they heard the water shut off. Hotaru told Usagi in private about the conversation she and Marian had had and it made her only more curious. Did she really know where Mamoru was? They waited, chatting with one another, for the girl to make her entrance.

And she entered, wearing something that made all of them blink. She wore a midnight blue shirt with a high Chinese collar and a brown leather tunic over it, loosely belted. Her sleeves reached her elbows and were airy at best. Her pants were sleek and the same color as the shirt. They were tucked into soft brown leather boots as well. The real sight to see was how she was drying her long hair. It was whipping around in back and the air around her was warm. She was brushing it quickly and crossed the room to the left over food, looking at nothing else.

"Is this all that's left?"

"'Fraid so Mare," Su said quickly with a smirk. "You snooze you lose. Nice digs. Where'd ya get it?" Marian winced at the sounds her friend was making then nodded over to Hiro who was handling the healing herbs again.

"Where'd you get the design Hiro? I didn't have a chance to bring my gear." She put her hairbrush in her mouth for a moment and started grabbing some hair in front to pin up.

Hiro smiled. "One of your relatives came here a while ago and left a set. I just had the design copied and took your measurements to have a new set made." His smile grew. "It was hard to convince them that your bust was really that big."

Marian's face reddened and she took the hairbrush out of her mouth. "Will you people stop talking about my bust size? Honestly! I get enough of it back home from Arleen, I don't need it here!" She flipped her brush as the people listening in laughed. With a pop the brush turned into a hairclip with three spheres and an ivory base. It was the same design as the brush's handle. She then put it in place in her hair.

"Oh yeah! Your magic stick thing!" Su said as she snapped her fingers. Marian winced again. "Something wrong?"

Marian groaned. "Migraine. I think one of my seals cracked." She took a glass and filled it with orange juice, downing it quickly. Carson then entered the room and noticed her. He ran up to her then and was about to speak when she averted her attention to him. "Not a word cowboy. I don't need a worse headache thank-you-very-much." His face drooped and several people in there laughed behind their hands.

"Marian-san," Ami said as she approached her, "I have a few questions to ask you." She had the folders in her hands and looked a bit concerned.

Marian winced again and spotted the folders. An idea came into her eyes and she looked up at her. "I'll answer your questions in a bit," she said quickly, "but first I need to confirm my suspicions. Can I borrow those for a minute?" Ami nodded and handed the folders over. "Thanks." She reached behind her on her left side and took out an ivory mirror from nowhere, almost as if she was taking it out of a back pocket that wasn't there! From the mirror's glass she reached through the surface and took out a small picture. She then followed Hiro into the room that held Beinta, stuffing the mirror back behind her casually.

Curious, Minako, Ami and Usagi followed them with Luna in tow. They barely heard the two ahead of them talking. "Is she well enough to answer questions?"

Hiro nodded. "So long as you don't drag it out or pull it from her head."

"Trust me," Marian groaned, "I have no intention of doing this that way. It hurts way too much." He raised an eyebrow at her then let her go past him to Beinta. She looked more worn out than Marian did just the other day. Marian kneeled at her side, facing her head on. "Hey, you awake?"

Beinta's eyes slowly opened. Her poor Japanese didn't matter there and she spoke in her own language. The spell each of the other guardians had on them held out to her as well and she spoke perfect Japanese. "Yes, I'm awake Jarde."

Marian pouted. "Can you forget that whole Jarde nonsense? I need some answers." She held up the three photos she had there. They were all male and they had already grown familiar with the two faces. The third one was colder, harder, and much crueler looking than the other two. He had a widow's peak and yellow hair that almost looked green. His eyes were a dark green and were very narrow. His hooked nose though put them all off. Marian's voice drew them away from paying any more attention to the pictures. "Do you recognize any of these men?"

Beinta's eyes narrowed as she looked at the pictures, then she turned her gaze away. "I will not help the enemy who wishes to kill my prince."

Marian rolled her eyes. "And I won't let my enemy involve those I serve." She looked straight at Beinta, focusing her stare. "You asked me before who I served. My answer is the same as always. I only serve Chiba Mamoru. His future self from my time, his past self from this, it doesn't matter. I owe my whole life to him and his queen, so help me help him already."

Beinta looked back over to her weakly. "Your eyes do not lie."

"I don't lie," she said flatly. "I just learned how to weave away from the subject." Their eyes met and there was an understanding between them. "Now, tell me. Do you recognize any of them?" Beinta nodded. "Which ones?" Weakly she pointed to one of the ones in the files. "Klain. Figures."

She put the pictures down and took a better seat. "Alright, I'm going to say what happened and you tell me if I'm headed in the right direction or not." Beinta nodded and coughed weakly. Hiro immediately stared looking her over, taking herbs out and treating her carefully. Marian continued talking as he worked. "Some time in the past year you were approached by someone who showed you a guardian crest. You took their words for facts and did everything they told you to do." The giantess nodded. "They told you the king, prince's, life was in danger and you would help him when the time came, correct?" She nodded again.

"Alright. So you trained on your own and prepared carefully for the day you'd be needed. You learned defense and attack spells and even Japanese. Then one day, somewhere within the past two months, you were met again and he," Marian pointed to the picture of the redhead, "gave you something that he said would make you stronger." She nodded again. "Did he also mention something about a Jarde or was that earlier, before he came into the picture?"

"Earlier."

Marian nodded. "Alright. Moving on. So you take it and feel great. Then you come here and start following the prince around, feeling better and stronger every day. One day you see him in real trouble and you save him, establishing yourself as his bodyguard." Beinta nodded again. "And the rest is history. How often did you all meet? You and your comrades?"

"Rarely. It was all one on one. Safer that way." She coughed as she answered. Hiro looked over to Marian warning her silently.

Marian nodded and raised a finger for him to wait. "Did they mention anything they were planning? A location, a ceremony, a temple, anything?"

She shook her head. "Hans said something about a big gate and wanting to open it but…" she broke off into a fit of coughing. Hiro started mumbling words in another language and his hands glowed, passing over the woman's body.

"The others were against it eh?" Marian smirked sardonically and looked down, shaking her head. "They better be." She looked at Hiro. "That's all I needed," she said quietly. "We'll know for certain when Mercurio comes back." She stood up, picked up the files, handed them to Ami along with the third picture, and left the room. The three others followed, letting the healer work.

Once they were clear of the door, Marian looked at Ami. "That's Periot," she said quickly, pointing to the third picture. "Once named Peter Chariot, a reporter who lost it over a four year old who was having fun. Long story short, he joined the darre prince and sold his soul for power. I've been meeting up with him for the past seven years. Both his arms are darre stone creations and I'm certain now he's no longer human, despite all the chances we've given him. He designed and made the analoids. It's his signature.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me about Lady Mercury?"

The three looked at her in stunned silence. Ami nodded. "Yes. That and, who are you the Jarde of?"

Marian huffed out a laugh and tapped her nose, winking. "That's for me to know and you to find out. If I gave out all the answers, then this wouldn't be fun." She held her head again and groaned. "I need to fix that seal. Excuse me." She went off to the kitchen silently.

The three joined the others and told them what they had just learned quickly. Terra was awake again, rubbing her reddening eyes. "So we still don't know where Niisama is?"

Usagi shook her head, her spirits dropping. Where was he? Hotaru said Marian had an idea and was looking into it, but she didn't say anything else and she was too scared to ask Marian directly. She looked over to the kitchen and saw the door was open. The mysterious girl in question was adjusting a bracelet on her wrist critically, using small amounts of power on it. They never saw her wear jewelry before, Usagi remembered, and even now it looked odd on her.

In a moment Marian sighed in relief and let go of the bracelet. It vanished in an instant! Usagi blinked. Jewelry didn't vanish like that. Another person she couldn't see was talking to Marian in the other room, asking about it. She only smiled. "Don't they teach you guys anything about seals?" She shook her head. "I have powers I can't handle, so I have seals to block them. When they crack, the power activates and I get really bad headaches. I should be fine soon." She drank a glass of orange juice then and looked out the kitchen window, thinking. That was when she saw a black stone earring on the top of her left ear. It wasn't there before and it felt dark and powerful.

Usagi left the room her friends were in and walked over to her, deciding to finally talk to her individually. As she entered and waited for Marian to notice her, the guardian who used fire slipped out the room. Usagi waited a moment or two then Marian turned her head and saw her. "Your majesty," she said in surprise. "Highness, sorry."

Usagi waved that aside. "Just call me Usagi." She closed the door behind her and took a seat. "You only called me by my name once if I remember right. The rest of the time it was 'ma'am'. I don't recall you ever calling Mamochan by his name either."

Marian looked a little sheepish and turned her head, caught again. "It isn't appropriate," she muttered. "You're the queen in my time and he's the king."

"Call me Usagi," she ordered definitively. "No ma'am, no highness and no majesty. I'm just Usagi."

"Yes ma'am. Usagi," Marian corrected quickly, still not looking at her.

"Look at me for pete's sake!" Usagi was a little frustrated with the way she was acting now. She was always being friendly in the past, eagerly talking to her like they were friends forever. Now she avoided looking at her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel Marian's inner pain, even if she was avoiding it. "We were friends once. Why can't we still be friends?"

When she heard the tone of Usagi's voice, Marian looked up, biting her inner lip. Tears rolled down Usagi's face and she jumped up to find something to clean it off with. In moments a napkin was being dabbed gently against her face to dry the tears and their eyes met. Marian looked away again and backed off nervously. She spoke quietly, turning back towards her. "I played dead. I took the attempt on my life and stayed dead to the world. It's a coward's tactic and I used it, hurting both you and Mamoru."

Her shoulders fell as she spoke and Usagi watched. "I hurt both of you deeply even further by 'dieing'. You found out that I lied to you and that I was using fake names and identities. I never meant to hurt you, but by getting as close as I did, I hurt you both. And there's all this…" she looked around and huffed out sarcastically. "The two men from Kantal's main target isn't your husband. It's me. They want to control me like they've tried to do so many times before and they're now hurting both of you. And I could have killed Periot so many times before but didn't. If I'd done a better job, none of this would have happened. It's my fault everything ended up this way."

Usagi listened as Marian came up with her argument of excuses. She felt guilty and that she had betrayed them. She was killing herself with her own guilt. This was the pain she felt coming from her. Worse yet, she had no one to comfort her. Usagi had her friends and Terra had Aurora, but Marian's friend Su, she sensed, didn't know enough about her to really help her in any way. She was alone and knew it. The burden she bore would only be hers.

Silently Usagi stood up and wrapped her arms around her, comfortingly. At first Marian resisted then she caved in and gripped her as well, giving out small tearful sobs. The mask of sure strength she wore for everyone melted away and she cried like a little child in her mother's arms.

"It's alright," she said soothingly. "We'll make it through this. It isn't your fault. It's just fate. Mamoru and I never could hate you for what you did." Those words made the remaining tenseness in the girl's body rush away and the sobs subsided.

They stayed like that for a while, then they parted. Both their cheeks were wet and red, but they each had a new respect for each other. Marian laughed slightly, shaking her head. "You two really are the same."

"You two?" Usagi wiped her face and asked her quickly. She said that same thing when they first met. "Who do I remind you of?"

She giggled foolishly and took down another glass. "Your granddaughter, Limara." She poured another glass of juice for Usagi. "She's my best friend back home and my roommate. You keep reminding me of her."

Vaguely she remembered the photo of Marian's friends. She could see clearly the boys making trouble for the person taking the picture, but she didn't pay as much attention to the girls that were in the background all that much. She barely remembered seeing two blond girls in it and remembered one of them was called Limara. A thought struck her. "You know my granddaughter? What's she like?"

Marian chuckled. "A lot like you. She cries easy and trusts almost everything people say at face value. She's really sweet and caring." She laughed again. "She gets into trouble a lot too because of all that. Alex and I had a fight once because he took her for face value and said she was an idiot. It took a while, but he saw why I liked her so much. And even why Davis loves her." She started drinking her cup again and handed the other one to Usagi.

She accepted it but started asking questions. "What's it like in your time? How are we all doing? Is my granddaughter a sailor scout too?"

Marian shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "I can't tell you much more about it." Usagi pouted and asked why not. "There are laws involved with time travel. I can't tell you your own future or that much about my time. Unless I get orders saying otherwise, I can't tell you anything about it. Sorry."

Usagi pouted more and drank her glass slowly. She looked out the window and saw the moon. "It looks closer," she mumbled. Marian looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she drank. "The moon, I mean. It looks closer than normal."

"What's normal?" She looked at the moon as well and smiled. "It's going to get closer than this. Eventually people are going to be able to spot where the moon kingdom was from their own back yards. Davis and I used to do that all the time. It looked strange to me to see it so small and far away when I first came here."

"What's it like in your time?"

"Different," she said shortly and started drinking again. "Very different."

Usagi looked over to Marian and saw her eyes were lost into the moon's surface. She must have been thinking of her home because she looked longingly at the moon and through it to somewhere else. Usagi watched her as she looked at the moon and saw her steel herself against the future silently. "Do you know where Mamochan is?" Usagi asked softly.

Marian looked over to her, slightly startled and bit her inner lip. She put down her cup and adjusted her seating. "Not exactly," she said carefully. "You see, one of my abilities is being able to see things as I sleep or," she waved her hand over her wrist, making three different bracelets appear on each of them, "touch someone. These seals can stop the ones activated by touch, but nothing stops dreams." She shook her head and made the bracelets disappear again. "I dreamt of your husband a few hours ago and he was in a place I know. If I'm right, then we know where he is. But if I'm right," she picked her cup up again and started drinking, "then we're in trouble. I want to be wrong."

"But Luna can't find him anywhere!" Usagi started to tear up again, making Marian drop her cup in worry. "We've checked all over the planet and Hiro said he couldn't have left but we still can't find him! What if he dies?"

The look on Marian's face was one of worry and she started to fret over Usagi, trying to make her feel better. "We'll find him, I promise! I can guarantee they don't want him dead. They can't have him die anyway. No one knows the outcome if he dies. And I have other ways of finding things. I've been to a lot of highly shielded places before so we could check those if we have to." She looked away guiltily. "I just don't want to deal with that place if I can help it, that's all. And with so many people involved, it'd be hard to make it all the way through safely."

Usagi's tears subsided again as she heard it. The tone her friend had was one of worry. She was thinking of everyone there! She wanted everyone to be safe. "Where is this place?"

Marian shook her head. "You're not getting that out of me that easily. Mercurio is checking it out first, just to see if I'm right or not. He'll be back soon. He's never been late before."

"Mercurio?"

"My annoying speed demon messenger boy. You have no idea how much trouble he can be, but he's reliable when I give orders." She went over to a plate of leftovers and started making a breakfast burrito. "We can't move until we have a plan anyway and I need to get some more gear together before going anywhere. We have time, for the moment." She gathered her food together and started eating.

"Hmm… two a.m. breakfast. Really tasty." Usagi laughed at the tone of voice Marian took. It dripped with sarcasm and her face was very straight. They both ate the leftovers from the big breakfast from earlier then joined the scouts in the other room. Marian went back upstairs for a moment to grab some things and in that moment a blurring light flashed into the room, speeding around and hitting every wall and hanging item.

Haruka tried to catch it first, then Minako and Artemis, but no one could stop this destructive light. Marian then entered the room, snapping some bracers around her wrists. She moved slightly to avoid being hit by the thing one time, then clapped her hands together catching it the second time. She opened it a moment later and they saw both the flower from their common dream and the glowing sprite above her hands.

"You know Mercurio," she started nonchalantly, "I'm beginning to think that you do have caffeine in your blood." She took the flower in her hand and put it in back of hair. "And could you please be careful when you ram into things? You're making a mess with those starburst petals."

The scouts looked around and saw at each location the light pixie bumped into something, there were white petals. They were identical to the ones inside their dream! "Yes m'lady," Mercurio said quickly, jittering in every which way.

"I take it I was right then?" she said without even asking what made him so scared. He nodded so hard they were sure his head would come flying off. Marian groaned and gripped her head. "Great."

"Not great, not great at all m'lady!" he said quickly. She gave him a dry look and he continued rambling. "There are monsters and soldiers and traps and poisons and darre stones and a darre general even! And a darre lady! Well half darre. She couldn't be full darre because she didn't have any marks on her back and her back was backless and she was fawning all over a nice looking man I think you might like because he looks a great deal like your brother but you may not like that because of that but at least your brother would and I think the rest of the galaxy would too because he had the air or royalty around him and he looked really depressed when I saw him, rocking back and forth with a baby and all and then going to sleep and then a priestess came over there and took the baby when he was asleep because the darre lady told her to and she was talking to the general about some kind of ceremony so you might want to move quickly before she takes him because I think she wants him and…"

"Mercurio, shut up," Marian said sharply, her eyes flashing. The pixie silenced himself instantly. She leaned against a wall, thinking. "I told you to keep your eyes open for them, not to spy on anyone." The man winced, expecting the other shoe to drop. "But that was very useful. You really need to work on not repeating yourself. It gets annoying."

"Yes ma'am!" He said smartly and grinned. "Can I talk now?"

"Not yet." She looked off, thinking out loud. "So they're alright for the moment. The priestess has the baby?" Mercurio nodded. "Good. She's going to be just fine then." She looked over to Usagi and the others. "The priestess there's really nice and reliable. She'll take care of Lady Princess Serenity and nothing's going to harm her." The scouts looked slightly relieved, but they still watched her in worry. "At least that's one problem easily solved. You saw the two traitors too right?" He nodded again. "And Periot?" Again he nodded. "And they mentioned a ceremony?" Nods.

"Who's this darre woman he mentioned?" Usagi asked quickly. Her instinctive fear of losing Mamoru, a fear she suppressed when she first met Marian, was coming back.

"That's what I'd like to know," Marian admitted. "I didn't count anyone else into this."

"What's a darre?" Makoto asked quickly. That word had been used several times.

Marian looked up and sighed pleadingly. "Darre is a nebula on the edges of the galaxy. It's notorious for being a part of every timeframe imaginable and being in constant war. Over, oh, I think twelve thousand years ago, a single warlord united the place and turned it into a kingdom. It has power equal to the moon kingdom at the height of the millennium and has several hundred hidden lands in their borders. Its current prince is pure evil and was the one who destroyed the mixed world Hestia a thousand years ago." Terra gasped.

"That was…" she started

"Yeah, my ancestor's home world." Marian continued talking. "Since then Mevric's made several different generals and that includes Periot." She looked down. "He's never used another darre person before and he tends to avoid using women as a rule of thumb. This is really something new." She looked back to Mercurio. "What about the king? Prince. Mamoru." She winced and shook her head each time she corrected herself, making Usagi smile. It was hard breaking old habits. "The guy I told you specifically to find? How was he?"

"He looked tired and upset for some reason or another or maybe it's because he was told that no one survived the battle whatever that is and so he caved in rocking the baby and then went to sleep then the lady put a gold ring around his head and last I saw he was still asleep." He actually stopped talking on his own.

Marian nodded, glaring darkly at the floor. "They've thrown him into a depression," she muttered. She looked up to Usagi. "He probably thinks you're dead. And you too for that matter." She looked over to Terra in the end and straightened herself. "Alright. Now we know where they are and how they're doing."

"No we don't," Rei said solidly. "You never said where they are at all!"

She nodded. "Fine. They're at the temple on Kardak Isle." Terra gasped loudly in fright and the other guardians in the room paled. "Now see why I didn't want to go there?"

The rest of the people in there looked at each other in confusion and turned to Terra who was as white as a sheet. "What's Kardak?" Ami asked slowly. What place was so bad that it made so many of them scared?

Trembling, Terra answered. "Kardak was a prison for people who tapped into the Earth's power and were destroying the peace we were trying to keep. It has creatures and monsters trapped there who should never be released and can never be killed."

"They say that opening the gates of Kardak is like opening the gates of hell," Hiro said slowly. "The prince is there?"

Marian shook her head. "He's at the temple there. It's a way my ancestors used for keeping the gates shut. Unless someone could pass through it without difficulty, they'd never be able to go to or come out of the prison. The main gates were sealed shut not long after the prison was made. The temple was the back way in and out. They still had to be able to put people in there didn't they?"

She smirked to Hiro. "Opening it is like opening up Hell? Funny. Back home a year or so ago, some idiot archeologists managed to open it and we had to get them all back in there again. Didn't look that bad to me."

She looked over to the rest of them. "The temple there isn't all that bad. It just has a lot of traps and tricks making it difficult to manage. Everything you think is, isn't. What initially looks harmless becomes deathly and there are things in there no person should have to face."

"How is it not 'all that bad' then?" Minako demanded quickly. Several others looked at Marian in outrage. It sounded horrible!

Marian rubbed her neck and rolled her head around to relieve some tension. "There are ways through it safely. I spent a month there and learned everything about it. That priestess wouldn't let me leave until I had the whole place memorized." She muttered the last part bitterly. She wasn't fond of that place.

"Where is this place?" Michiru asked, fingering her mirror.

"Somewhere in the middle of the circle of fire," Carson said off to the side.

"Precisely at 15.7693° north by 179.45104° east," Marian said easily. "We better get ready to leave. We don't have as much time as we'd like but this will have to do."

"But!" Mercurio started, but was cut off

"This is crazy!" Su stated flatly. "No one goes to Kardak and comes back! It's a proven fact!"

"Some idiot archeologist did. Remember that guy who said he uncovered a hidden civilization last year?" Su nodded. "That's the guy who gave me a lot of problems."

"But!" the pixie started again.

"We'll handle it alone," Minako said flatly. "Mamoru-sama is our friend and he's Usagi's husband. We'll go and take care of everything."

"You certainly will not!" the guardian who used wind retorted quickly. "They say there are places requiring a guardian seal for entrance. We'll go!"

"We could just have a lottery on who goes and who doesn't," Hotaru offered diplomatically.

"Well I have to go," Marian said flatly. "I'm the only one here that knows the place."

"But!" he chirped up again, fluttering higher.

"And we're not going," Aurora said flatly, easing into her chair. "As a representative to the empire, I can't be involved in this matter."

"Aurora!" Terra said in shock. "This is my brother we're talking about! We can't just leave him!"

"The empire can't be neutral in this matter Aurora." Marian looked at her coldly. "You were assigned to protect Lady Terra unless your empress said otherwise. She's going to come whether you like it or not, so you are too."

"I am not!" Aurora retorted hotly. "And neither is she!"

"And since when did you decide what I can and cannot do Aurora?" Terra had tears in her eyes again and she started shouting at her friend. "I haven't searched all these years for my brother just to lose him again! I'm going after him!"

"But!" Mercurio interjected again.

"Then I'm staying here!" Aurora shouted back. "I'm not going to that stupid place anyway!"

In a flash Marian crossed the room and slapped her across the head.

"If she's going, so are you. End of story." Her eyes had changed to gold again as she glared at Aurora, then changed back to brown as she looked at the others. "Let's just step back for a moment and wait for some orders okay? I think the king will know who's needed and who's not. Let's just prepare to leave and pretend we're all going."

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Mercurio shouted at last at the top of his high pitched voice. Everyone looked over to the pixie now and the one he served raised an eyebrow. "The whole place is made of darre stone! You'll be limited in seconds and the poison will kill you! I can't let that happen!"

Marian looked confused then looked at Terra. "The temple was made of rose quarts right? At least that's what I remember."

Terra nodded. "I don't even think I've heard of darre stone."

She flicked the black stone earring on her left ear. "This is a darre stone. They're nothing but an annoyance." Marian looked back to Mercurio. "I'll be fine. I've already suffered poisoning once this mission. Another round of it won't kill me." She looked at the others. "Let's take a break and come back here in an hour. Orders should be in by then and it's suicide to go there right now. Mercurio, come with me. I have some things for you to do." She went into a back room with the pouting pixie and left the others with their thoughts.

* * *

><p>An hour passed quickly and all the scouts transformed again, anxious to leave. Sol had a sour expression on her face but she too looked committed to go with them. Both Carson and Su were with them in what they called full gear. Carson had some armor on him as well as his unreasonably big sword. Su had bracers on and her hair pulled back, a pouch at her side. Marian was the only one missing again and she came in, looking at a sheet of paper. Venus went over to her to ask what was on the paper but she only handed her the sheet. She looked around and nodded.<p>

"Orders came in," she said with a sigh. She reached behind her and took that ivory mirror out nowhere again, then handed it to Sailor Gaia. "He told me to give this to you. I want it back when we're all done. Use it well." She looked back to the rest of the scouts.

"Here's the deal. Of the guardians, only the three of us are going." She pointed to Su and Carson then to herself. "All the scouts are going but both Sir Artemis and Madam Luna must stay here. Hiro will take everyone here to Elsyion when we've succeeded. When we have them, we're going straight to Elsyion and no one leaves until after the coronation.

"When we get to Kardak, I'm in charge. You follow my orders exactly and nothing bad will happen. Like I said before, that place was meant to keep things both in and out. There will be many times when you will want to go one way but shouldn't. If you think you see something that shouldn't be there, verify what you see with someone else but don't name what you see. What you think is isn't. The clear path is the wrong one. The only thing you can trust in there is yourself and your companions. Clear?"

The scouts all looked to her and nodded. Carson shrugged and Su bit her lip. Sailor Moon stepped forward and spoke for her and her friends. "We're ready. We'll do everything we can." She smiled slightly to comfort them all.

Marian nodded and smiled the same smile. "Right. Okay, think you guys can teleport us three as well?"

* * *

><p>AN: well, this is how Marian operates. the coordinates really do fall in the middle of the circle of fire. I made kardak too, FYI. This really is a problem Marian unintentionally made, and believe me she didn't encourage it. If you can guess who her predecessor was, you get a cookie. Chapters are going to be longer from now on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 17 The Blackened Temple**

They landed smoothly onto the rocky soil of the dead island of Kardak. The scouts broke the circle and looked around. The place was horrid to look at and even the sea around it looked darkened somehow. Sailor Moon couldn't help but to see the place as a burn out wasteland. She looked around but couldn't see any buildings, only burnt trees.

"Where's the temple?" Uranus asked quickly.

Marian looked around and breathed in slowly, squinting and shading her eyes. "It should be near by… Hello!" She looked one direction to where some chard rocks were. Sailor Moon looked over to it and then took a better look at it. It resembled a building, barely. "Mercurio wasn't kidding. It's all black darre stone now." She started walking towards the stone protruding from the ground quickly and the others followed.

"I thought you said it was rose quartz!" Carson asked quickly, catching up with her. "It looks like some lava rocks to me."

"It changed," both Marian and Gaia said quickly. Marian continued. "Darre stone is almost any stone out there contaminated by extremely negative energy. The priestess can change it back to normal once we get rid of the source of the energy." They continued to cross the empty field on foot.

"Why don't we just fly over there?" Neptune asked Su quietly.

Su gave her a look. "Not everyone has wings like sailor scouts. You don't want to carry us now do you?" Pluto and Jupiter snickered at that comment and Neptune pouted, slightly hurt. Silent competitions between the guardians and the scouts were becoming common now and it passed the time between meetings. There were few now who didn't participate in it, namely those concerned more with the problem at hand.

After a moment they saw Marian break into a run over the nearest dusty hill and the rest followed suit. She stopped on top of it and looked back to the others. "Take a look! Here's the temple!" Sailor Moon and Gaia were next to her in a flash, quickly followed by Sol and Saturn, then the others. They gasped in shock and wonder as they saw the building.

It was huge! They barely saw the top of the spires when they landed, but now they could see it fully in the deep valley it was hiding in. It had nine sleek spires pointing to the sky and a round dome roof. The entrance was marked with the only angular opening there, and it looked distinctively Roman. Besides the entrance were two jagged pillars that looked like they fell from the sky. They reminded the scouts of the black poison crystals they ran into in the thirtieth century from the planet Nemesis. Gaia gasped. "It's really changed," she whispered.

Marian looked at her inquiringly. "It's just a different color. Well, and that side's completely intact." She pointed to the far side of the building. "When I came here it was completely caved in."

"Those pillars weren't there before." Gaia pointed to the two out of place pillars that reeked with negative energy. Marian looked at it for a moment, then took a disk out of one of the pouches on her belt. They barely noticed it before, but she had added a utility belt to her outfit and a few easy to grab knives strapped to her thighs. Now she threw the silver disk she'd taken out into the air softly. When it came down it was a slightly caved in disk about a meter in diameter.

"Better check it out then." She dropped the disk on the ground and stepped on top of it. She winked at the others playfully. "Last one there does the dishes!" then kicked herself toward the pillars, sliding down the steep side of the hill on the disk.

They all stared at her at first, then the scouts laughed. Su rolled her eyes and summoned one of her beast friends and took both her and Carson down on it. The scouts just let their wings out and glided down to the meeting point. The scouts made it first and they all stared at the pillars.

Mercury took out her computer and visor quickly and started to scan it. Marian slid next to her and kicked up her disk, making it small again. She peeked over to her data and nodded, reading it easily. "Tephlon-disulfinate. Pure darre stone." She looked up at the pillars. "I thought these things were just regular quartz pillars. I guess they got purified."

"This is exactly like the poison crystals from Nemesis!" Mercury shouted in shock. Pluto and the inner senshi's eyes widened dangerously. "Are we dealing with Nemesis again?" They looked at Marian, who shrugged.

"I don't think so. You guys blew that place up." She looked back toward the temple anxiously. "It's possible it came from the darre nebula, but I have no idea how." She turned to the temple. "We can take care of it later when time's not as pressing."

"We have to destroy it now," Mercury said quickly. "It's the source of all this and it'll destroy the Earth if it stays here." The other senshi nodded and started gathering power to destroy it. Quickly Marian grabbed Mercury's hand, stopping her.

"Check your math again." Her eyes were gold again and she blinked, making them brown once more. "With the energy and poison it's putting out it would take over fifty of these pillars in key locations to damage the Earth. Right now it can only poison the surrounding area. This island's tiny in comparison to the rest of the world. And if you guys use your powers now on this," she said slowly to everyone, "then they'll know we're coming and will make the defenses worse. It'll be hard going without any fallen getting in our way."

The scouts exchanged looks and looked at Sailor Moon. She nodded slowly and powered down. The others followed suit. Gaia looked over to Marian, a frustrated look on her face. "Then we're just supposed to let it stay here?"

Marian nodded. "For now. We already know they'll be purified. So just let it be for a while and remember it's here for later." She let go of Mercury and turned to the temple's main entrance. "Come on. We've only got two days left for the coronation, less if they have anything to say about it."

The large group followed her to the large door that led into the even larger temple in front of them, then stopped when they saw her muttering in front of it. Marian opened the top of her uniform and took out the gold necklace she had hidden underneath. Sailor Moon leaned over her shoulder and took a good look at the pendant that it was attached to. It had a design involving a cross and three circles in something like a target on one side and a few odd disconnected squiggles on the other. She saw the first design on Marian's bracer as well and the second on another guardian's necklace. Quickly Marian put it against the handle of the door and turned it. The door glowed and started changing from black to a rose quartz, opening slowly.

She stuffed the necklace back into her shirt and buttoned it up again. She turned to the scouts again. "From here on out it gets bad. Don't forget what I said. What is isn't, and double check everything with someone else before going off." She looked through the open door and then back to them, remembering something. "Wait here a moment. I forgot this part was booby trapped." She quickly zipped into the building, vanishing from view.

The scouts crowed the door way and the two guardians barely leaned in to see what was going on. "She better not be telling them we're here," Sol said with a glare.

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Sol, do you have to be such a downer? What in the world would make you think she was against us?"

Sol shrugged. "Oh, how about lying about her age, her name, her powers, her history and her death?" She looked over to Gaia with a straight face.

"She's got a point," Uranus said flatly. "How do we know she isn't lying now?"

"She had her reasons for lying in the past," Su said quickly. "She must have her reasons now. Mare's really an honest person."

"I think she wants to ditch us and take over the world, just like Beinta said she did," Sol said finally.

"I heard that!" Marian called over to them with an annoyed tone. She cursed again in an unknown language. "I hate these systems."

"Marian! Clean up your language!" Su said sharply. "Honestly you're worse than a guy."

"Hey!" Carson objected. "I think it's an improvement."

"Sorry hon," Marian called back quickly, approaching them on padded feet. "I'm taken and you're just too old for me." She fluttered her eye lashes at him coyly then looked seriously to the others. "The trap's off. It's safe to enter now." They all followed her inside.

The entrance was a vast corridor of doors and pillars of off white stone. Gaia looked around slowly then started to cough; Sol was by her side instantly and the coughing subsided. Both Su and Carson started to cough as well and Marian looked at them. She went back to the sunlight and waved her hand around in a strange pattern. Three stones materialized in front of her and she grabbed them quickly. She then walked back to them and handed one to both the guardians.

"The energy here's too negative and aimed at us just a bit too much," she muttered. "Keep these on you. They'll change the energy so you can breathe easier." She then handed the last one to Gaia. "Don't lose it. Either keep this on you or stay with Sol. You need to breathe too."

Sol stared at the stone in shock. "That's a sun stone," she said quickly. "Very few people in the empire can even make those. How did you…" She gaped at Marian who smiled pleasantly and shrugged evasively.

"Won't you need this?" Gaia asked quickly. "You've already given me so much…"

She shrugged again. "I don't need it. I'll be fine. I've lasted six years with this thing." She flicked the stone on her ear, then tried to make it come off, turning to the doors.

"Which way?" Mars asked quietly. She felt like she was being watched. She feared the walls had eyes and ears.

Marian pointed to one door on the right side. It had a bronze outlining but had a very shiny handle as if it was used often. "That's the first path around here. This place is a maze. Several of these doors lead to each other and others lead to dead ends. Only three lead onward. That one's the safest.

"Each path has a color code," she explained quickly. "We'll follow bronze for the first two choices, then gold and then make our way around the chimera room and then follow the silver to the main chapel. That's probably where the priestess will be and then Sailor Gaia can enlist her help and we can get them back in a jip. That's if everything goes well and no one gets sidetracked. Ignore the being watched feeling. It's this place playing with your head."

"A chimera?" Su asked excitedly. Her eyes widened in joy. "I finally get to meet a chimera? Can I make a pact with it? It must be the most adorable thing ever!"

"Su!" Marian shook her head and gaped at her friend in exasperation. "You can't make a pact with every creature you meet!" Carson laughed a loud boisterous laugh and ran straight to the bronze encrusted door. Slowly they all followed him through the door and started running through the hall they were in. Time was running out.

The hall didn't branch off but bended and turned often, becoming increasingly smaller. Soon they were going through it at a walk, one by one single file. The roof started to shrink down as well and they had to crawl on their hands and knees to keep going. The hall was now nothing but a tight crawling space. At last they were stuck, Carson in front and Venus right behind him.

"There has to be a mistake!" he cried ahead. "It's only getting smaller!"

"This is impossible!" Venus said behind him, blushing furiously. Not for the first time she wished that her fuku had pants instead of a miniskirt. "How is this the safest way?"

"Why are you all on the floor?" Venus looked up and saw Marian standing above her, a vaulted ceiling above her. Earlier she lagged behind, taking everything at a walk. She reached down and grabbed her arm. Instantly the small hallway wasn't there and they were in a large even spaced hallway with doors on all sides. A smirk played on Marian's face. "You forgot what I said, didn't you. This place plays tricks on your mind. What you think is, isn't. Don't rush ahead. It only causes trouble."

All the people there looked sheepishly at the ground. They thought she was just being cryptic. She pointed to a door with bronze lining on the left. "This way now." She opened the door and entered through it first calmly.

"This is the safest way?" Venus asked no one quickly, then followed Sailor Moon shaking her head.

This hall stayed the way it was the whole time and was wide with marble pillars and gargoyles on the edges. Sailor Moon watched Marian closely then. She seemed edgy in there for some reason and frequently looked around. She leaned in. "Is something wrong?"

Marian nodded. "I remember this place very well. There was debris all over the place, no statues." She looked at the statues on the pillars. "These things make my teeth curl." She looked farther ahead to a large set of doors lined in gold stood. That was the next marker, Sailor Moon remembered. There were two large statues of noble warriors on either side of the door, staring at them. Marian only looked more nervous.

"There were two huge piles of rubble too," she muttered under her breath and took out one of her knives at her side as a precaution. She cursed to herself again in her other language. "What's safe in the future isn't always safe in the past."

Almost as if her curse was a trigger, the eyes of the statues all around the room started to glow orange and move. The movement was slow at first, like they were just waking up. Neptune screamed and then the gargoyles from the pillars swooped down and started to attack them.

"Any proper way to take these things down?" Carson shouted to Marian as he dodged one of the attacks.

Marian leapt up on top of one of them quickly and drove two knives into the side of its neck. The head fell off and then she flipped off of it before it crashed into a wall, crumbling to pieces. "Yeah! Extreme violence!"

"Works for me!" He whipped out his large sword and started crashing the stone creatures into the surrounding environment. Su summoned a swarm of insects and they blocked the gargoyles senses, making them crash into each other. Likewise the scouts used their skills and powers to destroy the flying statues before they could be hurt.

Once Uranus looked out and shouted, "RUN!" to the others. Immediately after, one of the giant statues' swords crashed down where they were. They scattered before being crushed by it and continued to dodge and attack the gargoyles.

"What's that?" Mercury asked quickly, barely dodging another gargoyle.

"A golem!" Marian said quickly. She put her hands around an invisible sphere, summoning elements together rapidly. Then with a twist she thrust the ball of water and wind at the creation. "Dual element rotation!" It crashed into the first golem's wrist and the hand holding the sword fell off, crushing into the floor. She snapped her fingers. "Darn it! It's equipped to fight guardians."

"Oh wonderful!" Sol shouted as she dodged another monster. Fire wasn't working against these things. "Something one of your people made you can't kill! Now we're really dead!"

Marian rolled her eyes and looked at Sailor Moon. "Give it a try. It couldn't hurt."

She nodded and thrust her staff out at the handless giant. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack crashed into the one and it crumbled easily. She cheered at her success then staggered. Had the attack ever taken that much out of her before? The next golem raised its sword towards her.

"SAILOR MOON!" Marian shouted and dived at her, shoving her out of the way before the sword dropped. The golem looked over to the two girls as they pushed themselves up. Marian snapped her gaze at Gaia. "Sailor Gaia! The mirror!"

Gaia turned and raised the mirror she was lent and put her right hand on the back of it as she revealed the glass at the second golem. "Supreme Reflection!" Bright light and power shot out of the glass and vaporized the giant into very fine pebbles. She staggered slightly and was pulled to the side by Sol to avoid being hit with the flying stone monkeys.

Marian nodded with a smirk then helped Sailor Moon up. "Keep on your toes," she said quickly then threw a knife into another gargoyle's face. It veered off and crashed into a pillar. She cringed. "I liked that knife."

In minutes the rest of the gargoyles were smashed apart and they could breathe easier. "Any more things we should know?" Uranus said tartly.

Marian shrugged. "I said I was here before and learned my way around the place. It was back in my time though. Things may be a little different than I remember." She turned and walked over to the gold door, picking out her knife from the rubble. The door opened easily and silently at her touch and they followed behind her quickly. Who knew how many more surprises were going to meet up with them.

"I thought she said this path was safe?" Neptune said to Saturn quietly.

"Safest," Saturn corrected quickly, gripping her glaive tighter. Those around her noticed and kept their guard up. If this was the safest rout, they wondered what the other ones led to.

Marian halted in front of them all and started going through her belt pouches. She took out some mechanisms and put them together, thinking quickly. Gaia looked over her shoulder with Sailor Moon, wondering what she was doing now. "Is there a problem?"

She nodded and snapped a piece into place. "There's a pit around the next bend," Marian mumbled. "Normally I just flip across easily, but Su and Carson aren't all that acrobatic." She took a cruel looking arrow head and jammed it into one side of the thing she was working on, then did the same with the other side with another one. "And you guys need to conserve your energy as much as you can. There." She twisted the strange device and it snapped into proper places. It looked like a small two sided harpoon launcher. "That should do it." They turned the corner and saw exactly what she was talking about.

A large square pit covered the hall in front of them, going from one side to the other. There was a door on the other side and their small ledge, then a vast empty black hole. Sailor Moon looked at it and immediately felt dizzy. She didn't want to fall into it now. The others soon followed and gaped at the pit, open jawed.

"That's it," Carson said quickly. "I'm not goin' that way. I'm goin' home. Anyone care to join me?" Sol looked at him and was about to answer when Gaia jabbed her in the ribs.

"What?" Marian asked quickly with a smirk. "You scared of a hole in the ground?" She was looking around rapidly for something and doing quick thinking as she talked.

"I just don't see why we have to cross that!" He looked back the way we came. "There's a hall that goes that way anyway right there! Let's just take it!" He darted over to the hall way that glinted with mirrors. They passed it earlier without looking twice at it before, and honestly, looking at the pit and that hall, they'd choose the hall.

Marian's eyes shot up from what she was doing and she jammed one of the miniature harpoons into a nearby pillar then ran after the man. "Idiot! Not that way!" He was two steps into the hall when he went white and started screaming. She barely entered the hall of mirrors and reached in, grabbed his collar and yanked him back out of it. Carson was wide eyed and shaking madly.

"Fool! I told you to stick to my path!" She looked a little paler as well, but she managed to keep herself under control. Marian gripped her head and then dragged him by his collar back to them.

Neptune looked at that hallway quickly, wondering out loud. "What is that hall? What did it do to him?"

Marian gave her a quick look and shook her head. "I told you there were things in here no one should have to face didn't I?" She let go of the shaking man and let Jupiter sooth him. "That hall and many like it have the power to revive bad memories. The worst you've had. Unless you've had the perfect life where everything went right for you and you never saw a horror flick, it's a world of terror." She went back to the device she put together in the wall and muttered, "They'd be perfect shortcuts around here, but I really don't want to live through everything again and again thank you very much."

They all shuddered. There are always events in a person's life they'd rather not live through again. She looked back over to them and beyond them closely, adjusting the harpoon thing carefully to a certain angle. "Move please. I don't want to hit anyone." They all moved away quickly and she shot the other harpoon to the far side of the room. The cord attached to it tightened and she jerked on it slightly, then took out two more pieces from her pouches that looked like handles. She put them on either end of the thing which propelled the harpoon and they clicked together.

"Alright. We'll be going across with this." Marian pointed to the handle. "It's pressure activated and it will always come back to this side; at least until I make it come back. Keep your legs straight out as you go across and brace yourself as you land on the other side. Who wants to go first?"

They all backed away, but slowly Venus came forward and used it. After she was on the other side safely, they all came forward and tried it out. It was far easier than they imagined. Uranus had to carry Carson over though and he was heavier than they thought. Marian waited on the one side until everyone was across. She dislodged the harpoon on that side and used the retraction mechanism to get her self zooming over to the other side. She took the contraption apart and put it away as they walked to the large door in front of them.

She looked at Su expectantly. "Chimera room," she said flatly. "You talk to it. I used to play riddles with it to let me pass, but it may not be very happy right now." Her friend looked excited and leapt to the front of the door. Marian held the others back.

"Let her have some fun first," she said quickly and Su opened the door, running in. They all poked their heads in a moment later and gaped at the thing inside. A giant chimera, creature that was a combination of a lion, ram and snake, was writhing in front of them, a black stone collar on it's neck and chains attached to each of it's paws. It snarled and growled fiercely at all of them and Su couldn't even get close to it before it leapt at her. The scouts were personally very glad not to have to fight this thing, but all three of the guardians looked outraged to see it chained up.

Su turned on Marian with tears in her eyes. "It's in pain! Was it always like this?"

Marian shook her head, staring at it in disbelief. "Last time I saw him, he only made a growl if I tried to cross the room without talking to him. He's a protector, not a fallen."

Carson, still shaky, looked at it with pity. "Two thousand years is a big difference apparently."

The others filed into the room slowly, bewildered and cautious. Venus gaped at the three of them. "You act as if this thing's one of you guys."

"He is," Carson said plainly. That took them all by surprise.

Marian explained. "Most guardians aren't human. The majority of guardians are mythic creatures who were born from the earth itself. Dragons, unicorns, centaurs, mer-creatures, you name it. Human guardians are really young in comparison and only make it easier on the royal house, which are also guardians in their own right. We just gave the order a defined structure and name."

Gaia looked over to her. "I don't remember that," she said quickly and Marian shrugged.

"Our ancestors had to learn all of this on their own after the royal family fell." She looked back to the chimera. "The dragons taught us a great deal and made sure everything went well in the past. Goldri's one of my best friends and Azure is a cute little dragon I bump into." She shook her head to get back on track. "This guy's not supposed to be chained up like this. How did they even manage it?"

"Who cares how they did it! We have to get him out of it!" Su tried to get close again but had to jump back when it swiped a paw. Concern and agony crossed her face. "Stop that! I'm trying to help you!"

Mars' senses perked up and she fired an arrow inches over Su's head, striking something on the opposite side. The girl gripped the top of her head and ducked, objecting loudly. "It's a trap!" Mars shouted quickly and they all turned to see what was happening now.

Darkins, the black-blood monsters they fought before, grew out of the ground and took form around them. The scouts tensed up. They barely could handle the last army of these things. What hope did they have of fighting off all of these and not get eaten by that enraged Chimera? Sailor Moon heard a groan and looked over her shoulder to the source.

"We don't have the time for this," Marian muttered, then glared solidly at Su. "You tell anyone back home about this and you're dead." Su looked at her in shock then shook her head, shrugging. Marian then whipped her hand across her face and torso quickly, muttering, "Stars and lights combine as one. Union of the setting sun."

White light flashed over her and then faded. The darkins backed off when the light came, then dived at them in force. The scouts retaliated against them and saw bright arrows of light shoot past them and diving straight at the monsters. The ones hit crumbled to dust in seconds. That made the scouts turn to see where they came from and what they saw shocked them, especially Sol.

Marian was dressed differently, glowing slightly. At her feet, the ground which was first pitch black was returning to its rosy quartz. White boots touched the ground and blue pants were tucked into them about mid calf. Her torso bore a white high open collar sleeveless dress that reached mid thigh and was split down the sides from the waist. It was belted by a gold chain which glowed and another gold chain hung on her forehead as a circlet. A dull red set of armor protected her bust and upper back, connected to armor shoulder pads. A single gold disk lay at the base of the open collar and she had no gloves, only the three bracelets on each of her wrists. What shocked them most were her eyes. They were now a sky blue instead of a warm brown. Su was staring at her wide eyed.

"Star Girl?"

Marian looked back to her. "Tell anyone, you're dead." Star Girl leapt forward to the darkins and whipped out an ivory stick with three vaguely different colored spheres spaced evenly on it. "Whip," she muttered and a long whip-like light came out of one end of the stick. She quickly snapped her arm and the whip took out several darkins a once. "Come on!" She shouted, encouraging the others to fight as well.

The initial shock faded and each of them fought the darkins again. The fight went a lot faster then they predicted. Star Girl was very skilled with her weapon, killing the monsters as if they were fish in a barrel. Soon the room was clear of the blood monsters and they panted as the last one fell. They were starting to get tired.

"They're going to ware us down," Uranus observed. "At this rate we'll really be in trouble."

"Another reason I didn't want to be right about having to come here," Star Girl said tartly, her blue eyes annoyed. She was the only one who didn't show obvious signs of wearing down. She looked around quickly. "They really did a number on the place didn't they? Must have had a really hard battle here if that much appeared."

"What?" Mars asked tiredly. It took a lot of fire power to take down a darkin.

"Darkins are formed where a lot of people died at once. Massacres, wars, mad men's torture chambers, things like that. They come up when a lot of negative energy pops up in their area and attack anything capable of neutralizing them. Ever hear the phrase about people's blood crying out for revenge? They're basically it." Star Girl stretched her back and looked around. "I didn't think Kardak was on any old battle grounds though."

"So," Venus started, "when were you going to tell us you were a sailor scout?"

"I'm not." She looked over to her, a smirk in her eye. "Jardes can't be scouts. I'm different."

"You're a member of the imperial guard!" Sol stepped forward, looking up and down her incredulously. "Only the guard dress like that. That's how you know so much about me and the empire!" The scouts looked between the two slowly. Saturn held a hand in front of her mouth.

Star Girl shrugged. "Not exactly. Let's move on shall we?" She looked over to Sailor Moon first and then looked quickly away to Su. "Come on! He'll have to be taken care of later. We have a tight schedule."

"You're Star Girl?" Su demanded again, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

Star Girl groaned. "Yeah, I am. Now let's get moving!"

Su didn't move. "Then you can do anything!"

"No, I can't. Come on Su."

"Help him first!" She pointed to the chimera that was yowling at them. "You can do it! You've saved the world hundreds of time before! You can save him! You're purifying the place just by standing, so why not him?"

Marian gave her an inquiring look and she and everyone looked to where her feet were. The blackened stone underneath her was turning stark white, and every place she took a step on. But she wasn't the only one who was purifying the place. Under each of the scouts were white foot prints and, depending on the person, long flowing trails of white circles, spreading everywhere in the chamber. Sailor Moon, Gaia, Venus, Sol and Star Girl's were the biggest, and no trail came from the two guardians. Star Girl looked up with her blue eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, so we're leaving an obvious trail unconsciously. Su, we don't have time to correct everything here."

"YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Su screamed at last, tears coming out her eyes. "It's your duty as a friend!"

The girl cringed visibly as if she had been struck. She bit her inner lip again and tossed her stick into her left hand. "Fine." She raised the stick horizontally and two beams of light sprung out of the ends. She then drew a light arrow from the middle sphere and shot it at the beast's collar. The collar crumbled in an instant. "The answer to my last riddle is PI!" she shouted at it quickly, then turned to the rest. "Let's get out of here already! He's able to handle himself." The scouts ran to the other side of the room where the opening to the next hall and opened the door in a rush. They could hear the chains breaking.

Su and Star Girl were the last two through and Star Girl kicked the door shut with a snap. She turned and glared at Su. "Consider the other people before you do that again, got it?" Su answered her with an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you thank you!" She backed off slightly and the scouts were very amused by the dumbfounded face the receiver had. "I knew you were great when I first saw you! Did I ever tell you that you're my hero? Is it true that you fought a giant and won? They say you can open up galaxies and raise hundreds from the dead! They said once you almost died because a boar rammed you though!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Star Girl put her hands in front of her friend, trying to get her to calm down. "What's this thing about a boar? The only boar I've met was during dinner." She still looked amazed at her friend's reaction.

"They say you're as strong as Sailor Moon!" Su's eyes were wild looking and the scouts didn't like it.

"Okay, hold it Su." She looked straight at her, very serious. "No one's stronger than Sailor Moon, let's keep that clear alright? And no one's what they're said to be. History's been proven wrong several times lately and you already know me pretty well don't you? Do you really think I'm dumb enough to open galaxies?" She turned and rubbed her neck, muttering. "Sure I've closed pathways to this one but still." She looked over to the scouts then up and around. "Okay, this way." She pointed down the hall way and started walking.

Su though caught up to her and started talking with her rapidly. "So this is how you know what all those things were and how to beat them! You've had to fight them for…" She looked up, "seven years?"

"Six years, ten months and twenty-one days," her hero said quickly, turning red and looking straight forward. Sailor Moon grinned with Venus. Marian was easily embarrassed.

"Amazing!" Su continued. "So you don't deny fighting giants and raising the dead or saving the world from alien invaders? All in the same day?"

Star Girl looked up then forward again. "That giant was really someone's father and king of Darre. By beating him I ended the invasion. End of story."

"And raising the dead?" They all wondered at that statement. Who could do that? Sure the scouts had died or came close to death several times in that lifetime, but none of them actually remembered how they came back each time.

Star Girl avoided all their gazes. "I can't take the credit for that at all," she muttered and stomped forward. "All I did was call people back to their bodies. I wasn't the one who healed them."

Su clapped her hands for joy. "Amazing! You really are invincible!"

For some reason unknown to them all, that made the girl mad and she snapped at Su. "I'm not invincible! I've been thrown off buildings, in front of trucks, blown up, electrocuted, kidnapped, brainwashed, tortured, poisoned, shot and a whole bunch of things that have made life unpleasant for me! I've even had my soul split in half and you don't want to know what would have happened if I wasn't put back together. On top of that, my powers are killing me. Don't ever think that a person's invincible! There's always some angle they can be attacked at." A second too late, she realized she was yelling at her friend and cringed, turning away and gripping her forehead.

"Sorry. I'm just edgy. I'm not as strong as you think." Star Girl walked farther in front of them and distanced herself from them all. Su looked at the white spot she was previously standing in, shocked into silence. Sailor Moon and Gaia watched Marian as she pulled herself further away from them all with looks of regret.

The group walked on in silence. This was supposed to be the final hall but it still had several branching off rooms and corridors, making it very confusing. They were all tiring now and needed to rest. They fought two hard battles in a row and suffered minor injuries that needed to be treated. After Gaia asked as smoldering Star Girl for a break, she stopped her pace and let them all rest for a while.

"How much further?" Pluto asked breathlessly. She sat on the ground along with the others. They were all tired and showed varying degrees of exhaustion in their faces and limbs. Star Girl must have been trained to handle everything because she was the least tired among them physically. Looking at her eyes, any of the scouts could tell her emotions were being stretched to their limits. What she said about her powers killing her stuck out in all of their minds. Could they do that?

Star Girl looked at Pluto and shrugged. "Distance is all relative here. The path winds around a lot and goes back and forth several times before making it to the chapel. So long as we stay on this path, we'll end up at the chapel."

"Can't we take any other hallway to get there faster?" Mercury asked her quickly. "There are other ways aren't there?"

She gave her a dry look. "You willing to risk insanity? Or how about another big fight?" She shook her head. "No. The last few traps here are easy to take care of. All spring, pressure and energy traps. All you need is a guardian crest and you can get past any of them, so long as we stay on this path." She pointed to the silver railing on the upper part of the hallway. "This is the designated path for guardians to take their prisoners, dodging the living quarters. When they got to the door lined in rubies, they were to shove the prisoner into that and then go straight to the chapel for purification. After that, they could rest up and then go back to work. The short cuts around here are for the prisoners who try to escape or for those trying to get them out. Good distractions really." She breathed in and chewed on her lip.

"What was that first trap?" Jupiter asked, leaning against one of the opposite pillars. "You know, the one at the entrance."

She smirked and answered. "A pressurized energy trap and alarm. You have to be a skilled acrobat with sharp senses to get past it, and a cat burglar to turn it off for any length of time. I had to turn it off for a while so we could all pass through without getting zapped." Mercury asked what she meant and so they started talking about energy fields that froze people and took their energy

Sailor Moon listened for a while then her mind started to wander. She thought about scattered things, home, high school, her friends, her baby, Mamochan. She looked around idly, trying to clear her mind of him. It hurt to think of him right then. She wanted to be with him again, now more than anything. He could be hurt, he could be in danger. He could be with that woman the pixie mentioned earlier. She looked forward and stopped moving.

He was standing in front of her.

Her heart leapt. In the open room across the hallway from her stood her husband in his black tuxedo and velvet cape, turning towards her. He spotted her and smiled, opening his arms the way he always did when he wanted to hold her. He was calling her with his eyes, saying nothing. She jumped up to her feet, her energy restored. "MAMOCHAN!" she cried out and ran towards him, through the large archway that led to the other room.

Star Girl snapped her attention to Sailor Moon and where she was running to. "NO! Not that way!" She darted after her in a flash but wasn't quick enough to stop the sailor scout from going clear through the arch way. Sliding doors were closing in fast as she passed. The scouts all looked and gasped as the two went between the shutting doors.

Star Girl looked behind her, shouting orders. "Follow the path and remember what I told you! We'll catch up soon!" The scouts tried to follow but the doors were closing in too fast for them to make it through. They barely saw tendrils of pure darkness leap out of a pit and grab their princess, pulling her in screaming. Star Girl was close behind her, snapping her shoulder pad armor off when the door sealed itself shut. Venus pounded on the door.

"Sailor Moon!" she shouted in vain and started to cry. How many times had they been separated from their princess in the past? Too many. Far too many. Others joined her in her tears of frustration and anguish, gaping at the door.

"What was she running to?" Mars asked softly. "I didn't see anything there."

"I saw my sempai," Jupiter said quietly. "I was ready to run up to him."

"I saw Clay," Sol said, her eyes moist as well. "But he's been dead for a thousand years."

"What we think is, isn't," Gaia said softly, quoting Marian's words. Her eyes were moist but she refused to cry. "It was a trick. Whoever we loved, we saw there. The more we love them, the more we want to run to them. Then they catch us." She turned her head away in pain. "Any of us could have been caught, but it was the best of us that was."

"What now," Carson asked slowly, looking at the scouts. "Which way do we go? What do we do?"

"We keep going," Su said with a trembling voice. "Sailor Moon and Star Girl are invincible. They'll catch up. They may even beat us there. We just have to believe in them." She turned to Gaia. "We await your orders princess."

The other scouts looked to her as well. She was, after all, Mamoru's sister, the princess of Earth. She would be the next in command after Sailor Moon. Looking down, Sailor Gaia's expression changed, becoming harder and surer of itself. She nodded then looked up at the rest of them. "We go forward. We follow the path lay out for us and meet them there. It's our only option." The scouts nodded and walked away from the sealed door, moving onward down the path again. Venus took one look back to the door longingly, praying to see both the warriors inside the room again.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, Marian's my Star Girl. Made her when I was like 5 and the name stuck. As a person, she's grown with me. That's all I really have to say.

As for the place they're in, it's super tricky in order to keep the bad guys in and make it difficult for others to free them. Fun times.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 18 A story with a different character**

Sailor Moon felt the tendrils wrapped around her and screamed, even though it was pointless. The darkness that grabbed her pulled her deep into the pit below and the image of her love vanished in a cruel vapor. She still reached for him, hoping beyond hope he was there, saving her.

The tendrils grew thicker and thicker, covering her up and suffocating her. She wanted to call out her powers and vanquish this darkness but couldn't. The darkness was a thick vapor that stopped even her breathing. She felt cold sharp water envelop her, muffling all sound and taking away all heat. No light, no power, nothing. Despair filled her heart for the first time in a long time. Where was everyone? Weren't they going to help her? Where was Mamoru? Why weren't they there? Why didn't they help?

She couldn't breathe! There was nothing for her there, nothing to breathe, nothing to rely on, no one to help her, no one to comfort her, no hope. Nothing. The darkness consumed her every thought and being. She had nothing. She was nothing.

As she drifted further into the cold darkness, she felt some source of heat and tugging. The tugging went on for a while, then she felt the heat of purest light grab her wrist and pull her away. The heat wasn't consistent and wavered often, but it stayed there, bringing her strength. In moments she felt the cold start to leave her face and she blacked out, seeing nothing still but darkness, though there was light there, somewhere.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon dreamed again, the same dream as the others. It was much clearer now. She was standing in a very warm place where fresh air blew constantly. Joy was in her heart and she felt warmer than she ever felt. It was as if the star in her heart had consumed her. She looked forward and saw the white warrior, bathed in the flower pedals that baffled everyone. No, Mercurio had them. They appeared each time the pixie crashed into things.<p>

The warrior was closer this time and she could see clearer it was indeed a woman about her age. Her long hair was dark and her weapon was still a sword blade growing from its hilt. She could see clearly for the first time clear starry blue eyes from the person and a smile on her face. White feathery wings sprouted from her back and the flowers scattered. The dream faded away and another one took its place, one of Princess Serenity's past.

She had to be ten then and she was wondering through this immaculate garden. She and her mother were visiting this kingdom for a little while and Serenity was forced to entertain herself. The gardens proved to be interesting as she turned a corner and saw the princess of this place.

She was lovely and graceful like a proper princess should be. Her skin was ivory and smooth, flawless. She had a perfect face with starry blue eyes shaped perfectly. Her long mahogany hair was perfectly arranged and was held in place only by the circlet the princess wore. She wore two layers of clothing, a white robe over a gold walking dress, and they were held perfectly in place by long ropes of pearls and gems. The princess's eyes were down cast and she was waiting with a heavy book in her lap. She looked over to Serenity as she came around the corner and smiled kindly. It only made Serenity stare more. This was a perfect example of a lady and princess. She should be happy, but her eyes were very sad.

She was much older than Serenity too, probably by six years or so. She opened her mouth and the most musical voice she ever heard called out to her. "Young princess, would you give this one the honor of keeping company for a small while?" She looked down demurely. "This one's knight is to come and take this one to the emperor soon, but finds waiting lonely work."

Serenity nodded gladly and took a seat next to her. They started chatting right away, becoming friends. Actually, Serenity talked and the other princess smiled graciously, listening to every word as if it were coming from angels' mouths. She laughed politely once and diverted all her attention to her guest, very much the perfect princess.

"Why are you so sad?" Serenity asked after a while.

The question took the princess by surprise and the smile on her face melted away. "This one is in dire circumstances. There is one to whom, to keep the balance, this one must wed, but that one is a dark and loathsome man. He is not a good person and this one is loathe to do what she must. And this one loves another." She looked away, breaking her speaking pattern. "I fear for my people and for myself. If I choose one path, we shall all surely die in pain. If I choose another, I shall die in slow agony of soul. My choice will decide the fate of my people, but either choice I make will make it impossible for I and my love to live together." She looked back to Serenity. "I fear we are kindred spirits in this matter. Neither of us shall live this life fully with our loves."

The young princess stared at the older one, confused. What was she talking about? Behind her, she heard a man calling out a name she assumed to be the princess's. "Ritia Shikariana! Your father wishes to see you at once!"

The princess nodded and stood up, taking the book with her. She smiled to Serenity again. "I was glad to meet you Princess Serenity. May your life be a happy one." Then, meekly and gracefully Princess, or Ritia, Shikariana walked past the edges of the garden and to the castle again.

Sailor Moon's mind started to wake up slowly from the dream. She rarely dreamt of her past life. Why did she remember that now? She stirred slightly and felt a little wetness and a hard stone floor underneath her. She felt something on top of her, warming and comforting her softly. She put the edges of it through her fingers. A cape? Tuxedo Masks? Then she felt the round beads lining the cape. They were warm, almost the source of the heat she felt. She opened her eyes slowly and took a brief look at what was on her. A long white cape lay on top of her loosely, the edges lined with small glowing pearls.

She blinked. She'd never seen anything like it before! She looked around. She was in a glowing round dome, a small shield it seemed. She turned her head further and saw something that made her gasp. An angel was sitting next to her with her head down, complete with halo, feathery white wings and a white robe! She blinked again, reevaluating what she saw and found it hard not to think of angels when she put a few things together. The ground was becoming more and more white by the second and the boots she wore were stark white. The girl wore blue pants under her long high split skirt. She had a solid gold chain belt which glowed as well and the circlet on her head was a glowing gold too, easily mistaken as a halo. She had no sleeves and had three bracelets on each arm. Long mahogany highlighted brown hair fell to the ground and Sailor Moon could barely see the deathly black stone earring on the top of the left ear. The ivory three orb stick she'd seen earlier was a little longer now and rested in one of the hands of the warrior. The head looked up at her and she could see the starry blue eyes she saw twice in her dreams.

"So," Marian's voice came out, sounding this time slightly more musical, "you're awake. Can I have my cape back? I miss having sleeves."

Sailor Moon stared at her numbly. The white warrior from their dreams was Marian? The whole time? As she sat up, she thought about everything she learned about her that were possible clues: her solid stance when she looked at them, the length of her hair, when she transformed her costume was mostly white, her weapon could make any weapon from it, her eyes changed color, that flower they saw all the time, she recognized it! Named it even! How did she not see it before? Her husband's secretary's arrival started her husband's memories returning, it started them wanting to become scouts again. It was the sign that things were going to happen.

No, she thought quickly, Star Girl's arrival was the trigger. Sailor Moon handed over the pearl lined cape and their hands met for a moment. She saw again the princess in her dream and she knew who she was talking to now. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Star Girl shrugged. "Don't mention it." She whipped the cape behind her back and clasped it into place at the base of her neck, making a solid gold circle there. It covered her neck and the majority of her upper arms, but the wings somehow remained untouched.

Sailor Moon gaped at her. This wasn't the uniform she saw before. "Where did you…" She pointed at the costume in shock. "You look like an angel."

The girl shrugged. "My armor was sealing away my wings. I took it off to get you back. You should have verified what you saw before you ran after that illusion," Star Girl said firmly, making Sailor Moon look down. "I saw Alex there and I knew it was a fake. Remember what I said about this place playing tricks on you? Now we're here."

She looked around and Sailor Moon finally could see past the barrier. They weren't with the others in the hallways or rooms she'd seen before. They were in a dark watery underground tunnel where there was a ledge and a wall, and the rest was water. Black water that rippled several times. A tentacle came out of the water and slammed itself against the shield. Star Girl looked over her shoulder at it and gave it a small glare. "Idiot kraken," she muttered, then stood up.

"Kraken?" Sailor Moon asked as she stood. She felt sore and stiff after lying on the cold hard stone. She looked around a little more and found the waterway to be huge! She couldn't see very far but their shield acted as a strong light source, giving her vague outlines of things. Looking up she could see a sealed opening. No hope getting out that way.

Star Girl nodded. "Kraken. Three of them to be exact." She looked at the water. "Two leviathans as well, some mer-folk, a few kappa's and several other water creatures that fell centuries ago." She walked away from the water's edge. "They like human meat and the purer the soul, the more satisfied they are. You have no idea how much trouble it was to get you away from them." Sailor Moon's eyes grew. Human meat? She gulped and that made her savior smile sardonically. She waved her away from the water's edge and started walking one direction.

"That's not the worst of it," she continued. "I've never been in this place before. I have no idea how to get out." That made Sailor Moon gape at her in shock. Star Girl stopped her before she objected. "But, I figure if we follow the air current, we'll find a way out. So let's just keep walking."

They walked in silence for a moment then Sailor Moon started to cry. Her companion went wide eyed and started to fret, asking what was wrong. "It's all my fault we're down here!" She complained weepingly. "If I hadn't fallen for such an obvious trick, we'd be up there right now with the others, finding Mamochan! We're gonna die down here and you tried to warn me but I didn't listen! And now there're so many monsters here ready to eat us and…"

Star Girl grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Stop that!" she said firmly. "You're not allowed to panic like this!" The look in her eye woke Sailor Moon to her senses. She continued to talk. "You're the invincible warrior of love and justice, the queen of the future! You can't lose your head over a silly mistake." She breathed out and slowly let go. "So stop crying. I can't handle tears. We'll make it out of this in one piece." She turned away and started walking again.

Sailor Moon stared at her for a moment, her tears drying up, then she ran to catch up. "I'm sorry," she said in a low tone. "I cause you so much trouble and you're dieing too."

She snapped her head back at her incredulously. "Who said I was dieing?"

She blinked then answered. "You said up there that your powers were killing you."

Star Girl groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It's a figure of speech. Didn't you say that your back was killing you when you were pregnant? It's like that." She raised one of her wrists, showing off her bracelets. "I have powers I can't handle quite yet, probably never will come to think of it. So they've been sealed away with these. So long as I keep these on and in one piece, I'll be fine." She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Princess Shikariana didn't have those," Sailor Moon said quickly. The white warrior went ridged, stopping. "That's who you're the Jarde of isn't it? Shikariana?"

Slowly she turned to the scout. "Ritia Jarde Shikariana," Star Girl corrected solemnly. "Yeah. That's my title." She jerked her head back the way they were walking. "Let's talk and walk at the same time okay? I don't like stopping every five minutes for a chat." The scout jogged up to her and then she started talking. "Shikariana didn't have the bracelets because she had those beads wrapped around her all the time. I used to have that as well but I got used to most of the abilities over time and now it's down to these." She ran her hand over the pearls on her cape. Looking at them now, Sailor Moon could sense the small bits of power coming from each one.

Star Girl continued. "Being her Jarde gives me Shika's powers, responsibilities and memories. I know when you two met in your last life." She smiled slightly. "Lady Saturn met her too. She already guessed who I was. I asked her to keep it quiet."

"But," Sailor Moon started, "Since you're a princess of a world, doesn't that make you a sailor scout too?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Being royalty of any planet doesn't make you a scout Sailor Moon. Having a sailor crystal does." She looked up as she walked. "Shikariana was both empress and princess. She would have ruled two planets and countless stars if she lived to be coroneted. She would have been the perfect queen, but she would have made a lousy scout. She didn't have enough courage to even stand up to Mevric when she refused him." Sailor Moon gave her a curious look, not understanding what she meant. "Oh, I take it Beinta didn't tell you the Ballad of Shikariana? Fine, I'll tell you what happened. It'll pass the time at least."

She started by first telling her companion about the structure of the powers in the galaxy, about the Darre Nebula being a war zone and their only peace came from making a common enemy out of Kantal, a planet with so many gravity problems, the only way to keep it stable was to have it in its own time bubble. She compared Kantal to light and Darre to darkness. Then she told her about the Sol-en Empire, the vast network of stars ruled by their emperor and his youngest child would be the heir. The empire was a gray area to the other two kingdoms' light and dark, and tried to stay neutral in all matters. Then one day the emperor was playing hooky on his duties and met the queen of Kantal, falling instantly in love. Their marriage was immediate, but it caused a problem. The empire was meant to stay neutral, no matter what. The royal house of Kantal could only have one child each generation so who ever it was would end up ruling the two kingdoms. "The Emperor and Queen had a daughter, Shikariana. It means perfect crystal in an old language, the same language Jarde and Ritia come from."

Star Girl continued to rehearse the story, telling her the only solution the empire could find was for Shikariana to marry the crowned prince of Darre, Prince Mevric. When they became of age, Mevric asked her to marry him and she refused, running away right after that. In anger, the prince blew the mixed world Hestia up -the planet the royal family lived on- killing everyone on it except himself. "After that, Kantal closed its borders and sealed itself into its capitol city and the empire refused to help in any matter outside their borders until a new emperor or empress could come forward." She breathed out slowly. "People of the empire can't be reborn. Its part of their deal with the stars they live on. So long as they rule the stars, they can only have one life. The only exceptions to the rule are the sailor senshi who are born there, but even they have a limited life span. They die and are reborn all the time.

"But for balance reasons, the empire still needed an emperor or empress, so the people of Kantal were able to tell them Jardes for her and her knights would be born and the imperial line would never be broken again." She looked over to Sailor Moon. "And here I am, Shikariana's Jarde, forever doomed to go between kingdoms and baby-sit every single person there." Sailor Moon laughed. From Star Girl's tone, she could tell she didn't like having to do this, but she wasn't going to lose anything by being one either.

"So, if you're not a senshi," she asked slowly, "what are you?"

Star Girl shrugged slowly. "I haven't a clue." She looked forward and made them turn at the next bend. "I was born into a guardian line so I just say I'm a guardian. Thinking about my Jarde rank just gives me a headache."

Something clicked in Sailor Moon's head. "Wait," she asked slowly. "If you're Shikariana's replacement, and she was the empress, then that means Sailor Sol's your scout!"

"And a few others out there," her friend said vaguely. "If you want to get technical about it, the scouts of the asteroid belt are mine too, but who cares."

"But they're your senshi! Your protectors!" She started to get excited. A whole other team of senshi in that system! They could really help in preserving the peace for them all! Why didn't she have them with her?

Star Girl shook her head again. "I don't need senshi," she said solidly. "I have three knights back home and I can fight perfectly well on my own. I told them to just protect their areas and told the asteroid senshi to continue serving your daughter." Sailor Moon was about to object when she cut her off. "I'm not like you," she explained. "Having that many people around me would drive me crazy. I was having trouble with just my brother being my bodyguard. He got too protective and I felt smothered. My other two knights understood me a little better and decided to just keep an eye out for me and to fight by my side. Your senshi are your friends and you love it because they don't smother you with protection. Whenever I meet one of my senshi, they suddenly deny me everything I do normally and I go nuts. They dote and fret and pamper me to no end and I hate it. So I had to order them to just protect the people or someone else so I could breathe."

She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve tension in them. "I can't be protected constantly. Being a princess is torture for me so I spend all my time on Earth to avoid it all. I'm a worker and a fighter. You're a lover and a friend. I use logic and wits, you use your heart and feelings. You can be protected and get stronger by it. If I'm protected too much, I lose who I am and slowly die. We're different that way."

Sailor Moon smiled understandingly. "You sound just like Mamochan." The observation was ready to be made several times already, she realized. The two were a lot alike. They treated people in similar ways, they had hard times understanding their emotions and they both explained things just a tad too much.

Star Girl snickered shortly. "Yeah. I guess I am." She stopped for a moment and stood silently, facing a stone wall. "Well then. Looks like we're here." Their hair was going up slightly, almost as if it were being pulled. "Water creatures don't have hair for the most part, and they have to stay in the water if they want to live, so they never found the exit."

The scout looked at the wall in front of them and cocked her head. This was it? "But it's a blank wall."

"Not as blank as you think." She pointed up the wall, a small smile on her face. "There's hand holds all over it. The makers of this place had to get out of here some how. Not everyone's wings grow in." That comment made Sailor Moon look at her in confusion again. Star Girl explained. "Everyone has wings but just don't know it. Some are designed to fly, others to swim and others never grow in at all. They change depending on the personality or abilities of the person. I learned that a few years ago.

"There's the exit up there and we'll have to fly to get there." High above them they could barely see a square of gray light. It looked tiny! How were they ever going to get through? "We'll just have to fold our wings right before going in. Who knows where we'll end up though." She flared out her wings and leapt up. "Coming?"

Sailor Moon smiled and leapt up to join her, her wings growing to the point it could carry her weight. Together they soared up to the ceiling and the small square of freedom above. Dark wet tentacles tried to lash at them, trying to bring them down, but Star Girl's constant shield kept the monsters at bay. Soon they were to the exit and Star Girl shot through it quickly, folding her wings as she entered. She reached down and pulled Sailor Moon through. Once their feet touched solid ground, Star Girl reached behind her shoulder and snapped a dull red piece of armor across her chest. Her wings disappeared and she was back into the outfit they first saw her in after transforming, her eyes becoming a darker shade of blue.

"Why did you change back?" Sailor Moon asked quickly. Star Girl shrugged.

"It's easier to move this way. Long skirts and wings get cumbersome after a while." She looked around, troubled. "I still don't know where we are." They were in a hallway again with several other halls and rooms leading off from it. Suddenly they heard a rumbling and a snap. Her eyes widened. "I don't like the sound of that."

They both turned their eyes to where the sound came from and stared. The hallway's roof was caving in rapidly, coming towards them. Instantly, Star Girl grabbed Sailor Moon's wrist and started running to the opposite end of the hall. "Booby trap!" she cursed to herself and kept on running.

Sailor Moon got her feet under her control and ran along side her. "Wish we were flying again don't you?" She shouted quickly.

"I run faster than I fly," she retorted back hotly, but then a light came on in her head. "But I fly faster too!" She tossed her ivory stick out in front of her and shouted at it. "Flyer!" The stick expanded to two meter's length and hovered inches in the air. She grabbed Sailor Moon again and jumped on it. "Hang on!" In a moment the stick and riders shot down the hallway, zooming faster than anyone could see. The scout gaped as the driver surfed on the stick as if it were nothing to her, a crazy grin on her face and her eyes alive with excitement. This was getting crazy.

The crumbling hall caught up to them somehow, even though they were flying faster than anything on earth. They passed through a large archway then tripped forward, off of the flyer and onto the floor. They looked behind them and saw the hall behind them stop crumbling, somehow stopped by the archway. Sailor Moon stared at what was nearly her death in fear and shock, not knowing how to handle this. Star Girl looked at it as well, but then she cocked her head. "I know where we are now."

"What? Oh that's wonderful!" Sailor Moon jumped to her feet infuriated. "We nearly die again and you just say you know where we are now! Well, if that's what it takes to get a land marker, alright then!"

Star Girl looked up to her from the floor, a smirk playing on her face. "Didn't I say one part of this place was destroyed? Apparently it was rigged to explode if anyone ever found the exit to the underground." Her flyer came over to her then she grabbed it and it shrank back to its original form. "Good news is, we're closer than I thought we'd be."

"Oh wonderful! We nearly get blown up and you just calmly say we're nearly there!" This was turning into too much for her. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know where her friends were. Most of all, she didn't know where her loved ones were! And she nearly was crushed by an exploding hall!

"How do you think I kept sane after my apartment exploded?" She gave a coy smile then pushed herself off the ground. She pointed down one hallway. "We're right next to the living area. The upper levels of the chapel are that way. No traps left between us and them now. Let's keep going."

Frustrated at her calm exterior, Sailor Moon continued on her tirade. "And who came up with a stupid name like 'Star Girl' anyway?" She was shaking from her near death experience. "It sounds like something a five year old came up with!"

Her companion blushed and winced. Her voice raised an octave as she turned to her, embarrassed as a child. "I was rushed on time okay? That analoid demanded a name and there was a crowd and everything! I didn't have time to change it!" Sailor Moon couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's outburst. It made her feel better to know she wasn't traveling with an emotionless soldier.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, now you have a good portion of Marian's back story and how it works with this world. Guess she started looking a little colder around here so I added Usagi's panic attack and ended this chapter like this. *shrug* action ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 19 At the hall of dead kings**

Sailor Gaia took the lead when the two fell into the pit, getting all the scouts and guardians to move forward to their destination. They had to keep going! Everything depended on this! So long as they stayed together and stayed on this path, they'd be fine. That's what Marian said at least. Sol slid next to Gaia and started to talk.

"We should probably just turn back," she muttered softly. "We don't have a chance right now and without Sailor Moon…"

Gaia looked coldly toward her friend. This was a side of her friend she didn't like. She was a coward when it came down to it. She was scared of everything, especially any amount of failure. When they first fought that darkin, she was crushed someone else was able to defeat it in one stroke and not even have to show their face. Now she wanted to run away again. "We're not leaving until Niisama and Sailor Moon are back," she said firmly. "And we can't leave when we're so close."

Sol looked away, pressing her lips together coldly. "We really shouldn't trust what that girl said," she muttered under her breath. "I still don't trust her."

"Yes you do," Gaia said quickly. "She's part of your imperial guard. You'll do anything they say, right?"

"Anything short of suicide." She looked back to Gaia. "How can't the empire not be neutral in this matter? I don't get it. She doesn't make any sense to me."

"She does to me." Gaia looked firmly at her as they rounded the corner. "And I'm going to trust her and Niisama and Sailor Moon. You run and hide Aurora. We'll take care of everything." She left her friend behind then, not sure if she could count her as one anymore.

Sol stopped moving and the others all passed her by as she looked at the corner, silent terror in her eyes. Su looked back at her and pouted, then grabbed her by the arm. "Come on," she said with a tug. "Let's finish this."

* * *

><p>Mamoru's head was in a daze. Where was Chibi Usa? Usagi was dead. Where was his baby? Terra was gone. Why couldn't he find his child? His friends were all taken from him. Why couldn't he remember where his baby was? Where was he? A slender hand stroked his face gently and he felt a kiss warm his lips. Who was that? Usagi?<p>

But Usagi was dead.

Mamoru gripped his head and felt a cold metal ring on it. What was it there for? He didn't wear anything like that. Take it off? No. It was only a ring. It didn't matter. Arms held him, stroking his head and keeping him close. He turned to see who it was holding him. The woman he last saw the night before was there, fingering his arms and back. Did he want this? No, not really, but he found no reason to send her off. His head was so foggy. He couldn't think. She kissed him again and he couldn't resist, nor found a reason to.

He barely had a reason to live.

"Where's Chibi Usa?" he asked after she released him slightly. It was the only thing he could keep straight in his mind. His baby wasn't next to him when he woke up. Where was she?

Lady Elenora shushed him softly. "She's fine," she crooned. She stroked his face again. "Come now. We must prepare you for the ceremony my prince." She gently led him to another chamber, her dark eyes calling him forward. All he could see there was a pitcher and a glass. She took the pitcher and filled the glass with a red liquid, then took it to him, a soft smile on her face. "Drink this, your highness."

Obediently Mamoru took it in his hands. Then he looked back up to the sensuous lady in front of him. "Where is my daughter?" He still didn't know and it was all he wanted right then, his child.

The lady crooned again softly. "She's safe and secure," she said slowly. Her voice had a soothing quality in it, something that made his mind go to sleep. "Drink your highness." Slowly he drank the cup dry and after a moment he choked and coughed the whole thing up. It was vile and made his senses reel! What kind of stuff did this to him?

Lady Elenora looked at him in thought, then to the pitcher. So, it wouldn't work on him, would it? He reacted the same way as a guardian would and that was dangerous. She went to his side and started talking to him, soothing his mind and controlling his body. "Forgive me your highness. Apparently this drink is not to your pallet."

Mamoru shook it off, but he couldn't get this hazy feeling in his head to leave him. Where was Chibi Usa? He straightened himself and looked back to the lady. "Where is my baby?"

She kissed him passionately, making his mind hazier than ever. When she let go of his lips this time, she smiled coyly. "I'll take you to her."

He nodded slowly, glad he'd be able to get to his daughter again. Holding her made him feel better, he remembered, and he needed her now. He let the Lady Elenora take him by the hand and lead him to where his child was. The mist in his mind remained, but that was alright. He would be with his child again, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon and Star Girl walked quickly in one direction, dodging fallen rocks and broken stoneware. A battle took place here recently, they both realized and Sailor Moon asked if the scouts passed this way. Star Girl shook her head. "They're coming from the opposite way. This is from when the fallen took this place over, who knows how long ago." She looked around with distaste. "This must have been when the servants here were all destroyed. That explains the contamination and why none of this place ever was cleaned up."<p>

Sailor Moon smiled slightly at her friend's comment. She really did like neat and tidy places after all. Suddenly there was a surge of power, small but very familiar. She looked around expectantly. It was Mamoru's! She knew his energy anywhere! She couldn't see him though, just a white thing falling from the ceiling. Star Girl jumped up and grabbed the falling item immediately and Sailor Moon looked at it curiously. She gasped. It was a white origami rose. Mamoru had made one for her before, just for fun, and it was nearly identical!

Star Girl grasped two parts in the inside of the flower and pulled up, opening the item into a regular sheet of paper. She turned it around seriously and her eyes read what was on it quickly. "What's that?" Sailor Moon asked quickly.

Her face was one of concentration as she answered her, slowly. "Orders from the king." Star Girl blinked and reread them. "Okay, this is just weird. But he does know best." She handed her companion the paper with a confused huff. "We're to go to the upper levels of the chapel and wait there unseen until they seal the doors. No matter what we're supposed to wait there until that point. After that we can act." She shrugged to Sailor Moon as she took the paper. "Your husband is really cryptic about these things. He gives us orders all the time that have the where and the what, and occasionally a who, but the how, why and when he keeps blank." She shook her head. "I had to do a lot of hacking and math to give us a rough time table."

Sailor Moon looked at the paper and found it was all written in English. She couldn't read English. The hand writing though and the smell it gave off was comfort to her. If his future self was still giving orders, then they had to win, right? Words in Japanese faded onto the page and she gasped. They read, "Usako, don't worry. I'll be fine. Just take Marian's lead on this one and everything will go fine. We'll be together again soon. Your Mamochan." She started to cry in joy, her heart warming up. A smile came to her face as she read it again and again. Mamochan did know best after all. She folded the letter delicately and held it to her chest as a precious item.

Star Girl gave her a curious looks, then rolled her eyes and turned away. "We better hurry if we don't want to be seen. If we turn left at one corner, we'll be in an alcove I found when I first came here." She looked back to the sailor scout and watched her put the letter in some kind of invisible pocket. "Try to keep your energy level down. They'll probably sense it if you get too excited. We need them to think no one else it there if this is going to work."

Sailor Moon nodded firmly and dried her tears. "Lead the way." Her friend nodded and they both went into a light run to their destination.

When they made it into the chapel, the scout gasped. It was bigger than any of the rooms they previously were in! How did that place have so many large structures in it? It had stained glass windows over a large altar, the only windows she'd seen the whole time they were there. There were countless pillars holding up the arched roof, most of them lining the borders of it and holding also a balcony littered with old corpses and crumbling stones. The room once had neat rows of pews as well but now all was there were jumbles of firewood ready to be burned. The balcony was where they were, and most of it was falling apart. They were lucky they entered the place they had. It was the only place with a cover and hid any sign of an entrance, and the balcony underneath them was very secure.

Sailor Moon and Star Girl walked silently as close to the edge of their covered exit and pulled each other out of view before they could be seen from any one below. They heard voices, several of them, talking and arguing. They strained to make it out.

"Why does that tramp get to be the new queen," one voice said bitterly. "She's not even from earth."

"She's half earth, that's all that matters," said another voice. The voice was the familiar Hans. "General Periot guarantees we'll have what we want once they're crowned."

"You actually believe all that stuff?" Another person objected. "I say we cut out while the going's good and just raid the place."

"That's because your family's a bunch of thieves," another person said gruffly. "You're all cowards."

"Glimares are thieves and you don't call them cowards!" Sailor Moon looked over to Star Girl who rolled her eyes.

"Long story," she muttered quietly.

"You've never had to fight one for anything." The gruff voice shifted position noisily. "They'd slit your throat and stab you in the back if they could. Too bad they're too afraid to fall. We could have used one."

"They're all better off dead," Hans said tartly. "It was a good thing I blew that one up earlier." They could hear the proud smirk in his voice. "She could have made a lot of trouble for us had she lived."

"Who did you kill?" an icy voice chimed in. The voice made chills go up and down Sailor Moon's spine. She looked to the girl next to her and saw her glaring down. She knew that voice.

Hans swallowed, then boasted. "That one Glimare chick that was his highness's secretary, boss"

"Marian Glimare?"

"Yeah. Blew her to pieces."

"Fool." A sickening sound then reached the girl's ears, one of skin and bone being pierced through quickly and of a body being thrown across the room. They saw Hans being thrown across the room below them, a sharp yellow green stone protruding out his bloody chest. Sailor Moon breathed in to scream but Star Girl quickly and silently held her and put a hand over her mouth, glaring out to the scene, white as a sheet and just as silent. The cold voice continued. "She is my master's. To kill her is to defy him."

The owner of the voice stepped into view and Sailor Moon's eyes widened. It was the man Marian earlier identified to them as Periot. The cold look in his eyes they saw there was colder. His eyes were a narrow black-green now and his hooked nose was far more noticeable. His shoulder length yellow-green hair was sleeked back and there was a long scar on his left cheek. His uniform was a black-green as well and resembled a navy captain's outfit. His hands though were completely made of black stone that occasionally glittered green. He stepped on Hans' corps coldly. "This is the fate of all those who defy my master and harm his prize. You shall all have Earth," he said loudly, "and all my master wishes for is one girl. I tell you now she lives, even if by a thread. We would all know if she did not."

"Thanks for your concern Peri," Star Girl muttered darkly but only loud enough for Sailor Moon to hear. She slowly took her hand off the scout's mouth and they readjusted their positions quietly. Sailor Moon gave her an inquiring look amidst her fear and she muttered, "Longer story."

Periot spoke again. "Prepare for the ceremony," he commanded. "We will have a wedding and a coronation soon enough. Furhen, Klain, join me." The two men from the files came into view and both of them had haunted looks around them. They looked over the corps with regret but still followed the black green man to the altar near the windows. There was a lot of shuffling sounds below them and they saw several people of different races moving about the room, setting up spells and moving things, especially the corps of Hans. Moments passed in muffled scattered words and the two girls above watched restlessly and silently.

Star Girl cursed in her other language again lowly. Sailor Moon gave her a look and she explained in a low tone. "They're expecting us," she muttered. "They're setting up traps and illusions. They're easy to break if you know what they are, but they get rather annoying. And that guy's setting it up all wrong. I hate sloppy work." The scout shook her head at her friend. Even when they were in danger she was speaking her mind.

Minutes passed, long silent minutes where all that happened were people talking about where to place certain emblems and traps. The three men in charge were busy talking next to the altar on the opposite side of the room. Nothing all that interesting was happening, but the waiting was eating at Sailor Moon's insides. Where was Mamoru? Where was Chibi Usa? Where were the scouts? How long did they have to wait there, doing nothing but watch?

A door near the altar opened and a white nun walked through, carrying a bundle gently. There was light everywhere around her and the ground beneath her as she walked turned white, just like it did for them. The bundle stirred and a weak cry came out from it. Sailor Moon's heart leapt for joy. Chibi Usa! She almost rose up and went to her baby, but Star Girl grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her head. They couldn't move yet. Pain went across her face, but the girl next to her started talking quietly. "The priestess will make sure she's fine. She'll return her to you once this is over."

Sailor Moon fretted, but nodded. She'd be not just with her baby again, but also her husband soon. The three of them would leave that place together. She continued to wait silently and watched as the priestess soothed her daughter gently. She ached to hold her baby again in her arms, to cuddle with her and even to change her diaper. She just wanted her family back.

Moments of agony, watching her baby in another's arms, passed and another door opened. It was the one directly below them so they couldn't see who it was at first. The smooth dark woman's voice though announced to them all who was coming in. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you all, the crowned prince of Earth, Prince Endymion!" Her heart leapt and Star Girl put her hand on her shoulder again, keeping her there. They watched both Lady Elenora walk in, hanging on Mamoru's arm as she tugged him into view and towards the altar.

Sailor Moon looked at the woman with a look of pure outrage. Who was this girl to just come in and take her husband like that? And why wasn't he objecting to her! As they made it to the altar, Periot and the other two men bowed. The priestess stayed where she was, but she took notice of Mamoru. She hadn't taken any notice of anyone before except for the baby.

"Lady Elenora of Kellen Darre," Periot said lowly, "Prince Endymion, you grace us all with your presence." His cold eyes looked at Mamoru with contempt and both girls knew he really did want to kill him but couldn't for some reason. He rose and looked at Elenora. "Is he ready?"

"Kellen Darre…" Star Girl muttered softly, but didn't explain. Her eyes spoke for her and told her friend that she was trying to remember where she heard the phrase before.

Elenora ran her slender finger up and down the prince's neck and he didn't flinch. "I believe so General." Her voice was sensuous and gave Sailor Moon a horrid feeling. What did she do to her husband? "His will is shattered. He only asks about his daughter."

"Chibi Usa?" Mamoru looked to her, a vacant but desperate look in his eyes. From there the on lookers could tell he spent many hours crying. He was worry worn and exhausted. His voice was cracking and strained. He barely had the will to live. It pulled at his wife's heart to see him like that and again moved forward to do something, but again was pulled back. It wasn't time yet, but it was becoming harder to wait.

Elenora looked back to him with a coy smile. "In a moment dear. First you need a wife to take care of your beautiful baby." She looked back to the men in front of them. "He couldn't take that drink Furhen. He spat it out on instinct."

The red head nodded. "I should have expected that. The princess did much the same thing. It must have to do with those Earth powers they both have."

"Probably," Star Girl muttered lowly.

"You'll have to be careful," the blond man said quickly. "Without the circlet, you'll never keep a hold on him. And if you go too deep with that…"

"I'm being careful Klain. I want the King of Earth as my lover remember?" She then wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and kissed him before them all. Sailor Moon tensed up under Star Girl's grip and she could see her friend glare at the woman as well with hatred. Elenora then parted lips and looked at the priestess. "Marry us," she demanded fiercely. The onlookers' eyes widened dangerously.

The priestess looked at the woman solidly with her white eyes. "I cannot."

Star Girl smirked and Sailor Moon blinked.

The woman glared darkly. "What was that?"

"I cannot marry the two of you," the priestess said evenly, her face expressionless.

"And why not!" The lady's calm demeanor was broken and the two Kantal men jumped back. Periot only glared at the priestess.

"He is an unwilling participant," she said evenly. "Even if he was willing I could not. His wife still lives and I cannot marry two women to one man."

The look on Elenora's face was one of pure rage. All elegance and beauty she had before melted away and black sharp lines appeared all over her body. Sailor Moon gasped as she watched the woman almost turn into a fierce youma. "The only reason you're still alive is for this! Now marry us and coronate us! I will be his queen!"

"I live because you cannot kill me," the priestess said calmly. "And now more come who will lead to your demise."

The doors beneath the two girls on the balcony slammed open and they could hear the familiar voices of the sailor scouts beneath them. They immediately called out attack and Sailor Moon's heart leapt. Her friends were here and they were ready to fight. She almost stood up to join them, but Star Girl kept her down still. "Not until the doors are sealed!" she said in a harsh whisper. "The king knows what he's doing!"

"UNHAND MY BROTHER!" Gaia shouted beneath them. The fallen guardians ran away from the door way and to the sides of the room, leaping over certain spots. The scouts ran forward and cleared the door way, spouting off attacks at random, hitting a few of the fallen. After they cleared the doors and were visible to both the girls above, Periot raised a hand and called out to them.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi. It is a pleasure to see so many of the great royals at one time. And three unknown commoners." He looked at Sol, Su and Carson with a sneer and his eyes flashed dangerously at the others. "I am glad you could make it. You are about to witness the greatest event in all of history. The crowning of a king and queen."

"LIAR!" Venus shouted and sent out a beauty shock at him. He deflected it easily then looked at the two men behind him.

"Now is this any way for a guest to behave? Discipline them children." The main doors slammed shut and the fallen each said a word or phrase. Dark energy surged up around each member of the rescue party, sending surges of pain throughout their bodies, making them fall to their knees, screaming. Periot laughed coldly. "My Lady, take a look at these, the royals of my era. Are they not to be desired?" He pointed to the scouts in agony and Elenora looked at them all coldly, then smirked.

"Yes, they scream rather nicely, don't they?" The sinister look on her face make the onlookers cringe. She was just as cold, if not colder than Periot.

"Seal the room," Periot ordered. "I don't want them to leave until this is resolved." The fallen nodded and moved quickly around the room, shutting every door they could find and using spells to keep them shut. The scouts continued to cry out in agony, looking desperately for a way out.

Star Girl looked at Sailor Moon, a fresh look of determination in her eyes. "Alright. The witch is yours. Periot's mine. I'll undo the traps and the scouts can get the rest. Be quiet as you leave here and don't act until I make my move, got it?" Sailor Moon nodded. "Good." She then slipped out the opening of their hiding space and out of sight. Sailor Moon followed suit but went elsewhere, getting as close as she could without being seen. She didn't dare leave the balcony just yet.

Periot was talking coldly to the priestess. "Marry them," he commanded.

"I cannot," she returned calmly.

"Then I will." He turned to the pair in front of him and raised his arms to do some loud dramatic preaching.

"Oh? And who gave you that authority Peri?" He stopped in mid motion and turned slowly to the voice. The two men behind him jerked in shock, staring at the source. Star Girl leaned against a pillar near the window, looking at them with a highly amused expression. "I thought Mevie boy didn't believe in marriage. He certainly doesn't act like he does at least." She looked at her nails, inspecting them.

"Star Girl," Periot said slowly, turning to her fully. His voice and eyes were icy. "How nice it is to see you. I heard your apartment was destroyed."

"Yes it was. Such a pity. Thank you for being concerned about little old me." She nodded to the corps stuffed into the corner. "I see you've already taken care of the perpetrator. Very effective. I was hoping to sue the pants off of him, but your way is effective as well."

"I'm glad you approve Ritia," he said with a polite bow.

"On the contrary," her gaze turned to fire, one wanting to destroy all the ice everywhere. "I'm quite upset by your actions Peter, after all the chances I and my brother gave you to return to humanity, you continue to change into a demon. Killing people, even fallen, is wrong and nothing is a good enough excuse to kill a person in cold blood." She stopped leaning against the pillar and walked towards him. "And now, what else have you done? Let's see…"

She started to tick off items with her fingers. "You've kidnapped people, drugged them, done experiments on human beings, broken seven interstellar laws, gone through time to change history, attempting to bring back polygamy without a license and tried to take over Earth as well." Star Girl put her hands on her hips, pretending to think it all over. "Hmmm… I'd say you're in real trouble now mister. I can't let you live this time."

"Princess," one of the men from Kantal approached her shakily. She glared at him and kneed him in the gut. She then grabbed the other one and threw him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you two later," she said coldly, then looked back to Periot, raising her right hand. It was glowing brightly. She glared at him. "Sorry Peri. I guess I'll have to tell your Ex-wife about all this when I get home." She shot off the light around her hand like a gun and it zoomed passed him and straight to the scouts and their traps. The fields around them vibrated then shattered, releasing them. Star Girl smiled coyly. "Let's get this show on the road."

Periot dived to the left and made two black green sharp stones appear in his hands, his eyes wild. Star Girl took her stick and made some kind of weapon shoot out of it for her to use, then chased after him, a determined look in her eyes. The scouts stood up quickly and the fallen around the room charged forward. They started their fights quickly, calling off attacks left and right. Lady Elenora grabbed Mamoru's arm again pulled him to the side of the room quickly. He dumbly followed, oblivious to everything thing around him. Sailor Moon glided down from her hiding spot and landed in front of her, glaring. "Let go of my husband," she said coldly. She'd never used that tone of voice before and it scared the woman in front of her.

"Where's Chibi Usa?" Mamoru demanded weakly. Sailor Moon's heart throbbed and she ached to hold him right then. His voice made him sound lost and lonely. What had they done to him?

The witch next to him looked at him gravely. "She's dead. Your daughter's dead! You rolled over on top of her in the middle of the night and killed her!" His eyes widened in terror and the strain in his mind and heart made his body collapse to the floor.

"MAMOCHAN!" Sailor Moon cried out and flew to his side, worried to death. He was barely breathing and his pulse was weak. She looked at the heavily tattooed woman above her and shouted bitterly, "What did you do to him!"

"If I can't have him, no one can!" Elenora's eyes went wild and she leapt at Sailor Moon angrily, scratching at her eyes and neck. Sailor Moon fought back in a similar manner; a catfight was underway among several other smaller fights in a multi way battle.

The chaos around the room ebbed slowly. The scouts were able to knock out the fallen after a while and the two guardians managed to destroy the remaining traps before they did any damage to them. Both Jupiter and Uranus went to Sailor Moon's side, pulling the enraged woman off of her and pounding her themselves. Sailor Moon was good against most of their enemies, but catfights were not her forte. Elenora writhed in their grips and she yelled at them in a sinister language no one knew, not even the guardians and their translation spell. The only fight still going on after a while was the one between Periot and Star Girl.

They watched as these old enemies leapt from foothold to foothold, attacking with both energy and weapons. Several times they sent out flurries of items at each other and they were evenly matched. The speed they fought at amazed all the ones watching them and none were sure who the better fighter was. One thing was certain though. Periot was physically much stronger than his opponent.

Periot pinned Star Girl to a wall, their blades clashing. He sneered. "You're moves are old Glimare. I've fought you and your brother for so long, I know your every move."

"Oh yeah?" Star Girl smirked. "Name this one." From the middle orb sprung a third sharp light, piercing him through the right shoulder. He fell back a bit and started regenerating his arm with stones. She smirked proudly and showed him her weapon. "New staff. My last one broke. Course you would know that if you talked to your allies. Oh wait a minute," she grinned broadly, "I already destroyed them. Sorry, guess you wouldn't know."

Her eyes went flat and she flipped her stick in her hand. "Staff," she said softly and it grew taller than her with three spheres on top and wings spreading out from the center one. It was nearly pure white. She started muttering a spell, her eyes becoming a starry blue. "Elements of the world around, light from the heart abound, come to my aid."

Periot, enraged, created more stone blades and charged at her, ready to kill. Calmly, Star Girl continued. A circle with a nine pointed star and symbols on it appeared in gold light at the top of her staff. "And bring the justice of eternity with you." She drew back the staff and it glowed at the top, making it look like a large tipped spear. She almost flew at Periot, swinging the staff in a complicated pattern. "NINE ELEMENT STRIKE!"

They collided. A blur of dark green stone and white gold tipped light mixed together, then flew apart. Periot turned to dust before them all. Star Girl landed heavily and breathed out. "One more problem solved," she muttered. "Now I have to tell his ex."

She turned and looked around the room, assessing the situation and changing her staff back to its short stick form. "Well, let's tidy this all up now shall we?"

"Mamochan!" Sailor Moon called out in worried tones. She was kneeling next to his unconscious form, shaking him. Gaia was also there, tears in her eyes.

"Niisama! Wake up!"

Star Girl darted over to them, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sailor Moon looked up to her. "I was going to take that girl out, she said something and then he went like this!"

"If he stays like this he's going to die," Mercury said quickly. She looked at the other scouts. "We need a better surface. Let's get him to that altar."

"That's a pretty picture," Carson said sarcastically and helped Uranus and Jupiter carry him over. Neptune and Mars dragged the writhing Elenora with them as well with Saturn pointing her glaive at her, glaring. Star Girl ran passed them all and went to the red head.

"Furhen!" She pulled him to his feet. "What did you do to him?"

"Your highness," he started in worried tones, "I didn't mean to do anything! I was just following orders for your happiness and this all just happened!"

"NO EXCUSES!" She shook him angrily, giving him a glare that'd give people nightmares for ages. "What did you do to him?"

The man whimpered. "I tried to use chemicals to control his mind, but he couldn't take it, just like you!"

"What chemicals?" He rattled off a list and the scouts gaped as she listened to it; she understood everything he said! Her expression lightened a little and she rolled her eyes, looking at the other guy. "None of them would have worked." She dropped him to the ground and threw some light rings at him, binding his limbs together. She grabbed the next one and shook him when he went to his feet. "What did you do?" Her anger was under better control, but it was obvious they were scared of her enraged.

"Princess, please understand that we did it all so you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what? Have an independent mind? Sorry hon, but I rather like my independent streak! Now what did you do?"

He quaked then broke down, talking about electronic matrixes and all sorts of technobable they never heard before. Star Girl's glare deepened and she threw the man against the ground, binding him the same way she bound the other man. "Get that circlet off his head! It made him susceptible to her suggestions!" Venus took the gold ring off his head and threw it against a near by pillar, shattering it. Star Girl then turned to the woman Saturn was threatening with her cold stare. Without even touching her, she made the lady stand. Coldly she demanded the same thing she demanded of the two men. "What did you do to him?"

Elenora turned her head stubbornly. "You'll have to do better than that if you're planning to get anything out of me Jarde." She looked at her slyly. "Yes I know who you are. Periot told me all about you and you're knights. Where are they anyway? With their lovers? Ignoring their princess? You'd be much better off with my prince."

Star Girl glared coldly and silently for a moment, then smirked. "Karren Darre. Isn't that a waste land in the nebula? Where only a crazy family rule? From the reports I've read, you've been thrown out of power by your subjects and now your family of torturers is wanted even by your crown. The princess regent sounds like a very good ruler. And of course, if she finds you, you'll be executed. Civilly I bet. She is a lady, unlike you." Her smirk faded away and she drew closer. "Did you know you'd have to obey her every command if she wills it? It's not a common power. Most royalty have to rely only on diplomacy to have their people like them." She closed the distance between them even more, her voice becoming dangerous and low. "Did Periot really tell you everything? Even how I can reach into your head and take out every fact of your life out of it? Even how I can make you relive everything you did wrong and know all the pains it caused? Even how I can command you to kill yourself if I wanted you to?"

Elenora turned her head away stubbornly. "Do your worst Jarde Shikariana." Sol jerked at the name and gaped at Star Girl, wide eyed.

Her eyes narrowed further and her eyes turned gold. "What did you do to him? Answer me. Why is he like this?" Her voice was deep and level, authority screaming out of it. "Look at me."

The lady paled, and involuntarily looked at her, trying to keep her mouth shut. It creaked open on its own and she started talking. "We convinced him his whole family is dead. His wife, his sister, his daughter, everyone. He won't believe the truth even if they're in front of him. It's permanent." The girl's eyes returned to blue and the lady's head drooped, panting.

Star Girl bound her like she did the rest and rubbed her head. "Idiot," she muttered and turned to the rest of them. "They put him into a melancholy depression. He's lost the will to live and is driving himself to death." She cursed in the other language to herself and started circling the scouts and the altar, muttering to herself and running her hands through her hair.

Sailor Moon and Gaia started at her, then at their loved one. Mamoru was getting colder by the second! "How do we stop it?"

"I'm trying to figure it out!" Star Girl stopped in front of the nearly forgotten priestess, still holding baby Chibi Usa. "Any suggestions could really help right now. He's your king too ya know."

"Prince," the priestess calmly corrected and Star Girl gave her a withering look. "Have you considered using the most basic of patterns with loved ones and those who can pass through death?"

The girl blinked at the priestess and hit her head. "Not until now." The ground around them started to shake. "The place is becoming unstable. My fault I bet," she muttered. "We'll need a stabilizing shield first." She looked at her weapon and started taking off the orbs.

"Okay, I've got an idea, but it's going to take most of us to pull this off." They gave her their full attention. "Lady Pluto, Su, stay by the priestess and princess' side. Lady Jupiter, Carson, make sure the prisoners don't run off anywhere. Lady Saturn, Lady Venus," she tossed one of the spheres to them, "take this and focus your energies through it. Lady Mercury, Lady Neptune," she tossed them another one, "do the same, but do it a little ways off from them. Lady Mars, Lady Uranus," she tossed them the last sphere, "the same but make sure you're aligned with both of them. Make a triangle and focus through all three of them at once. They should be able to stabilize the area while the rest of us work.

"Sol, Lady Terra, Sailor Moon, get out your crystals and put them in your left hands. That means your sunstone Sol." Star Girl snapped off her red armor again and her wings flared out. The scouts gasped and recognized the white warrior for who she was instantly. She took out a small knife and cut herself right under an eye, making it tear up. As a tear and drop of blood merged together, a glowing white pearl drop formed and shined just as bright as the imperial silver crystal. She grabbed it quickly then went to the altar, pulling Sailor Moon to her side.

Gaia looked at her, biting her lip. "I don't have a crystal," she mumbled.

"Who are you?" Sol asked weakly in amazement.

Star Girl glared at Sol then, whipping the blood from her face, looked at Gaia. "We'll have to use his then. Where does he normally keep it? I know it isn't at the office." She looked at Sailor Moon that time.

Quickly she went into Mamoru's coat pocket and took out a small pin that looked like his staff when he would become king. Sailor Moon handed it to Gaia and she extracted the crystal from the top of it. Another tremor hit and the scouts with the spheres started to focus their energies in the alignment they were told to be in.

Star Girl nodded. "Okay, crystals in left hands, good. Alright, this is what we're going to do. Sailor Moon, Lady Terra, you two have to join hands across from each other over him and focus your wills through the crystals, remembering everything you can about him, calling him back. You guys have to break through his melancholy and make him want to come back." They both nodded. That's what they wanted after all. "Sol, you have to call out your phoenix to heal his body. He's exhausted and he still had that poison from Beinta in him. If his body's no good, then we haven't a chance."

"How do I…" A hopeless look came into her eyes.

"I'll help you. I've used Earth's phoenix before. I'll help you call yours out, but beyond that you're on your own. I have to break through death's barrier and make it possible for him to come back."

"Then, why are we…" Gaia asked quickly, not thinking.

"Because there's a big difference between wanting to come back and being able to." She reached across to Sol and laid her right hand over Sol's left one. "Now let's hurry before it's too late and he enters the hall of dead kings." They all closed their eyes and focused their powers and minds to the one task. They felt the heat of a fire coming out and enveloping all five of them. They knew something was happening. They all glowed together, thinking of only one person.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was walking in an open field passively. It was cool and over cast, the fields were gold and a warm wind brushed passed him. It was soothing to be there. He felt he could stay there forever. He continued to walk. He was headed somewhere. He didn't care where, but his feet were pointed in one direction and were moving on their own. Not like it mattered anyway. He had nothing. Everything he loved was gone. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. He continued walking though, unable to rest.<p>

A building came into view. That was where he was headed. His pace quickened and he was at its steps in moments. He climbed them quickly. He could rest in there. He could fall asleep and never wake up. There he could forget everything, he could cease to exist. The vacancy in his heart was too much for him. He wanted to enter the building as soon as possible. He topped the stairs and stopped. Someone was there, blocking his path.

This teacher, Mamoru Glimare looked at him solidly, a naked sword in his hand and a look of determination in his eyes. Mamoru looked at his old teacher. "Let me pass." Glimare shook his head. "Let me pass teacher. I have to enter."

"No." Mamoru tried to walk around but was blocked at each attempt.

"Why won't you let me through?" Anger and frustration started to build in him. He wanted to go in!

His teacher didn't budge. "It is not your time yet. You have to continue living."

"For what? Everything I love is dead." Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke. "My wife, my child, my sister, my friends, everyone. I have nothing to live for."

"There is duty. Duty to your people, your planet, the memory of your loved ones." Glimare's cool voice infuriated him.

"DUTY BE HANGED! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!" Mamoru tried to push pass his teacher who shoved him back to the stairs. "Let me through!"

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you boy?" His eyes shimmered slightly as he spoke. "Have you become that selfish arrogant boy I took into the wilderness to become a man again? There is more for you to do. Duty will suffice until you find your heart again." Vaguely Mamoru remembered his teacher lost his home planet along with his family. Duty was all he had to live for before he and Isis were together completely. He was hurt that he, his student, didn't remember such a crucial lesson from him.

Tears rolled off his face as he spoke to his teacher. "I'm not like you Glimare. I just can't live with out them. I can't live without Usako." He drew himself up. "Please, let me through. I can't take this anymore."

"They are not dead," a musical voice behind Glimare said smoothly. The owner of the voice came into view, making him breathe in. Marian? No, it couldn't be. This girl's eyes were blue and there were other small differences between the two. She was all in gold and white and stood solemnly as she spoke to him. "All your love ones live. Even now they call out to you, but you refuse to listen. Open your heart and mind and you will hear them."

Almost on cue, Mamoru heard the faint whispers of his wife's voice, calling him. His sister's soon followed, calling him. They sounded scared and sad, begging almost. He turned his head to find the source. Were they there as well? The sound came from behind him, and above. Their voices became stronger, louder, clearer, and another sound came with it. A lovely bird's song, soothing and lively, giving him a little hope. A golden rimmed light beam opened up the over cast sky, reaching towards him.

Mamoru looked back to his teacher and the princess behind him. They both had small smiles on their faces. "The door is open for you to return," his teacher said softly. "Take it and return to your loved ones."

"Many people on every side need you to continue living young prince," the princess said softly as well. "Should you die now, all the hope we've had will die as well. Live, for us and for your loved ones."

"Mamochan!"

"Niisama!"

With a jerk, he turned back to the beam and stared, not knowing now which way to go. Then, from the beam of light, a figure came down, an angel with large feathery wings. She offered her hand to him and a familiar voice called out to him. "Mamoru! Hurry! You have to come back!" The angel's eyes looked worried and panicked.

He looked back and forth between her and the princess behind Glimare. The princess smiled gently and nodded encouragingly. He looked back to the white angelic warrior, no, Marian, and grasped her out reached hand. Instantly he felt the darkness in his heart lift and knew he had someone out there. Marian's face broke into a small smile and they rose quickly to the opening in the foggy sky.

"Finish my mission daughter!" Glimare said from below.

"I will!" she said enthusiastically, then the white light took them both in. It was very warm and comforting. The dread and grief in Mamoru's heart softened and he could feel himself reenter his body, not knowing how he left it. He felt warm and safe, and loved. His eyes opened slowly and he saw two sets of hands part, and two people he believed to be dead still clasping hands and leaning over him, tears in their eyes.

"Usako? Terra?"

Both Sailor Moon and Gaia took in a breath, then hugged him tightly at the same time, crying happily.

"Mamochan!"

"Niisama!"

Amazed beyond belief, he too cried slightly as he tried to return the hugs. He looked slightly beyond them and saw the white warrior, Marian, walking to the white priestess holding his baby. They passed the infant to the other and his former secretary carried his child to him, smiling warmly. "Marian?" he muttered softly.

Her smile broadened. "Welcome back sir." The two women hugging him parted and she handed him his daughter. "Welcome back."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that ends the action scenes really. A bit more background and a couple deaths, but that's life. Few more chapters left. TTFN!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 20 Elsyion with views of the future**

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone was here, in front of him. He could touch them, hear them, smell them. They were there, alive and well. Tears welled in his eyes and he gently held his daughter, staring at everyone. His wife held him still and his sister had a hand on his shoulder, comforting both of them. "How…" he started asking but his voice was weak and raspy. He hadn't used it in a long while.

Marian smiled gently. "It's a long story. They'll tell you about it later." She looked at Gaia. "You need to purify this place princess. Use the mirror and golden crystal if you have to, but unless this place is purified, the structure will completely collapse on top of us." Gaia looked at her brother, fretting. "He'll be fine, he's just shaken and we need this done now." She thumbed over to the other scouts making a bright triangle, glowing with all three primary colors. "They can't keep this up forever and I need my staff to get us to Elsyion."

Gaia nodded and reluctantly left her brother's side. She placed the golden crystal she was holding on the mirror she had tucked away in the back of her fuku, holding it level. She closed her eyes then both the crystal and mirror glowed with a leafy green light. The light expanded, slowly at first, then in a bright flash it consumed the whole building and everything in it. The chapel turned from a black stone to one of pure quarts, most of it a rosy color. The tremors they felt before ended and the scouts relaxed. Sailor Gaia then took the crystal from the mirror and went back to her brother. "Here. Sorry, I had to borrow it."

Mamoru smiled gently and hugged her with one arm. "It doesn't matter." He was just glad they were all alive. Nothing else mattered.

Star Girl moved around the room and collected the three orbs, putting them back together as the ivory stick they first saw. She stopped in front of the priestess. "I'll be coming back here in roughly 2000 years to take care of an idiot's mistake," she said quickly. "Make sure I don't leave until I know every nook and cranny of this place. I'll complain and gripe about it, but tell me it's orders from up top and I'll shut up, 'kay?"

The priestess nodded and curtsied gracefully. "I shall do as you command princess and grand empress." Star Girl closed her eyes slowly, as if she was in pain, then shook her head, letting it slide.

She turned to the scouts and smiled. "Well, now that this is all done," she flipped her stick and it became the long staff with wings again, "let's get to Elsyion. We still have a day or so to rest up before the next big event, so let's get cracking." A large gold circle expanded from her staff and lay on the floor. "Everyone in the circle. Prisoners too. I only want to make one trip."

Mamoru looked at Sailor Moon, confused. "What's going on?"

She smiled and helped him off the altar. "We'll explain everything soon. Just trust us right now." Pluto took Chibi Usa out of his arms so he could move easier to the circle. Jupiter, Uranus and Mars pulled the fallen into the circle and Saturn and Carson threatened the two men and the witch into it with their weapons. The rest of the scouts went into it and both Gaia and Sailor Moon helped him walk into it.

Star Girl was the last one to enter and she stepped quickly into the center of the circle. She looked around them then nodded. "Alrightly then. Hold on to your hats." She raised her staff and muttered lowly, "Man am I gonna have one headache." Lights swarmed out of her staff's head and the outside of the circle blurred. A moment passed and then the blurring ended. They could see clearly beyond the circle and they all knew the place: the main entrance hall to Elsyion. They hadn't even felt a tremor or any sense of moving and they were there, instantly. The spell caster put her staff back to the ground and leaned on it, exhausted.

"OI! Princey lady!" A boisterous voice called out to them and they all turned to the source. Star Girl groaned. The man that came towards them reminded them of the picture she showed them of her brother Davis. He had the exact same black hair and face of her brother, but he definitely had Mamoru's eyes, shining the exact same blue hue. He darted past the circle and went straight to the one who groaned and hugged her in a huge bear hug. "I've missed cha!"

"ADRIAN! Let go!" She jabbed him in the ribs roughly and he let her go. She wobbled and leaned on her staff some more. "Why do you keep doing that? Do you have a death wish or something?"

He ticked at her then grinned. "I know you won't kill me kid. You'll be killing yourself if you did that." He rubbed her head and she glared madly at him. "Lighten up will ya? You're all here aren't cha?" Adrian looked at all of them. "And what a crew indeed." Smoothly he walked over to Venus and bowed over her hand, kissing it politely. "I don't believe we've met yet. I am the infamous Adrian Glimare. And you lovely are…"

Star Girl swung her staff onto his head, glaring daggers. "UNAVALIBLE!" He cringed under that blow and rubbed his head as he turned back to her. She was still glaring as she put her staff down. "Get away from her you player! You do not marry a sailor scout!"

"Oh? Then who do I marry, oh wonderful wise one?" She glared at him some more, tightening her lips. "Still won't tell? Then I'll just have my fun and let everything happen." He turned back to Venus. "As I was saying fair lady." Venus giggled.

"M'lady!" A bright streak of light crashed into her staff and a flower fell from it. Mercurio hovered inches from her face. "I called the empire like you told me to and they sent four imperial guards over to take whoever you wanted to away for good, but they didn't quite believe me when I said that you sent me and said that it was more of a vacation to leave their star and some excuse to get some exercise but they won't listen to me when I tell them that you ordered them to meet you at your arrival and so they're sitting around lazily waiting for proper orders and…"

"Dalanor's kicking them off their rears right now," Adrian said casually and broke away from Venus. He kicked one of the fallen over, looking critically at them. "You called outsiders in on these guys?"

"You can take the fallen anywhere you want them to. They aren't really my jurisdiction." She waved over to the three that weren't fallen guardians. "It's for them. Do me a favor Adrian. Keep Sol and Dalanor apart." She gripped her head tiredly and looked over to Mamoru. "We should all get some rest before the ceremony. There are rooms here for each kingdom in the system and some for the guardians too. I'll explain everything I can when I can stand on my own." She stepped away from the circle to a near by hall way. Four men approached her from there, all in armor similar to the one she was wearing before. She pointed to the three prisoners she mentioned before and talked quickly to them. They could only hear a few words, mostly things related to dungeons and judgment. The men then bowed to her and she passed by them. Watching her walk away, they could all tell she was tired.

The four men grabbed the three others and disappeared with them. Adrian watched as they vanished then clapped his hands together. "Alrighty then! You two take these guys to the pens and lock them up. I think Hiro has a powder that'll be effective enough until we can develop something more permanent for them." Su and Carson looked at him for a moment and then started dragging the fallen away. He then turned to the scouts and Mamoru, a broad smile on his face. "Now allow me to show you around in Little Marian's absence. Mass transport spells take a lot out of people normally and to make it as smooth as she did, it took more. And who knows how much energy she used before."

He stopped rambling and looked at Mercurio. "Go toddle off and tell the rest that the royalty are all here and we can proceed as planned." The pixie pouted and then vanished in a blur. Adrian Glimare then smiled at the rest of them and bowed, leading them down a near by hall. "If you would your highnesses, would you rather see the kitchens first or the bed chambers?"

* * *

><p>After the tour, the scouts talked to each other in the rooms designated for the royal family, informing Mamoru of everything they had learned. It was hard for him to take it all at first but he soon saw that everything that happened previously was leading up to what was happening now. He took it all carefully, not letting go of his wife or child and he wanted to see Terra there the whole time. But soon they all became rather tired and parted from each other, going to each room designated for their planets.<p>

Terra and Aurora walked down one hall, headed to Dunya's old rooms, and they spotted one door with the symbol for the empire on it. Aurora stopped at it and knocked. Su opened the door. "Oh. Aurora! How nice to see you."

"Is the empress available?" she asked quickly, fretting. She had to do something soon.

Su shook her head. "'Fraid not. She was so tired after all that, she just collapsed on the couch, the poor thing." She smiled slightly. "The shrine maidens just put her into bed. She didn't even wake up when they dressed her. I think she'll be out cold for quite a while longer."

Aurora looked down to her feet then back to Su. "Can you tell me when she's up? I really need to talk to her." Su nodded, agreeing happily. She smiled slightly then followed Terra down the hall, a somber expression on her face.

* * *

><p>That next day the scouts felt like they were all extra baggage. The guardians they saw running around were busy and excited, but they kept pushing them aside. They saw over fifty of them, each of their faces familiar and ordinary, but there they fit in as a small society. Hiro appeared once to help with something and even took care of the fallen before returning to his post on the surface. The man they met when they first arrived, Adrian, seemed to be more in command of the place than Hiro, and a third man also led the guardians around, almost a middle man between both Adrian and Hiro.<p>

Venus tried often to grab that man's attention. He was just as tall and handsome as Mamoru but had a sandy colored hair instead of black. Their eyes were identical though and any one would believe they were brothers. His serious no nonsense attitude though reminded them all very strongly of when Marian was playing secretary and there was work to be done. Twice Minako tried to flirt with him, and each time he brushed her off in the most polite of manners. What startled them all was how he avoided any contact with Aurora. Each time she entered the room he was in, he'd go pale and leave the room.

One time when he did that, Adrian was next to Ami and whistled. "He's really gonna keep this up ain't he?"

"Isn't he," she corrected automatically. Adrian bounced back and forth between all the sailor scouts, flirting and helping them any way he could. His smile was contagious and lightened their moods considerably. "Why does he do that?"

"What? Dalanor?" He scratched his head. "Be darned if I know. Mare said to keep those two away from each other and I can't read her mind. But she's half and half after all."

"Half and half?"

"Half Glimare and half Shivro. Somewhere along the line our two families are gonna cross and she's one of the results." Adrian pouted. "It explains why she's such a stick in the mud, but all the same I wish she'd break a rule here and there and tell me why she's keeping those two away." He shrugged evasively. "Whatever."

Ami looked back over to where Aurora stood and saw the second part of the silent exchange between the two. Aurora would stare at where he was and where he went with animal intensity. She looked as if she was torn between following him and running away. She wondered to herself about what was happening between the two but couldn't see the reasoning behind it.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was nearly confined to his quarters, and didn't leave the apartment he was in since their arrival. He knew he could leave and go where ever he wanted in the palace, but he felt he'd be in the way if he did. He caused so much trouble for these people already, he didn't want to cause anymore. He slumped on a couch in the parlor, thinking.<p>

His people. The guardians were his people, his protectors. They had protected the Earth for a thousand years, waiting for him to return. They'd been waiting for him to come back and what? Be their king? He didn't know the first thing about anything dealing with royalty! As Endymion he could have managed it. He'd been working at it his whole life, hadn't he? What was going to happen now?

He heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Mamoru said automatically. The third active leader of the guardians walked in. He had to admit. It was strange seeing a face similar to his with blond-ish hair. The man walked in silently then kneeled before him respectively. "Uh… you don't have to do that," he muttered quickly, embarrassed.

The man looked up but he stayed in his position. "Prince Endymion," he said slowly and in soothing tones. The voice was almost identical to his teachers it scared him. "I am Dalanor Shivro, the holder of the phoenix of Earth. He bids me to allow the two of you to talk."

"Phoenix?" Mamoru remembered hearing things about a phoenix, but he'd never seen one before.

Dalanor nodded. "Your father, the previous king, bade that some words were passed on to you. Phoenix is eternal and therefore he was entrusted with this message. My family has born him for the past thousand years so you both could speak. Will you grant him audience?" Unsure but curious, Mamoru nodded. Dalanor closed his eyes and a fiery bird's form came out from around him. His aura was only this bird's shape and he could sense the pressure coming from it. The bird, Phoenix, then took a semi solid form besides the man and turned to him.

"Thank you child," he said in a sing song voice. "I must talk to the prince now in private." Dalanor nodded then retreated back to the hall way, closing the door firmly behind him. The man then turned to face Mamoru, a warm smile on his face. "Please forgive the interruption and the shortness of my vessel. I cannot stay outside of him for long without problems." He smiled ruefully. "It's one of the problems with not having your own body anymore."

"What?" The whole idea baffled him. He stared at the blurry man, trying to take everything in. His red hair was long and slicked back. His eyes were golden flames and reminded him of a cat. He was lean and graceful; he looked like he could fly right then. His clothes were loose and traditional Japanese robes of a redish hue, but Mamoru could sense the image was for his benefit more than the man in front of him.

The man chuckled. "I am Phoenix. You've heard of my kind before. We can only have solid forms of our own for brief periods of time, then they die and we wander as souls. But I am not here to inform you of your non human subjects." His eyes became stern. "Your father left me with a message.

"'Live young Endymion. Live and be happy. Make your people thrive and well, but do not forget yourself. I wish you well in your new life. I shall be at your coronation, as a spirit if nothing else. But live your life and not mine. You shall be a good king.'"

Phoenix bowed his head. "My task is complete. Now I must hide myself again. Good day my prince." He faded away through the door and wanting to know more, Mamoru chased after him, opening it again. He expected to see either phoenix or Dalanor there, but both had fled. All he saw was another guardian running pass with a slip of paper in her hands, running an errand. He sighed and tried to think about his former father's words.

Live.

That was all he really said. Live your life and not mine. Mamoru shut the door and leaned heavily against it. "So I'm supposed to become a king," he mumbled to himself, "but I'm supposed to live my life? What life is that?" He looked down and remembered his old doubts. To the guardians he was someone grand, but he felt powerless. To the world he was just Sailor Moon's husband, no one else. He lived for his family, his loved ones, but how was he supposed to live as a person? As a king?

Who would show him how to live now?

* * *

><p>Su jogged through the halls late that evening, looking around with a worried face. After a while she spotted Aurora talking to Terra and Setsuna. "Ah! There you are!" She went up to Aurora, breathless. "She's awake."<p>

Aurora nodded and the others cocked their heads in confusion. Su continued talking. "I don't know where she is, but she's up."

Terra snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! Marian's awake! You wanted to talk to her didn't you Aurora?"

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Panic filled the girl's voice as she ignored her friend. "Aren't you her friend?"

Su pouted. "I'm her friend, not her parole officer. I don't keep tabs on her. Besides," she stretched her back out, "she's been down here several times before. There's no way I'd know where she went. She was trained to be a cat burglar after all. It'd be impossible to track her all the time. She can be so evil at times." The three gaped at her. Cat burglar? Who exactly was this girl again? She recognized their look and grinned. "You didn't know that Glimares used to be the best thieves ever? They mostly stole cursed objects and other things like that, but they were still the best." She nearly laughed at them and winked, walking away. "Anywho, you told me to tell you when she was awake. Message sent, promise kept. Man can I be evil or what?" She laughed at her private joke as the others tried to understand for the hundredth time why she said 'evil' so often.

* * *

><p>Mamoru looked over his wife and child, asleep on the bed, smiling. It was late, maybe even early morning, but all he could think about right then was how he wanted that moment to last forever. The two most important people in his life were right in front of him, safe, secure and happy. He didn't know if he wanted to keep this moment forever because he liked how it all was, or if he dreaded the next day.<p>

The coronation.

Each time he thought of it, he wondered about the future. What kind of king would he be? How would he be remembered? What should he do? Would it be a joint reign? Or would he be in the background, striving to be seen? He shook his head. Those thoughts hardly helped him keep calm and he needed to stay that way if he was going to pull through with everything. Believing even for a moment that everything he loved was gone shook him to the core and he didn't want to loose everything through doubt again.

A soft knock came from the main doors of the apartment and he jerked his head. A visitor? This late? He softly shut the doors leading to the bedroom and opened the main doors to their quarters. Marian, dressed in a gown of two shades of purple and a small circlet across her forehead stood before him, holding something behind her back and looking both guilty and nervous. "Can I come in?"

Mamoru blinked in surprise then smiled, letting her through the door. After he closed it, he joined her as she approached the couches. Then she turned to him, an ashamed look in her eyes. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything."

He waved it off. "Usako told me. You did everything you could to help us, even when we never met." He rubbed his neck, slightly ashamed. "I have your journal at my office, so I have an idea where you were coming from. I hope you don't mind that I read some of it."

Marian smiled weakly in response. "I think you were meant to find it. But that's not the half it." She took out from behind her a glass jewel case containing four very familiar stones. He blinked and looked up at her in shock. Her face was red and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm afraid I took this. Hiro gave me orders from your future self while my Jarde powers were in question and I had to take them while you guys were out. I didn't want to, but I just checked out your apartment. Someone ransacked it recently and all the jewelry and electronics were stolen. We wouldn't have had the time to find them before the coronation if I hadn't stolen them." She looked up at him slightly, still ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to take away your friends." She thrust the case over to him and he grabbed it gently, taking it away.

Without a real reason why, Mamoru laughed. He didn't know if it was out of irony or relief or just humor, but he laughed. He held the case close to him then sat down on the couch, laughing. His former secretary stared at him in amazement, then cracked a smile. She too sat down and took out a sheet of well folded paper. Mamoru looked over to her, still laughing. "You know, I really thought that I lost everything yesterday, but you were actually saving everything I cared about, one piece at a time, all behind my back." He grinned at her. "Do you do that often in the future?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I usually don't have any orders from you or from anyone. I mostly command myself and get myself confused." She handed him the piece of paper. It was written in both English and Japanese, the same message. 'Tell me everything,' was all it said. "Your future self's latest orders. You turn out to be quite cryptic in the future so I have no idea what 'everything' is." Marian looked at him straight faced. "So, tell me what you want to know and I'll answer all of your questions."

Mamoru calmed down from laughing and looked into her eyes. They were very honest, even blunt, and knew many things. He could ask her anything and she'd answer him without a second's thought. He decided to start easy and then work his way up, slowly he hoped. "Who really are you?"

She sighed. "Frankly, all I can say about who I am is what I've been told I am. My father's a Glimare, a house once viewed by the general public as the greatest thieves of all time. It was all a ruse though for getting rid of cursed items that would have caused a lot of trouble in the future and taking care of rare valuable items of power. After this you can ask Adrian for the key to the storage rooms and find very useful items to use throughout your reign. My mother was a Shivro, the Glimare's opposite, a family of dutiful knights who bare phoenix. I wasn't kidding when I told you about my mother's problems with her family. Dalanor can show you phoenix later as well."

"I've met him," he said casually. "But this tells me nothing about you. Who are you?"

Marian shrugged. "I'm the literal combination of two of the best guardian lines out there. When two lines merge, their children become far stronger than either line apart. Both Glimare and Shivro had a common ancestral root, your teacher, Glimare and his wife Isis."

That made him blink. Both lines?

She continued. "They were both mixes too, one from two different worlds and one from two different races of people. I think it was the fact that the two lines came together, reuniting their family which made me possible."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm a guardian because of the blood lines. My family is part of who I am. To lose either side is to lose myself, even if I feel I disappear once in a while. Without them I don't exist." Her words felt like lead in Mamoru's mouth. His life was his family's now as well. Losing them made him lose himself and everything he could be. They were far more alike than he imagined.

Marian continued to talk. "The combination of those genetics my parents possess made it possible for me to be a Jarde. Jardes are chosen not for their soul or personality, but by how close they are genetically to their predecessors. My official title is Ritia Jarde Shikariana and I know were only three genes apart. No one else in the universe gets that close." She sighed. "So she's part of who I am. I was born Marian Glimare first then Jarde Shikariana second. I became Star Girl when I was thirteen and have several other alias as well." She looked up, thinking out loud. "I can't say exactly who I am without taking in all of that into account. I've tried to be as honest as possible around you, so I think you know better than you think who I am than I do."

Mamoru thought back to how she acted as she worked for him. She was serious when it came to business, determined to finish her work, worried over people when she didn't have to, and smiled broadly whenever a child entered the room. Her expressions were always honest and she rarely would have to lie. He didn't pry into her life very often. He shrugged. "Do you really live in a place called Esreal, Virginia?"

She smothered a laugh. "Yeah, except we don't call it Virginia anymore." Marian looked at him and smirked, then looked at the paper. "I guess that's what you meant by everything." She shrugged again. "May as well."

Her posture changed and she took a pitcher off the coffee table in front of them, pouring her self a cup of water. "In the year 3529 AD, the new silver millennium will end."

Mamoru froze. What was she saying?

Marian continued. "For a few years before that, the people in general became restless, not wanting to be ruled over anymore. On March 29th, 3529, a mob will come into the crystal palace to take all of your heads." A smile came on her face. "They find nothing there but a few pieces of glass and a note saying 'rule yourselves and don't kill each other'." She laughed ruefully. "It was the best way to avoid a battle. You, your family and your friends disappeared from the world's eyes forever that day."

He looked at her in bewilderment. What was she doing? Telling him the end? And wasn't she from beyond that time? His face must have shown his confusion because, after drinking the cup in front of her she continued. "About ten years previous to that, you summoned all the guardians to the palace and started putting us in different places around the world, highly protected places preserved by the nonhuman guardians since the world began. We call them Colonies. We were told to protect and to build up the places with perfect balancing forces. Besides guardians, you sent every one of the most loyal subjects you had to them and every person who did not want to fight, no matter the cost. The first one you made was Esreal."

She looked at him, smiling. "Esreal is a large colony on Northern America. Mostly made up of people from the former US, but it's already a melting pot of cultures so it made some sense to make that the first colony. It's large, covering most of the east coast short of old Florida and its boundaries are the sea and the Appellations. There are several cities and towns on it, but Esreal, my home town, is the largest and oldest. It was originally designed to protect the main entrance to here, Elsyion." She giggled. "According to legend, you ordered both my ancestors to protect this colony with their lives, leading the people to prosperity and peace, and told them to not even attempt to kill each other. Shivros don't like Glimares all that much but both sides wanted to obey you and so Shire Shivro went not too far off and made a small town."

She took another drink then continued. "Legends aside, you all knew what was coming long in advance and prepared for it. Probably because I just told you about all this come to think of it." She looked up, twisting her lips in thought. "I always wondered how you all knew things were going to get bad so early. Anywho," she waved it aside, "Not long after the Colonies were all set up and running, the people in general over threw everything you did for them and fought each other for five hundred years like animals. Those who have left the colonies for a brief amount of time tell us how scarred the planet is now. Everything's a wreck and the people are dying because they forgot everything you guys taught us."

Marian looked down, thinking of anything she missed. "According to what I know, all of you ended up going to the moon. Well, not everyone actually. Lady Queen Serenity stays with her husband Sir Helios and their children on Earth, here in Elsyion. They go back and forth often, but nothing's permanent." Mamoru stared at her, then looked passed her to the bed chamber his daughter was in. Small Lady Serenity was how their future selves referred to Chibi Usa. The idea that his daughter was practically already married irked him for some reason. No one could have his baby yet. She followed his gaze slightly and giggled. "Don't worry. You'll have her as a child for a thousand years. That should be enough time don't you think?"

He looked away, embarrassed she could read him so easily. They really did think the same way. Marian looked back to him, cocking her head. "Any more questions?"

Mamoru thought silently for a moment. There was one question eating at the back of his mind, but he knew it was wrong to even think it. Slowly, he asked. "Who will I become in the future? Am I just Usako's husband?"

Her eyes widened for a moment and she looked at her cup as she set it down. "I'm afraid both Chiba Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask disappear into bylines in history," she said quietly. His head drooped. He knew it. Somehow he always knew it.

"But," she continued, meeting his eyes with an adoring smile, "The Great King Endymion is forever remembered and loved by all his people."

Her expression and how she said those words took Mamoru for a spin. Him? Marian kept talking, almost in a dreamy adoring way. Who she spoke of was someone she trusted with everything and anyone could tell that. "The Great Neo Queen Serenity is known for protecting the Earth and this system, but only you could unite and better the Earth. The great king was able to convince all the nations of people to set aside their anger and hatred towards each other and unite them under one banner. When arguments came up, only the king could end the problems. The queen saved the world physically through her powers, but you unite it and make it strong with your character and wisdom. True peace could only come if you two worked together.

"True your wife opens all the doors for discussion up," she said, rubbing her neck, "but no one would listen to the words of a woman from the moon. The king of Earth though is a completely different matter. Because of you, everything progresses: science, medicine, agriculture, music, culture, everything! You're a kind and just king. They say your only mistakes came in the first hundred years or so, but you apologized each time you made one and the people appreciated that. An honest person guiding them was much better than the politicians of the past."

Mamoru listened in silence, awed by what she said. Who he would become was much more important and grand than who he was once upon a time. He remembered seeing her face each time he did something she didn't approve of; her image of him shattered several times, but she still saw the potential in him else she wouldn't be there now.

He smiled graciously. He felt truly calm for the first time in days, weeks even. "Thank you," he said softly, "for everything. I owe you a great deal."

Marian blinked at him and jerked slightly back. "You don't owe me anything. I owe you my whole life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be born or be the person I am now. So you don't…" Her eyes widened and she gaped forward, not seeing him. "Stars and lights, that's what he meant! Oh of all the things in the world!" She rolled her head around and away, exasperated. "Could it hurt your future self to be less cryptic about things?"

Mamoru was taken back. "What?" He nearly laughed. They were so serious a moment ago.

She threw her hands into the air and started to pace the floor, annoyed. "When Su and I first started this whole thing, your future self told me that after all this all debts were paid and I could do whatever I wanted, never having to obey him anymore." She shook her head in frustration. "So you owed me and did everything you did for me and I owed you because of those things and did all this! It's an endless loop if you think about it long enough. That's so evil!" Her voice had raised an octave, but from her body language, he could tell she was just frustrated with herself. He laughed quietly, then yawned. It was rather late.

Marian noticed it too. "It's late. Your coronation's at noon tomorrow. I better go so you get some rest." She made her way to the door and he followed her.

"Where are you going to be at it?" he asked quickly. He didn't know anything about the actual coronation ceremony other than it required three people other than himself. No one told him anything else about it.

She smiled. "I'll be in front, performing the ceremony." He blinked and she explained. "As the empress of the Sol-en Empire, I'm the only one here that can perform it anyway. Empresses aren't crowned, only kings and queens." Marian winked playfully. "I expect you to return the favor when I need to get coroneted as queen of Kantal."

Mamoru smiled in return. "Yeah, you and Alex, once you two finally get your act together." Marian blushed bright red and opened the door quickly to leave. "Hey," he asked quickly, "What was my old teacher's mission?"

She looked at him in surprise then said it with a laugh as she slipped out the door. "To make you a good king. Good night sir."

* * *

><p>AN: I think I just about covered what Marian is. Like how she gave him a whole bunch of spoilers too.

Just a question, do I have to tell people to review here to get them? And are you interested in reading the sequel to this or not? I don't know if anyone's interested in this at all. =/


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 21 Coronation**

Despite everything he was told about the ceremony, Mamoru couldn't help but to be nervous. The shrine maidens helped him with his suit and Helios told him everything that would happen, but he still felt anxious. Why hadn't they run through the thing the other day like when he was getting married?

He retied his tie for the hundredth time. They could have been coroneted when they first came to Elsyion right? Why was today important? What was he supposed to do? He shook his head, clearing it. He doubted himself too much. He had to trust himself, even a little bit, to get everything done. "It'll be natural," Helios said before. "You already know what to do." Then he took away the four general's stones to the room they were going to do all this in. He never saw it before and personally felt that the others were making sure he didn't.

He looked over to Usagi in her long white dress. She looked every bit the queen of the future, sure of herself and very elegant. But she had that misty eyed expression she occasionally had each time she looked at the moon. She was staring out the window right then, thinking it seemed. Mamoru approached her, hoping she'd be able to calm him somehow. She looked at him when he came to her and smiled. "Mamochan, take a look at the moon."

She pointed at the moon in the sky above. Mamoru blinked at it. Elsyion was supposed to be under the normal Earth surface. How did the moon get there? And how was it that big? He'd never seen it that big nor that close before.

Wait a minute… "It's just as close as when we went to the thirtieth century," he mumbled slowly.

Usagi nodded. "Marian told me once that it'd get closer and in her time it was always big. Seeing it far away was odd for her." She smiled calmly, much like she did when they were getting married. Her eyes were distant as she stared at it. "I feel as if I have more power now than ever before."

Mamoru looked at his wife, realization coming to his eyes. He remembered one of his dreams of his past life, when the mixed world was destroyed. He had tried to block it out before because of his teacher's face, but the part about the moon being so close that day hit him sharply. The previous king, his father in his former life's voice came back to him. "Today you will see an event that takes place only once in every millennium. The moon will be very close to us come noon and the power of both kingdoms will reach their peaks. Today is a day of power, both of destruction and creation. Remember this day well my son."

"We'll both be at our peaks today," he mumbled in realization. Usagi looked at him, slightly confused. He smiled disarmingly. "It's nothing Usako." He wrapped his arms around her and watched the moon with her, content. They had a few more hours until noon. They could have this small time together alone.

* * *

><p>Aurora, dressed in a gown she swore once she'd never wear again, rapped on the door leading to Marian's chambers. "Come on in Aurora," Marian answered quickly. "My hands are full." Obediently the soldier entered the room and looked for the current resident. She wasn't in plain sight so she poked her head about quietly. "I'm over here."<p>

Aurora turned and saw Marian sitting in front of a vanity, trying to put her hair up. She has a look of purest concentration and she was still having trouble putting it together. A violet robe covered her dress and a circlet lay on the vanity along with several other items of jewelry. Aurora approached the vanity cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

Marian gave her a look from the mirror. "Are you any good with hair?" she asked desperately. Aurora shook her head and gave a small curtsy. She sighed in aggravation. "I guess it's hopeless than." She brushed out everything she was trying to do and set her brush down. "Kendar, go ahead. Just don't make it too frilly this time. The king and queen are the main attractions here, not me and my stupid hair." A red light flashed out of the hand mirror she once lent to Terra and went straight to her hair, zooming around rapidly and making it fly into different positions for setting. She looked back to Aurora through their reflections. "You want to talk about something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aurora nodded and looked at her feet. "I… I wanted to say… I wanted to apologize," she mumbled at last. "When we first met, I didn't know who you were. I should have known immediately and I didn't. I called you things behind your back. I hated you and was angry about everything. I didn't trust you at the apothecary either. I was a coward and didn't want to obey you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked at her feet the whole time. Tears threatened to come down her face but she refused to let them come. "You helped us out so much and I was nothing but a cowardly child hiding behind the empire as a shield. Sailor Mars was right to accuse me of everything she did. I don't deserve to be your scout."

Marian looked at her through the mirror calmly, revealing nothing. When Aurora stopped talking and stared at her feet for a few minutes, she spoke. "That'll do Kendar. It's out of my face." The red light flickered then went back into the mirror; her hair was slightly pulled back now and curled at different locations. She stood up from her stool, turned her back to the vanity and leaned back onto it. She folded her arms and cocked her head, giving her a dry look. "Are you done?"

The apologetic girl blinked. She hadn't expected such a blunt and rude response from her empress. She didn't look up though.

"Do you feel any better?" she continued coldly. Aurora didn't respond. "I never felt offended Aurora. Not once. I had an unidentifiable spell on me the whole time I worked at the king's office. It took a lot of work to get the spell strong enough but it was worth it. The only reason you didn't still find out who I was by feel is your own self denial." She laughed at herself. "I did the same thing once. I didn't want Alex to be Celest so badly, that I made myself deny all possibilities they were the same person. It worked the same way with you. You didn't want me to be anyone important to you after you made your assumptions about me. You didn't want to be wrong or for your views to change."

Aurora still had her head looking at the ground, fighting desperately to not cry for such a silly reason. "Look at me Aurora. Do I look upset because of you?" She peeked a glance up and saw her empress was impassive, merely observant. "I can't be upset because you followed my desires, even unknowingly. So stop looking at your shoes. They're fine and so are you."

Marian picked up the circlet on the vanity and quickly put it on. Aurora watched as she stayed in her business-like motif and wondered how she never saw it before. The emperors and empresses always were laid back and cared little about being offended or not. They knew how people thought and they knew how to get people to do what they needed them to do without a fight. That was why the people followed them.

She knelt solemnly behind her empress, humbled. "My empress, I live only to serve you. I shall stay by your side forever."

"Oh no you're not!" Marian tuned back to her with a snap, her eyes narrowing. "I don't need a sailor scout protecting me. You are going to stay here and protect Lady Terra, end of story." Aurora blinked and started at her, then started to object, but she was cut off quickly. "And before you go off telling me that it's your duty as a scout of the empire and that I need protection or anything along those lines, know this. My brother Davis is Glizare's Jarde and he tried to protect me 24/7. I went nuts and ditched him. Every sailor scout that's supposedly meant to protect me does the same thing and I'm telling all of you this. Protect others. Serve them, not me. I'd just go out and protect them myself if you didn't and that'd cause a lot of problems. So let's just skip that and go straight to you protecting them, okay?"

"But your eminence…" Aurora started.

"And drop this whole 'your eminence' nonsense! I was Marian first wasn't I?" She glared at her defiantly. "I don't care what my rank may be or what my title is. I am me and no one else. So don't try to pamper me. I don't work that way." She rubbed her neck and shook her head, talking to herself. "Usagi must have had a field day breaking the others out of calling her princess forever. Course I'm not much better now am I?"

Aurora stared at her in shock. This girl was her empress and she didn't want scouts. What was she then? She reevaluated her words in her mind. Protect others. Protect Terra. Those were her orders, weren't they? "Is that your will then?" she asked carefully. "For me to protect Terra the remainder of my days? For eternity even?"

Marian looked over to her. "Wasn't that what you wanted to do anyway?" She sighed and finished putting on some minor items of jewelry. "I've gotta get to the coronation room and finish setting up. I won't be able to leave it until the coronation's over." She looked over to Aurora. "Anything else on your mind? You'll have to swear fidelity to Terra later. Right now it's just Mamoru and Usagi we need to think about."

The scout looked up at her. Anything else? At the moment no. It didn't feel right to ask certain questions then. She shook her head slowly. Marian smiled. "Alright then. I'll see you in the chapel." She went through the double doors leading out of the apartment silently. Aurora watched her leave, a little pained that she'd never be able to protect her at all.

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Usagi waited impatiently for the signal to enter the hall. They were to be the last to enter, so Helios told them. Both Setsuna and Hotaru had Chibi Usa at the moment and they were all inside the chapel, waiting for them to enter.<p>

"The timing is just as important as the event," Helios told them when they asked why. "Ritia Marian promised that she'd keep track of everything and make sure everything's done right, but I'm still worried."

Mamoru was taken back by his secretary's latest title. She wasn't normal at all. Silently and idly, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't chosen her as his secretary. The others probably would have fainted at the sight of blood he realized and wouldn't have even lasted a month with him. He laughed at that thought quietly then stifled the laugh. He was supposed to be serious about this! He straightened himself and looked over to Usagi.

She seemed only a little nervous in comparison to him. She looked prepared for this and every bit the lovely queen they saw once in the future. The only sign she showed of being unnerved was how often she would spin her staff. He had his own as well, but he treated it more like a cane, using it for support more than anything. His legs were jello, but he had to do something. All the waiting was killing him slowly.

Usagi looked at him and smiled weakly. "Nervous?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. "Same here. I hope we're ready for this."

He nodded then sensed a dramatic change in power. "It's time," he said softly and offered his arm to his wife. She took it gently and smiled. They faced the doors to the chapel and watched them open slowly. They both held their breaths and then walked through the double doors.

The room was larger than the chapel at Kardak. It opened almost directly to the outside and they could see the moon hanging low before them. Everything was either white marble lined with gold or diamonds lined with silver. Every one of the people they saw running around Elsyion the past day or so was there: the scouts, the guardians, the shrine maidens, the ghostly images of his protectors, Helios, Luna and Artemis, everyone. Before them all was a set of thrones, one lined in gold and the other in silver. A little beyond those thrones stood the ghostly images of the previous king of the Earth, the Queen of the moon, and Marian as the Empress of the Sol-en Empire, tall, regal and solid. Her gown and robe were mostly white and lined with gold and she held the staff they all saw her with before. Her circlet glowed and her eyes were gold again. She was the white warrior, only without the wings and flowers.

They stopped a moment at the entry way and the Empress called to them, tipping her staff at them. "Come those who are to be the rulers of the future." Her voice had no music in it this time, only command. They came slowly and gracefully as they should. As they made it passed the front two rows, they could see both Terra and Chibi Usa nearest to the thrones. What was their part in this?

The Empress spoke again. "Humble thy selves before thy people. Kneel to take thine oaths." Both of them kneeled on the padded steps leading to the thrones. Being coroneted didn't mean you had to be uncomfortable after all.

"Prince Endymion of Earth." Mamoru looked up at the name, straight into the Empress's intense eyes. "Are thou prepared to take the responsibility of caring for this world, ensuring its survival and even lead it to prosperity? Are thou willing to sacrifice all that thou are for the people thou love?"

The questions he heard took a little time to translate. Was he prepared to take the responsibility of Earth and willing to serve and protect his people on it? The answer was simple for him. He always felt responsible for this world and always cared for it. He was willing to do everything he could for it. It wasn't a question of was he capable of leading the people right then and there or if he thought he'd be a good king. It was merely a question of 'will you try your best?'

Mamoru smiled gently and firmly as he gave his answer. "I am, with all it implies." He could see approval in the Empress's eyes. She nodded and looked to Usagi.

"Art thou prepared to take on the responsibility of protecting this world, helping it survive and live peacefully? Art thou willing to sacrifice all that thou are for the people thou love?" The question was slightly different. Mamoru realized then Usagi had to be crowned also as queen of the moon. She had the responsibility to protect the Earth and vanquish evil. He had the responsibility to serve his people in a different manner.

She nodded and met her eyes as well. "With all my heart and soul, I shall protect this star." The Empress nodded approval, then looked at them both.

"Wilt thou both serve each other as thou would serve this planet? Help each other for the rest of thy lives? Rule and protect together everyone born on this world?" This question was different. It came from somewhere else and not from the Empress. Vaguely he could see behind her both the previous king of Earth and the previous queen of the Moon. They were anxious for the answer.

Usagi looked at him and Mamoru at her. Were they willing to do everything together? Mamoru almost laughed and she smiled as well. "Always," he said, still looking at Usagi.

"Forever," she said, her heart in her eyes.

The Empress nodded, a small smile on her face. She then put her staff above both their heads between them. "Trust the bond between thee and strive to make it stronger than the bonds of the universe." Swirls of light formed above both of their heads as they looked at the Empress. They formed into crowns then settled gently onto their heads. Usagi's was the same one they all saw on Neo Queen Serenity, but his was a plain gold circlet, unbreakable and unbending.

As the two crowns landed on their heads, Mamoru heard a rush of power flowing through him. He could feel every living thing on Earth and knew he was connected to it all. The power they all gave him was unlike anything he ever felt before. Not even the last king knew how much power this was. He knew, somehow, that no mortal man could handle the pressure of all that power, but some how he managed it. It was being redistributed among the people behind him, to the guardians and to others. He could call it all back at any moment, but it was easier on him not to.

The Empress's commanding voice brought his mind back to present. "Rise King and Queen of the unified Earth and Moon. Raise thy scepters to the earth and to the heavens, for thou wilt rise as well." They rose and turned to the audience filled hall. Together they raised their staffs from the earth to the moon filled sky. Soft powder like lights followed their path and gave them all something to watch head to the moon. It glowed with a silver light and the ground below them glowed with a golden hew.

The Empress then stepped forward beyond the high chairs and looked towards Setsuna holding Chibi Usa. "Bring forth the heir." Confidently the scout of time carried the baby to her and the Empress smiled gently at her. "Child, thou art the first to be born on a new Earth. In the years to come thou wilt know of the power thou hast and thy connections to the two worlds. As the heir, thou must learn all this with caution. Until thou art able to understand thine own heart as well as others, thy powers shall be sealed. This is for thy benefit more than another's. Enjoy thy years of innocence and freedom." The baby cooed in response, then was placed into an ornate basket next to the silver throne.

"Come forth Princess Dunya," the Empress summoned. Shaky, Terra stepped forward. She became more confident as she approached her, but she was still unnerved by all that was taking place. Standing before the Empress, she was addressed. "Thou will have no title other than princess m'lady, but thy duty to thy people will never end. Thou served well as Earth's regent a thousand years ago and now is thy time to proceed with the duty thou first earned." Terra blinked at this and turned a little red.

"Preserve the blood line should this one fail." Mamoru blinked, a little confused. In the back of his mind he guessed this was only a formality and shook it off. "This is thy one mission," the Empress said flatly, "but many will try to stop thee. Who shall protect thee as thou serve?"

Aurora then boldly stepped forward. "I shall your eminence." They looked between the two girls and then the Empress nodded.

"So be it. The bloodline of Earth will remain intact; the Empire shall ensure it." Terra stepped away cautiously then when no one objected, she returned to her spot. The Empress turned back to Mamoru and Usagi. "The crowning is complete. The line of succession is secure. All hail the King and Queen of the new Silver Millennium!"

"All hail King Endymion!" a guardian called out.

"HAIL!"

"All hail Neo Queen Serenity!" one of the scouts countered.

"HAIL!"

"ALL HAIL THE ROYAL HOUSE OF THIS STAR!" someone said.

"HAIL!"

The Empress stepped behind the thrones and then turned to face the rest of the people silently and emotionless. In their minds they heard Marian's very practical voice talk to them. _You can sit down now._

Eager, yet knowing they had to do this right, the two simultaneously sat in their thrones, Mamoru in the gold and Usagi in the silver. They kept their faces under control as they eased into the soft chairs. It was much better than kneeling on the floor.

_Lucky ducks,_ Marian's voice said again. _I have to stand here for another hour or so._

"But…" Usagi started out loud.

_Don't speak. Think. It's a spell one of your predecessors came up with so they wouldn't get too bored through all the oaths. The region around the thrones makes it possible for us to hear each other's thoughts._ They could hear a sigh. _Unfortunately they didn't think it was right for the one doing the coronation to get a chance to rest. I've been on my feet for the past two hours. What a pain._

Mamoru nearly laughed. _So we're coroneted now? We could just leave if we wanted to right?_ He got the hang of thinking what he wanted to say very quickly

_I wish._ They heard another sigh. _The official power coronation is over. It only took a moment anyway. As soon as the crown was on your heads you must have felt it. The last bit and all the speeches were for your own and for their benefits. A bunch of hogwash if you ask me. You wouldn't be here if you weren't ready. But it's a tradition and that appeases people._

_Now you have to go through over sixty oaths of fidelity. If each person took one minute to do their oaths, then they in total would take a little over an hour to finish this. A few of them are going to be overly dramatic and another set are going to take less than a minute, but it's just an estimate after all._ Helios was the first to approach the thrones. _They won't hear us and all you two have to do is smile and nod. If you say a verbal acceptance to one, you have to verbally accept the others as well. So, if you want to keep your voices, I'd advise just smiling and nodding. After the oaths are made, we'll have a banquet with a lot of toasts and speeches. More formalities, but this includes sitting and food and even casual conversations._

_So we just smile and nod right now?_ Usagi thought quietly.

_If you want to keep it short._ They could almost hear Marian whine. _Please keep it short. I hate these heels._

Mamoru nearly laughed. _In the mean time,_ he asked, _what shall we talk about?_

_How about a game instead? I don't want to think too hard right now. Blasted heels. Stars and lights, when I find the idiots who made them, I'll kill them._ They nearly laughed at the stray thought and started a game of eye spy as the oaths came rolling in.

* * *

><p>The banquet after the ceremony was far more relaxed than the ceremony itself. After a few hasty speeches and even more hasty toasts, they all settled down to just talking and eating. Usagi was in her element and did both with vigor, laughing and talking at the same time. Mamoru was having a little trouble though feeling comfortable. After leaving the coronation hall, he felt the pressures of the Earth's power even more than before. It wasn't heavy, just uncomfortable.<p>

He tried to ignore it but it bore into him as he ate his beef slowly. Everything felt awkward and he didn't think anything was the same, but it was as well. He didn't know how to describe it and instead concentrated on his food. He must have seemed depressed because his sister tapped him on the shoulder, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright Niisama?"

"Ah…" He looked at her in slight surprise and tried to wave it off. "I'm fine really!" Her expression told her she wasn't buying it. Usagi broke off from her conversation with Minako then and they both looked at Mamoru.

"You don't look all that happy Mamochan," Usagi said without thinking. "Is something on your mind?" She was starting to get a worried crease between her eyebrows.

"No, I'm fine! Seriously. I was just looking at the food!" Why were they being so concerned over a little frown anyway? He was fine, just felt a little off.

"Is it not to your liking your majesty?" Helios asked near him. He was watching from a far the whole time and that idea irked him slightly.

"It's fine! I'm fine!" This was getting frustrating.

"Mamochan…" Usagi started, looking a little worried.

"Aurora if you keep hovering like that I'll turn you into a goose!" Marian's voice broke through their conversation and they all looked at Marian slouching tiredly and Aurora hovering around her.

Aurora looked a little shocked by that statement. "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"

"I can and I will if you don't leave me alone!" Marian gripped her head and grabbed a roll, eating it quickly. "Seriously… You're only going to give me another migraine."

"Can you really turn her into a goose?" Mamoru asked her quickly. It was the only thing he could think of to get the others off his back and to stop worrying.

Marian shrugged. "I can try. I've turned some guys to jelly once. Figuratively speaking of course." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "It'd probably take everything I've got to turn her into a goose now though. I need a week's rest I bet."

"You sleep too much," Su said tartly. "I don't care if you are Star Girl. You're so evil! You've been sleeping nearly every single time you've gotten the chance today!"

Marian shrugged drowsily. "I haven't recovered my energy yet. Last time I was this low, I was asleep for four days. It's the most convenient way to restore energy."

"And that leaves me to take care of everything you should have!" Su continued. "That was really evil!"

Her friend smiled across the table. "Thank you. But you should blame Adrian for that. I told him to help you out. I thought for sure he'd be tripping over his feet to make you happy."

Adrian looked side long at her only a seat or so away. "She's only cute," he said tartly. "Now Madam Venus, she's a beauty!" Marian threw a roll at his head weakly and he caught it in his mouth, eating it eagerly. "Thanks!"

"It was still your job," Marian said tartly.

"Doesn't give you any excuse for sleeping so much," he said quickly back.

"My point exactly!" Su chipped in.

Marian rolled her eyes and looked over to Usagi. "She sleeps a lot too," she said quickly. "It's how you restore your powers isn't it?" Usagi blushed and busied her self with eating. "Eating food's a part of it too. The more power you have, the more you have to sleep and eat."

"With that kind of logic, Garfield would be the most powerful thing on the planet," Carson said not too far off.

She looked over to him inquiringly. "Garfield?" The people around her gave her a look and rolled their eyes and back to their food. Mamoru couldn't help but to chuckle. She may have been brilliant in several things, but common comic strips and pop culture seemed to escape her.

To keep the subject off of him, he asked her something he bet several others were wondering. "What happened to those three people?" Marian looked at him blankly at first, then a light went on in her head.

"Oh! The two mystic psychos and that Darre lady?" He nodded, though he would have used their names if it were him. She straightened in her chair slightly. At least she wasn't leaning on her arms anymore. "Well, before we went after you and stuff, I sent Mercurio over to Sol to get some people down here to take care of all of that." She rubbed her eyes as she talked. During the ceremony and even before she hadn't shown any signs of being tired. This was the first time he'd seen her not alert and attentive. She must have felt very at eased in Elsyion if that was the case.

She continued talking. "I kinda bullied the imperial guard to take the two men into some dungeons deep in separate stars. I don't care where and I don't want to know either. I don't want to deal with either of them again. The lady was sent straight to the intergalactic police and now they're taking her to Darre to face the regent princess. She's wanted there and with this added to her list of crimes…" she left it hanging. "I don't expect to see any of them again."

Adrian whistled. "I take it you really destroyed the whole lot of them then." He sounded impressed.

Terra looked over to her now. "But I thought you couldn't kill people!"

Marian shook her head slowly, almost as if she had a headache. "Destroying someone and killing them are two entirely different things. I can destroy someone financially by playing with their books and handing them over to the IRS if I wanted to, or send an attorney to their door. I could ruin them publicly through rumors and tabloids. I could send them into the pits of despair if I just shot them too, but that's more likely to drive a person mad."

They looked at her, confused. She sighed then raised her hand. It glowed. She made a gun configuration out of it and pointed it at Terra. They all stared wide eyed as she shot the light through her and some of them nearly screamed in shock. Terra grabbed at her chest and stared out at her curiously. She wasn't harmed. Not a single sign came out that anything had happened. "What the…" she muttered.

"My powers can't physically kill anyone," Marian said and leaned on her arm again, looking a little more tired than before. "They make them remember past evil dealings and they have a full conscience about it. I can't kill any human being, so I just destroy them. Being destroyed doesn't mean dead."

"So you sent them away," Usagi said quickly, trying to get them all to settle down. "So they're all gone. What of the Fallen?" They all eased back into a listening mode and Terra looked very serene to them all. How is it possible that any kind of light did all she said it did anyway? That question was laid aside while Adrian answered the question.

"We'll probably just strip them of their connections with the elements completely then turn them over to the proper authorities back on the surface." He looked over to Dalanor across the way and tossed a roll at him. Dalanor was in a kind of daze like Mamoru was, but he caught the roll instinctively. "Hey. Aren't those guys all wanted for something up top?"

Dalanor glared at him coldly. "A fallen has to do something against moral laws in order to fall," he said lowly. "I'll find it out before the day is done." He looked over to Aurora idly, then quickly back to his plate, swallowing something.

Marian caught that look and looked over at Aurora as well. "Stars and lights…" She looked back to Dalanor. "You can go back to your quarters if you like. You don't have to be here."

He shook his head. "It's my duty to see this through. Thank you for the offer though." He went back to eating, slowly and deliberately. Aurora approached him then about to talk to him.

Marian cut her off. "Aurora, mind getting some more rolls for people?" Her eyes turned gold as she spoke. They all figured out by then they only turned gold when she was commanding someone to do something, usually Aurora. The girl stiffened and nodded, leaving the room. Marian relaxed and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Why are you keeping them apart?" Adrian asked curiously. "You've been at this for the past two days. It's totally wacko."

Dalanor glared up at him. "Those who have no physical or spiritual bonds outside themselves would never understand."

"Well excuse me for being concerned," Adrian retorted hotly. "You don't have to be so edgy. I feel it too so don't do playing the martyr with me." He folded his arms and glared daggers at Dalanor.

Marian sighed. "He's referring to Phoenix, not the pressure knucklehead." They looked at her and she grabbed another roll, playing with it as she spoke. "Two phoenixes in the same place is trouble waiting to happen. Two phoenix holders will be attracted to each other on an animal level. I just don't want anything to happen alright?" She quickly bit into the roll.

Adrian started to object when Dalanor pitched in. "I have a wife Glimare. I don't want a mistress." That clamped everyone up and made Adrian look at Marian.

"You know about this… how?"

Marian shuttered. "I've born phoenix before, briefly when Davis was out of control. I had to learn self control rapidly because of that." She went back to eating silently.

Mamoru spoke up again. "If it's really that bad," he suggested, "you can leave at any time Dalanor."

Dalanor looked at him, first in shock then in gratitude. He stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you your majesty." Before anyone could call him back, he was out the doors. Adrian had an amused smile on his face.

"Show off."

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! he's corronated! I made up the ceremony but I did have it in old english to make it look real. Hopefully it still makes sense. More fun details about my world too. I think there's only two maybe three chapters left. enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Okay, wrote this years ago and I know Elsyion's spelled wrong but it's a pain to change it all. there is an OC, but she wasn't written for Sailor Moon. She has her own story I'm working on, so don't give me any guff about her. There are proper Sailor OCs too, but this is mostly focused on Mamochan. Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Ch. 22 Partings**

The banquet ended slowly after the one guardian left. He was followed not long after by other and several of them talked about going back to their home lands. Hiro went back to his shop for something near the end and Su and Adrian walked with Marian as she went back to her rooms, swaying tiredly. The scouts followed suit and, with smiles on their face, Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi Usa went back to their apartment, smiling dreamily.

The next day shown bright and cheery, but it was lazy too. Mamoru felt heavy as he moved at first, but the weight of the world was getting easier to bear. His plain circlet crown had vanished and only Usagi's remained. He felt silly with anything on his head anyway but he resolved to ask Helios about it later.

As he drifted around Elsyion on his own that day, he saw an occasional guardian in and out of the doorways. Several were talking rapidly in the same language he heard Marian curse in. It was familiar, but not quite. He tried to understand what they were saying, almost getting it, but then losing what was said when he focused on it. He was about to give up when he saw his apartment building owner talking to his neighbor as they walked near by. Kekaru and Kristin were talking slowly to each other about their lives as of late and they were speaking in Japanese, not that odd language, whatever it was. Kristin looked worn and tired, then he remembered. She just had a miscarriage. He was so wrapped up with everything that had happened recently, he forgot about other people and their problems.

"What are you planning on doing now Lee-san?" Kekaru was talking.

Kristin shook her head. "I don't know. Ken's doing really well at the sanitation department here. And you've been so kind to us. I don't think we could go back to China and start over there again. Moving twice isn't a good thing for a baby." Her head hung. "And I have to apologize to Usagi-chan. The Queen I mean. I really like her, as a person. She always made me happy."

Kekaru smiled. "I know what you mean. I don't think I can just think of them as the king or queen. They'll always be Chiba Mamoru and Usagi to me. I don't think they'll ever mind us calling them that though." He laughed comfortingly and Mamoru had to smile. "So long as they're living in that apartment, I'll keep an eye out for them. It's in my nature."

"So I guess we're both staying?" She smiled sadly and lay her hands on her belly. "Maybe we'll be able to make a new life from the old one then."

Kekaru's laugh became very amused. "Silly girl! Our lives never ended. It only changes." He clapped his hand on her back and got her walking again. "Come on. We've got to finish cleaning up down here then get back to life up top." Mamoru watched them walk away, smiling. They would have those friends forever, he thought and turned around, walking again.

* * *

><p>Terra found him and they started walking and talking together. They laughed over memories of their previous lives as they walked. "You remember when Nephrite fell into that pond?" she asked gaily.<p>

Mamoru laughed. "Oh yeah. He was mad about it for a week. Teacher told him if he hadn't lost his footing, he would have won that match too."

"Zoisite was always sneaky when he fought," Terra commented. She looked a little sad though. "I really missed all of you guys when you didn't come back."

Mamoru looked over to her and rubbed her head roughly. "Hey, we did come back. It just took a while. Who's idea was it to send them to the moon anyway?"

"Seeress Beryl of course."

Of course.

"She was the head of the movement against the moon kingdom. She prophesied that they'd lead to the Earth's Kingdom's downfall. Glimare would have torn her apart if it weren't for Father and Isis. You know, she was the one that told us that we'd need the guardians in the future."

Mamoru laughed weakly. "Probably the only good thing she did." When she asked why he said that, he explained everything that happened on the moon and their battle with the dark kingdom. She was amazed and trilled to hear every bit of the story and wanted to know what he did through out all of it. "Not as much as I'd like to," he admitted, then looked at the moon filled sky. "But I have a feeling that I'll be participating more in the future."

Terra looked at him sideways and let it slide. Instead she started asking him about all their adventures. They walked and talked nearly the whole day away. Hiro had to chase them down so they could join the others for the farewell feast.

"Farewell feast?" Terra asked quickly.

Hiro nodded. "All the guardian lines are together right now, but to protect the world still, we have to return to our posts." He guided them through the halls to the banquet hall. "A good portion of them will be leaving soon. So we felt it'd be a good idea to meet one last time and say goodbye together."

Mamoru smiled sadly. He was just getting used to them. "How many of them will stay in Japan?"

The healer shrugged. "A handful probably. Myself and a few of the others were in Japan to begin with so we won't be going away. A few others have made new lives for them there so you'll still see them. Certain people though have posts that need to be maintained. We can't have the gates unguarded."

Mamoru nodded. The scouts agreed that they should start heading back home soon, but Helios said that it'd be better for him to stay until the end of the week so he became comfortable with the new responsibility. One last party before they went their separate ways. That was all it was, nothing formal.

When they entered the hall, he went to his wife and smiled. She was holding Chibi Usa then and talking to Kristin. They were still friends and it seemed like nothing would change that. He looked around the room and noted all the familiar faces he saw. The person who delivered his mail, a grocer at the near by convenient store, a person who followed the same path as him to work, each face was familiar. Su and Carson were talking, almost fighting, about animal rights in one corner and Adrian was flirting with Aurora near by. Dalanor and Hiro were on the opposite side talking to Helios and Setsuna. Each of the scouts mingled with different guardians, exchanging addresses and numbers as they talked. Only one person he knew of was missing. Marian wasn't there.

Cautiously and slowly he made his way to Su through the crowd. She and Carson broke off their conversation as he approached and both bowed awkwardly. "Don't bother," Mamoru said quickly. Was that how each of the guardians were going to treat him now? With a lot of needless bowing? He looked at Su. "Where's Marian?"

Su shrugged. "Still asleep I bet. I told her about the party when she got up for the bathroom, but she groaned and went back to sleep anyway." She made a sour face. "Mare sleeps too much. You want me to get her?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Let her be. If she's still asleep, there must be a reason. Thanks anyway," he added as an after thought and then started up a regular conversation with them. When the party concluded, they were all a little tired and finished saying goodbye to several others. Ten of them went back to their homes immediately thereafter and Makoto and Haruka went home as well.

"The flowers in my shop must be wilting now," Makoto said as her reason.

"I have a race tomorrow," Haruka mumbled, and they both left for the surface.

* * *

><p>The next day, over half of the guardians left, each one of them personally saying goodbye to Mamoru before leaving. He thanked each one of them for their help in the past few months and let them go without a passing thought. Most of the scouts left then too, leaving Minako and Rei with them until they went back to their everyday life in Tokyo. Terra and Aurora were still there as well. They refused to leave until the end of the goodbyes. That day had so many goodbyes, when they came together at dinner they all seemed a little depressed. Again Marian was absent, sleeping still.<p>

* * *

><p>That next morning, Usagi spotted a blurry eyed Marian talking to Adrian and ran up to her to talk a little. She was still in a nightgown and looked smaller than normal, but she still talked to Adrian, rubbing her eyes awake. "You need to go home Adrian," Usagi caught her say. "Your probationary officer won't be fooled for much longer."<p>

"You don't know Avalon's illusions," he said with a smirk. "They'd fool even you."

"After a while illusions don't work on people. And you're missing work. Get back up there." She yawned widely.

"Not a morning person I take it?" He had a smirk on his face. "Must get that from Dalanor's side."

Marian gave him an icy look. "Actually, my Dad's really grouchy in the morning. So just shut up and get back home."

Adrian huffed a laugh. "As you wish princy lady." He gave her an extravagant mocking bow and she punched him in the shoulder. He grinned then bowed politely to Usagi. "You're majesty," he said smoothly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to say my goodbyes then toddle off. Good day."

Both women looked at him as he smoothly walked pass them. "Stupid evil worm," Marian muttered under her breath. "So slow. If he's not back up top today, he'll never meet his wife. Hey Usagi." She rubbed her eyes again. "Anything I can do for you?"

Usagi looked back to her. "You have some strange methods for the things you do Marian."

Marian shrugged. "Gets the job done." She stretched her back and arms. "I hate waking up. Sorry for not being around for the past few days. My energy levels were really low."

"You feeling better?" She recalled how she behaved each time she seemed tired. She was cranky and liable to snap at everyone. The twelve hours rest she had before they went to Kardak only kept her up the five hours she was there. Two days of constant sleep must have helped her a lot.

Marian shrugged. "Not as good as I could be," she admitted, "but yeah, I'm better. I think I'll be going home tomorrow." A small smile played on her face as she said that.

Usagi pouted slightly. She didn't want her to go too. Marian was just as strong as any scout. If she was there when Galaxia attacked, she probably could have handled her, even with little sleep. She was dependable and was a very hard worker, Mamoru really relied on her. Most of all, Usagi would be losing a friend. For Marian, home was over the ocean and two thousand years away.

Marian smirked and clapped her on the back. "Don't look so upset. I'm not saying goodbye." Usagi looked at her inquiringly and Marian laughed, rubbing her head. "Come on. I bet there's a big breakfast waiting for us. I haven't eaten in two days." That put a smile on the young queen's face and they both went their way to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"But there's a festival going on in Tokyo right now!" Su objected loudly at lunch when Marian mentioned leaving the next day. "We should visit it!"<p>

"There're festivals in Esreal as well," Marian said flatly. She was dressed in normal clothes now, the same ones they saw her in when they found out she wasn't dead, cleaned up of course. She ate the sandwiches on the table quicker than Usagi did, which startled everyone. They didn't think that was possible. They were all together for lunch as well and nearly all the guardians were gone now, leaving only Su and Marian as well as the royal family and the scouts that chose to stay behind.

Su argued with Marian about leaving the next day the whole time. "But they'll be nothing like this one!" she griped. "I wanna go!"

"If you want to go you'll just have to go alone today." Marian poured herself a glass of lemonade then grabbed another sandwich. "Just meet me at the gate near the shrine noon tomorrow."

Su started to tear up as she snapped at her. "You're so evil! You're evil Marian, evil!"

She grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?" She laughed shortly then drained her cup. "Look I can't baby you with this. We need to get home. The time differencio won't stay this way forever. I don't want my brother coming back here and dragging me home."

"Time differ what?" Minako asked quickly.

"Time differencio," Marian said quickly. "Both of us are in a time bubble. Our bodies haven't really changed in the past seven months and only so many hours have passed in our timeframe. It gets a little complicated, but basically, when we get back home we'll be the same age and physical condition as when we came here. No harm, no foul, no one knows something happened to us. Makes it easier when it comes to questions and stuff."

"Whatever." Su glared over the table at her friend. "I still think we have time to go to a festival or two before going home."

"Su, if I let you go to one festival, you'll want to drag me to a hundred different others around the world and we really need to get home." She ate another sandwich as she talked. "I have other responsibilities to take care of. I don't have the time or patience to stay here and amuse you."

"You just want to see your rich boyfriend again," Su growled.

Marian jerked in alarm, blushing slightly. "Well, maybe. That too." Others around the table snickered.

"How rich is he?" Minako asked quickly, her eyes lit up. Usagi and Terra leaned in, interested as well.

She flushed. "Money doesn't matter to me alright? I really don't know."

"Oh, his dad owns Eton Enterprises," Su said with a smirk on her face. "That's a, what, quadrillion dollar company right?" Marian looked away. "And that's not counting stocks. No wonder you snatched him so quickly."

"Stars and lights!" Marian said in complaint and turned back to Su. "That's not why I started dating him! I used to hate him remember? He chased after me!"

"Why the change of heart then?" Rei asked, now interested.

She looked down, still red. "He… oh confound it. I just grew up alright? And I found out that he was someone else as well and that made everything easier on me and…" Marian's face was stark red now and she fiddled with a napkin as she tried to explain things, her voice suddenly small.

Su then became excited. "Are you saying Alex is the Celestial Knight?" Aurora jerked her head in surprise. "There've been rumors for years that Star Girl and Celestial Knight were lovers…"

"We're not lovers!" Marian snapped, very red. "I mean, we're in love but we never would…" Her face became even redder, making her face shine like an apple. Mamoru hid a smile behind a hand. This was becoming very entertaining and he felt for her boyfriend, even though it was likely they'd never meet. "Celest isn't like that. We respect each other first and foremost. We agreed not to until after marriage."

"So he is the cool one?" Su punched the air. "I was right!"

"Tell anyone and die!" Marian snapped at her quickly. Her face was becoming less red but they all laughed at her reaction.

"Then let me go to the festival!" She glared coldly at Su for bring this around full circle.

"No." The way she said it made them all back off slightly. Marian hadn't used her power of command, but she may as well have. "We're leaving tomorrow, end of story."

Su pouted back at her. "Evil witch."

"Thank you."

"Why do you say evil so much anyway?" Terra asked quickly. Both girls looked at her then at each other, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, 41th century slang," Marian said quickly.

"Evil means 'Mean'," Su explained. "She really is mean too. She never lets me do things for fun."

"Your idea of fun includes opening all the gates at the zoo and letting the animals free," her friend said quickly and went back to eating. They laughed weakly and finished their lunch slowly.

As they left the table, Mamoru started talking to Marian. "I take it you won't be considering being my secretary anymore then?"

She looked back to him and smirked. "I can't. I really do have to go home. I was hoping to find someone to replace me before leaving though, but that'll be very awkward since I've been declared dead." She looked off for a minute, thinking slowly. "I'll figure something out." He gave her an inquiring look and Marian smirked. "You honestly think I'd leave you with no one? If your office was a mess when I came by, it'll fall apart even worse if the position is vacant. And it has to be a good one too. Usagi shouldn't have to worry about her, no matter what."

Mamoru shook his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm really sorry that I fired you to begin with."

Marian shrugged. "Don't think about it. I know why you did it and it did get the ball rolling for me." She smiled slightly. "I guess I aught to thank you. My immunity was nearly done for when you did that. If I didn't leave then, I probably would be in worse condition than ever." She looked down the hall and spotted Terra and Aurora talking. A light clicked in her eyes.

"How'd you like it if Terra became your secretary?" Mamoru jerked in surprise. "Think about it. If you both work together, you'll be able to get to know each other better, adjust both your schedules for whatever comes up, wouldn't have to explain anything odd with bad lies and excuses, and she'd have a stable job. Plus she'd get some good experiences and have a reason to stay in Tokyo. She has to meet her husband there too before moving back to Okinawa, and Aurora will be forced to ease up as well. She's just too stiff and if she doesn't relax and help out, she'll probably get ulcers and an early death."

Mamoru stared at her. Was she serious? Terra, his new secretary? He looked at his sister and wondered if she even could do it. Marian was still talking. "Oh! I don't know if she told you this, but when the first silver millennium fell, Princess Regent Dunya made everything on Earth keep going. She was well known for her organization skills and ability to predict what people needed. She wore herself out though and died at 49."

"So you're saying she'd be a good secretary?" He looked over to his former secretary, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "More than likely. I'll just have to tell her about my system first. It's simple enough. If you'll excuse me, I have to inform her highness that she's just been voted in as my replacement." Marian winked playfully and darted over to Terra. Mamoru shook his head as he watched them, a smile playing on his face. Marian talked with her for a minute then Terra leapt up and hugged her enthusiastically.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered and grinned, waving to his sister.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned brightly and everyone prepared to leave. They all silently agreed that it was time to go back to their regular lives at long last. Once they were all dressed and prepared, they gathered in the room they first teleported into. It was an entrance hall in a way and it felt right to gather there to leave. Helios and the shrine maidens gathered to see them off. They couldn't go with them.<p>

Su was waiting for them there, dressed differently than they first saw her, a drawstring bag at her feet. She wore a light blue baggy shirt and army green pair of pants that she tucked into her white mid calf snap button boots. She looked at them all, a little sad, but excited as well. "Hey there! Ready to see us off?"

Usagi and Mamoru looked around. "Where's Marian?"

Terra sighed. "Talking with Aurora," she said, not very happy. "They've been arguing for the past hour." They looked at her confused then heard Aurora's voice nearly shouting as it approached.

"Clay was not a playboy!" They turned to the voice and saw both Marian and Aurora walking towards them. Marian had a pained expression on her face, and an outfit they'd never thought she'd wear. She wore a light purple tank top over a wide collar white three quarter sleeve shirt on top and long light blue jeans. Her shoes were white sneakers with purple patches on it and her hair was loose. A jacket was wrapped around her waist.

"Trust me on this Aurora," she said in an irked voice. "Most knights in the empire have a girl in every town and farmstead. Clay was no exception. You were not his first, nor were you his last. Get over it."

"He wasn't just any knight!" the blond retorted. "He was Shikariana's bodyguard!"

"And incidentally it was her infatuation with him that made life so interesting for the rest of us." Marian turned on Aurora. "My advice, forget him and focus on a merchant. They have to stay loyal. Their networks are too good for their wives not to know about another woman." She turned to the others. "Sorry about this. Aurora's just trying to snatch Alex."

"Celest!" She barked back.

"Whatever." Marian looked over at Su. "Ready?"

"About as ready as I can be." Su grumbled a little more. "Still think we should go to the festival though."

"And how would you explain to people about two girls who are supposed to be dead walking around without a mark on their bodies, hm?" She smiled slightly. "We've been through this. Now let's go." She turned to Helios and bowed politely. "Thank you so much for your hospitality and patience during these past few months and for transferring us all back to Tokyo now. I don't think you'll be seeing us again for another two thousand years." Helios nodded and smiled. He nodded to the other shine maidens and they scattered around the room to different points on the floor, chanting lowly.

Mamoru watched in interest and then his eyes locked on to Helios'. They both smiled then nodded. They'd stay in touch. Energy surged around them and Mamoru held onto the jewel case under his arm a little tighter. Moments of blinding light passed and then it dissipated. They were only minutes away from the Hikawa Shrine; they could see one of the roofs through the trees that surrounded them.

"You know," Rei started, "I still don't know why my home was marked so much on that map." She looked over to Marian who blinked innocently.

"Why? Because this is one of the more crucial locations in Tokyo. There's a multi purpose gate near here and there's a high concentration of spiritual energy around here. Then there's that darkin attack a month ago." Her tone was matter of fact and blunt, as if all of that was obvious. Su sighed loudly then walked parallel to the shrine. Marian followed slowly.

They all followed her in curiosity. "So you were the one who helped us that day?" Terra asked quickly.

Marian grinned. "Who else? You want to see the gate? It makes travel a lot easier all the way around."

"Speak for yourself!" Su called back. "I can't stand it!" Marian laughed and ran up to her. The rest hurried to keep sight of them. They walked a little while more then came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a marble pillar standing about waist high with a rainbow colored jewel about the size of a softball resting on top. "How can you call going through a statue normal!"

"It's a crystal gate," Marian explained to the others. "They have powers similar to the imperial silver crystal but they specialize in transportation. There're four in the world: Tokyo Japan, Esreal USA, Old Babylon Iraq, and somewhere outside of Sidney Australia. There also an interstellar one just outside of London, England but that was placed for goods transports. Oh yeah!" She turned to Mamoru with a snap, her hair whipping around her face. "The four pillars are going to be coming to you separately through out the next few years to swear fidelity. You might even get a few dragons coming to you to do the same, so don't get too comfortable just yet. Also, since Chibi Usa won't grow like normal children, you may want to move around a bit and eventually live in Elsyion or some other isolated location once you reach fifty. You're not going to age again for a very long time. Also Hiro has a journal you might want to have later. His is far more accurate I think. My journal's always been a mess. And…"

Mamoru cut her off. "We'll be fine," he said with a smirk. She was just rambling now. Helios had told him what she was telling him then and he was going to be ready to do what was needed whether he liked it or not. "You should probably get going."

"Do we have to?" Su asked with a pout. "I don't mind being my own grandma." Usagi laughed at that and hugged her.

"We'll miss you," she said honestly. "Really though, being your own grandma would be very hard on you wouldn't it?" Su nodded with a pout.

Marian smirked looking at them. "That'd be a headache." She thrust her hand out to Mamoru, smiling honestly. "Well then, I guess this is it. Take care of yourselves."

Mamoru smiled and took her hand, shaking it. In that instant images flashed through his mind. A little four year old brunette girl was laughing and pulling at his hand in a golden field, taking him to a light house on top of a ridge. The same girl now fourteen clutching him and crying desperately in a hospital hallway. She was seventeen now, fiercely fighting something larger than life with everything she had. Twenty years old now, looking at him in amazement. He heard his own voice talking to her. "I have a mission for you Marian. And after this you'll see why we're even." Their hands parted and he saw Marian standing in front of him with a sincere smile.

He smiled back. "We'll see you again soon enough. Don't do anything foolish."

She laughed. "That's a rather vague order." She turned to Usagi and tried to just shake her hand but Usagi wouldn't have it. She hugged Marian tightly, sobbing slightly.

"I'll miss you," Usagi said weakly. Marian laughed as they pulled apart.

"Silly. This isn't a goodbye. Just a see you later." She winked and tapped Chibi Usa on the head. "Don't be too much trouble little one. They're doing their best for you." The baby giggled making them all stare at her. That was the first time they ever heard her laugh as an infant.

Terra cried for joy and hugged her as well. Minako tried to hug her and spoke in sloppy English again, but Marian was too quick for her and went to Rei, shaking her hand. Aurora almost kneeled to her but she just rolled her eyes and saluted her instead in a military manner. Su called the girl back to the gate and she scampered to it, a grin on her face. They could tell she couldn't wait to get home.

Marian turned to them all one last time as the gem on the pillar shimmered and glowed. She laughed. "See you all in the future! And make sure it happens!" The wind picked up and they could see those white flower petals from their old dreams pick up off the ground around her as the light absorbed both her and Su. They turned to the pillar and vanished in its light.

As the light lessened, Mamoru and Usagi looked up at the moon, still low in the sky above them, even at noon. They smiled. "I think I saw some of the future again," Usagi told him softly, squeezing his hand.

"Same here." Mamoru smiled confidently. "We'll see her again." He looked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. We have to get back to our regular peaceful lives." Usagi nodded and they turned to the others. They all smiled at them. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>AN: So all that's left is the afterward. Mamochan's glimpse into her life are particular events where he's actually involved. I've changed some things since writing this obviously but the events didn't change. Well, now everything's going to go back to normal.

Now are you sure you want the sequel to this one? it's all Marian and Usagi really. Mamochan has his bits too, but it's more about marian's time than theirs. If you're sure, I'll post it. It's called Moon of Esreal. tell me if you really do want to read it.


	23. Afterward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything sailor moon. If I did, I'd be rich.

Well, this is the last of it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsyion's Heir<strong>_

**Afterward**

Light filled the top of the lighthouse on the edge of Esreal's bay. Su landed on the cement floor on her shoulder and griped, mad and cursing. "I'm never gonna time travel or gate travel again."

"Never say never," Marian said chipperly. She landed perfectly on her feet, but of course she had much more experience. "I said that the first time I time traveled and I ended up going back two more times. And I have to use the gates if I'm ever going to visit Kantal or the Empire."

Su glared at her on the floor then turned her head back to the ground. It was still too bright. "Well not all of us can be superheroes," she muttered tartly. The light dissipated and Marian helped her to her feet. "What era are we in anyway?"

"The golden one I think." She turned and went to a set of glass double doors, flinging them open. The cool wind blew at them and they breathed it in deeply. Not a drop of pollution in the air. Su went out with her, a small smile on her face. Marian looked at the sky and joy lit in her eyes. "Yep. It's still April here. Only two hours have passed since we left."

"It's like nothing happened," Su muttered softly.

"Nothing did happen," She said with a giggle.

"But your pictures! Your memories!" She gaped at the brunet, baffled.

Marian laughed and leaned on the balcony railing. In the past, Beinta's appearance put everything in jeopardy. Their lives, their past, even their existence. Marian at that point had temporarily lost her Jarde abilities and had dreams and altered memories should things stay the way they were going. Capturing Beinta ended that possibility very quickly. "I just saw a possible future where something went terribly wrong in that time. Nothing happened to this one. The pictures were only physical representations of what could have happened."

Su stared at her for a while then picked up her bag, sighing heavily. "I'm getting out of here before I get dragged even further into that time babble. See ya around Star Girl." She whipped her hand around, drawing a magic circle that summoned her wolf friend. When it came out she leapt on top of him and prepared to leave.

"Su," Marian stopped her. "Don't tell anyone about what happened. It's best for all of us if we're just bylines in history."

"And don't tell anyone about you or your friends right?" Su smiled understandingly. "I don't think anyone would believe me anyway. You? Star Girl? You may as well be Star Chaser and be the best pop singer ever." They both smiled and she waved. "Later. I'll be back for the next festival." With that she road her flying wolf off across the coast line, grinning.

Marian's eyes followed her for a while and took her M-RAD out of her pocket, smirking sardonically. "If only you knew. Star Girl, Star Chaser, Jarde Shikariana, they're all the same person." She looked at her favorite device and checked how much memory it had on it out of habit, shaking her head. "Two minutes left. That was close." She stuffed it away in her pocket and walked back into the light house, closing the glass doors.

She walked slowly through the familiar building and paused at one room, peeking in while putting on her jacket. She shook her head at the mess it was in. "Eric needs to clean this place up," she muttered. "Pillar or no, he should keep his home semi presentable." She sighed heavily and kept walking. He was off meeting her cousin that day. Their relationship was taking root and she expected Kristine to tighten her hold on him any time now. "Then again," Marian muttered as she passed through the invisible shield door leading out of the building, "maybe she won't. She's not quite the same as Arleen anyway."

She walked a bit, looking at the sky and ground, thinking of nothing. It felt great not having to be on guard anymore. She still felt like a vacation was on order for her, but that moment of peace satisfied her greatly. Idly she looked at a large old tree she and her family used to have picnics at. Besides it stood a familiar white suited figure. She smirked to herself and shook her head. He shaved off his beard.

Marian walked up to the tree and leaned against it as she looked at him playfully. "I liked the beard," she said quickly. "It made you look more dignified and kingly."

King Endymion shrugged smiling. "Usako likes it off. She doesn't like having to kiss hair as well as lips." He was almost identical to his younger self she'd just left. The only real difference was the signs of wrinkles and the grey coming into his black hair. He was much older than he looked of course, but he wasn't ageless. "Enjoy yourself?"

"You know it." She glided her thumbnail across her lower lip. "One question though. In the two thousand plus years you two have been married, you only had one child? I saw how in love you two were. There doesn't seem to be any way you could have had only one."

The king smirked. "If we had more than one, would it make a difference?"

"Maybe," Marian said frankly. "You never know. Things happen."

He laughed. "Usagi and I may not have had anymore literal children, but we did raise the people of Earth into what it is today didn't we? Everyone on Earth is our child, even you."

Marian flushed. The words 'especially you' rang in her head. They were like a second set of parents to her after all. They made certain she made it that far. She shook it off. "Well, I guess that's it then. You really don't want me to bow or kneel to you anymore do you Mamoru."

He shook his head. "No. You're our equal, whether you like it or not." She turned away at that phrase. It was the most effective against her. "I miss being called Mamoru frankly. I didn't like how my name was turned into a fact in history."

"The history books were wrong on a lot of things," she muttered flatly. "I should write a new one." He looked at her and shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's better this way," Mamoru said evenly. "People want to believe one thing. If you give them something else, they'll fight it until their dying day. It's hard to change people."

"Even so," Marian said with a smirk, "I'm going to make it change. I'm already rewriting Kantal's culture so they won't need me and I don't like the way people talk about Shikariana. I'm not backing down ever on that."

He laughed. "You would, wouldn't you. You've always been stubborn about small things." He smiled warmly and put his hand into his coat pocket. "You sound like how I was as a young prince. Your ancestor had to break me of that thought pattern."

"He'd hate having to teach me then," she said with a laugh. "I can make things change. That's all I can hope for anyway. What's that? New orders?" Marian pointed to the card he was pulling out of his pocket, curious.

Mamoru laughed. "No. No more orders from me remember? You rule yourself. Here." He handed over the card and she opened it carefully. "I'm inviting you and your friends to a party we're going to be having in Elsyion soon."

She read the card carefully then looked up at him. "It says June 30th. It's April 5th. That's not exactly soon."

The king shrugged. "Soon in a relative way. When you're 2000 years old, everything's soon." Marian rolled her eyes and shook her head, smirking to herself.

"Yeah, I bet." Faintly they could hear the gonging of a musical bell tower. She turned her head in the direction it came from. "Noon. I promised Al I'd help him with the shopping today." She looked back to King Endymion, bighting her lower lip.

He smiled fatherly and thumbed over to the clock tower. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourself. You've deserved it."

Marian's eyes lit up and a smile on her face made her glow. "Thank you Mamoru, for everything." She took out her staff shrunken to a hair pin again out of her pocket and threw it into the air before her. "Flyer!" It grew into a long flying stick and she jumped on top of it, surfing wildly on the warming wind. "See you later!" she called back and flew toward the clock tower thirty or so miles away.

King Endymion smiled and watched her fly away. He closed his eyes and used one of his many powers he gained after becoming king. In moments he saw her running into the arms of her golden haired love, smiling broadly. He opened his eyes and sighed. "I guess she's not going to be our little girl anymore. Let alone a secretary." He laughed at his private joke and looked at the sky. The moon could barely be seen in broad daylight, but the faint outline of it was there. He grinned to himself then turned into the wind, vanishing and returning to his wife and home on the moon.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: so, now that you've seen a glimpse into my world, I'm gonna wait a week until deciding whether or not to put the sequel up. *insert evil laugh*

So how did you like it? Was Marian too much of a mary-sue or what? I have to admit, I've changed a lot of things in my world since writing this back in 2007-8. and my writing's gotten better too. Just read my Young Justice fics. ^^V This was my first fanfic way back in the day after all.

Now that mamochan's gotten lots of love here, tell me what you think. I'll reply to any questions. Until then, TTFN!


End file.
